Fate Ragnarok: Shuumatsu no Heroic Spirit
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Los dioses están hartos,los humanos cada vez mas destruyen el mundo debilitando el planeta enojando a Gaia y a los demás dioses,quiénes ya decidieron la extinción de los humanos pero, Alaya,la consciencia de la humanidad los detiene y los convence de darles una oportunidad a la humanidad para demostrar su valía,con los seres mas emblemáticos de los humanos,los Espíritus Heroicos.
1. Chapter 1

La larga historia de 7.000.000 de años de la humanidad está llegando a su fin.

¿La causa fue una guerra nuclear? ¿O la colisión de un asteroide? O a lo mejor, ¿Una invasión alienígena?

**¡NO!**

\- Esta a punto de comenzar, Alaya ... - Dijo una mujer joven con una belleza sobrenatural, cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Usaba un vestido blanco a juego con detalles negros, azules y dorados con flores. En su mano izquierda llevaba un bastón.

Era el gran magus de las flores, aquella que guió al futuro y único rey, Arthur Pendragon, Merlín. Sin embargo, esta versión femenina del magus de la flores preferiría ser llamada Myrddin, para evitar confusiones con su versión masculina.

Su acompañante, era Alayashiki o simplemente Alaya, la inconsciencia colectiva de la humanidad y el impulso de la supervivencia de un todo. Ella normalmente no debería tener un "consciencia" ni un cuerpo real, pero debido a las circunstancia donde la humanidad ha avanzado tanto dejando la Era del Hombre atrás para dar paso a la Era de la Verdad, ella no solo ha obtenido un cuerpo y consciencia, sino que ha llegado a la epitome del trono de los dioses, como la Diosa de los Humanos.

Pero eso no solo trajo beneficios, sino también grandes consecuencias.

La apariencia de Alaya no podía describirse mas allá de divina.

**En este momento, la Humanidad quiere ser llevada a su total destrucción por nadie mas que la Voluntad de sus creadores.**

**Los Dioses.**

Ambas féminas caminaron por un palacio cuya belleza era digna de los dioses, lugar donde había una reunión que decidiría el destino de los humanos.

**El Consejo del Trono de los Dioses. Sede del Parlamento.**

En la inmensa sala estaban reunidos dioses, bestias fantasmales y divinas, hadas, demonios y ancestros verdaderos. Eran seres todas las mitologías antiguas, grecorromanos, nórdicos, celtas, taoistas, sintoistas, egipcios, y demás, incluso dioses de la antigua mesopotamia estaban ahí reunidos.

Sin embargo, lo que mas destacaba era la mujer que se acercaba al centro de la sala, el puesto donde el presidente de la reunión que presidiría en ese instante. Su belleza sobrenatural dejaba a todos cautivados, tanto hombre y mujeres.

La mujer desconocida se sentó en su puesto, dándole una mirada fría a cada uno de los seres reunidos en la sala.

Ella era Akasha, la espiral del Origen. Ella tenia muchos nombres, desde la Raíz, cielo, vacío y Caos. Ella dio nacimiento a todo el universo y todas sus cosas, y cuando la luz de lo que creo se extinga volverán a ella.

**\- Bueno, entonces, comencemos. -** Empezó Akasha, tomando el martillo de juez que estaba a un lado de ella en una mesita. **\- Ya han pasado mas de 4000 mil años desde que tuvimos todos reunidos aquí, y fueron por los mismos motivos por el cual estamos hoy aquí. Empecemos la conferencia. - **Su voz fría y mecánica resonó en el parlamento. Si había alguien que estaba siendo ruido ya había sido callado por su sola presencia.

**Akasha, Presidente del Consejo del Trono de los Dioses.**

Hace mucho eones, los dioses y seres sobrenaturales hacían una reunión cada mil años, cada ser divino de cada panteón estaban presentes para organizar una conferencia.

**La Conferencia de la Supervivencia de la Humanidad.**

Sin embargo, hace mas de 4000 mil años dejaron de hacerlo, debido a que la reunión concluyo en dejar que el hijo de Ninsun, Gilgamesh fuera la cuña del cielo y pudiera llevar en buen camino a la humanidad.

No hace falta decir que no funciono, y el primer Héroe de la humanidad había caído en la arrogancia y soberbia, solo habiendo encontrado el buen camino cuando su mejor y único amigo, la muñeca de barro, Enkidu, volvió a ser uno con la tierra.

Pero, Ninsun, había hecho el trato de no amenazar a la humanidad con destruirla a menos que haya una razón importante.

Y eso era el cambio de una nueva Era para los humanos. La Era de la Verdad. Donde la Tierra dejaría de girar y los humanos llegarían a un plano superior.

Los Dioses no podían permitirlo.

\- Vaya, es cierto, todos los dioses están reunidos aquí. - Dijo Myrddin en lo alto del parlamento, era la primera vez que estaba en una de estas reuniones. - Incluso hay hadas, bestias fantasmales y ancestros verdaderos. Es impresionante. -

A su lado, Alaya, no respondió y solo se mantuvo su rostro impasible. Solo estando atenta a la sentencia de los dioses ante la supervivencia humana.

**\- Ahora, déjenme preguntarles. Acerca dela supervivencia de la humanidad para esta nueva Era para nosotros. -** Levanto una paleta con un circulo en ella con su mano izquierda. **\- ¿Deberíamos perdonarlos ... O? -** Levanto otra paleta con una "X" en vez del circulo con su mano derecha. **\- ¿Deberíamos acabar con ellos? - **Luego les dirigió una mirada fría que congelaría a los mismos infiernos a los dioses. **\- Muéstrenme su voluntad. -**

Algunos dioses y seres sobrenaturales se miraron, decidiendo bien su respuesta. Pero uno de los dioses ya había llegado a una conclusión.

\- ¡Bien, aquí tienes! - Akasha y otros voltearon su mirada para ver quien había hablado.

Era un dios masculino, no usaba ropa mas allá de una toga que cubría su parte inferior, tenia la piel bronceada y ojos violetas junto un cabello azul oscuro. Usaba una mascara encima de su cabeza que tenia la forma de un animal imaginario, el cual tenia el hocico alargado y orejas rectangulares. Ademas, llevaba varios brazaletes en su brazos y piernas. Era un dios del panteón Egipcio.

**Dios de la Fuerza Bruta y la Confusión. Seth, Señor del Caos, Sequía y el Desierto.**

Otros dioses egipcios como Horus, Ra y su hermano Osiris lo miraban algo tensos por su rápida decisión sin dudar. A los lados del Dios del Caos, estaban su esposa e hijo, Neftis y Anubis, quienes no estaban perturbados por la decisión del Rey del Desierto.

\- Por lo que he visto en estos últimos milenios, los humanos no tienen la intención de mejorar, guerras, dominación, traiciones para llegar a la cima, harían lo que fuera para llegar no solo al Trono de los Dioses, sino a la Raíz misma y ser un verdadero Dios por encima de todos. Solo buscan poder, eliminemoslos de una buena vez como debió ser cuando creaste a ese mocoso de Adam. - Explayo Seth con una sonrisa mórbida.

Reticentes, los Egipcios estuvieron de acuerdo con el Señor del Caos y Confusión. Incluso Horus y Ra estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

\- Maldición ... - Gruño entre dientes Myrddin ante los votos en contra de todo un panteón por la humanidad.

\- Es verdad. Secundo las palabras de Lord Seth ... - Ahora fue la voz de una mujer, su belleza estaba a la par con Alaya, y de hecho se parecía mucho a ella. Solo que con un largo cabello verde, y ojos azul marino. Su cuerpo era la epitome de la belleza y perfección.

**Una de las Diosas Madre Tierra mas antiguas y poderosas, Gaia.**

Diosa Primordial de la Tierra y contraparte de Alaya, alguna vez fueron una pero ahora eran dos entidades completamente separadas y rivales.

Gaia tenia un rostro impasible pero sus ojos solo reflejaban ira y odio. Ella era la que mas odiaba a la humanidad, incluso cuando usaba su Autoridad para aplastar el Magecraft de los magus y evitar que usaran misterios para que llegaran a la Raíz, había algunos que evitaban su Autoridad Divina, todo por culpa de los Apóstoles Muertos, los Daemons y magus que alcanzaban una de la mas grandes cumbres de los magos, un Reality Marble.

\- Durante todo este tiempo, los humanos han destruido la naturaleza dejando horrible. Y solo se aprovechan de ciertos lugares para usarlos como talleres de investigación para su magia, **ellos simplemente son un plaga que debe ser erradicada. -** Sentencio la Diosa Madre Tierra de Grecia sin piedad.

Junto a ella, sus hermanos y esposos, Urano y Tartarus asintieron, este ultimo sonriendo sediento de una aniquilación. Detrás de ellos, los hijos de ambos matrimonios, los Titanes y Gigantes aullaron de acuerdo con su madre, Tifon el niño mas poderoso de Gaia, solo igualado por la Bestia de Gaia solo se mantuvo impasible, esperando a que le dieran la oportunidad de ser el que traiga el apocalipsis sobre los humanos de una buena vez.

En cuanto los Dioses Olímpicos, era la primera vez en su inmortal vida que estaban de acuerdo con Gaia y sus hijos, aunque hubo sus excepciones como Hestia, pero ella solo se mantuvo al margen y simplemente apoyo a su familia como buena hija, hermana, tía y como buena Diosa del Hogar y Familia. Sin embargo, hubo otra diosas que estaba en desacuerdo, y era Astraea, la Diosa de la Justicia Griega.

Lo cual era lo que desconcertaba a la Diosa Justiciera, pero había un aparte de ella, la cual era la que fue invocada como un pseudo-Servant por cierta organización, que le demostró que los humanos no eran tan malos y que había una intensa luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de la humanidad, pero sabía que no tenia voz ante prominentes dioses que dieron sus negativas ante los humanos.

**\- Destruyamoslos. -** Una palabra, una palabra fue suficiente para que todos los dioses y seres sobrenaturales del lugar se pusieran tensos, incluso Myrddin y Alaya que se encontraban lejos estaban sudando.

La voz provino de los asientos mas cercanos a Akasha. Puestos asegurado para uno de los panteones mas antiguos de la historia.

Mesopotamia Babilonia.

Era un hombre que usaba una armadura de guerra ligera, cabello blanco inmaculado, sus ojos eran de plata, pero tenia otras tres pupilas e iris formando un triangulo. Con la pupila e iris original en el centro de la misma. Su piel era blanca perfecta, y a pesar de ser un guerrero, ni una sola vez derramo sangre.

**Era el Dios de Dioses, el Dios Celestial y Terrenal de los Babilónicos. Era Bel Marduk.**

Aquel Dios que enfrento solo a Tiamat y a sus hijos con solo su habilidad, armas forjadas por el y su carruaje. Cuya divinidad superaba y eclipsaba con creces a los demás dioses tanto de su panteón como en otros. Ademas de que fue aquel que con el cuerpo de Tiamat construyo palacios para cada dios y creo a los humanos con la carne de Kingu.

Y Marduk no estaba molesto por la acciones de los humanos.

Estaba _**decepcionado.**_

Todos los demás dioses babilónicos, Anu, Ea, Enlil, quienes eran dioses mayores en su panteón no se atrevieron a contradecir al dios patrón de Babilonia, en cambio, simplemente lo apoyaron sin dudar. Otros como Utu, Nergal y Kur apoyaron abiertamente lo dicho por el dios de dioses, después de todo, la palabra de Marduk era ley, el era el señor de señores.

Sin embargo, entre esos dioses había un par de diosas hermanas quienes estaban en conflictos. Eran Ereshkigal e Ishtar, algo sorprendente viniendo de ambas siendo una la reina del inframundo sumerio y la otra una diosa de venus que no le interesaba los humanos mas allá de tenerlos como un juguete que terminaría por desecharse.

Pero no era nada sorprendente porque ellas compartían los mismos pensamientos y conflictos que la diosa de la justicia Griega, Astraea. Ambas habían sido invocadas como pseudo-Servants usando el cuerpo de cierta maga tsundere que les provocaba a ambas diosas humanas problemas de personalidad, ¡Especialmente cuando estaban cerca de ese arquero de rojo! O ¡La versión Alter del mismo arquero o ese herrero pelirrojo!

Sin embargo, esas tres no eran las únicas diosas que sufrían de estos problemas de renuencia ante la decisión sobre la supervivencia humana.

Con los Dioses de Japón, Amaterasu, la Diosa del Sol pasaba por lo mismo, debido a su faceta como Tamamo-no-Mae. Gozu Tennou, un aspecto de Indra en Japón, además de padre de Minamoto no Raikou, dudo unos momentos por su hijo pero finalmente estuvo de lado de la mayoría de dioses. Habia pasado lo mismo con Raijin, padre de Sakata Kintoki pero llego a la misma conclusión que su amigo.

Con los dioses de América central, Quetzalcoatl apretó los dientes con impotencia, ella había aprendido y conocido grandes virtudes de la humanidad, además del Boxeo, un par de chicos le habian enseñado que aún había esperanzas con los humanos. Sin embargo, ante la sentencia de Marduk, quién de su aspecto del Sol del mismo daba origen a dioses como ella, dando tal sentencia definitiva, no pudo hacer nada. El guerrero Jaguar a su lado compartía su frustración en la misma medida.

Louhi, una bruja y diosa Finlandesa quien formaba parte del Servant Sitonai invocado por un Chaldea, también estaba en conflicto pero los termino de resolver y apoyó el exterminio. Asclepio fue otro de los griegos que estuvo dudando, pero con lamentos termino aceptando. Thetis, una ninfa madre del gran héroe de la guerra de troya, Aquiles, también estuvo de acuerdo con Marduk, aunque una parte de ella quería a los humanos, la muerte de su hijo en esa guerra aún la carcome luego de tanto.

Incluso la Diosa de la Luna, Artemisa se oponía, pero eso era debido por su amado Orión. Pero sabía que no muchos apoyarían a los humanos. Indra, Surya, Vishnu, Parvati, Kama, Ganesha, Alakshmi, Lakshmi, Lugh, Ninsun, Kagutsuchi, Freyja, Skadi, Loki y Spenta Mainyu dudaron y se mostraron visiblemente renuentes ante la decisión antes de sucumbir al lado del Dios Celestial de Babilonia.

\- Bel Marduk tiene razón. -

\- La humanidad se ha corrompido. -

\- Ya es tarde para ellos. -

\- Cierto. -

\- Acabemos con ellos. -

\- Estoy de acuerdo. -

**\- Acabemos con ellos. - **

**\- Acabemos con ellos. -**

**\- Acabemos con ellos. - **

Fueron las palabras que los dioses decían una y otra vez. Myrddin por primera vez en su vida mostró desesperación en su rostro, viendo horrorizada como a la final todos los dioses y seres sobrenaturales terminaron apoyando la destrucción de la humanidad.

\- "Maldición, es como dijo Alaya, como se esperaba de la inconsciencia de la supervivencia de la humanidad, predijo que esto pasaría." - Pensó la maga de las flores mirando a la diosa de la humanidad notando que la misma se notaba tranquila, casi serena.

**Era imposible oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses, si la votación de la conferencia de la supervivencia de la humanidad concluye en un voto unánime a favor de acabarlos, la humanidad ... **

Todos los dioses, hadas, dragones, bestias fantasmales y divinas, ancestros verdaderos, y cada ser sobrenatural levantaron las paletas con una "X" en ellas, sin ninguna excepción.

**Sera inevitablemente destruida, en una completa y total aniquilación. Y si lo dioses lo quieren ... Es imposible que nadie pueda detenerlos ...**

**\- Supongo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. - **Comento Akasha quien solo se mantuvo expectante hasta ahora. **\- Entonces, el fin de la humanidad ha sido ... Decidi-** Sin embargo, la existencia suprema no pudo terminar su diatriba cuando otra voz femenina se alzo sobre todos.

**\- ¡Por favor, esperen un momento! -** Exclamo Alaya en lo alto del parlamento, Myrddin a su lado miro sorprendida el acto de la segunda regente de la Counter Force.

**\- ¿Que ... ? -** Fue lo único que dijo Akasha, confundida por la interrupción. Los demás dioses voltearon tan rápido sus cabezas que sus cuellos resonaron como un latigazo. **\- ¿Mm ... ? -** La Raíz miro con interés a Alaya quien empezó a bajar las escaleras con la magus de las flores detrás.

**\- Mm. -** Marduk miro a la diosa de la humanidad con el ceño fruncido. Mientras que el hermoso rostro de Gaia se retorció en disgusto, odio e ira.

\- ¿Es Alaya, no? -

\- Es esa diosa falsa, ¿Que hace aquí? -

\- Hey, hey, ¿Que hace? -

\- ¡Hey, ¿Ha donde vas?! -

\- "¡¿Que crees que haces Alaya?! ¡Definitivamente eres la diosa de los humanos porque eres igual de impulsivo que ellos!" - Exclamaba Myrddin en su mente viendo la actitud casi altanera con la que Alaya se pavoneaba ante los dioses.

Ningún Dios le agradaba Alaya.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión, Dioses furiosos, pero tengo algo que decir. - Explayo Alaya con cordialidad con su rostro impasible ante las miradas y susurros hostiles de los presentes.

**\- ¿Que crees que haces, Alaya? - **Dijo fríamente Marduk mirando con intensidad el dios con sus ojos anormales. Su voz fue tan fría que dejo helado incluso dioses como Boreas, quienes eran dioses del invierno.

**\- Maldita, falsificación, ¡¿Como te atreves a venir a aquí, Diosa Falsa?! - **Gruño Gaia a quien alguna vez formo una parte de ella, antes de separarse al comienzo de la Era del Hombre.

**\- Estúpida diosa falsa. -** Gruño Seth con molestia e irritación. **\- Tu presencia nos repugna y tu vos asquerosa destroza mis oídos. - **

\- Es cierto que la humanidad ha cometido un sin numero de irremediables faltas, siempre cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. - Empezó hablando Alaya, confundiendo a algunos por sus palabras, Seth y Gaia miraban a la diosa de la humanidad con molestia y asco respectivamente, mientras Akasha y Marduk esperaban impasibles la conclusión de segunda regente de la Counter Force. - Pero, destruirlos de esa forma, ¿No es un poco ... **Aburrido? - **

Esa ultima palabra fue lo que hizo que los dioses miraran con interés a la diosa falsa, Marduk arqueo una ceja con confusión, preguntándose a donde quería llegar Alaya. Pero la reacción mas notable fue de Akasha, quien por unos instantes sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Independienteme si la importancia de la supervivencia de la humanidad es importante o no, ¿Por que no los ponemos a prueba con el poder y misericordia de los dioses? - Explayo Alaya con tranquilidad ante las miradas confundidas de los demás dioses.

**\- ¿Una prueba? -** Repitió Gaia frunciendo al ceño.** \- ¿Que propones? ¿Que el Monte Etna haga erupción? ¿O quizás algo peor que el Huracán Katrina? - **

\- No, pero tengo una forma mas efectiva para ponerlos aprueba. - Afirmo Alaya haciendo que Akasha la mirara con interés. Mientras, lo demás dioses la miraban con rostros irritados y confundidos.

\- ¿De que hablas? -

\- ¿Cual es tu punto? -

**\- ¡Habla! - **

**\- Los dioses contra los humanos, en el crepúsculo final para la supervivencia de la Humanidad: Ragnarok. - **

Sentencio Alaya con voz firme y sin titubeos. En cuanto los dioses al escuchar sus palabras, Seth frunció el ceño mientras Gaia le dio una mueca burlesca, mientras Marduk se mantuvo impasible, solo levanto su ceja levemente. Pero los ojos de Akasha se iluminaron como nunca.

\- Ra ... ¿Ragnarok? - Pregunto Myrddin confundida, ella conocía el Ragnarok nórdico, el cual era el fin del mundo provocado por Loki y sus hijos enfrentando a los dioses del Valhalla. Con tanto Loki y sus hijos muriendo como también la muerte de varios dioses y gigantes. Pero la maga sentía que se refería a otro tipo de Ragnarok.

\- Constitución de la Raíz, Articulo 87, Explicado en el párrafo 13 de la clausula super especial. - Decía Alaya sacando un libro y abriendo la pagina correspondiente.** \- Enfrentamientos 1 contra 1 ... Entre Dioses y Humanos. - **

**Los dioses contra los humanos, en el crepúsculo final para la supervivencia de la Humanidad.**

Con 13 combatientes de cada lado, el primer lado que consiga siete victorias, gana. Obviamente, en el momento en que la humanidad acumulara siete derrotas, su destino sera decidido. En el improbable caso en que la humanidad gane, se les permitirá vivir otros 1000 años. Aunque esta regla jamas ha sido aplicada desde la creación de la humanidad.

**Y la razón es ...**

**Porque es imposible para la humanidad ganar en contra los dioses.**

**Esta clausula super especial fue considerada una broma, propuesta por dioses bromistas como Loki o Eleggua. **

**\- ¡Ha! ¡No se en que estarás pensando Alaya, pero parece que te has vuelto igual que los humanos, seres de poca mente! ¡La humanidad nunca podrá enfrentar a los dioses! ¡Tu propuesta es una estupidez! -** Exclamo Gaia mórbidamente a su contraparte, mirándola como si fuera una tonta burla de los dioses.

\- ¡Es cierto! -

\- Enfrentarlos sería sencillo. -

\- ¿En serio habría que combatir contra ellos? Es absurdo. -

\- ¿En serio teníamos una ley así? ¿Desde hace cuanto? -

\- Así que ... La voluntad celestial de los dioses es erradicar a la humanidad ...** Y también, evitar una confrontación directa con los humanos, mm, ya veo. -** Dijo la Diosa de los Humanos con un asentimiento en comprensión. Sin embargo, los dioses notaron las palabras que ella utilizo para describir su decisión, y no les gustaron.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Seth confundido, sus ojos se estrecharon al escuchar su ultima linea.

_**\- Queremos destruir a la humanidad pero sin luchar contra ellos, no queremos tenerlos cara a cara en el mismo campo de batalla. -**_ Decía Alaya como si fuera una sátira imitando a los dioses. - Mm, no me digan que ... **¿Están aterrados? -** Pregunto con altanería, mirando a los dioses como niños que solo hablaban pero no mostraban hechos.

Myrddin casi vuelve al Avalon de la impresión de las palabras de Alaya, ademas de su actitud altanera y burlesca que le recordó a cierta persona. Mientras, en el caso de los dioses, estaban callados con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- ... -

\- Alaya ... - Le susurro la magus de las flores, casi como una advertencia.

\- En todo caso, creo que fue tonto entrometerme en este asunto, lamento la interrupción. Prosigan con su reunión, ignorenme, no los molestare mas sobre el asunto.

\- ... - Los dioses no respondieron.

\- A la final, los dioses que pusieron esa clausula no tomaron en cuenta que los humanos podían asustarlos tanto, quizás deban quitar esa clausula para evitarlos. - Dijo Alaya con un asentimiento.

Myrddin solo podía atragantarse por las barbaridades que Alaya escupía, pero todo cambio cuando un suave y leve sonido resonó en todo el parlamento.

\- Fu ... Fufufu ... -

\- Kahaha ... -

\- Kukuku ... -

Las risas resonaron en todo el parlamento.

\- Hahaha ... -

\- Fufufu ... -

\- Kikikiki ... -

Parecía un padre que estaba algo irritado por las travesuras de sus hijos. Era la débil risa de los dioses.

\- "Oh, incubos, Alaya ... No me digas que ... " - Decía Myrddin en su mente, ya viendo el desastroso y peligroso plan de la regente de la Counter Force. Pero a pesar de ello, Alaya ya sabía que tenia la sarten por el mango.

Sin embargo, un nuevo sonido resonó contra las paredes del parlamento. Era el sonido de dientes apretados y gruñidos de furia que provenían de nadie mas que de los dioses. Si alguien sospechara que _**los dioses temen a los humanos ... **_

**\- ¡¿Como osas?! -**

**\- ¡Maldita! - **

**\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que dijiste, diosa falsa?! -**

**\- ¡¿Te atreves de hacer sátira de nosotros, desgraciada?! -**

**\- ¡Tu no tienes voz aquí! -**

**¡Esa sería la mayor humillación para los dioses!**

\- "Okay, Alaya, si querías su atención, ya la tienes." - Pensó Myrddin, preguntándose porque había aceptado venir con Alaya.

Era la absoluta verdad, Alaya estaba confiada.

**\- "He, es cierto. ¡Comparado con los humanos, los dioses son mas sencillos de manipular!" - **Pensó la segunda regente de la Counter Force sonriendo para si misma.

**\- Ya veo ... Ragnarok, eh ... - **Comenzó Akasha pensativa, luego con un movimiento de su mano, llamo a un Ancestro Verdadero quien era su sirviente, el cual le trajo una bandeja con ambrosía y vino celestial. **\- Una propuesta, verdaderamente interesante debo de decir. - **

Akasha tomo un vaso con una mano tomando el liquido divino con elegancia mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de su sirviente como prueba de haber hecho una buen trabajo.

**\- Bien dicho ... Tu propuesta ... Es verdaderamente ... -** De repente, Akasha dejo de acariciar la cabeza del Ancestro Verdadero y empezó apretarla con fuerza. Los gritos desgarradores del sirviente resonaron en todo el parlamento.** \- ¡Una magnifica y magistral idea! - **

Finalmente la cabeza del sirviente cedió ante la presión y exploto en una fuente de sangre y material cerebral manchando todo el cuerpo de Akasha y el suelo. Todos los dioses miraron con horror la simpleza con la que el ser por encima de todos mato al sirviente como un capricho, Alaya y Myrddin miraron el acto casi sudando balas en este punto.

**\- Ademas, no creen que ya ha pasado muchos eones desde que vimos ¡El Poder de los Dioses! -** Luego, Akasha mostró los mas mortificante del mundo.

_**Su sonrisa.**_

Normalmente, una sonrisa significaba alegría, pero en el caso de Akasha era algo aterrador. Eran muy pocas veces que sonreía. Y solo era cuando un humano alcanzaba la Raíz u obtenía alguna Magia Verdadera, o una parte de ella que estaba conectada con cierta humana que tenia cierta resonancia y compatibilidad con la Espiral del Origen.

**\- ¡¿Que piensan ustedes de esto?! ¡¿Hay que hacer este enfrentamiento entre dioses y humanos?! -** Les pregunto Akasha estando de pie y alzando sus brazos con emoción.

**\- ¡SI! -** La respuesta de los dioses fue instantánea.

Akasha tomo el martillo de juez y lo estampo, provocando que el suelo y las paredes explotaran.

**En ese momento, ¡La batalla entre los Dioses y Humanos, Ragnarok!**

**¡Ha comenzado!**

...

Se podía ver a Alaya y a Myrddin saliendo del parlamento, esta ultima mirando molesta a la primera.

\- Aún no puedo creer lo que hiciste, Alaya. Si los dioses concluían que exterminarían a los humanos, simplemente era su destino. En otras ramas del caleidoscopio ellos mejoraran y sobrevivirán a este destino. - Recrimino la maga de las flores irritada.

\- No lo entiendes, Myrddin. - Dijo Alaya con un suspirando, confundiendo a la maga galesa. - Conociendo a Akasha, ella erradicara a todos los humanos de cada universo que esta bajo su jurisdicción, en pocas palabras, ella usara su Autoridad Absoluta sobre todo el Nasuverso y los destruirá a todo dejándolos en la nada ... **Como la consciencia colectiva de la humanidad, no podía permitirlo. -** Explayo mirando los cielos con una expresión sin vida.

\- Y ... ¿Como planeas ganar? Es imposible que los humanos puedan ganar contra los dioses. - Comento Myrddin sin ver posibilidades en la victoria de la humanidad.

\- Oh, eso es simple ... -

...

En una oficina de la torre del reloj se encontraba un hombre anciano con ropas aristocráticas.

Ese hombre era **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**, maestro de la Segunda Magia Verdadera. Un hombre excéntrico que haría lo que fuera por diversión.

Ciertamente cuando la misma Alaya pareció frente a el, supo que tendría un gran entretenimiento.

...

Aoko Aozaki estaba en alguna parte de Europa haciendo de las suyas mientras hacía cualquier cosa por distraerse, siendo la Maestra de la Quinta Magia Verdadera le dio cierta libertad a hacer lo que quiera.

Pero cuando la Voluntad de la Humanidad se acerco a ella, no pudo hacer mucho para evitarla.

...

Chaldea, una organización que se encargaba de proteger a la humanidad ante cualquier amenaza.

Pero ciertamente, Fujimaru, Ritsuka, Mash, Da Vinci-chan, Goldolf y el resto del personal no esperaban que la siguiente amenaza luego de haber resuelto cierto problema en la India, resultara ser obra de los dioses.

Goldolf se desmayo al escucharlo.

...

Cierta Ancestro Verdadera quien no estuvo en cierta reunión importante se encontró con la segunda regente de la Counter Force, lo cual provoco que ha regaña dientes la siguiera.

...

\- Déjame ver si entendí. - Dijo Fujimura o también conocido como Gudao. - Dices que eres de una linea de tiempo donde los dioses aún mantienen algo de su autoridad y pueden afectar al mundo y donde los humanos van a entrar a una nueva Era y eso molesta a los dioses porque ellos no lo merecen y quieren destruir cada humano en todas la lineas de tiempo y hacer evolucionar a las cucarachas. - Dijo en un resumen el pelinegro.

\- Pues si. - Responde simplemente Alaya, mirando a cada persona que trajo a su sala personal para hablar sobre el tema.

\- Y quieres nuestro apoyo para esto. - Dijo Ritsuka, o también conocida como Gudako. - Porque provocaste que los humanos enfrentaran a los dioses para salvarlos a todos y para ello, necesitamos nuestros campeones los cuales son los símbolos y esperanzas de la humanidad, los Espíritus Heroicos para que los enfrenten. - Le siguió a su compañero Master la pelirroja. Alaya asintió esta vez con simpleza.

\- ¿Y quieres que te ayudemos a seleccionarlos? - Pregunto esta vez Mash para confirmar.

\- Sip. - Sonrió la diosa de la humanidad.

Aoko y Arcueid suspiraron, Goldolf casi se desmaya, Zelretch sonrió con interés, Myrddin le dio una mirada a Alaya sin entender que pasaba por su mente, la pequeña Da Vinci rió divertida aunque por dentro ya estaba estaban empezando a idear algunos planes y estrategias. Mientras que los tres jóvenes que hablaron antes se miraron preocupados.

\- Me he tomado la molestia de escoger a nuestra vanguardia, a nuestro primer luchador le tengo gran fe, así que debería poder enfrentar a los dioses. - Dijo Alaya utilizando el poder que tenia sobre la Counter Force para acceder a los Registros Akashicos.

\- ¿Eh? - Los dos Masters miraban con interés el Espíritu Heroico escogido por la conciencia de la humanidad.

\- Un santo y a la vez un villano, alguien que se auto proclamo dios. El mas terrible y temible emperador. - Finalizo Alaya mostrandoles al primer luchador de la humanidad.

\- ¡Espera, ¿Que?! - Exclamaron todos, sin creer quien seria su vanguardia contra los dioses.

...

**Arena del Trono de los Dioses. **

En el coliseo del Trono de los Dioses, estaban dioses y seres sobrenaturales por un lado, y en el otro humanos. Ambos apoyando a sus lados con fiereza. Gaia bebía una bebida con tranquilidad mirando a los humanos con burla, Seth parecía aburrido ante los insectos ante el, mientras que Marduk tenia una expresión impasible, pero sombría.

**\- ¡Este es el momento que he esperado todo este tiempo! - **Exclamo Akasha, ella seria la referí de los combates, ¿Por que? Porque podía y quería.** \- ¡El momento de levantar el telón de Ragnarok ... Se acerca! ¡¿Están listos para eso?! -** Les pregunto a todos los presentes.

Tantos dioses y humanos gritaron en confirmación.

**\- ¡Las reglas son simples! Luchar a "Muerte", ¡Eso es, el ganador se decide con la completa aniquilación del otro! -** Informo Akasha animando al público.

**\- Es cuestión de tiempo, Alaya. - **Dijo Myrddin tensa. Alaya no respondió, detrás de ellas a quienes llamo los Pretores de la Humanidad, Gudao, Gudako, Mash, Goldolf, Da Vinci, Aoko, Arcueid y Zelretch se mantuvieron entre tensos y expectantes por el comienzo del combate.

**\- ¡El primer combate! ¡Presentando al luchador de los dioses! - **Comenzó la regente del Nasuverso. **\- ¡Este Dios! ¡Todo el mundo debe recordar su poder de antaño! ¡Todo el mundo deben ver su inmenso poder y temblar!** **¡Su Lorg Mór puede incluso dividir los montañas y el cielo! -**

Poco a poco, se pudieron escuchar los pasos resonar.

**\- Si el no lucha, ¿Quien lo hará? - **Y salio, ese gran dios. **\- ¡Un guerrero, un druida, un gran dios! ¡El Rey de los Tuatha Dé Danann! ¡El Señor del Gran Conocimiento! -**

**\- ¡El Dios Dagda! -** Exclamo Akasha consiguiendo que todos los dioses gritaran de emoción.

Dagda era un dios celta, un dios que media casi 5 metros y medios, era fornido con una gran y abundante barba y cabello, parecía un hombre casi en sus 50 años. Su cabello era blanco junto a su barba, mientras su piel estaba algo bronceada. Usaba una gran capa con capucha con túnicas azules y rojas, junto con muchos brazaletes de oro con símbolos celtas y rúnicos. En su mano derecha llevaba un gran mazo que exudaba poder de manera ominosa y peligrosa.

Dagda sonrió divertido y arrogante ante el público provocando que muchos dioses gritaran con mas emoción aún.

**\- Aplástalos y aniquílalos. -** Ordeno Morrigan, Diosa de la Guerra y el Destino, una de las consortes del Dios del Conocimiento, Dagda.

\- "No espere que fuera Dagda el primer luchador, me espere a Seth, pero eso no cambiara nada." - Pensó la Diosa de los Humanos mirando a Akasha, sabiendo que ella había escogido el primer luchador de los dioses por si misma.

**\- ¡Y ahora, su oponente! ¡El luchador del lado de los humanos!** **¡Es este hombre! -**

De repente, sonidos de tambores resonó en la arena, provenientes de hombres vestidos de ropas oscuras y ominosas que hizo estremecer a humanos y a dioses por igual. Akasha, Marduk, Seth y Gaia miraban curiosidad el lugar de donde saldría el humano, mientras que Dagda solo sonrió de emoción esperando a su oponente llegar.

**\- ¡¿Esto acabara aquí?! ¡Los siete millones de años de existencia!¡ ¡¿Serán olvidados aquí?! ¡LOS SIETE MILLONES DE AÑOS DE ORGULLO! - **Exclamo Akasha animando a la multitud por parte de los humanos.

**\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -** Exclamaron los humanos, en especial los que estaban vestidos de negro.

Todos los espectadores escucharon como pasos contundentes resonaban por el umbral donde el luchador de los humanos saldría. .

**\- ¡Este hombre canaliza toda la voluntad de la humanidad en su autoridad absoluta! -** Exclamo Akasha. **\- ¡Escucharlos! ¡¿Quien mas, aparte de el, podría hacerlo?! ¿Este hombre sera devorado por los dioses? -**

**\- ¡NO! -**

**\- ¡Viene en busca de subyugar aquellos que amenacen a la humanidad! ¡Es el temible humano que convirtió en un monstruo sin compasión enfrentara a los dioses para vencer! ¡¿Alguna objeción?! -**

**\- ¡NO! -**

_**Entonces ... Salio ... **_

_**\- El Gran Príncipe de Moscú que se volvió Zar de Rusia. El Temible Emperador Atronador. -**_

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, tanto dioses como humanos al ver el grotesco monstruo que salio por parte de los humanos para defender a la humanidad.

_**Ivan Groznyi "El Terrible".**_

_**El Luchador de la Humanidad.**_

_**Dagda "Padre del Conocimiento"**_**.**

_**El Luchador de los Dioses.**_

Ambos combatientes se encontraron, Dagda con una sonrisa desafiante mirando a su oponente el cual media casi lo mismo que el. Para explicar la expresión de Ivan era complicado debido a la falta fundamental de un rostro, pero era obvio que no estaba sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, con los Pretores de la Humanidad.

Alaya noto a un monje que rezaba fervientemente por la humanidad ... Iluso.

_**¡La Primera Pelea del Ragnarok ...**_

**\- Seras mejor que dejes de rezar, **_**humano. -**_ Dijo la voluntad de la humanidad sin mirar al humano que rezaba.** \- Ya que tienen que derrotar ... -**

_**... Dioses contra Humanos, Espíritus Divinos contra Espíritus Heroicos!**_

_**\- ... A los mismísimos dioses a los que estás rezando. -**_ Termino Alaya con seriedad mortal

_**¡ACABA DE COMENZAR! **_

...

...

...

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia que es una especie de crossover entre Shuumatsu no Valkyrie y Fate, los Espíritus Divinos enfrentando a los Espíritus Heroicos, como habrán notado no usare a los mismos dioses de Shuumatsu y por ende no traeré a los mismos humanos del mismo, en pocas palabras no me vengan a pedir a Adam porque simplemente no importa lo que acaba, la pelea entre Adam y Zeus en el manga fue demasiado magistral ... Es literalmente una obra de arte, y no creo que nada de lo que haga o pueda escribir le pueda hacer justicia.**

**En cualquier caso espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Entonces, ahí estábamos. En el coliseo de los Dioses, donde la batalla de la supremacía de los Espíritus Divinos y Espíritus Heroicos brillarían. Mientras, todos esperaban impacientes para el desenlace que decidiría el destino de la humanidad en esta nueva Era.

Los nerviosos eran el lado de la humanidad, ya que no enfrentarían contra Espíritus Divinos reducidos, sino verdaderos dioses con sus Autoridades a toda su disposición.

**\- ¡Y ahora! ¡Empecemos de una vez el torneo que decidirá un nuevo amanecer o el último crepúsculo de la humanidad! ¡Ragnarok! ¡Y comenzando de una vez con un plato fuerte, tendremos un bestial y excitante enfrentamiento! -**

Dijo con gran emoción, Akasha, la Espiral del Origen, bramó para todos los espectadores. El cuerpo físico que usaba en ese momento estaba que explotaba de la emoción ... Pero se controlaba para que no pasara.

No quería provocar otro Big Bang por accidente.

Ya lo había hecho una vez y fue complicadamente difícil resolver el desastre ...

Pero pasemos página, era hora del combate.

**\- Representando a los Dioses, tenemos a señor de los Druidas. ¡"El Señor del Conocimiento", Dagda! -**

El mencionado mostró una sonrisa altanera, pero eso no opacada para nada su poder supremo.

**\- Y su oponente, representando a la Humanidad ... Proveniente de la Madre Rusia. -**

_El representante de la humanidad ... Es el __más__ temible Emperador._

\- Madre ... ¿Rusia? - Murmuró Seth, el señor del Caos con confusión.

\- Hmph. - Bufo Gaia, mirando con burla al luchador elegido por su hermana/contraparte.

Marduk ni siquiera se signo a opinar al respecto, con un rostro impasible y ojos cerrados, ignoro el siguiente combate que empezaría pronto.

**\- Un villano y a la vez, un santo. Alguien que alcanzó una Autoridad Divina por si mismo. -**

Rayos tempestuosos, rodearon la forma del Terrible Emperador. Sin inmutarse, el encaró al Dios Druida.

**\- ¡Ivan el Terrible! -**

A pesar del abominable monstruo humano que estaba del lado de los humanos, toda la humanidad unida apoyo al Emperador Atronador sin vacilación.

Alaya se mantuvo al margen, con un rostro serio. Pero eso no ocultaba el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Gudao, Gudako, Mash y Gordolf estaban visiblemente más nerviosos que la Voluntad de la Humanidad.

Mientras, la Grand Genio Universal, Da Vinci-chan, estaba planeando y eligiendo a los demás combatientes de los humanos junto a Zelretch, Myrddin, Aoko y Arcuied.

Hasta que un Fou salvaje saltó en la mesa donde estaban y empezó a hacer desastres por ahí. Principalmente atacando a la Maga de las Flores, por su parecido con su contraparte masculina.

\- ¡No, Cat Palug! - Exclamo Myrddin siendo rasguñada y cayendo sobre de mesa estrategia.

\- ¡Fou! ¡Muerte a Merlín! ¡Fou! - Y así siguió el asalto de la Bestia a la Maga más grande de Inglaterra.

\- ¡Fou-kun, para! - Exclamó Da Vinci-chan.

Y el desastre siguió.

Alaya y los demás ignoraron el desorden detrás de ellos y siguieron observando expectantes por el combate por venir.

**\- ¡Esto será una batalla entre la realeza, un Rey de los Dioses y un Emperador de los Humanos! ¡En un solo instante, la tensión en el Coliseo ha allanado por completo el lugar! -**

\- ¡Lord Dagda! Acabe de una vez con ese inmundo monstruo humano. - Exclamo desde las gradas, una diosa madre tierra, Danu era su nombre.

Tenia cabellos rubios, piel como la porcelana y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Usaba un vestido simple pero hermoso.

\- Es su momento, Emperador mío. Demuéstrale a los dioses que no deben tomarnos a la ligera ... O seré yo misma quien los haga probar el frío invierno. - Hablo con una fría calma aquella voz femenina desde el lado de los humanos.

\- ¡¿Como se atreve-?! - Trato de refutar Danu, pero quedó congelada al mirar aquella persona.

Algunos dioses también querían fulminar e insultar aquella que se habló en contra de los dioses, pero se quedaron congelados al mirarla ...

O mejor dicho, al mirar lo que ella tenía detrás acompañándola.

Era ...

Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.

La Grand Duquesa de Rusia.

Una mujer tan fría como sus tierras para algunos, para otros era la mujer mas amable como la cálida brisa del verano.

Pero ahora, con la humanidad enfrentada contra el Trono de los Dioses, esa actitud fría estaba omnipresente en ella al tratarse de esas divinidades.

Una actitud tan fría que logro dejar como témpanos de hielo a aquellos dioses que los subestiman.

\- Anastasia-san ... - Murmuró Mash al ver el pequeño conflicto en el cual la peli blanca estaba involucrada.

\- Es una lástima que no pueda participar en este esplendoroso espectáculo. - Hablo Anastasia con su semblante impasible, antes de sonreír levemente al mirar a Ivan el Terrible. - Pero no le dejaría a nadie más que representara a nuestra Gran Nación que no fuera él. Aquel Emperador cuya Autoridad alcanzó a los dioses, el Gran Emperador Atronador. -

Todos los espectadores humanos aullaron de emoción, todo su apoyo iba hacia el Zar más grande de Rusia.

Sin embargo, entre el público habían ciertos personajes que de verdad aullaban eran ... Yagas.

Mezclas entre humanos y Bestias Mágicas por el bien de la supervivencia de la humanidad en uno de los tantos mundos paralelos. Humanos que se adaptaron para seguir viviendo incluso si perdían parte de su humanidad, pero eso no importaba ahora.

En medio y liderando a todos los Yagas, estaba un hombre ... Patxi, quien creía en el Emperador Atronador como ningún otro.

\- Mm ... Alaya-san, ¿En serio Ivan podrá enfrentarse a semejante oponente? - Le pregunto Gudao inseguro, a pesar de que creía en Ivan y todo, la aura desafiante de Dagda no era para estar jugando.

\- Los humanos no pueden derrotar a los dioses, esos son los pensamientos de todos ahora, ¿No es así? - Pregunto Alaya con una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien los pensamientos y emociones de Gudao ... Y de toda la humanidad en general.

Era un poco molestó, ya que uno sentiría tener múltiples personalidades, pero Alaya estaba acostumbrada a aquello y lo dejó pasar como si nada.

\- ¡Ah! No ... Es que ... - Nervios empezaron a atacar al pelinegro.

\- ¡No seas pesimista, Gudao! - Exclamo Gudako dándole una palmada (un poco demasiado fuerte) a la espalda de su compañero Master, quien se estremeció.

Al parecer, ella había usado un refuerzo.

\- Nosotros, ganaremos. Debemos hacerlo ... - Decía la peli naranja sonriendo al principio, pero su sonrisa se volvió tensa mientras gotas de sudor caían de su bello rostro.

Mash y Gudao miraron a su amiga, la cual era la más optimista poniéndose tensa pero aún así se mantenía fuerte por ellos.

Alaya sonrió levemente. - De hecho, me gusta que piensen que los dioses no pueden ser derrotados, porque ... - En los ojos de la Regente de la Counter Force se reflejó un brillo extrañamente ominoso que les dio escalofríos a esos tres jóvenes. **\- Porque mientras más subestimen a las Leyendas de la Humanidad, más doloroso y placentero será el golpe que los Espíritus Heroicos les devolverán por eones de sufrimiento. Y en ese momento, los dioses se van a cagar de miedo y yo me cagare de la risa. -**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Alaya, sin creer su lenguaje tan obsceno. Zelretch silbó impresionado, Aoko miró con admiración a la Voluntad de la Humanidad.

\- ¿Los dioses se van a cagar? - Repitió Gudao, queriendo saber que lo había escuchado bien.

\- Los dioses se van a cagar. - Afirmo Alaya de lo más tranquila al respecto.

\- ¿Y te cagaras de la risa? - Le cuestionó esta vez Gudako, sin creer que una mujer tan hermosa pudiera tener palabras tan descaradas en su boca ... Era su nueva idola.

\- Y me cagare de la risa. -

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero si llegaron a una conclusión todos juntos en su mente.

\- "Es tan vulgar ... Como se esperaba de la Diosa de los Humanos." -

Pero cambiando de tema, vieron como Akasha alzaba los brazos. El enfrentamiento iba a comenzar ...

**\- Y ahora comenzaremos ... -** Anunció Akasha, antes de mirar a Ivan con una sonrisa vacía. **\- ¿Donde te gustaría combatir, Representante de la Humanidad? -**

Todos miraron expectantes la respuesta del Emperador Atronador, que con voz retumbante respondió sin pavor.

**\- Rusia. -**

Los humanos bramaron con júbilo, ahora que Ivan había escogido el mejor campo de batalla, el tenía una ventaja abrumadora.

Dagda sonrió más ampliamente. - Excelente elección, mi amigo. Eso hará el combate aún más impresionante. -

El Zar no respondió, las palabras sobraban en este enfrentamiento.

Akasha sonrió complacida.** \- Entonces, ¡Que así sea! -**

De repente, ambos participantes desaparecieron del lugar. Para posteriormente, reaparecer en ciertas tierras nevadas.

Las Tierras Heladas de la Madre Rusia.

En medio de esos acres nevados, dos sujetos de más de 5 metros se alzaban el uno contra el otro para dar comienzo al torneo que decidirá el destino de la humanidad.

**\- ¡Ahora! ¡Demos comienzo al inicio del esperado Ragnarok! ¡El primer combate ha iniciado! -**

Todo el público miraba a los dos oponentes con excitación. Gracias a la habilidades de Akasha, tanto los dioses como humanos podían ver el combate como si estuviera en esas tierras nevadas sin el peligro de ser atacado por daño colateral.

De hecho, los representantes de cada bando estaban en una especie de espacio alterno como si fuese un Reality Marble que imitaba por completo ese mismo escenario en la tierra, solo que sin el problema de destruir toda Rusia en el proceso del combate de titanes.

\- ¡Bien! Al fin comenzamos. - Exclamó Dagda con altanería. Hacia mucho que no tenía un buen combate, desde el último conflicto con el Dios Maligno Balor.

Sin embargo, el villano santo no refutó sus palabras, solo apretó su cetro. Al hacerlo, rayos recorrió su cuerpo monstruoso.

Como consecuencia, también el cielo se nubló con nubes de tormentas furiosas de colores grises y negras. Listas para responder al deseo del Emperador Atronador.

\- Oh ... - Dijo el Dios del Conocimiento con admiración. - Impresionante, has dominado algo que pocos humanos han hecho ... **El poder de los Dioses. -**

No obstante, Dagda hizo algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

**\- ¿Eh? -** Musitó Akasha sorprendida por la acción del Dios Celta.

Aunque ella tenía una Clarividencia Absoluta que le permitía ver cada futuro y cada posibilidad. Ella había sellado esa habilidad para poder disfrutar el combate.

Porque no había chiste en este torneo si no se divertía, y no era divertido saber quien ganaría, quería emocionarse con cada giro de la trama que este autor le tenía planeado, hehe.

\- Que demonios ... -

\- ¿Por qué ... ? -

\- ¿Que hace? -

Fueron las palabras de cada espectador de cada bando, tanto dioses como humanos se quedaron sin habla ante la acción del Rey de los Dioses Celtas.

Bajo su mazo.

**\- Dagda, ha bajado su arma. ¿Que planeara? -**

Ivan Grozny frunció el ceño ... O al menos lo haría si tuviera un rostro el cual fruncir, pero su guardia estaba levantada y sus sentidos completamente alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso de su oponente.

**\- El Representante de los Dioses, ha bajado por completo la guardia, ¡¿Esta subestimando al humano?! -** Grito Akasha palabras provocadoras, así incitando al público.

Dagda le dio una sonrisa amable al Zar, era una sonrisa de un abuelito ... Lo cual molestó mucho al Emperador de las Tormentas.

\- Por favor, comienza el primer movimiento, mi buen amigo. - Vociferó el Padre del Conocimiento meloso.

\- ¿Me estas subestimando? - Le pregunto Ivan, dentro de él estaba hecho una furiosa tormentosa, pero por fuera estaba controlado.

\- Jamás, mi buen amigo. Nunca subestimare a mi oponente en una batalla. Simplemente, quiero calentar un poco, hace milenios que no muevo estos frágiles huesos y flácidos músculos. - Expreso el antiguo dios su razones.

\- Como quieras ... -

**\- ¡Increíble! Dagda quiere probar el poder de la humanidad de primera mano, ¡Un movimiento inesperado de su parte! -** Exclamo Akasha.

**\- Así que Dagda lo ha hecho de nuevo ... -** Dijo Marduk en su asiento, una habitación de lujo para los mayores dioses. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero el podía "ver" y "oir" todo a la perfección.

\- Como se esperaba de ese vulgar dios, Dagda siempre ha sido así. - Dijo una voz femenina al lado de Marduk.

Una mujer cuya belleza no tenía comparación con ninguna otra, aunque esos eran los pensamientos de Marduk, muchos otros también pensaban igual que Dios de Dioses.

**\- Es cierto, pero Dagda siempre fue así, un dios bastante curioso, por eso el Conocimiento está bajo su dominio. -** El Dios Mesopotámico abrió los ojos y miró a la diosa a su lado. **\- ¿No es así, Sarpanit? -**

\- Ciertamente, querido~. - Dijo Sarpanit sonriéndole al Señor de Señores.

Esta diosa no era nadie mas que la esposa del Dios-Rey de Babilonia. La Diosa de la Luna, Sarpanit, opuesto y al mismo tiempo el complemento del Dios Marduk.

\- ¡Vamos, Ivan! ¡Haz que lamente su decisión! - Exclamó Gudako apoyando completamente al Zar.

\- Bueno ... - Bostezó Seth, junto a su esposa Neftis. - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. -

\- "Mi rey, aproveche esta oportunidad." - Pensó Patxi, esta era una oportunidad de una en un millón.

\- ¡Es humano! ¡¿Como se puede atrever a atacar al señor Dagda?! - Exclamo Danu furiosa.

Mientras, la diosa Morgana miraba impasible el combate. Le importaba poco las acciones de Dagda. Solo quería una cosa ...

**Muerte.**

\- Aquí va ... - Dijo Ivan golpeando su cetro contra el suelo provocando un temblor. Rayos recorrieron su cuerpo, cetro y el suelo.

Mash miró nerviosa a Alaya. - Alaya-san, ¿Estará todo bien? -

\- ... Estamos presenciando al peor Emperador de todos los tiempos ... Pero aún así, el siempre fue un aliado de la Humanidad ... - Fue la respuesta de Alaya, su voz tensa al sentir las emociones de Ivan el Terrible.

**_Dagda__ e Ivan._**

Dos existencias completamente diferentes, no solo por se uno un dios y el otro un humano. Nacidos y criados de maneras distintas, experiencias y acontecimientos completamente diferentes.

A simple vista, estos dos hombres eran una gota de aceite y el otro una gota de agua. No podrían coexistir ni podrían tener una charla normal.

Pero ...

Había algo que los unía ...

Ambos eran la Realeza de sus pueblos.

Uno es el Rey de los Dioses Celtas, el otro un Emperador de la Humanidad.

Y ahora ...

**¡Ivan el Terrible! ¡Aplastará completamente al Padre del Conocimiento con su Autoridad!**

El Emperador Atronador levantó su cetro en el aire, el ozono empezó a quemarse, la nieve voló. Entonces, en el extremo del cetro se habían conglomerado los rayos formando una esfera.

Y luego ... Disparó.

Un Rayo concentrado formado por la Autoridad del Emperador Atronador fue disparado desde su cetro hacia Dagda, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al propio Padre del Conocimiento el cual, cuya sonrisa divertida y altanera en su rostro fue borrada.

Sintiendo el peligro, el Dios Celta dejó de lado su palabra de recibir el primer golpe del representante de los humanos. Y en su mano apareció un arco ...

No, era una arpa, una arpa tan grande y cuyo diseño daba la imagen de parecer un arco.

De hecho, era el origen de Failnaught, el arco de Sir Tristan de la Mesa de Redonda de Camelot.

Rápidamente, Dagda empezó a tocar la arpa, activando sus poderes y su Autoridad.

De repente, el ambiente empezó a estar debajo sus dominios. El viento, la nieve y el hielo respondieron al instante para proteger al Padre del Conocimiento.

Los elementos llamados se levantaron y se concentraron en un escudo defensor ante el ataque destructor del Zar Ruso.

Aún así, el Dios Celta fue empujado hacia atrás varios metros debido a la onda de choque provocada por el ataque de Ivan contra la defensa de Dagda.

\- ¡Señor Dagda! - Exclamó Danu alarmada.

\- ¿Que hizo? - Se preguntó Seth con el ceño fruncido.

No muy lejos, Gaia apretó el puño ... Y quizás una ciudad fue derrumbada por un atroz terremoto.

Menos mal que todos los humanos estaban el Coliseo del Trono de los Dioses, porque sino ...

Mejor lo dejo a su imaginación.

Marduk abrió los ojos. **\- "Este humano ... " -**

El Padre del Conocimiento suspiró aliviado, ese ataque ...

\- Pensé que dijiste que me dejarías el primer golpe ... - El Representante de los dioses dijo su mirada en el representante de los Humanos. **\- Parece que te cagaste de miedo. -**

Todos los espectadores quedaron sin aliento ante las palabras del Emperador Atronador, solo una persona no se vio afectada.

Y no era nadie más que Alayashiki, quien sonrió ferozmente.

**_Dos sujetos que __habían__ liderado y luchado por su pueblo, habiendo __recorrido__ incontables campos de batallas._**

**_Se equivocaron, triunfaron, pero siempre trataron de __hacer__ lo mejor para su gente._**

**_Eso fue el significado de ser un Rey._**

Ivan piso el suelo, una grieta gigantesca se abrió hacia Dagda como consecuencia y por la propia voluntad del Zar, intensos rayos recorrieron la grieta para atacar nueva y ferozmente al dios.

Sin embargo, esta vez el Gran Dios estaba listo y no volvería a ser tomado por sorpresa por este ... ¡Esplendoroso humano!

Dagda volvió a tocar su arpa, al ser única arma mientras su mazo había sido alejado de él. Al tocar las notas musicales del arco-arpa, la tierra se cernió sobre el rayo para interceptarlo y proteger al Dios del Conocimiento.

Pero no solo paro ahí el cometido del acto del Dios Celta, sino que cuando la tierra logró parar el ataque de rayos, las rocas empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad contra Ivan, para sorpresa de este último y el bando de la humanidad.

No obstante, el Zar respondió rápidamente el ataque. Los cuernos en sus hombros se movieron, se estiraron como si fuesen tentáculos y contrarrestaron el ataque de rocas, destrozando a todas y cada una, para sorpresa del dios.

**_Habiendo __cometido__ errores, uno no le dio importancia._**

**_El otro, fue el peor pero siempre __mostró__ arrepentimiento por sus actos._**

**_Un __Guerrero__ Distinguido, pero avaricioso._**

**_Un Villano, pero un Santo._**

Los cuernos de los hombros del Emperador Atronador se volvieron a estirar, solo que esta vez hacia arriba unos pocos metros.

Concentrando la energía, formo una esfera de electricidad para luego dispararla hacia el representante de los Dioses.

Pero Dagda no se quedó atrás, tenía que tomarse en serio el combate. Así que volvió a tocar su esplendorosa arpa.

Y luego, un torbellino de nieve u hielo se alzó desde los cielos para encontrarse con el ataque del Emperador Humano, negándose la una a la otra.

**_En ese momento ..._**

**_Tanto __Dagda__ como Ivan lo sintieron ..._**

**_Solo pudieron tener este sentimiento hace mucho tiempo ..._**

**_El sentimiento que sus Autoridades sean desafiadas ..._**

**_¡Y eso los emocionaba!_**

**\- ¡Woah! ¡Están parejos! ¡Sorprendentemente, es una pelea pareja! ¡Asombroso! -** Exclamó Akasha con éxtasis puro, estas peleas serian más entretenidas de lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¡¿Como es posible?! - Vociferó un dios menor, sin creer que un humano este enfrentando a un dios mano a mano.

\- ¡Vamos, así se hace, Emperador mío! - Exclamó un Yaga del bando humano. Visiblemente emocionado por el poder de Ivan.

-** Mm, ese hombre no es un simple humano. -** Comento Marduk, apoyando su rostro en su mano, sus ojos irregulares encontraron interés en el combate sorprendentemente. **\- Esto será una buena lección para ti, Dagda. Llevas necesitando una desde hace varios eones ... Especialmente por lo de Lugh, viejo avaro. -**

Sarpanit, la Diosa Lunar miró a su esposo con incertidumbre, además, ella sentía que su marido no tenía moral para llamar al Dios Celta viejo, siendo que Marduk era mucho más antiguo. Curiosa ella utilizó su Clarividencia Absoluta para discernir el futuro del combate ... La esposa del Dios Supremo ahogó un jadeo.

\- Lamentablemente, será una lección con un aprendizaje muy permanente. -

Dagda empezó a expulsar mucha energía divina, poniendo en guardia al Emperador Ruso.

**\- Es momento de usarla ... -** Dijo Dagda sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo usará! **¡Destrúyelo! -** Grito Danu con euforia. A su lado, dioses del Panteón Celta empezaron a apoyar a su Rey. Excepto por dos dioses.

Morgana, la Diosa de la Muerte y ... Lugh, el Dios del Sol.

El padre del Sabueso de Cunnlan se mantuvo inexpresivo ante todo el conflicto. No tenía nada que decir, pero era bastante obvio que apoyaba a la humanidad.

\- Así que se está poniendo serio ... ¡Y con un humano después de todo! - Exclamó Seth, antes de revelar una sonrisa mórbida. - Creo que los humanos son más interesantes de lo que aparentan. -

\- No. - Dijo Gaia, llamando la atención de varios dioses. - Paso lo mismo en la batalla final contra Balor, esta es la forma que tiene Dagda para mostrar se respeto a sus oponentes. -

El Dios Celta empezó a tocar las notas de su arpa, haciendo resonar acordes de poder.

\- Antes de matarlos. - Finalizo la Diosa Madre Tierra con una sonrisa casi tan espeluznante como la de Akasha.

Pero volviendo al combate, el Padre del Conocimiento al tener listo su ataque, proclamó:

**\- ¡Uaithne du Bláo! -**

_Los Cantos donde Nacen las Tensiones de la Vida._

\- ¡Eso es! - Exclamo Gudao abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¡Un Noble Phantasm! - Terminó Mash alarmada.

Alaya frunció el ceño, el Dios Celta estaba usando un Noble Phantasm del cual no tenía casi nada de conocimiento.

Y entonces ...

El huracán descendió sobre los plebeyos.

Los vientos del Norte, los del Sur, Este y el Oeste fueron conglomerados en una sola fuerza de destrucción masiva para acabar con el humano ante el.

Todo para provocar un desastre como el de hace mucho tiempo ...

En la batalla final contra Balor.

**_..._**

**_Hace mucho tiempo._**

En las tierras irlandesas de aquella época, solo había muerte, destrucción y sangre, todo debido a una guerra.

Una guerra entre los Dioses de la Tuatha Dé Danann y los Fomorianos de Balor.

Y los dioses estaban perdiendo.

Los dioses habían empezado a perder cuando Balor, el Rey Fomoriano mató a al Dios-Rey Nuada con el poder de sus ojos, desde ahí todo pasó a pique.

Y ahora, estaban en una situación desesperada, el único que podía enfrentar a Balor, era el nieto de este, Lugh.

Pero era una batalla muy pareja.

No obstante ...

Todos los dioses levantaron su mirada para ver al único dios que se había adelantado al campo de batalla, una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto de sangre que no era suya.

Llevaba una arpa en mano, lo cual fue ridículo de ver para los Formorianos y penoso para los dioses.

Pero aún así, ese hombre tocó su arpa ...

Y la calamidad cayó sobre los Formorianos.

Muerte, destrucción, desolación, su arpa expresaba aquellos acontecimientos que le ocurrían a los Formorianos con su música, dejándolos con la cola entre las piernas.

Balor furioso, trató de enfrentar a aquel dios ... Pero fue interceptado por Lugh, quien le dio muerte.

En ese día, los dioses ganaron gracias a aquel dios.

El Gran Dios Dagda, el Padre del Conocimiento.

**_..._**

Desde aquel día, Dagda fue venerado como el nuevo Rey de los Dioses Celtas.

Lo cual trajo muchos beneficios ...

Pero también hubo consecuencias.

**\- ¡Wua! ¡Dagda está usando su Arpa Musical de Erradicación! -** Exclamó Akasha, ella ya estaba ansiosa por ver algunos ataque especiales.

Entonces, aquel huracán cayó sobre Ivan el Terrible. El cual quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando como el ataque del Rey de los Dioses Celtas caía sobre el.

**\- Se acabó. - **Dijo Seth sonriendo.

**\- Muéstrales el Poder de los Dioses. -** Dijo Gaia con su rostro ensombrecido.

\- ¡Ivan! - Exclamó Gudako preocupada.

Alaya a su lado no dijo nada, pero se notaba lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba.

Y ...

Finalmente el ataque de Dagda dio con su objetivo con una fuerza divina, era un castigo universal.

\- Este es el fin de la primera ronda al parecer. - Dijo el hijo de Gaia, Tifón con aburrimiento.

\- ¡Emperador! - Exclamaron los Yagas temerosos por el bienestar de su señor.

\- ¡Bien hecho, señor Dagda! ¡Demuéstrale su poder incomparable! - Victoreo Danu con gran emoción.

Todos presenciaron como aquella tormenta invocada por el Dios Celta arrasó con todo el lugar donde se encontraba alguna vez el Emperador Atronador.

Gudako cayó de rodillas, lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos. Ivan quizás no había sido la mejor persona, pero ...

El era su amigo.

\- "¡Esto es ... ¿El Verdadero Poder de los Dioses?!" - Pensó Gudao sin aliento.

En la Singularidad de Babilonia, ni Ishtar, Ereshkigal o Quetzalcoatl habían demostrado tanto poder, solo Tiamat.

Aunque recordó lo que pasó en cierto conflicto en la India, aquellos dos seres rivales que se dieron todo se si.

Eso significa ... Que para vencer a los dioses tenían que igualar aquel poder de fuego.

\- "Se acabó ... " - Pensó Mash con tristeza, mirando a su senpai de cabello naranja. - "No importa cómo lo veas, nadie podría sobrevivir a aquel ataque." -

\- Vaya, con razón parece imposible vencer a un dios. - La voz de Zelretch se hizo pronunciar.

Los dos Masters y la Demi-Servant voltearon a ver al Mago Marcial, a su lado estaba Aoko quien tenía sus brazos cruzados y una pequeña Da Vinci-chan que ayudaba a un Gordolf que estaba inconsciente, desmayado hace un buen rato. Myrddin estaba el suelo, revolcándose mientras luchaba contra Fou.

Nadie comentó nada al respecto.

\- Gudako. - Dijo Alaya suavemente, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor de la Master de Chaldea.

La peli naranja sollozó como respuesta.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Enviaste a Ivan a su muerte! -

\- Gudako, no te atrevas a dejar de mirar. - Esta vez, la voz de Alaya fue más fuerte.

Reticente, la joven levantó su mirada para ver el campo de batalla nevado.

**\- No puedes perderte, ¡El más histórico suceso de los Dioses y la Humanidad! -** Exclamo Alaya con gran seriedad, su vista solo fijada en el combate.

Y todos vieron una imposibilidad. Algo que iba en contra del destino ...

Allí estaba, frente al consternado Dios del Conocimiento, sin comprender la situación irónicamente, aquel Emperador Ruso.

Los rayos rodeando su forma.

**\- No está mal. -** Dijo Ivan frente a su confundido oponente.

**\- ¡¿QUE?! -** Fue la exclamación conjunta del bando de los dioses, excepto de Marduk, Sarpanit, Lugh y Morgana.

**\- ¡SI! -** Exclamo el bando humano por completo.

Entonces, el Emperador Atronador extendió su mano hacia el Dios Celta, el cual estaba catatónico. Ivan tomó el rostro de Dagda y ...

**\- ¡ARGGGGGG-! - **Fue el grito desgarrador de Dagda al ser electrocutado hasta sus células divinas.

Luego lo soltó Ivan, para proseguir a apuñalarlo con su cetro en su hombro y seguir electrocutandolo.

Todos los espectadores solo pudieron presenciar aquel espectáculo que no había ocurrido desde hace varios milenios.

Un dios siendo lastimado por un humano.

**\- ¡Dagda ha sido herido! ¡Su hombro sangra y su carne está siendo carbonizada por los rayos del Emperador Atronador! -** Exclamo Akasha con una gran sonrisa emocionada. **\- ¡Un suceso que no se ha repetido desde la Antigua Grecia, cuando el Héroe Diomedes logró herir al Dios Ares y a la Diosa Afrodita con su lanza, gracias a la ayuda de la Diosa Athena! -**

Los dos dioses implicados fruncieron el ceño al recordar aquel suceso en la Guerra de Troya. El propio Diomedes estaba en las gradas recordando aquel momento, junto a sus amigos Odiseo y Aquiles.

Mientras, tanto Gudao como Gudako empezaron victoriar.

\- ¡Así se hace, Ivan! -

\- ¡Tu puedes, tu demuestras quién manda aquí! -

Mash sonreía gratamente, junto a la genio universal y el buen Gordolf quien se había despertado por todo el bullicio.

Mientras, la Maestra de la Quinta Magia y la Ancestro Verdadera ayudaba a cierta maga Europea quien había recibido una paliza de parte de cierta mascota de Chaldea.

Zelretch se posicionó al lado de Alaya con una sonrisa ominosa. - Al parecer, si hay una posibilidad. -

\- Siempre la hubo, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón. - Fue la respuesta de Regente de la Counter Force antes de mirar a los dioses. **\- "¿Lo ven, majestuosos dioses? ¡Esta es la Voluntad de la Humanidad! ¡Cuando se proponen a hacer algo, no hay nada quien los detengan! ¡Y aún más si son los Reyes y Emperadores de la Humanidad!" -** Pensó la Diosa Humana al contemplar y disfrutar sus expresiones.

Sin embargo, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un sonido, como el de una alarma de un celular al recibir un mensaje. Ese sonido capto la atención del estrado donde estaba Alaya y sus compañeros.

Gudako volteó a ver a la Regente de la Counter Force con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿Tienes un celular?! - Le reclamó la peli naranja indignada.

Alaya volteó los ojos e ignoró las palabras de la joven. Luego, sacó un celular de sus ropajes y lo revisó ...

Su rostro se lleno de asombro y shock puro.

Esa fue la expresión que puso a la Diosa de los Humanos al ver lo que había en la pantalla de su móvil.

Algunos se preocuparon al verla congelada con tal expresión, mientras otros se preguntaban qué había visto.

Sintiendo la confusión y la curiosidad de sus aliados, ella les mostró la pantalla de su celular.

**\- ¡Están aquí! ¡La lista de los luchadores del Ragnarok! ¡Esta lista! -**

\- Esos son ... - Comenzó Gudao, sudando mientras miraba la lista.

\- Los 26 guerreros quienes decidirán el crepúsculo final de la humanidad. - Dijo Aoko frunciendo el ceño.

\- La cuenta regresiva está en marcha. - Murmuró Arcuied apretando los puños.

\- Para todos los humanos ... - Vociferó Myrddin ya más recuperada. - Esos 13 son su última esperanza ... -

\- Te equivocas, Myrddin. - Le interrumpió Alaya, una expresión jubilosa se hizo presente en su hermoso rostro. **\- ¡En un futuro, cuando su historia sea contada! ¡Estos guerreros serán conocidos como ... ! -**

**_¡__Los Counter __Heroes__!_**

**_Los Dioses __más__ poderosos y los __Counter __Heroes__ se enfrentarán en esta misma arena._**

\- ¿Uh? ¿Alaya? - Le llamo Gudao mirando cierto nombre.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Le pregunto la susodicha curiosa, ella podía sentir la confusión del joven ... Pero ahora empezó a sentir la confusión de todos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quien es el? - Le pregunto el peli negro.

Alaya volteó y ...

Entonces, se dio cuenta a lo que el Master de Chaldea se refería.

**_La Bestia de Alaya._**

Alaya se quedó mirando el nombre, dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Ni siquiera con su poderes podía reconocer aquel que portaba tal título.

\- No lo sé ... -

\- ¿Que? - Le preguntó Myrddin, no habiendo escuchado lo que había dicho la Diosa Humana.

\- ¡Que no lo se! - Grito Alaya. - ¡¿Quien lo escogió?! -

Zelretch rio. - Es una historia divertida. -

Alaya lo fulminó con la mirada. Si las miradas matarán ... Zelretch hubiera muerto en todos los universos paralelos.

\- Pues ... - Comenzó Da Vinci, sonriendo incómoda. - ¿Recuerdas cuando Fou-kun atacó a Myrddin-chan? -

\- Yo si ... - Murmuró entre dientes la maga peli blanca que había sido víctima del ataque de la Bestia.

\- Si, ¿Y? - Dijo ignorando lo dicho por la maga británica.

\- Bueno, en el forcejeó accidentalmente Fou-kun y Myrddin-chan presionaron unos cuantos botones y ... - La genio universal dejó el resto en el aire, dando una idea de lo que había pasado.

La Regente de la Counter Force se quedó quieta, congelada por el incidente. Poco a poco, ella volteó para mirar a Akasha, la cual le sonreía divertida.

\- "Ay wey ... " -

\- Pero ... - Empezó Gudako, luciendo una sonrisa optimista. - ¡Debe ser fuerte, ¿No?! ¡Por algo es tu Bestia! -

Alaya bajó la cabeza. - Eso espero ... -

Y así, comenzó el combate de Dagda e Ivan ...

**[PRIMER COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]**

**[DAGDA VS IVAN EL TERRIBLE]**

**[CONCLUSIÓN: ¿?]**

**_..._**

**Lista de Peleadores:**

**Espíritus Divinos:**

**El Demonio Corruptor.**

**El Gigante de las Tormentas.**

**El Dios de los Dioses.**

**[El Padre del Conocimiento, Dagda.]**

**El Buda Victorioso del Combate.**

**La Señora de la Creación.**

**El Devorador de Celestiales.**

**El Señor del Caos.**

**La Eminencia de la Victoria.**

**El Preservador.**

**La Encarnación de la Luz.**

**El Soberano de los Diluvios.**

**Lo es Todo y a la vez Nada.**

**Espíritus Heroicos:**

**La Muñeca de los Dioses.**

**La Bestia de Alaya.**

**La Bruja de Dun Scath.**

**El Loco de Owari.**

**El Rebelde Guerrillero.**

**[El Emperador Atronador, Ivan el Terrible.]**

**El Solitario y Amable Dragón Maligno.**

**El Vigésimo Puesto.**

**El Empalador.**

**El Emperador de los Paladines.**

**La Santa Caída.**

**La Bestia del Placer.**

**La Espada de la Eternidad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marduk miraba la pantalla de un celular traído por su esposa Sarpanit, donde estaban la lista de los luchadores tanto divinos como los humanos. La Diosa Lunar miraba con cierta preocupación a los participantes, especialmente a nombres como la "Bruja de Dun Scath" o la "Bestia de Alaya".

\- Ya veo ... - Dijo Marduk en contemplación. - Me tocará luchar, era inevitable desde un comienzo, yo ... Soy inevitable. -

El se encargaría de terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, un cierto Dios malvado sonreía en las sombras mientras miraba su propio celular para ver la lista de Peleadores.

Los ojos del Dios se encendieron en llamas doradas.

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Oh~? ¡Pero miren esto, voy a gozar esto como no te lo puedes imaginar, ufufufufu~! ¡La desesperación se acerca~! -

Mientras, todos los dioses aún se encontraban en shock mientras miraban al Gran Dios Dagda sangrando y herido. Por otro lado, los humanos del público gritaban de emoción por la hazaña del Emperador Atronador.

\- ¡¿Lord Dagda fue herido por un mísero humano?! ¡Eso es imposible! - Exclamo Danu, la diosa consorte del Dios del Conocimiento en shock y furia.

\- Esto no es bueno ... - Vociferó Cernunus, dios Celta de la naturaleza. Parecía un hombre con cabeza de alce. - Claramente están llendo con todo. -

_En ese instante, un solo pensamiento ... Recorría la mente de Ivan el Terrible y el dios Dagda ..._

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a desafiarme?! - Exclamó el Emperador Atronador con fuerza en su voz.

\- ¡Un humano enfrentando mi Autoridad ... Es Espléndido! - Como si las heridas en su cuerpo fuesen menores, el Padre del Conocimiento se levantó nuevamente con su actitud altanera a tope, una sonrisa nació de nuevo en su viejo y robusto rostro.

_¡¿Como se atrevía este plebeyo a desafiar mi reinado?!_

Fue ese el único pensamiento que ambos representantes de los dos bandos tenia en sus mentes. Para ellos, aquel combate por la salvación o la destrucción de la humanidad era poco, comparado con lo ofendidos y lo emocionados que estaban por demostrarle al otro su poder como rey, emperador o gobernante.

Y así, envuelto en relámpagos y con fuerza divina, Ivan y Dagda respectivamente volvieron a enfrentarse.

El cetro del Emperador Atronador apuntaba a perforar la carne divina del Padre del Conocimiento, mientras este último tocaba su arpa musical provocando vientos cortantes como cuchillas contra el humano.

Pero no solo quedó así, el Emperador Ruso atacaba con ferocidad con sus cuernos, que lograban rosar el cuerpo de Dagda provocando varias heridas pero todas eran menores.

Como respuesta, el Rey Celta con una mano escribía en el aire runas mágicas, las Crestas Mágicas del Norte de Europa, provocando explosiones que hacían retroceder al Espíritu Heroico por la constancia y la rapidez que aquel dios lograba invocar las runas primordiales.

\- ¡Raarrg! - Rugió Dagda, lanzando un ataque con su arpa como si fuese un martillo.

\- Hmph. - Ivan Grozny devolvió el ataque con su cetro envuelto en rayos. - ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!

El contacto de ambas armas provocó una onda de choque de tanto poder que la tierra a sus pies se agrieto por varios metros a su alrededor.

Con sus armas en contacto, ambos combatientes forcejaron por dominar al otro, pero lamentablemente ambos estaban parejos.

\- Como se esperaba del Zar. - Dijo Anastasia sonriendo levemente. - Su Autoridad como gobernante ha alcanzado los cielos. -

Los Yagas, aullaron de emoción mientras apoyaban a su Emperador.

Patxi sonrió con júbilo. - Ese es nuestro señor ... Un ser cruel pero justo, el jamás permitirá que la humanidad sea erradicada hasta que ... ¡Demuestre quién es el verdadero soberano en la tierra y en los cielos! -

Mientras tanto, en las gradas de los dioses, un cierto Dios contemplaba todo.

Era de piel azul cielo y de múltiples brazos, cuatro en total. Poseía ropajes y joyas de origen hindú. Este Dios no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar donde estaban sentados Marduk, Sarpanit, Gaia u otros dioses mayores o dioses líderes de otros panteones.

\- Vaya ... Que interesante. - Murmuró el dios de origen hinduista.

\- ¿Hay algo que te interesé, dios hipócrita? - No muy lejos, un dios de gran poder pronunció aquellas palabras.

La apariencia de aquel dios que acaba de hablar sorprendió a muchos, ya que era diferente a la que recordaban hace varios eones, pero su firma divina era completamente exacta.

Largo cabello rojo como el metal en su núcleo de fusión, sostenido por una cola de caballo alta, ojos dorados como las llamas. Piel algo bronceada y marcada por cicatrices. Usaba distintivos ropajes japoneses.

Todos los dioses alrededor de aquel dios pelirrojo les fruncieron el ceño. Aquel dios era el segundo ser con la mayor Autoridad heredará por Marduk, por ende le daba mayor privilegios y poder ... Lo cual hacía que los demás dioses lo odiaran aún más.

Si Alaya era la diosa más odiada, aquel dios era el dios más odiado por todos los tiempos hasta ahora.

Pero mientras los dioses lo odiaban, los humanos lo aclamaban. El encontró el amor, el sosiego y finalmente cariño en los humanos.

Un dios de cabellos largos de color negro y ojos grises, el cual también usaba ropajes japoneses y tenía cierto parecido con el dios pelirrojo le gruñó.

\- No le hables así al Lord Vishnu, Kagutsuchi. - Hablo el Dios de la Creación y la Vida, Izanagi a su hijo más poderoso y voraz.

_El Dios Maligno de la Flama, el Asesino de la Oscuridad, el Dios Japonés más Venerado, Respetado y Poderoso._

Kagutsuchi sonrió al recibir las miradas de odio, especialmente las de su padre y sus hermano, Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukuyomi.

Aunque Amaterasu y el no querían destruir a la humanidad, ambos nunca se llevaran bien, y más que todo porque los humanos veneraban más al fuego ...

_Después de todo, ¿Quien fue el que siempre calentó a los humanos en esas frías noches? ¿Quien calentó los alimentos para que sean comestibles? ¿Quién los protegió de quemaduras?_

_¡¿Quien incineró a sus enemigos hasta la muerte?!_

Kagutsuchi sonrió como un tonto frívolo. Agito las manos de manera despreocupada y hablo nuevamente con sorna.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que aún no entiendo que el "Preservador del Mundo" haya abandonado la humanidad, siendo que ellos son partes del mundo. - El Dios del Fuego miró al Dios de varios brazos y azul. - Eso no te hace un hipócrita, ¿Eh? ¿Vishnu? -

El Dios Hindú miró con calma al pasivo agresivo Dios del Fuego.

\- Me alegra que tus palabras sean tan filosas como siempre, Lord Kagutsuchi. - Dijo Vishnu con serenidad.

Kagutsuchi sonrió con amabilidad. - Gracias, es mi don, mi maldición. -

\- Y lo que me parecía interesante, es como ese humano puede enfrentarse a un Dios. - Explayó el Dios de la Preservación la razón de su interés. - Aunque sea un Espíritu Heroico, aún no podría ser capaz de luchar mano a mano contra un Espíritu Divino Verdadero por si mismo. -

Kagutsuchi, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo en vez de un trono, apoyó su cabeza en contra un pilar detrás suyo. El era un dios relajado, pero explosivo si tocabas tocabas los botones correctos.

Después de todo, hasta un Buda se enoja cuando lo ofendes tres veces.

\- Ciertamente, ha ocurrido algo imposible. - Afirmo el Dios Japonés más poderoso. - Además, aquel cetro que usa el humano ... Ha chocado muchas veces contra el arpa de Dagda, Uaithne, sin destruirse ... Y no es un Noble Phantasm, ¿Eso no te parece curioso? -

Aquel dios maligno sonrió con suspicacia al decirlo, que todos los dioses alrededor se dieron cuenta de algo ...

_¡Kagutsuchi sabia algo!_

Después de todo, la mayoría de los dioses del fuego tenia conocimiento sobre las armas, al tener un dominio conjunto de la forja.

Y Kagutsuchi era el Hefesto Japonés, no ... Kagutsuchi era como la unión perfecta entre Hefesto y Ares. Maestro de armas y aguerrido, una unión de gran poder.

Y eso lo hacía peligroso y poderoso, porque los dioses más antiguos lo vieron, los dioses mesopotámicos lo vieron ...

_Vieron la imagen de un joven Marduk en Kagutsuchi._

\- ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Lord Kagutsuchi? - Le pregunto Vishnu con calma, sin siquiera mirarlo. El apoyo sus cuatro brazos en sus apoyabrazos.

El susodicho miró hacia al frente, a un cierto lugar y sonrió con burla. - Quien sabe ... -

Vishnu apretó sus manos en los apoyabrazos.

\- Ya veo ... - Y siguió la mirada del Dios del fuego.

Los apoyabrazos explotaron ante la presión del Dios Hindú.

Varios dioses temblaron de miedo ante la furia del dios más calmado, Vishnu. Mientras, el resto volteó su mirar hacia el lugar donde miraban el dios del fuego y el dios de la preservación.

Y allí estaba Alayashiki, la diosa más odiada sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella se había recuperado del shock inicial de conocer que su Bestia iba a luchar, y miró al lugar donde los dioses tenían un conflicto.

Y eso alegraba a la diosa de los humanos. En conjunto, el Dios Maligno Kagutsuchi se divertía de la discordia que la diosa humana provocaba.

Kagutsuchi sonrió con altanería. - No hay que ser un genio, para saber que hizo Alaya para nivelar las cosas. -

Myrddin se tensó al lado de Alaya. - ¿Acaso dos de los dioses más poderosos están mirando hacia acá? -

Los demás aliados de la humanidad notaron las miradas de Vishnu y Kagutsuchi les dirigían. Una en blanco y el otro divertida.

Alaya suspiró. - En verdad es una fortuna que Lord Kagutsuchi no participe. -

\- ¿El es poderoso? - Le pregunto Gudako curiosa. Todos notaron como Alaya se tensó levemente.

\- El dios que forjó todas las armas celestiales en Japón, y guió a los herreros a crear las mejores armas ... El Dios que Asesino a su propia madre ... Quemandola viva ... -

Todos se percataron del respeto y el miedo en la voz de la Regente de la Counter Force.

Alaya tenía una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. - Es un Dios que no deben ofender, o podrían morir de manera horrible. Después de todo, el es la última defensa de las Tierras del Sol Naciente, cuando la Trimurti Sintoista, Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukuyomi, y el Dios Celestial Izanagi fallan ... -

\- Entonces si es fuerte ... - Dijo Gudako en blanco antes de sonreír. - Quiero invocarlo en Chaldea, quizás nos ayude en el Quinto Lostbelt. -

Todos se tensaron al escuchar las palabras de la peli naranja, excepto Zelretch, el cual contemplo la idea como algo bastante útil.

\- Espero que nunca tengas tanta suerte ... - Vociferó Gordolf sudando balas.

\- Menos mal que nunca la tiene ... - Murmuró Gudao por lo dicho por su compañera Master.

\- Como se esperaba de Lord Vishnu y Lord Kagutsuchi, ya se han percatado de todo ... No me sorprendería si los demás ya se han dado cuenta de lo que hice. - Dijo Alaya para así misma, ganándose el interés de algunos como Gudao, Gudako y Mash debido a las extrañas palabras de la Diosa Humana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Le pregunto Gudao confundido.

\- No importa cómo lo veas, es imposible para un humano vencer a los dioses por si solo, ¿No es así? - Dijo Aoko, la Quinta Maga mirando a Alaya.

\- Es cierto, las posibilidades de que eso ocurran son obviamente cercanas a cero. - Afirmo la susodicha con firmeza en su voz.

\- ¡¿Obviamente son cercanas a cero?! - Exclamo Mash alarmada, a su lado sus senpais estaban de igual forma.

\- La gran ventaja que tienen los Espíritus Divinos, son sus Armas Divinas, Noble Phantasms de gran poder ... Y sus Autoridades Celestiales. -

\- Las armas divinas o Construcciones Divinas, forjadas por artes ocultas solo encontradas en los cielos, solo pocos herreros como Gan Jian, Muramasa o Masamune lograrían tal hazaña y solo por medios pocos convencionales, como sacrificar una vida, un ritual mayor de gran poder o con un conocimiento de miles y miles años de forja de armas. - Explayó Da Vinci-chan con seriedad. - Por eso, las armas convencionales jamás podrían durar tanto tiempo enfrentando una arma de los dioses. -

\- Y luego están las Autoridades ... - Comenzó Arcuied frunciendo el ceño. - Algo más allá de una habilidad, un Noble Phantasm o magia, aunque podría clasificar como cualquiera de las anteriores mencionadas. Algunos lo llaman Marble Phantasm, el poder para moldear al mundo. Solo los elementales o seres de la naturaleza pueden utilizar ese poder, eso incluye a los dioses. Lamentablemente los humanos no tienen, o quizás han perdido esa habilidad. -

\- Pero ... - Zelretch sonrió levemente. - Ganaron algo más fuerte que moldear el mundo a su antojo como los dioses. -

\- ¿Que es? - Preguntó Gudao con curiosidad.

\- Un Reality Marble. - Dijo Myrddin mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. - Para aquellos que no pueden aceptar el mundo actual, simplemente crearon uno nuevo, el poder de aislar el mundo real con sus propias almas. -

\- En conclusión. - Retomó Alaya la conversación. - Es virtualmente imposible que los humanos logren vencer a los dioses. -

\- Masaka ... - Balbuceó Gudako incrédula. - ¡Estamos perdidos, madrecita santa! -

\- Hehe, si estamos perdidos. - Sonrió Alaya antes de mirar el choque de poder de Ivan y Dagda. - ¿Que pasaría si los humanos tuvieran el poder de enfrentar a los dioses? -

\- ¿Eh ... ? -

\- Estoy hablando, del poder de anteponerse a cualquier adversidad, cuando el mundo humano está en peligro, el mismo mundo despliega sus defensas para tener aquella amenaza. -

\- Acaso hablas de ... ¿Los Counter Guardians? - Dudo Mash de decir.

Alaya sonrió levemente por la respuesta de la Demi-Servant.

\- De la misma manera que despliego mis Counter Guardians en momentos de crisis, los Counter Heroes tienen la misma naturaleza, pero ... Mientras los Counter Guardians están limitados a tener el suficiente poder para detener la amenaza en cuestión, los Counter Heroes están completamente cargados por el poder de la Counter Force, la cual solo Gaia y yo tenemos acceso. - La Diosa de los Humanos sonrió ante las miradas sorprendida de sus aliados. - En pocas palabras, ustedes están presentes ante unos pseudo-Grand Servants en todo su esplendor. -

Todos se quedaron asombrados por sus palabras, los Grand Servants eran los Servants más poderosos que eran desplegados por la Counter Force en momentos donde se presentaban un Mal de la Humanidad, un Beast.

Lo que un Servant diferenciaba a un Grand Servant eran sus Saint Graph, el cual el de este ultimo era "Mejor", aunque había formas de mejorar un Saint Graph para ponerlo al nivel de un Grand Servant, y al parecer Alaya lo había hecho.

Entonces la sonrisa de la Diosa Humana decayó. - Aunque no con todos he hecho eso, solo nueve de nuestro trece representantes tienen a su disposición el poder de la Counter Force, los otro cuatro restantes o fue imposible hacerlo o no quisieron. -

\- ¡¿Como puede ser eso posible?! ¡Eso daría una ventaja abrumadora en el combate! - Exclamó Gordolf catatónico.

Alaya suspiró. - Pues bueno, representantes como la "Bestia de Alaya", no he podido localizarlos, así que no quiere ser encontrado y por lo que puedo imaginar, solo aparecerá cuando sea su turno. -

\- ¡Fou! - Exclamó Fou como si estuviera de acuerdo con la conclusión de Alaya.

Todos se pusieron tensos ante la información de la misteriosa Bestia de Alaya, varios tenían curiosidad por la identidad de aquel ser ... Y si en verdad era un aliado de la Humanidad o algo más siniestro.

Después de todo, para los residentes de Chaldea, las Bestias eran seres que buscaban erradicar a la humanidad, ya habiendo derrotado cuatro Bestias, aunque la Tercera Bestia se había dividido, Gudao y Gudako sentían que en algún momento tendrían que enfrentar a las restantes.

\- Sin embargo, los Counter Heroes, mis más grandes guerreros hasta ahora ... - Alaya miró a Ivan como si una madre mirando a su hijo con orgullo. - Serán los Savers de la humanidad, aquellos que ostentan poderes inimaginables. -

De repente, el cetro del Emperador Atronador empezó a brillar de un tono dorado, tan deslumbrante como el sol de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡El cetro de Ivan el Terrible está brillando! - Exclamó Akasha sorprendida.

\- Hm, como se esperaba ... - Murmuró Marduk por lo bajo. Sarpanit empezó a preocuparse a su lado.

\- Alaya ... - Dijo Vishnu con tanto odio que varios dioses a su alrededor tuvieron que alejarse para no sufrir cualquier castigo por parte del Gran Dios.

Kagutsuchi sonrió divertido. - ¡Oh~! Esto se pondrá bueno. -

\- "Este es nuestro momento ... ¡El momento de hacer caer a los dioses!" - Pensó Alaya con una gran sonrisa emocionada y llena de esperanza.

\- ¡No te atrevas ... - Comenzó Ivan el Terrible, antes de hacer girar su cetro lleno de rayos y luz, para luego lanzar un ataque directo hacia el arco-arpa del dios. - ¡Desafiar mi Autoridad! -

Y entonces, cuando la arpa y el cetro se encontraron por otro choque ... Una imposibilidad ocurrió a la vista de todos.

\- ¡¿Uaithne?! ¡Ha sido destruida! - Anunció Akasha, sin embargo, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían.

Una de las armas divinas del Gran Dios Dagda había sido destruida, algo con un Misterio inimaginable había sido completamente destrozada por un humano.

Kagutsuchi sonrió. - El juego ha iniciado ... ¡Es hora de divertirse! -

Una situación imposible se ha hecho presente ante todos.

\- ¡Uaithne ha sido destruida como si fuese una arma mundana! - Exclamó Akasha con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Ese brillo era emoción, Akasha estaba tan emocionada por ver algo tan emocionante luego de tanto tiempo. ¡Esto valía más que cualquier cosa!

Los dioses quedaron congelados ante la vista, los humanos por otro lado victoriaron ante la gran hazaña del Emperador Atronador.

El propio Dagda estaba en shock debido a la destrucción de una de sus armas más poderosos.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Exclamó Gudao con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Así se hace! -

\- ¡¿Ven eso, dioses?! ¡Ivan es el mejor! - Grito Gudako alzando los brazos.

\- Senpai, por favor, cálmese un poco. - Suspiró Mash pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Perdónalos, Mash. - Dijo Da Vinci-chan con una sonrisa frívola. - Esa imagen frente a nosotros, es bastante hermosa. -

\- Ciertamente es hermoso ... - Vociferó Alaya con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. - ¡Pero el orgullo que siento al ver esta imagen, es incomparable! -

\- Ese es nuestro Zar. - Sonrió Anastasia ante la sublime vista.

\- ¡Emperador! - Exclamaron Patxi y los demás Yagas.

\- ¡Ivan! -

\- ¡Ivan! -

\- ¡Ivan! -

Todos los sintieron, fue de manera instintiva, un sentimiento que recorrían sus cuerpos ... En instante, los humanos sintieron esperanza.

Después de todo ...

¡Por primera vez en la historia! ¡No! ¡Por primera vez desde la creación de la humanidad, los humanos habían superado a sus propios creadores!

El primer humano, Adán debe estar orgulloso.

\- Así que ese siempre fue su plan ... - Dijo Vishnu, su voz y rostro sereno no cuadraban con la aura letal que emanaba de él.

Kagutsuchi a su lado bostezó. - Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿Eh? -

\- El poder de la Counter Force que solo puede ser utilizado por Gaia y Alaya en toda su extensión, las bestias mágicas y los Counter Guardians son desplegados o tienen algo de acceso a ella. - Hablo el Dios Hindú, siendo escuchado por varios dioses. - Como se puede esperar de los campeones de Alayashiki, ellos también ese poder. Pero no el suficiente para enfrentar una amenaza, sino todo ese extenso poder cuando el mundo está a punto de acabar. -

\- Si ... - Kagutsuchi sonrió. - Esta nueva Era de la humanidad comienza ..._¡Derrocando a nosotros, los mismísimos cielos! _\- Exclamó el Dios del Fuego, sus ojos se encendieron en llamas doradas.

Mientras ambos dioses hablaban, el Emperador Atronador atacaba ferozmente al Padre del Conocimiento, atacando con su cetro o sus cuernos.

\- A estos humanos se les fue otorgado el poder de enfrentar a los dioses, es decir, el poder de matar a los dioses ... Esa es la verdadera esencia del Ragnarok que el Lord Loki había escrito en la Constitución de la Raíz. - Dijo Vishnu, mientras el poder de Kagutsuchi aumentaba a su lado.

_\- ¡Si! ¡Alaya ha abierto el telón del Ragnarok! ¡El telón de la rebelión contra nosotros, los cielos! -_ El rostro del Dios más Fuerte de Japón se ensombreció. _\- Pensar que Alayashiki __salvaría__ a la humanidad con nuestros __cadáveres__ ... ¡¿No es eso emocionante?! - _Exclamó Kagutsuchi sonriendo ampliamente.

Inconscientemente, el Dios del Fuego liberó parte de su poder el cual comenzó a incinerar sus alrededores, los dioses a su alrededor tuvieron que alejarse para no ser quemados vivos por el Dios Maligno.

Vishnu por otro lado se mantuvo al lado del Dios del Fuego, con su propio poder protegiendo su cuerpo.

_\- ¡Ohhhh~! ¡Agradezco a Akasha-sama por __aceptar__ este Ragnarok, en verdad es divertido! ¡Y a Alayashiki-chan~! ¡Cielos, creo que me he enamorado~! -_ Exclamaba el Dios Herrero japonés antes de mirar a la Diosa de los Humanos. _\- ¡Alaya-chan~! ¡Alaya-chan~! ¡Alaya-chan~! -_

Todo el público miraban perturbados al Dios del Fuego vociferar declaraciones de amor eterno por la Regente de la Counter Force.

Gudako y los demás miraban a la susodicha diosa curiosos por la reacción de ella, pero Alaya estaba en blanco.

\- "Vete a la mierda, maldito degenerado." - Decía la Diosa de los Humanos mentalmente.

\- Hey, la Diosa más odiada y el Dios más odiado. - Dijo Aoko sonriendo burlonamente. - Harían una linda pareja. -

Alaya le dio una mirada en blanco a la Quinta Maga. - No te destruyo porque eres necesaria. -

La pelirroja solo se dignó a reír por las palabras de la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force.

De repente, el campo de batalla de Ivan y Dagda empezó a temblar, llamando la atención de todo el público, los dioses y humanos por igual.

Era como si un gran martillo neumático golpeara la tierra, una y otra vez ... Queriendo arrasar con todo.

Y el epicentro de todo eso era ... El mazo abandonado del Gran Dios Dagda. El Lorg Mór del Padre del Conocimiento, provocaba ondas de choques por si mismo.

\- ¿Oh~? - Murmuró Kagutsuchi sonriendo. - ¿Usaras aquel poder con el que enfrentaste a Lugh-kun~? ¿Eh, Dagda-dono~? ¿O harás trampa~? ¡Ufufufufufu~! -

Marduk miró por un segundo el mazo de Dagda antes de cerrar los ojos sin interés. Sarpanit se tensó, la visión que tuvo se volvía más y más realidad.

Vishnu miró sombríamente al Rey de los Dioses Celta.

\- Por fin se pondrá serio. -

Dagda sonrió, y lentamente caminó hacia su mazo. - ¿Estas molesto? Lo lamentó, no esperaba que esta batalla durará tanto. -

Luego, el Dios Celta levantó su mano y ahí, apareció una esfera de metal con runas celtas ardientes.

\- Ya no soy tan joven para usar tu poder, pero con mi Coire Semias ... - Comenzó a decir Dagda antes de tragarse la esfera de metal.

Y entonces pasó, el poder de Dagda empezó a elevarse en gran medida, la tierra tembló, los cielos rugieron, los mares se agitados ... ¡La ira de los dioses estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla!

Todos miraban asombrados el cambio en el viejo Dios, el cual se veía unos 10 años más joven físicamente, y sus cabellos se volvieron rojizos.

Entonces, el levantó su mazo con suma facilidad. Un mazo que era equivalente a levantar una montaña.

\- Y pensar que fue un humano el que me hizo usar todo mi poder ... - Dagda le sonrió al Emperador Ruso. - ¡Solo Lugh me hizo hacerlo! ¡Regocíjate por tal logro, Emperador Atronador! -

El Dios mencionado miró impasible al Rey de los Dioses Celtas, Lugh no tenia nada que decirle al Padre del Conocimiento.

Solo sabía que el obtendría su merecido, como siempre debió ser.

\- ¡No mueras ahora, Emperador Humano! - Exclamo Dagda alzando su mazo y preparando su ataque más poderoso.

Ivan el Terrible fue rodeado de feroces rayos.

\- ¡Finalmente, el telón del último combate está cerca! ¡Dagda e Ivan se han puesto serios al fin! -

\- Ya de por sí era poderoso, y ahora es más... - Murmuró un Yaga.

\- Oh, Dagda se pondrá serio, hace mucho que no lo veo así. - Dijo Seth sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos los dioses miraron con ansias por presenciar el antiguo poder de Dagda, incluso siendo seres antiguos y de gran poder, sus vidas inmortales eran monótonas, y ver semejante escena fue ...

¡Un deleite digno de ver!

Los rayos del Emperador Atronador se extendieron por toda sus tierras. La tierra se agrieto mientras temblaba más y más. Su Autoridad que había obtenido por su propio esfuerzo estaba rugiendo como un tigre dientes de sable, con tanta fuerza como un mamut.

\- Entonces ... Yo también debo ponerme serio. - Murmuró Ivan antes de que un resplandor azul lo rodeada.

Y reemplazando la forma del Emperador Atronador, por un mamut gigante del tamaño de un montaña o quizás más, hacia frente a la calamidad que los dioses iban a invocar para enfrentar en este baile final.

Dagda miró asombrado y verdadero deleite a la nueva forma del Zar, en ese instante el Padre del Conocimiento llegó a una conclusión.

\- "Este hombre ... Ha alcanzado los cielos ... " -

Sin más preámbulos, Dagda preparó su mazo y ... Lo balanceó.

Y con aquel movimiento, la calamidad cayó sobre los humanos.

Sin embargo, Ivan no se acobardó y lo enfrentó como honor ... Hasta el amargo final.

Zveri - Krestnyy Khod.

_La Bestia que me Acompaño en mis Viajes._

\- ¡Lorg Mór! -

_El Nacimiento de la Aplastante Muerte._

El Mamut-Ivan lanzó un rayo concentrado entre sus colmillos y trompa mientras el mazo de Dagda liberó ráfagas de poder destructivos.

_Dagda le mostraría su mejor sonrisa._

_Ivan lo enfrentaría con su peor sonrisa._

La onda de choque fue tan amplia que cubrió y destruyó todo el ambiente. Tanto humanos como dioses miraban asombrados y expectantes por ver quién era el ganador de aquel choque.

Sin embargo, los hombres con traje de negro se congelaron. Sentían algo malo en su interior.

Cuando todo se hizo visible, vieron al Dios Dagda cansado, sus cabellos rojos empezaron a volverse blancos. Pero el que estaba en peor estado, era Ivan ...

Su cuerpo destrozado estaba postrado en el suelo.

\- ¡Ivan! - Exclamó Gudako y Gudao preocupados.

\- ¡Emperador! - Gritaron los Yagas horrorizados.

\- ¡¿Será este el final de la primera ronda?! ¡Una Victoria aplastante por parte de los dioses! - Exclamo Akasha sonriendo ampliamente.

Kagutsuchi sonrió divertido. - Hehe ... Siempre ha sido entretenido ver a los humanos hacer cosas estupidas, por eso los amo. - El Dios Maligno sonrió malicioso. - Ellos hacen ver lo imposible, algo posible ... -

Dagda levantó su mazo. - Esto termina ahora ... -

Pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar el mazo para terminar de destrozar el cuerpo del Zar, una flecha perforó su hombro.

\- ¡Guh! - El Dios hizo una mueca, la flecha había perforado el mismo lugar que Ivan había atacado en su cetro anteriormente.

\- ¡Aún es muy tarde para rendirse! - Exclamo Alaya apretando los dientes.

Presentándose en las tierras rusas, cuando el Emperador estaba durmiendo ... Su guardia real estaba ahí, solo para protegerlo de todo mal.

\- Oh, que es esto ... ¡Tenemos unos intrusos en la arena! - Dijo Akasha sorprendida.

Todos miraron, como aquellos hombres de negro enmascarados aparecían en la arena. Portando hachas y ballestas, todos listos para defender al Emperador mientras el estaba durmiendo.

\- ¡Ellos no sean rendido! ¡Así que no lo hagamos nosotros! - Exclamó Alaya seriamente.

Chyornyj Oprichniki.

_Los Perros Negros, Vienen en mis Sueños._

Akasha hizo una mueca. - "Aunque me gustaría seguir viendo esta pelea, Ivan apenas está respirando ... " -

\- ¡Ivan! -

\- ¡Emperador! -

\- ¡Zar! -

Todos los humanos gritaban con una sola voz, llamando a aquel Emperador Santo. Ellos confiaban en su fuerza y voluntad ...

Dagda miró a los guardias reales del Emperador Ruso.

\- Ustedes morirán aquí y ahora, ¿Están de acuerdo? -

Pero los perros negros no respondieron con palabras, sino que se lanzaron al combate sin dudar. Sus vidas estaban dedicadas a una sola cosa.

_A su Emperador._

_Nadie __más__ en la tierra o en los cielos __merecían__ su lealtad, que no sea el._

Y el Padre del Conocimiento respondió aquel acto alzando y lanzando golpes con su mazo hacia los guardias reales. La tierra temblaba con cada golpe que daba, mientras aplastaba o masacraba aquellos guerreros.

\- Que cruel imagen. - Dijo Seth divertido. Aquella escena le traía gran satisfacción al mortal Dios del Desierto.

\- Humanos sacrificados por una pequeña oportunidad. - Kagutsuchi río, contemplando la escena con júbilo mortificante. - Cuando esa oportunidad se marchite solo quedara la ... _¡__Desesperación~! -_

_Y de la Desesperación el nació._

De repente, el sonido retumbante de cerámica rota resonaba, pero nadie sabía de donde provenía.

Mientras, todos miraban con horror como la guardia real del Emperador Atronador moría ante los ataques aplastantes del Rey Celta.

\- Bel, ¿Eso es legal? - Le preguntó Sarpanit mirando a su esposo.

\- Esa pregunta no tiene sentido. - Marduk abrió los ojos. - Con solo verlo, esos humanos han brindado su propia vida por su Emperador, sus vidas no tienen sentido sin el. -

Ese sonido de cerámica rompiéndose se hizo mas fuerte.

\- Vamos, vamos, solo un poco más... - Murmuraba Alaya empezando a sudar.

Solo necesitaban unos momentos más, y entonces ...

Y fue ... Justamente que el último guardia real murió.

La ira del Emperador Atronador resonó de nuevo en el campo de batalla.

El cuerpo destrozado de Ivan, terminó de destruirse, era ineficiente ... Para luego renacer con una nueva forma.

El había evolucionado.

Los humanos tenían esa capacidad, evolucionar y aprender de sus fallas para mejorar.

Pero en el caso de Ivan, el evolucionaba mientras dormía. Y por esos segundos que su guardia real lo protegió, el logro superar sus limitaciones.

Y con eso, mostró su verdadera nueva forma ...

Media casia dos metros ahora, piel azul con su pecho desnudo donde varias lineas como telarañas se expandían por su piel. Tenia cabello oscuro y ojos completamente blancos y una constitución física fuerte. Portaba una capaz azul real, brazaletes de oro y demás ropas reales.

(Si quieren una mejor descripción, vayan a Wattpad, la historia tiene el mismo nombre)

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la nueva apariencia y poder del Emperador Atronador.

**\- Es momento de que acabemos esto. -** Habló Ivan el Terrible.

**\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Gracias al tiempo que su guardia real le dio, el Emperador Atronador a superado su ****propios**** límites! ¡El verdadero acto final ha empezado! -**

Dagda, quién estaba admirando el nuevo poder de su rival, sonrió jubiloso.

**\- ¡Vamos! -**

A grandes velocidades, Ivan se lanzó como un rayo contra Dagda, y con su cetro que tenía una forma más letal perforó el costado del Dios.

El Padre del Conocimiento, le lanzo un manotazo pero el humano lo esquivó a una gran velocidad, a luego hacerle varios cortes en la pierna al Dios Celta.

Molestandose, Dagda escribió varias runas mágicas provocando varias explosiones llameantes, la cuales el Emperador Atronador contrarrestó pisando el suelo, el cual agrieto mientras rayos pasaron por esas fisuras para chocar contra las llamas del Dios y provocar una onda de choque.

Sin darle más tiempo para recuperarse. Ivan se volvió a lanzar contra el Rey de los Dioses Celtas.

El Emperador esperaba perforar el pecho del Dios, pero este logro bloquear el ataque con su mazo.

**\- ¡Muere! - **El mazo liberó una ráfaga de energía que empujó al humano, haciéndolo chocar varias veces contra el suelo.

Luego, el Dios volvió a golpear el mazo contra el suelo, provocando ondas de choques y explosiones hacia el Espíritu Heroico, el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y sino que utilizó sus rayos para protegerse, pero aún así sufrió varios daños.

\- Dagda ... - Dijo Danu.

\- Ivan ... - Dijo Anastasia.

Ambas estaban sin aliento, mirando aquel combate entre soberanos, los demás humanos y dioses estaban igual o más asombrados.

Los rayos caían, los vientos se enfrentaban, la tierra se agrietaba.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Grito Ivan bajando su cetro como si fuera un martillo contra el hombro de Dagda.

El ataque logró cortar su hombro y parte de su pecho, pero el Dios apenas se quejó, el Padre del Conocimiento lo había atrapado.

Varias runas Mágicas se encendieron alrededor de Ivan.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamo el Emperador Atronador.

\- ¡Emperador! - Exclamaron los Yagas.

\- ¡Ivan! - Gritaron Gudao y Gudako.

Y entonces hubo una gran explosión, tanto Dagda e Ivan salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. El lado izquierdo de Dagda estaba quemado, mientras el Zar tenía varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban cansados y destrozados.

**\- ¡Es increíble! Luego de ****un****feroz****, combate, ¡Ambos guerreros se mantienen con honor y pura fuerza de voluntad! ¡¿Cual ****será**** el final de tal sublime combate?! - **Exclamo Akasha completamente extasiada.

\- Ah ... Ah ... - Ivan le dio una mirada en blanco a su rival, estaba cansando pero aún así se levantó. - Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. -

El Emperador Atronador, preparó su cetro-lanza que se envolvió de electricidad mortífera.

Dagda sonrió ferozmente. **\- No ****podría**** haberlo dicho mejor ... Humano. -**

El Padre del Conocimiento levantó su mazo con ambas manos, ráfagas mortales de energía lo envolvieron todo hasta la empuñadura.

Y entonces ...

Cargaron contra el otro.

**_¡Con todo _****_los_********_que_********_tenían_****_!_**

****¡**********Lorg Mór**********!****

_**El Nacimiento de la Aplastante Muerte.**_

**¡Zveri Chyornyj ****Khod****!**

**_El Último Sueño _**_**al Final de mi Viaje.**_

Ninguno de los dos se contuvo. Ambos representantes sabían que el siguiente golpe sería el último y el más fuerte de sus vidas.

Y ambos monstruos chocaron sus armas en un golpe final que lo decidiría todo, el primer paso a una nueva Era.

El Mazo de la Muerte y el Cetro Imperial se encontraron por última vez y un gran resplandor los cegó a todos.

Los cielos del campo de batalla quedaron despejados por la onda de choque.

Y cuando la luz cegadora por fin murió, todos lograron verlo.

Inevitablemente, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Anastasia ante aquella vista.

Los Yagas lloraron y aullaron de dolor.

Los demás humanos ahogaron jadeos.

Gudako, Gudao y Mash quedaron horrorizados ante la vista, los demás aliados junto Alaya solo pudieron contemplar la escena.

El cetro imperial se había roto y el cuerpo de Ivan se seguía su ejemplo, desmoronándose poco a poco, como el polvo.

Por otro lado, los dioses tenían caras semejantes.

Los seres celestiales solo pudieron jadear la imagen del Dios Celta ...

Con su mazo destrozado, sin su brazo derecho y todo su lado izquierdo quemado y horroroso.

Para poder vencer aquel humano, Dagda había tenido que sacrificar sus armas divinas y su brazo.

_Ah ... Supongo que es momento de regresar a mi sueño ..._

_Lo di todo ... Traté de dar lo mejor de mi, para que me recordaran no como un villano ... Sino como ..._

_Un humano ... Pero ..._

_Lo siento ... Pero tengo mucho sueño ..._

Poco a poco, el cuerpo del Emperador Atronador se hizo añicos mientras el viento se lo llevaba, no dejando nada de él ante las miradas atónita de todos.

**\- La primera batalla del Ragnarok ... ¡La han ganado los Dioses! -**

Todos los dioses gritaron de emoción, pero otros como Danu o Sarpanit le dieron miradas preocupantes a Dagda.

Pero otros como Morgana o Kagutsuchi le dieron miradas voraces al Padre del Conocimiento. El pobre ahora estaba indefenso ...

**\- Te dije que ****tendrías**** tu lección, ****Dagda****. Y lo que digo, se ****cumple**** en mi mundo. - **La voz retumbante de Marduk estremeció todo el estadio.

Pero Dagda no parecía escucharlo ...

A pesar del anuncio de su victoria, su vista quedó pegada en donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo.

Incluso, cuando regreso a la arena normal del Coliseo, su rostro estaba impasible ... Desamparado.

Ya no era acto para reinar.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca lo fue.

El no era noble como Lugh, tampoco fue honorable como Nuada.

Solo un Dios avaro y egoísta, que al sentir la posibilidad de perder su reinado ...

Mato injustamente al Dios más fuerte y más acto.

\- "Esto es karma, ¿Eh?" - Pensó el Padre del Conocimiento.

Ignorando las miradas de todos, se empezó a retirar pero en su camino se encontró al último que quería ver su vida en aquel momento.

Lugh, la Luz Inmortal de Irlanda.

El Dios Solar le dio una mirada en blanco antes de hablar.

\- Supongo que ahora soy el nuevo Rey de los Dioses Celtas. -

Dagda no le respondió, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba Lugh.

El Nuevo Dios-Rey se dio la vuelta para retirarse, antes de decir unas últimas palabras.

\- Si quieres tu puesto de nuevo, enfrentame de frente. - Lugh lo miró sobre el hombro. **\- Y trata de no usar ****artimañas**** como la ****última**** vez, ****Dagda****, Dios Manco del Conocimiento. -**

Y así, el Dios Celta más fuerte dejó al anterior Rey de los Dioses Celtas.

_Dagda__ se __volvió__ un Dios Ermitaño que nunca __jamas__ fue visto luego de aquel suceso._

Mientras los dioses Celtas aclamaron a un nuevo rey, los demás dioses mayores tuvieron sus propias reacciones del combate.

**\- ¡Oh~! ¡Oh~! ¡Bien hecho, diez puntos ****por**** el esfuerzo! - **Exclamó Kagutsuchi sonriendo ampliamente hacia los humanos. Ellos se habían esforzado, y eso lo admiraba en gran medida.

Aunque en verdad sintió tristeza por la primera derrota de la humanidad ... ¡Pero el jamás dejaría sus verdaderos sentimientos mostrarse!

_**Aún**__** no era **__**momento**__** de mostrar sus verdaderos colores e intenciones.**_

Kagutsuchi sonrió frivolamente, era una sonrisa leve y solitaria. _**\- No pierda su voluntad ... O de verdad van a perder, pequeños. -**_

Vishnu no dijo nada, pero se notó que no le gustó el resultado final de la batalla. Que un Dios haya tenido que esforzarse tanto para ganarle a un humano ...

Eso lo ofendía.

Seth apretó los puños, una sonrisa feroz apareció en su rostro. Una tormenta se hacia presente a su alrededor, arena, fuego, alquitrán convergieron su forma. - No estuvo mal ... **Me estoy emocionando ****más**** que cuando le arranque el ojo a ****Horus****. -**

**\- ¡El Primer Ganador no fue nadie ****más**** que el bando de los Dioses! ¡Los Humanos han descendido un poco ****más**** a su extinción! - **Proclamó Akasha sonriendo ampliamente, el primer combate le había emocionado bastante.

Ante la palabras de la existencia suprema del Nasuverso, los humanos quedaron devastados ante la vista del Gran Zar dejando a la humanidad ... Para siempre.

Gudao, Gudako y Mash no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas por la muerte de Ivan.

Myrddin, Aoko y Arcuied fruncieron el ceño, Zelretch suspiró con cansancio. Da Vinci-chan le dio una mirada triste al último lugar donde estuvo el Emperador Atronador.

Gordolf bajo su cabeza, rindiendo respeto al Espíritu Heroico que había abandonado el Trono de los Héroes ... Para siempre.

Kagutsuchi sonrió ante la reacción de los humanos.

**_\- Ya han dado el primer paso ... -_**

Su cabello danzo como las llamas mientras sus ojos se encendieron en llamas doradas.

_**\- ¡El primer paso a la desesperación~! ¡Un paso **__**más**__** para el final~! ¡Y es otro paso para su aparición~! ¡KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-**_

_**...**_

**[PRIMER COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]**

**[****DAGDA**** VS IVAN EL TERRIBLE]**

**[CONCLUSIÓN: GANADOR DAGDA]**

**[TIEMPO: 10:47 MINUTOS]**

**[GOLPE CONCLUYENTE: LORG MÓR]**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego del enfrentamiento de Ivan el Terrible y Dagda, dándose como el ganador este último pero a un alto precio.

Los dioses se regocijaban de ese hecho, sin darle importancia la perdida de poder del Padre del Conocimiento en los años por venir.

\- ¡¿Lo vieron tontos humanos?! ¡Este es el verdadero poder de los dioses! - Exclamo un Dios menor.

\- ¡Supliquen por sus vidas! - Grito otro dios menor.

Y así, varios gritos e insultos lanzaron aquellos dioses a los humanos. Quienes solo pudieron callarse y lamentar la muerte de aquel Emperador Santo.

\- ¿Como pueden decir eso... ? - Se preguntó así mismo Gudao, incrédulo por la forma infantil que actuaban los dioses.

\- Parecen niños ... - Dijo Gudako frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos estaban rojos luego de llorar la pérdida de su amigo.

Pero entonces Alaya se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un escritorio donde había una computadora sin decir nada. Eso llamo la atención de sus aliados.

\- ¿Alaya? - Le preguntó Myrddin preocupada.

Supuso que la Diosa de los Humanos se sentía fatal por la primera derrota de la Humanidad en el Ragnarok, pero aún así habían logrado mejores resultados que los esperados, o al menos eso pensó la maga.

Destruir las armas divinas y hacer perder un brazo a un Dios fue un gran logro. Pero ...

Tenían que hacerlo mejor si querían vencer a los dioses.

\- Alaya-san ... - Llamó Mash. - Ivan ya ... -

\- Ya no está con nosotros ... Su Alma se ha perdido en el Vacío, ahora es uno con Akasha nuevamente. - Le respondió la Diosa Falsa sin rodeos.

El ambiente se quedó como un cementerio, sepulcral y mortal. Nadie emitió sonido alguno ... Solo había tristeza.

Quizás Ivan no era el más grande héroe de la humanidad ...

Pero siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser humano y respeto a Chaldea incluso cuando lo vencieron en cierto Lostbelt, hasta el punto de unirse a la travesía de aquellos Master Gudao y Gudako ...

\- El no ha muerto aún. - Una nueva voz resonó en la habitación. - Mientras no lo olviden, una parte de su Alma seguirá con nosotros. -

Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado, solo para encontrarse una imagen imposible ...

\- Ro ... ¡Romaní! - Exclamo Gudako entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Doctor! - Grito Gudao con una gran sonrisa.

Da Vinci-chan no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su viejo colega ...

Aunque se veía diferente al mismo doctor de cabello esponjoso que estuvo tanto tiempo en Chaldea.

De hecho, ahora era Solomon.

Romani-Solomon sonrió levemente al ver a sus viejos amigos.

\- ¿Pero como ... ? - Preguntó el Master de Chaldea de cabellos negros.

Solomon sonrió. - Bueno, no estoy en el Trono de los Héroes, pero eso no significa que haya desaparecido. Además, en la tierra de los dioses ... Todo puede pasar. -

Gudako no tardó un segundo más para abrazarlo.

\- Te hemos extrañado ... Te necesitábamos muchas veces ... - Sollozó la chica.

El Primer Grand Caster acarició su cabeza.

\- Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, han crecido ... Ahora son más fuertes. Estoy orgulloso chicos. - Luego, el Rey de los Magos volteó su mirada en Alaya, quien buscaba su siguiente peleador. - Los dioses estarán más en guardia con el siguiente combate. -

\- Con la culminación del primer combate, nuestro deber es escoger el mejor combatiente para el segundo. - Respondió la Regente de la Counter Force sin mucha emoción.

\- Pero ... Ivan a penas pudo enfrentarse a un Dios, ¿Quien podría tener mejores resultados? - Pregunto Aoko frunciendo el ceño.

Zelretch miraba la lista de luchadores con interés, a su lado Fou esperaba ... Esperaba que le dieran de comer magos británicos peli blancos con aroma a flores.

\- Entonces iremos con el si no hay otra opción ... - Alayashiki sonrió. - Alguien que "nació" por lo humanos, pero sin ser uno para luego convertirse en un monstruo para salvar el mundo. -

Todos miraban con interés la siguiente elección de Alaya, hasta que miraron el título del Segundo Representante de la Humanidad.

Un hombre solitario ...

Pero a la vez amable ...

Que se convirtió en una Calamidad para el Mundo para salvarlo ...

El espera ... El espera ... El espera encontrar a su amada ...

Pero primero ...

¡Tendrá que derrocar a los dioses!

Mientras tanto, con los dioses ...

Todos estaban reunidos en una sala, o por lo menos los más importantes como Marduk, Sarpanit, Seth, Gaia, Kagutsuchi, Izanagi, Vishnu, etc.

Marduk miró con seriedad a sus congéneres.

\- ¿Lo vieron? Los humanos son fuertes, no deben tomarlo a la ligera ... O terminarán peor que Dagda. -

Seth bostezó. - Hablando de ese viejo, ¿Donde está? -

Kagutsuchi río con júbilo. - Luego de que Lugh se encontrara con el, desapareció. Quizás se escondió debajo una roca o se suicidó, ¡En cualquier caso, me encanto el combate~! -

Algunos dioses miraron con molestia al Dios del Fuego.

\- Bien ... - Dijo Seth sonriendo, su cabello volviéndose rojo sangre. - Estoy deseoso por batallar. -

\- Hehehe, de hecho ... Es mi turno. - Todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso ...

Solo para encontrarse a una existencia suprema. Nacido para vencer y ser vencedor en todo, nadie era equiparable a él, ni una sola vez conoció la derrota, solamente la victoria.

\- ¿Quien mejor para decirle a los humanos que no tienen oportunidad de ganar? - Aquel Dios sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Que el propio Dios de la Victoria! -

\- Me pregunto ... - Comenzó Kagutsuchi mirando al dios de la Victoria. - "¿Como enfrentarás esto, Alaya?" - Penso frunciendo el ceño el Dios Maligno.

Volviendo a la arena, Akasha bailó de emoción.

\- ¡Bien, luego de magnifico combate! ¡¿Quien está listo para la segunda ronda?! - Exclamó la Diosa Suprema.

Todos los espectadores gritaron de emoción como respuesta.

\- ¡Ahora presentaré al Segundo Representante de la Humanidad! ¡El más Amable y más Solitario ... Esta aquí! - Akasha alzó su mano a los cielos.

Dicha acción confundió a todo el público ...

\- ¡ROOOOARRRRR! -

Hasta que un resonante rugido que agitó los corazones de todos hizo acto de presencia. Alzando sus miradas a los cielos, allí estaba ...

Un Dragón descendiendo de los cielos.

Una Bestia Transcendental.

Primero fue un humano que se convirtió en un monstruo, y ahora un humano que se convirtió en un dragón.

En las garras del dragón, sostenía una esfera de luz verdosa. Dentro de la esfera había un poder inimaginable. Un poder solo destinado a los dioses ... ¡En las manos de un dragón aliado a la humanidad!

\- ¡¿Quien lo ha visto venir?! ¡Un ser creado por humanos, que superó cualquier adversidad! ¡Un simple Homunculo alcanzó la epítome de las Bestias Mágicas, el puesto más alto ... Un Dragón, una Bestia Transcendental! -

El dragón empezó a descender lentamente en la arena.

\- ¡Con el corazón de un héroe ... El conoce las dificultades de la vida! ¡El es el hombre con la voluntad más fuerte! ¡El mayor rival del Hijo del Sol haya enfrentado! -

Con un resplandor, la silueta del dragón se hizo más pequeña hasta revelar a un joven ...

\- Definiendo la verdadera esencia de un humano ... ¡El es el más humano entre los humanos! ¡Un ser amable que ayuda a otros sin dudar! ¡¿Por ser un héroe?! ¡NO! ¡Solo por seguir su corazón! -

Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules miró al joven que antes era un dragón. Este peli blanco portaba una armadura dorada.

Este sujeto era Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad.

Aquel héroe hindú sonrió. - Así que tú has venido ... No podría confiarle este papel a otro mejor que tu, mi viejo rival. -

\- ¡El solo confía en su indomable voluntad! ¡Aquella voluntad que ha esperado tanto tiempo por explotar! ¡EL DIA ES HOY!-

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y una marca verde brillante en su pecho sonrió levemente.

\- Haz llegado lejos ... Se que podrás superar cualquier desafío, porque creo en ti y en tu poder. -

\- ¡Nacido para ser una batería, logró algo más ... Alcanzo y supero a los demás Espíritus Heroicos! ¡Pero ahora ... El ha superado aquel límite! ¡Y lo conocen como ... El Nuevo Fafnir, el peor  
Dragón Maligno de la Historia! -

Todos los dioses miraron con horror aquella abominación ante sus ojos. Mientras, aquel Dios Victorioso solamente pudo emocionarse más ante la noticia.

\- ¡Sieg, el amable y solitario Dragón Maligno de la Humanidad! -

Y allí estaba, el segundo representante de la humanidad. Portando una espada ornamental en su cintura. Su rostro impasible miró a los dioses, y los dioses a ellos.

Algunos humanos dudaron ante la apariencia "frágil" de su segundo luchador, pero se callaron al ver las miradas de respeto de héroes como Karna, Siegfried, Sigurd, Quirón, e incluso el mismísimo Aquiles.

\- Hmph, es el momento ... - Dijo Sieg con una voz calmada, esperando a su rival.

Algunos dioses empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¿En serio es digno de luchar? -

\- Parece un poco débil, como dragón era más impresionante ... -

\- Pero el es ... ¡Lindo~! -

\- Y pensar que sacarían algo así. - Dijo Kagutsuchi sonriendo. - Ni siquiera es exactamente un humano, pero fue creado por humanos ... Y eventualmente los superó, interesante ... -

\- ¡El Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir ha despertado el interés de los dioses de diversas formas! ¡Pero es momento de conocer a su oponente ... El Segundo Representante de los Dioses! -

Y entonces, con el sonido de trompetas retumbantes los pasos de aquel Dios se acercaba más y más.

Todos empezaron a sentir un sentimiento opresivo sobre sus hombros, la inutilidad, el cansancio, la futilidad en su máxima expresión.

\- El único que enfrentara al hombre con la voluntad indomable más grande es ... ¡Nadie más que el más orgulloso de los dioses! ¡El campeón invicto! ¡Su fuerza, su ferocidad, su habilidad son únicas en este mundo! Y es ... ¡El! -

Pasando el umbral, un ... Niño camino rectamente hacia Sieg.

Parecía de diez años, cabello azul Violeta y piel bronceada. Usaba túnicas con diversos símbolos persas. Pero lo más remarcable de aquel niño era ...

La brutal arrogancia y confianza con la que su figura regocijaba sin control aparente.

\- ¡Tengamos un duelo justo! - Exclamo en niño, el más grande campeón de los Dioses.

\- No puede ser ... - Murmuró Alaya sintiendo un sudor frío bajando por su espalda.

\- ¡¿El va a luchar?! -

\- ¡Es muy precipitado! -

Decían los dioses, varios de ellos sin aliento.

\- El anterior combate lo emocionó mucho, hay que perdonarlo ... - Dijo Kagutsuchi, sonriendo como un padre disculpándose con las bromas de su hijo. - Es un niño en crecimiento después de todo. -

\- ¿Un niño? ¿En serio? -

\- ¿En serio es un Dios? Parece bastante infantil. -

\- ¿Sabe luchar? -

\- ¿Quien será... ? - Se preguntó Gudako, pero notó como Zelretch y Alaya si conocían su identidad, al ver lo serio que estaban.

Murmuraban los humanos, subestimando como siempre un libro por su portada.

Sin saber que monstruo estaba ante ellos ...

El era mil veces peor que Dagda.

\- ¡Si Sieg es el más amable, entonces este Dios es el más arrogante! -

\- ¡El ganador más grande, ni una sola vez conoció la derrota, solamente la amarga Victoria eterna, una y otra vez! ¡El busca un verdadero desafío, algo que haga que su sangre hierva! -

\- El es el único, aquellos que busquen el triunfo lo llaman ... La Eminencia de la Victoria ... -

\- ¡Verethragna, el Dios de la Victoria Persa! -

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Exclamaron todos los humanos, sin creer que el Dios más fuerte de Persia estuviera frente a ellos.

Y aún más con la apariencia de un niño.

\- "Maldición, tenía que ser el ... ¡Pero aún hay posibilidades!" - Pensó Alaya con sudor bajando por su frente.

Verethragna se acercó saltando hacia su rival, Sieg tuvo que bajar su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

\- Por favor ... - Comenzó el Dios Persa antes de sonreír con malicia que recordaba un poco a Kagutsuchi y a Akasha. - Se mi entretenimiento un rato. -

El dragón maligno miró impasible a su rival. - Por favor ... Evita morir en un instante. -

Los dioses ahogaron un jadeo ante las atrevidas palabras del homunculo.

Verethragna sonrió más ampliamente. - ¡Hohoho~! ¡Así me gusta~! -

Y así ...

¡La segunda batalla del Ragnarok empieza ya!

...

[SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]

[VERETHRAGNA VS SIEG]

[CONCLUSIÓN: ¿?]


	5. Chapter 5

Entonces ... Ahí estábamos en la arena de los dioses nuevamente. Los dos participantes, Verethragna el más grande campeón de los dioses sonriendo burlonamente. Del otro lado, estaba Sieg mirando impasible a su oponente.

Si el homunculo se sentía nervioso no lo demostró abiertamente, el solo se dignó a observar a pequeño niño que proclamaba ser el más fuerte de Persia.

\- ¡Que gran acontecimiento, damas y caballeros! - Exclamo Akasha con suma violencia. - ¡Ambos participantes parecen ansiosos por comenzar el combate! -

\- Esto estará divertido. - Murmuró la Eminencia de la Victoria Persa. Su sangre divina o Icor estaba como lava ardiente por la emoción por enfrentar a un gran rival.

Sieg llevo una mano al mango de su espada. Aunque tenia varios diseños ornamentales, aún seguía siendo una arma muy poderosa en sus manos.

\- ¡Veo que están ansiosos por comenzar, pero aún hay ciertas cosas que hacer antes de que el combate sangriento comience! - Dijo la existencia suprema sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¡Así que háganlo ver, quiero ver pinches chingadazos! -

\- ¡Sieg! - Una suave voz resonó en la arena. Una voz pura y santa, que incluso luego de tanto tiempo, hacia que el corazón revoloteara.

Había esperado tanto por esta reunión.

\- ¡Sieg! - Exclamo otra voz, estaba estaba llena éxtasis y alegría. Le pertenecía a cierta persona que el homunculo conocía bastante bien.

¿Como podría olvidar a su amada y a la persona que una vez fue su Servant?

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Jeanne d'Arc, la Santa de Orleans quien alguna vez presidió la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial en Rumania, y Astolfo, uno de los doce paladines de Carlomagno quien actuó como el Rider de Negro de dicha y eventualmente fue el Servant de Sieg.

El dragón maligno nunca pudo pedir mejor Servant que el, quien arriesgó su vida para ayudarlo a vencer a Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad, y posiblemente el Servant más poderoso en dicha Guerra del Santo Grial.

Por otro lado, al ver a su amada Jeanne ... Fue un sentimiento único. Luego de retirarse del mundo humano al lado reverso del mundo, donde solo las bestias mágicas pueden ir, ha estado durmiendo pero siempre soñaba los sucesos de la Guerra del Santo Grial una y otra vez, perdiendo así la magnitud del tiempo.

Y ahora esa reunión imposible estaba tan cerca que casi Sieg dejó la arena para ir hacia la Santa de Orleans ...

Como dije; casi.

Antes de reunirse con ella tenia que hacer algo importante primero.

¡Tendría que derrocar a los dioses!

Así que por ello, el dragón maligno les dio una suave sonrisa a su amada y al que alguna vez fue su Servant. Y para ese par, era lo único que necesitaban.

Ahora con las cosas resueltas, el segundo representante de la Humanidad, encaró al dios de la Victoria Suprema.

Dentro del homunculo, el corazón de dragón que alguna vez le perteneció a Siegfried el Dragón Slayer, fue exaltado de la emoción por el combate. Y los instintos de Sieg le decían que Verethragna estaba igual o aún más emocionado por el encuentro.

De cierta forma, esto le recordó a su último combate contra Karna, el Héroe de Caridad. Pero en el fondo, sentía que está seria una batalla más dura de lo que fue la gran batalla contra el hijo de Surya.

Pero incluso si este era un rival mil veces peor que el Héroe de la Caridad, lo poco e insignificante orgullo que tenia no le permitirían rendirse ante nada.

Después de todo, tenia a varias personas que proteger.

Los ojos rojos del homunculo se encontraron con los ojos dorados del dios invicto. Una batalla de voluntades estaba comenzando mucho antes de la verdadera batalla real a muerte.

El público de ambos bandos miraban con tensión a los luchadores. Verethragna, uno de los seis guardianes de Spenta Mainyu, el opuesto de Angra Mainyu (Angry Mango para los amigos), y el dios de la Victoria es el que ha repelido exitosamente los intentos del Dios de la Oscuridad y Maldad Zoroastra desde tiempos inmemorables.

Aunque Ahura Mazda era el Dios Supremo, a diferente de muchos Dioses Reyes no es un luchador sino un creador solamente. Y para repeler los males están los demás dioses como Verethragna, el Campeón de los Dioses.

Aquel que no puede faltar en ningún conflicto bélico, aquel que nació victorioso y para vencer. Todos claman su nombre para obtener una pizca de su gloria ...

¡Y ahora ese glorioso dios enfrentará a la Humanidad! ¡¿Acaso podrán luchar contra aquella Divinidad Suprema!?

Por otro lado, los dioses y bestias mágicas miraban fijamente a Sieg. Quizás solamente era un homunculo, pero el hecho de que sea el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir los ponía de los nervios.

El Dragón Malvado más poderoso ... ¡Aquel Dragón que heredó la Autoridad del Dragón Mušḫuššu!

Mušḫuššu, el Dragón Babilónico más poderoso y el hijo de Tiamat más calamitoso. Enfrento a Marduk, por 40 días y 40 noches.

Hay quienes dicen que esa batalla provocó el diluvio universal, pero son solo especulaciones ... Esperemos.

Mušḫuššu eventualmente se volvió el símbolo del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, el Dragón de Marduk.

Y Fafnir ... Había heredado aquel poderío del hijo más poderoso de Tiamat, la madre de la Vida.

Las bestias mágicas no pudieron evitar y solamente siguieron su instinto, ellos se habían arrodillado mostrándole respeto al Dragón Maligno.

Ese acto hizo sentir algo incómodo a Sieg, pero no dijo nada. Decidió solo centrarse en combatir al dios invicto.

\- Oh, hohoho~, pero mira que bonita arma tienes ahí preparada. - Vociferó Verethragna con diversión, admirando la espada ornamental que portaba Sieg en su cintura. - No tienes un mal gusto debo de admitir, incluso para ser un inmundo homunculo creado por el hombre~. -

\- Si, me gusta mucho, es una posesión muy preciada para mi. Me la dio un antiguo amigo, siempre está conmigo. - Declaro Sieg sonriendo levemente antes de mirar al dios con apariencia infantil. - Y dime, ¿Donde tienes tus armas? -

El coliseo se quedó en enmudecido, por el lado de los dioses ellos estaban estupefactos por la forma frívola y casi natural con la cual Sieg le hablaba a la Eminencia de la Victoria.

\- Como ... Como puede un simple homunculo ... ¡¿Hablar tan a la ligera con Verethragna-sama?! - Vociferó un dios nipón sin aliento. - ¡No sabe en el sufrimiento en el cual se está metiendo ese insensato! -

\- Quizás esta mal de la cabeza ... - Dijo otro dios con dudas. - Tantos siglos como dragón debió fundirle la mente al pobre. -

\- Tal vez, pero ... ¡Me gusta su seguridad~! - Dijo una diosa de cabello rubio, lo más característico eran los ropajes y armaduras similares a las valquirias, las hijas de Odín, el Padre de Todo.

Y de hecho, esta diosa era una de las pocas que podían enfrentar y hacer estremecer al Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos.

Era Frejya, la diosa Vanir del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. Una diosa de muchos atributos y poder. Su cabello dorado brillaba tan intenso como el sol, sus ojos azules celestiales se equiparan al cielo. Y su belleza ... Era indescriptible.

Y aparentemente ella había ganado cierto interés en Sieg. Quizás fue porque formó parte de los componentes de una cierta Servant en Chaldea, y usó un contenedor de una homunculo para manifestarse.

A lo mejor, debido a la forma creada de ambos homunculos los hizo tener una cierta conexión, que aun Frejya podía sentirla.

Y a Jeanne no le gustaba eso.

Mejor dicho, a ninguna Jeanne face le gustaba aquello.

Pero olvidemos lo don Juan que puede llegar a ser un homunculo por su dragón durmiente, y enfoquémonos en otra cosa, por ejemplo a ... Mashu.

La berenjena miraba con cierto nerviosismo al dios invicto que debían de enfrentar, pero la seguridad que tenía Alaya por Sieg era inquebrantable. Esa confianza se extendió hacia los demás aliados afortunadamente, pero aún así, la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force sabia que esta sería una batalla bastante dura.

\- Oh, vaya ... - Murmuró Verethragna temblando de emoción. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido pero se podía ver su escalofriante sonrisa que no debería estar en el rostro de un niño. - ¡Hace mucho que alguien no me habla de frente como tú! -

Fuertes vientos huracanados se arremolinaban alrededor del dios siempre victorioso.

\- Oh, ¿Ho~? No puedo aguantarlo más ... ¡Deseo destrozar tus huesos y tus viseras hacer explotar! - Verethragna sonrió con sadismo ... antes de hacer una pose Idol.

Fue extraño y realmente perturbador ver al Dios más bélico hacer una pose como esa, pero todos procuraron a no comentar o decir algo a respecto ... Nadie quería sufrir el poderío de la Eminencia de la Victoria.

Aunque a cierta espadachina nipona tuvo un derrame nasal al ver al dios shota hacer tremenda y tierna pose.

\- Así que verás muy bien con que te destrozaré ... - Y en ese momento, Verethragna estaba listo para atacar ...

Sin embargo, un sentimiento opresivo allanó todo el Coliseo. Era tan poderoso y aterrador que hacía sentirte como una hormiga.

Y ese poder solo le pertenecía a un solo ser supremo en el cielo y la tierra ...

Akasha.

Ella tenía una leve sonrisa, una leve sonrisa que prometía un destino peor que la muerte.

Su sola presencia daba el sentimiento de que la alma de uno era destrozada y el cuerpo fuese desgarrado átomo por átomo.

\- Oh, Verethragna, no te precipites tanto. Aun debemos elegir el siguiente escenario para el segundo combate. - Hablo la existencia suprema antes de mirar a Sieg. - Como los humanos perdieron el anterior combate, te permitiré que tu elijas el siguiente ring de batalla. -

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al homunculo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar o si quiera pensar un poco su elección, el dios invicto habló antes.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Elije el lugar que gustes, escoge el lugar de tu nacimiento, así podré ver todo tu poder. - Verethragna sonrió inocentemente. - Además, eso no me afectará mucho, soy la _Victoria_, yo estoy en todas partes, y tengo diversas formas. Siempre estoy al máximo, así que ... Concédeme el mejor combate de mi vida inmortal, Sieg, el Dragón Maligno. -

Aunque Sieg no se preocupó mucho sobre el dios de la victoria, tener pase libre para ser luchar en sus tierras lo hizo mejor.

\- Si es así, entonces escojo Rumania. - Dijo Sieg con simpleza. - Solo espero que no te arrepientas después. -

Los humanos al escucharon las palabras del homunculo sonrieron y gritaron de emoción. Por el lado de los dioses no hubo muchas molestias, ellos conocían y confiaban en la fuerza de Verethragna.

El nunca había sido vencido, y nunca lo será.

\- Hehe, ¡Así se habla! - Dijo la Eminencia de la Victoria dando saltitos emocionado.

\- Bien, ¡Empecemos! - Akasha sonrió antes de aplaudir.

Y como había pasado en combate anterior, los dos combatientes fueron llevados a las tierras de Rumanía donde combatirán a muerte. Mientras que el público podía verlos sin problemas.

\- Mi nombre es Verethragna. - Dijo el susodicho. - La Eminencia de la Victoria, el más grande Campeón de los Dioses, siempre invicto en el combate. Mil veces he enfrentado a Angra Mainyu, y todas la veces lo he detenido, todos claman mi bendición, el más poderoso siempre soy, y te enfrentaré aquí hoy. Ahora dime tu nombre, mi rival. -

\- Uh, mi nombre es Sieg. - Dijo el joven homunculo algo incómodo. - Lamento decepcionarte pero solo soy un homunculo ordinario, quizás no sea particularmente poderoso pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Realmente no sé hasta qué punto puedo pelear con este cuerpo, ¡Pero pensar demasiado en eso no ayudará ahora! -

\- El combate ha comenzado ... - Murmuró Alaya.

\- Bien, bien. Ya podemos comenzar, hemos hablado demasiado. - Decía Verethragna dando saltitos. - Demos inicio a esto y ... -

En un parpadeó, el dios de la Victoria desapareció y fue reemplazado por un viento feroz que fue directo hacia Sieg. El Dragón Maligno abrió los ojos sorprendido por la velocidad que el dios poseía.

Verethragna se manifestó frente a su rival, con una espada dorada en su mano. Lista para cortar la cabeza del segundo representante de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo! - Y entonces Verethragna lanzó un tajo mortal.

Sin embargo ...

Sieg logra desviar el ataque con su propia espada.

Una energía verdosa salía de su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían más afilados, su presencia más confiable y con una resolución alucinante.

\- Oh ... Pero mira esto, ¡No lo haces mal~! - Alabó el Dios Persa. Eran muy pocos quienes sobrevivían a su primer golpe ... Y además de desviar su espada no era una pequeña hazaña.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Verethragna comienza rápido y feroz como siempre! ¡Pero Sieg logra anteponerse fácilmente! - Exclamo Akasha, provocando emoción en el público.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sieg! - Grito Astolfo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Yei, vamos, onii-san! - Grito una joven versión de Jeanne, pero tenia el cabello blanco. Además parecía usar un traje porno navideño.

La Jeanne mayor sonrió levemente, mirando a su versión pequeña y Alter. Aunque estaba feliz de estar tan cerca de su amada y que este haya podido predecir el ataque de su oponente divino, le gustaría que su otra hermana estuviera aquí para darle apoyo.

Por lo menos su otra hermana Hindú estaba cerca. Aunque esta última negaba cualquier afección por el homunculo.

Pero el sexto sentido de la Santa de Orleans le decía otra cosa.

Pero eso no importaba.

Tanto Gudao y Gudako gritaban ovaciones para el confiable homunculo que luchaba por ellos. Mientras Mash aplaudía alegremente. Los demás humanos del público también gritaban emocionados por el combate.

Karna sonrió, pero aún así no se confió. Verethragna iba a ser un oponente duro. Su Discernimiento de los Pobres le decía eso.

Por otro, en el bando de los dioses ...

Marduk suspiró con cansancio. - Ese mocoso ... -

A su lado, su esposa Sarpanit le dio una leve sonrisa, aunque parecía algo forzada a la vista.

\- Bueno, no deberías sorprenderte, ya sabes como es Verethragna. - Replicó la diosa babilónica.

\- Lamentablemente si. - Vociferó el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia con un suspiro.

\- ¡Hmph! Que ruidosos son los humanos, se emocionan por esquivar el primer golpe de Lord Verethragna. - Bufo Gaia con molestia, viendo a los seres insignificantes que son los humanos a su vista.

\- Ne, ne, yo no los despreciaría tanto Gaia-chan. - Hablo Kagutsuchi con una sonrisa. - Son realmente pocos los que han podido esquivar el primer ataque de Verethragna-chan, entre ellos Mitra. - Entonces la sonrisa del Dios del Fuego se hizo más amplia. - Además, no desprecies tanto a los humanos, porque son ellos quienes te están destrozando a ti tanto que tienes que llamar a los Ultimate One, mocosa. -

La Diosa Madre Tierra le dirigió una mirada iracunda al dios nipón, pero se contuvo de hacer algo ... Ella sabía que podía salir mal parada al enfrentarlo, incluso con su hijo Tifón de su lado.

\- Hehehe, esto es bueno, ¡Muy bueno! - Murmuraba el Dios de la Victoria para si mismo, aunque su voz se llegaba a escuchar por Sieg y los demás espectadores. - Entonces prosigamos ... ¡Aquí voy! -

Y nuevamente con la fuerza y la velocidad de un huracán se lanzó contra el homunculo. El viento se arremolinaba en su forma infantil, incluyendo su espada dorada y con esa habilidad atacó ferozmente al segundo representante de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! - Exclamaba cada vez más fuerte el Dios Invicto mientras atacaba a su rival a una velocidad celestial y sin descanso.

Lanzaba tajos a la derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, en diagonal, atacaba también con estocadas sin piedad. Todo mientras vientos feroces también atacaban a todo su alrededor, no solo a Sieg, sino a todo el terreno alrededor del dios.

Sin embargo, que pesar de los feroces y violentos ataques del dios bélico, el Dragón Maligno lograba bloquear, desviar e incluso esquivar los ataques de aquel niño divino.

Los ojos de Sieg lucían afilados mientras seguía los movimientos del dios, mientras su espada se movía de tal forma como si tuviera años y años de experiencia de luchar con la espada.

Además, mientras aquellos vientos cortantes y destructivos salían del dios y atacaban sin discriminación a todo a su paso, al llegar al homunculo un resplandor y aura azul verdosa salía del cuerpo del Dragón Maligno, y los pocos espectadores del público tanto humano y divino notaron que el chico se hacía más fuerte mientras enfrentaba a Verethragna.

Eso solo era una cosa ...

Esa era la experiencia y manejo de la espada de Siegfried que había sido heredada por el homunculo. Además del Galvanismo que permitía absorber la energía mágica den ambiente, los ataques eléctricos y de viento que había estado en posesión cierta Berserker que había renacido en ese mismo homunculo ... ¡Esos dos elementos unidos hacían de Sieg un individuo de gran poder y un rival implacable!

¡Y eso era lo que le encantaba a Verethragna!

El había esperado tanto tiempo por un buen oponente ... Demasiado tiempo.

Y ahora ... ¡Su Núcleo Divino que decía que lo tenia justo al frente de el!

Y eso era lo que más anhelaba ...

_..._

_Hace muchos milenios._

En un páramo desierto y desolado ... Solo había destrucción.

La tierra estaba quemada y agrietada. La poca vegetación que había existido en el lugar había sido completamente erradicada sin piedad.

En medio de todo eso había una roca negra de gran tamaño, con inscripciones persas ... Y maldiciones por doquier. El obelisco brillaba en un tenue tono rojo y lúgubre.

Frente a la inmensa roca había una figura humanoide pareciendo que estaba hecha de oscuridad. Tenia ojos dorados malvados que parecían llamas y su cuerpo expulsaba humo negro y contaminado.

Era Angra Mainyu.

El Dios de la Oscuridad sonrió divertido a pesar de estar en un estado deplorable y destrozado.

Pero miraba con burla al dios que tenia frente a él y que lo había derrotado incontables veces.

Verethragna.

Solo que ya no parecía un niño, sino un guerrero cubierto de sangre de sus enemigos. La sangre de Angra Mainyu ...

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Bien hecho, bien hecho, Verethragna! - Exclamó el dios maldito. - ¡Como se esperaba de un Spenta Mainyu, ustedes son fuertes! -

Los ojos dorados de Verethragna lo miraron con furia.

\- Bastardo ... ¡¿Cuando vas a desaparecer?! ¡Me tienes harto! - Le gritó el dios invicto con furia. Estaba enojado y eso no era para nada bueno.

Pero a Angra Mainyu le encantaba la ira de su oponente.

\- Oh, mi pobre Verethragna. Tu sabes muy bien que solo el verdadero Spenta Mainyu podrá borrar mi existencia y eso solo será posible en el día del Juicio Final. - El Dios de la Oscuridad sonrió con burla. - Eso significa que por ahora deberás contenerme un poco ... ¡Es lamentable que no pueda usar todo mi poder contigo! ¡Oh, la ironía! -

Fuertes huracanes salieron volando de la forma guerrera del Dios de la Victoria, la expresión iracunda de aquel hombre estaba saliendo con la intensidad de un tifón.

\- Así que por ahora, mi querido Verethragna ... - Angra Mainyu sonrió de tal manera que nos recordó a Akasha en el prólogo de este fic. - ¡Estas condenado a vivir tu inmortalidad con mi maldición! ¡La maldición de la amarga victoria! ¡Nunca sentirás el verdadero sabor de la victoria nunca más! ¡KAHAHAHAHAHA! -

La risa malévola del dios de la oscuridad resonó por todo el lugar, sin embargo, Verethragna sacó su espada y con una expresión furiosa le cortó la cabeza a Angra Mainyu ... Aunque el volvería, lo que acaba de cortar era solo una simple representación del Dios de la Oscuridad, su verdadero ser estaba sellado en esa roca inmensa, que solo podía ser destruida por el Spenta Mainyu original.

Mientras tanto, Verethragna estaba condenado a esa maldición por toda la eternidad ...

Sin sentir de nuevo la emoción del combate y la victoria nunca más ...

Pero ...

_Nadie dijo que no __podía_ _sentir una derrota alucinante y llena de éxtasis puro._

_..._

\- ¡Porque soy el más fuerte de los fuertes! - Gritaba Verethragna mientras atacaba ferozmente a Sieg con poderosos tajos. - Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quien me rete, sea hombre o demonio ... Puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastaré a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino! -

Con esas palabras de poder dichas, una energía rojiza y negruzca rodeó la forma de Verethragna, la energía convergían en su cabeza tomando la forma de cuernos de toros.

Detrás del dios de la Victoria, la imagen espectral de un gigantesco toro furioso de ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

La sangre de Sieg.

Y ese era ...

_¡El Toro!_

\- Maldición, la Encarnación del Toro ... - Maldijo Alayashiki por lo bajo.

\- ¿Toro? - Vociferó Gudao confundido por las palabras de la Diosa de los Humanos.

\- ¿Encarnaciones? - Le pregunto Mash con curiosidad.

\- Verethragna es conocido por tener diversas encarnaciones. - Les respondió Myrddin, para luego empezar a explayarse sobre el tema. - Bahram Avesta: _Las Diez Encarnaciones del Dios de la Guerra._ El posee diez Encarnaciones en total y cada una es un Noble Phantasm, y con el Toro, esta es la tercera Encarnación que usa. -

\- ¿Tres? - Dijo Gudako confundida. - Pero solo he visto ese viento y ahora ese torito. -

Myrddin sonrió. - El Vendaval y Toro son los más evidentes. El primero le confiere de una velocidad celestial mientras les segundo de una fuerza divina, pero el siempre está usando una de sus Encarnaciones incluso antes de entra en batalla y esa es ... -

\- El joven. - Termino Alaya por la más grande maga de Gran Bretaña. - Es decir, su forma infantil. Aunque limita gran parte de su poder, le confiere de grandes protecciones divinas y además le permite guardar su energía evitando así consumir su poder rápidamente. De esa manera puede usar sus demás Encarnaciones sin agotar su poder, aunque es un dios, el gran consumo de energía de cada Encarnación es considerable, especialmente el Guerrero. -

\- ¿El Guerrero? - Se preguntó Aoko, alzando una ceja por el particular y un tanto ridículo nombre a su parecer.

Pero la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force se limitó a fruncir el ceño como respuesta. Ella parecía no tener ganas de hablar sobre la última y más poderosa Encarnación del Dios de la Vctoria.

Todos se miraron confundidos por el actuar de la Diosa de la Humanidad, pero cierto mago Marcial miró comprensivo a Alaya.

\- "Por favor, Sieg ... " - Pensó, no, suplicó la diosa de los humanos al homunculo. - "Debes vencerlo antes de que use su última Encarnación o sino ... " -

Todo estará perdido.

De vuelta al combate, Verethragna atacó ...

Veloz como un torrente, fuerte como un tifón y violento como un fuego ardiente ... ¡Era Verethragna, el más fuerte de los fuertes!

A una velocidad celestial lanzó tremendos ataques de gran poder detrás de cada balanceo de su espada dorada. Todos y cada uno dirigidos a los puntos vitales de su oponente.

Brazo.

Clavícula.

Tráquea.

Sien.

Diafragma.

Costillas.

Testículos.

Muslos.

_Artagnes__ Zoes._

_Disparando a las Cien Cabezas, estilo Persa._

_Victorioso, Derribando a mis Cientos de Enemigos._

Uno de los Noble Phantasms de Verethragna, Artagnes Zoes. La versión persa del Nine Lives de Heracles. Al igual que existe una versión Romana del _Disparando a las Cien Cabezas _esgrimido por el Dios de la Lanza, Quirinos, un "Hijo" de Hércules. Existe de igual forma una versión persa del ataque.

Solo que la relación entre Verethragna y Heracles estaba basada en los actos bélicos y de gran valor de cada uno.

Después de todo, el más grande campeón de los dioses tenía cierta relación con varios dioses y personajes emblemáticos de otros panteones.

Vishnu.

Indra.

Nergal.

Horus.

Tyr.

Ares.

Heracles.

Todos deidades de la guerra o con cierta relación con ella, y todo eso estaba sublimado en el ser conocido como el siempre Invicto y Victorioso Verethragna.

Y para demostrarlo, nació Artagnes Zoes. El verdadero origen del Nine Lives de Heracles.

Un movimiento ejecutado con cualquier arma a la mano del usuario, en este caso, la espada de oro de la Eminencia de la Victoria. Sin embargo, como un dios invicto podría usar cualquier otra arma. Un ataque para derribar a todos los enemigos frente al gran dios de la Victoria.

Solo que en vez de nueve ataques ...

Iban a ser cientos de movimientos de espada ejecutados con una velocidad celestial ... Y todo aquello iba a caer sobre Sieg sin piedad alguna.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Verethragna ataca infinitamente a su oponente! ¡Cientos de ataques han sido cruelmente lanzados hacia Sieg! -

\- ¡Sieg! - Exclamó Gudako preocupada por el homunculo. Tanto Jeanne y Astolfo estaban igual que la Master de Chaldea.

\- Es el momento de morir ... - Murmuró Vishnu impasible.

Kagutsuchi sonrió levemente. - Yo creo que no. -

\- Solo por un segundo ... Solo un poco ... Concédeme tu poder ... - Energía verde azulada se reunió en las manos, pies y la espada del homunculo.

Y luego cambiaron ...

Sus manos fueron cubiertas por guantes de metal. Sus zapatos reemplazados por botas, y finalmente la espada ornamental de Sieg fue reemplazada por ...

_La Caída del Demonio Celestial por la Gran __Espasa__ Fantasmal._

Una espada de gran tamaño a dos manos con una joya azul incrustada en la empuñadura que presume de una magnificencia y enormidad que hace que parezca que fue creada por manos inhumanas.

La espada de los Nibelungos ... Que le pertenecía a un solo hombre, y que ahora termino en las manos de Sieg.

Y su nombre era ...

\- Balmung. -

Sieg liberó una inmensa ola de color azul verdoso hacia los cientos de ataques de Verethragna y contra su persona.

Miles de ataques para derribar un ejército que se enfrentaba a un movimiento de espada especializado a enfrentar ejércitos.

Ambos ataques de ambos rivales se encontraron sin piedad.

Una intensa onda de choque fue provocada y una cortina de polvo se hizo presente como resultado de dicho encuentro mortífero.

Todos miraron asombrados y expectantes el resultado de aquel choque de fuerzas. Querían saber cuál había sido el resultado de tal enfrentamiento ...

Pero cuando por fin la cortina de humo y polvo fue despedida, estaban tanto Verethragna y Sieg de pie frente al otro a pocos metros de distancia.

Ambos portaban rasguños y leves quemaduras, pero no había ningún daño grave por parte de ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Ha sido anulado! ¡El ataque invencible de Verethragna ha sido anulado por el Noble Phantasm del Dragón Maligno, que es nada más y nada menos que Balmung! ¡La espada sagrada y demoníaca asesina de dragones que terminó la vida del Fafnir original! ¡Que ironía es ver al nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir portar la arma asesina de su antecesor! - Exclamó Akasha con gran emoción en su voz y ojos normalmente vacíos.

Para ella era un entrenamiento ver al dios invicto ser igualado.

Todo el público por parte de los humanos gritaron de emoción por la habilidad y el poder que Sieg demostraba. Cierta doncella de Orleans no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio por el bienestar de su amado dragón.

Mientras, el amable y solitario Dragón dejó salir un suspiró. Con ello, la gran espada Balmung fue reemplazada nuevamente por la espada ornamental que Astolfo, uno de los paladines de Carlomagno le había dado hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás. Además, las botas y guantes de metal se desvanecieron en brillos blancos, verdes y azules.

Sieg estaba aguardando energías en caso de emergencia. Incluso si tenia Galvanismo y estaba especializado a tomar la energía mágica del ambiente y ataques mágicos sin forma como el viento o los rayos, tenia ciertas habilidades que requerían de una gran cantidad de energía o por si era necesario lanzar un ataque devastador.

Además ... Tampoco tenia deseos de forzar aquello más de la cuenta ...

Si lo hacía terminaría con su propia vida y no podría hacer nada.

Y era lo último que necesitaba la Humanidad en ese momento.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble! Nada mal para un homunculo, ¡Definitivamente eres de los mejores rivales que he tenido! Sin embargo ... - Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro infantil del dios más bélico, una aura ominosa y peligrosa rodeó su forma. - Nunca podrás derrotarme si te sigues manteniendo a la defensiva. -

Sieg frunció el ceño levemente. - Estoy perfectamente consciente de eso. -

El dragón Maligno dejó salir otro suspiró, mientras que el dios de la victoria lo miraba extrañado, había algo nada convencional en el homunculo ... Hecho del cual Verethragna se había empezado a percatar hace poco.

Energía azul verdoso empezó a converger sobre la forma de Sieg, principalmente en sus manos, pies y su espada. Parecían que querían cambiar de forma de nuevo.

Verethragna sabia eso y estaba preparado.

En un estallido de velocidad, Sieg estaba al frente del dios de la Victoria. Sus manos fueron enguantadas por metal reforzado, botas y protectores de metal aparecieron en sus pies y piernas. Una aura fe rayos azul verdosa rodeaba su forma.

Verethragna no estaba preparado para eso.

El Dragón Maligno le lanzó un tajo con su espada que cortó la mejilla del dios. Pero si Verethragna hubiera reaccionado un segundo más tarde ... Quizás habría perdido la cabeza.

\- "¡Es rápido!" - Pensó la Eminencia de la Victoria incrédulo por la velocidad del homunculo frente a él, el cual pudo acortar la distancia entre ambos en un parpadeó. Además de casi cortarlo decapitarlo ...

Justo como el Dios Invicto había intentado hacer al comienzo del combate. Era un mensaje ...

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

\- No lo haces mal. - Dijo Sieg con los ojos entornados. - Así qué ... Toma. -

Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico el homunculo acercó su mano al pecho del dios infantil.

Y entonces ...

\- ¡¿Oh?! ¡Argggggg! - Grito Verethragna de dolor mientras el Dragón Maligno lo estaba electrocutando. - ¡¿Que?! ¡Pfffff! -

Aprovechando el estado sorprendido del dios por la habilidad electrizante del representante de la humanidad, Sieg le dio un golpe con el mango de la espada en la cara al dios haciéndolo retroceder.

Todos los dioses se quedaron sin habla ante la ferocidad de los ataques del homunculo, pero aún no había terminado ...

Sieg siguió atacando, lanzó varios tajos con su espada provocándo que Verethragna tuviera que tratar de esquivar los ataques pero terminaba con varios cortes en su cuerpo.

\- Ugh ... - El dios más bélico retrocedió, el tenia varios cortes en su cuerpo, aunque no eran profundos eran numerosos. El ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para atacar, solo podía esquivar y huir ...

Un sentimiento extraño inundó su cuerpo al verse acorralado ...

_Era ..._

_\- Emoción. - _Dijo Kagutsuchi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de manera ominosa.

El Dios del Fuego estaba disfrutando esto, mientras que los demás dioses estaban mortificados por el estado del dios de la Victoria.

\- Espera, aún no termino. - Hablo el Dragón Maligno, preparando su espada. La espada ornamental fue reemplazada por la gran espada de Siegfried. _\- Oh, gran espada, deja que te llenes ... __Balmung__. -_

Entonces, una energía de color naranja del crepúsculo rodeó la espada asesina de dragones.

Y atacó ...

Una ola de energía naranja y dorada fue contra Verethragna sin piedad alguna.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Tomado por sorpresa, el dios siempre victorioso intentó bloquear el ataque con vientos huracanados.

Pero aquella ola de energía atravesó el vendaval, así que sin tener de otra intento bloquear el ataque con su fuerza de Toro.

\- ¡Tch! - No obstante, no logró bloquearlo por completo y el ataque le dejó un corte profundo en el hombro al dios persa.

\- ¡Ah! - Todos los dioses jadearon al unísono al ver la tremenda herida en el dios siempre victorioso.

\- ¡Oh~! Eso me dolió hasta a mi. - Dijo el dios del fuego divertido, el río por lo bajo.

Vishnu le dio una mirada mortífera al dios nipón.

\- Tu ... Tu ... - Decía Verethragna con una expresión catatónica mientras temblaba, el sostenía su herida con una de sus manos mientras con la otra aún mantenía su espada dorada. - ¡Lo haces fenomenal! ¡Dame más! -

Todos miraron incrédulos las palabras del dios de la Victoria. Además, eran muy extrañas.

Lo peor de todo es que lo decía en su forma de niño, perturbador la verdad.

\- ¡Pero que gran desenlace del combate! ¡Sieg se ha adaptado completamente a los movimientos de Verethragna y ha evolucionado y mejorado para acorralar a su oponente! - Exclamó Akasha, con sus palabras, los humanos gritaron de emoción pura por las hazañas del homunculo que los defendía.

Esta vez ganarían.

Tenían que hacerlo ...

O sino ...

_\- El llegará~ ... - _Canturreo el Dios Nipón del fuego con diversión.

\- ¡Así se hace, Sieg! - Exclamó Astolfo, felicitando a su antiguo Master.

\- ¡Vamos, onii-san! - Exclamó Jalter Lily dando pequeños saltos.

\- ¡Sigue, Sieg! - Grito Jeanne a su amado.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quien pensaría que un homunculo sería tan fuerte como para acorralar al mismo Verethragna? - Dijo Aoko, la Quinta Maga Verdadera estaba realmente asombrada por el desempeño del segundo representante de la Humanidad.

\- No todos lo saben ... Pero el no está usando el poder de la Counter Force. - Informo Alaya, sorprendiendo al grupo.

\- ¿Pero por que? - Le pregunto Gordolf sorprendido.

La Segunda Regente de la Counter Force frunció el ceño levemente. - Oh, creo que tu padre lo sabe muy bien. -

Dichas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la grupo, especialmente al director de Chaldea.

\- Un poder destinado a los dioses, lo más cercano a una Magia Verdadera, un objeto que imita a la Tercera Magia Heaven's Feel, esta en su posesión. - Explayó Alaya antes de mirar seriamente al homunculo. - Los Einzbern han creado homunculo tras homunculo para recuperar lo que es suyo, quien diría que un homunculo creado con las versiones bastardas de sus métodos obtendría lo que tanto buscaban. -

\- Hey ... No querrás decir ... - Decía Myrddin sorprendida.

\- La Copa del Cielo está en su posesión. El Santo Grial. -

La afirmación de la Diosa de los Humanos cayó como una piedra en un lago.

\- Con eso, no podía usar la Counter Force en el. El ya ha llegado a sus límites. - Alaya sonrió gratamente. - ¡Y con ese poder seguirá evolucionando hasta ahogar a los dioses en su propia mierda! ¡Kahahahahaha! -

Volviendo al combate.

Sieg aguardaba con sus guantes de metal y Balmung listos para el combate.

\- Es increíble ... Realmente increíble~ ... - Decía Verethragna entre susurros mientras seguía temblando de emoción. Una sonrisa tétrica apareció en su infantil rostro. - Hace mucho que alguien no me hacía ponerme serio ... Hace mucho que no uso esto ... Solo mi buen amigo Mitra ... Así que me pregunto ... _¡¿Serás digno?! -_

Un intenso calor abrasador allanó el lugar. El poder del Sol estaba siendo dominado por nada más y nada menos que el dios más bélico para probar al homunculo.

\- ¡Ven a mi para obtener la Victoria! - Empezó la Eminencia de la Victoria a cantar, una de sus Encarnaciones estaba siendo invocada. - ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo luminoso veloz! ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo! -

Con esas palabras de poder, el sol de la arena artificial creada por Akasha empezó a brillar con intensidad. De repente, algo empezó a divisarse ...

El Caballo Inmortal del Sol.

_El Caballo Blanco Solar._

Una bestia divina que descendió de los cielos dejando una estela llameante por su camino, incinerando todo a su paso.

Un caballo que había heredado la Autoridad de los Caballos Divinos del Carro de Marduk, los caballos solares originales.

Al igual que sus antecesores, el caballo dr Verethragna tenia un poder proveniente del sol que lo hacía una bestia mágica de gran poder. A la par o superior al gran Pegaso de la mitología griega.

El caballo solar descendió hasta quedar al lado de su amo. El Dios de la Victoria sonrió satisfecho al tener a su gran corcel que su lado. Sin pensarlo, el dios se montó en la criatura equina y al hacerlo, la intensidad de las llamas del caballo solar se intensificaron.

\- ¡Aquí voy! - Al vociferar esas palabras, el caballo divino empezó a moverse en un estallido de velocidad impresionante.

Era como un tren bala que estaba a punto de impactar contra un pequeño lagarto.

Lamentablemente, ese pequeño lagarto ... Era un verdadero Dragón.

Sieg se puso de rodillas y puso su mano enguantada en el suelo. Entonces el suelo estalló con rayos verdes por el camino del caballo solar de Verethragna.

Dicha acción tomó por sorpresa al jinete y su corcel, quienes por culpa de los rayos tuvieron que retroceder aunque varios de los rayos lograron herirlos.

Sin embargo, cuando el dios de la Victoria se reincorporó listo para atacar nuevamente, no pudo divisar a su rival por ninguno sitió.

Hasta que escucho su suave y monótona voz.

\- ¡Incluso si es solo un momento ...! ¡Oh gran héroe, concédeme tus poderes! -

Un gran resplandor verde cegó momentáneamente al representante de los dioses, hasta que la luz se esfumó pudo verlo claramente ante el ...

Encima del dios, el homunculo que alguna vez estaba ahí para enfrentarlo se había desvanecido, en cambio estaba ...

¡El Gran Héroe, Siegfried!

\- ¡Aquí voy! ... _¡__Oh, gran espada, deja que te llenes!__ ¡__Balmung__! - _Nuevamente, Sieg lanzó un Mana Burst, pero está vez fue al menos el doble de poderoso que el anterior.

Una gran onda de energía verde azulada cayó sobre Verethragna y su caballo solar, quienes estaban estupefactos por el cambio de apariencia y de poder del homunculo.

Ahora entendía muy bien porque lo habían elegido a él como uno de los Counter Hero de la Humanidad.

\- Tu ... Como ... - A penas el dios pudo vocalizar esas palabras, el ataque de Balmung cayó sobre el, su corcel y sobre todo el campo de batalla provocando una gran destrucción a su paso.

Era un ataque de al menos Rango A ... Y todo ese poder se lo había tragado de lleno el dios de la Victoria.

Cuando el ataque cesó, Sieg cayó al suelo de pie en su forma normal. Sin sus guantes y botas de metal, y Balmung volvió a ser la espada ornamental de su amigo Astolfo.

Mientras que Verethragna estaba en el suelo, con graves quemaduras. Su caballo ... Había desaparecido del lugar, incluso si era inmortal no pudo aguantar el impacto directo de semejante ataque del homunculo.

\- ¡Ha sido derribado! ¡El más fuerte y poderoso Verethragna ha caído al suelo! - Exclamó Akasha con una gran sonrisa burlesca. - ¡Al parecer el verdadero victorioso aquí no es nadie más que el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir, Sieg! -

Los dioses jadearon con horror al ver el estado lamentable del más grande campeón de los dioses.

Pero cierto Dios Nipón le encantaba el espectáculo. Tenia ganas de forjar una espada con el nombre Sieg en ella, como conmemoración de la paliza que estaba recibiendo Verethragna.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba! - Exclamó Kagutsuchi. El Dios del Fuego fue fulminado con la mirada por varios dioses, especialmente por Vishnu, Izanagi y Marduk.

Pero al dios maligno del fuego le importaba poco aquello. Solo pensaba en si mismo ...

O al menos eso era lo que hacia parecer ante todos.

\- ¡Vamos, Sieg-kun! ¡Aposté por ti! - Exclamaba el Dios Herrero.

Varios dioses maldijeron al Dios del Fuego. Mientras que los humanos gritaban y apoyaban con toda violencia al Dragón Maligno, el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir.

\- ¡¿Que diablos es ese homunculo?! - Exclamó Gaia con furia, ella notaba la mirada de superioridad que su contraparte Alaya le daba ... ¡Y eso la enfurecía en gran medida! - ¡¿Como puede superar a nuestro mejor guerrero?! -

Seth frunció el ceño, mientras miraba el combate. - Mm, es como si ... -

Kagutsuchi sonrió. _\- "Es como si evolucionará una y otra vez." -_

\- Ugh ... - Gimió de dolor Verethragna mientras se reincorporaba de pie nuevamente.

El dios miraba intensa al homunculo, analizándolo seriamente. Se dio cuenta que este no era un individuo común y corriente.

Incluso con el corazón de un héroe, y el poder de un dragón ... ¡Era imposible que pudiera superarlo tan ampliamente!

\- "El esta evolucionando ... A cada segundo se hace más fuertes ..." - El Dios de la Victoria río mentalmente. - "Estos humanos con sus habilidades de adaptación y evolución ... _¡Son molestos!" -_

\- Sabes ... - La voz de Sieg sacó al Dios de sus pensamientos. - Yo realmente estoy cansado de luchar. Pero debido a las circunstancias debo seguir combatiendo un poco más ... Pero tengo pensado que esta sea mi última pelea antes de reunirme con ella nuevamente. - Entonces el homunculo miró al Dios siempre victorioso con compasión. - Así que lo siento, mocoso. -

Esas palabras dejaron mudos todo el lugar, el bando divino y el humano, todo el coliseo estaba en completo silencio.

\- Mo ... ¿Mocoso? ... - Repitió la Eminencia de la Victoria, procesando las palabras dichas por su rival.

Los dioses miraban horrorizados la escena, pero a Kagutsuchi y a Alaya le divertían en gran medida lo que pasaba.

\- Oh ... Hohohoho~ ... - Empezó a reír por lo bajo Verethragna. - Estoy feliz~ ... ¡Estoy feliz~! ... _¡Estoy tan feliz que te quiero matarte~! - _Vientos feroces salieron de la forma infantil del dios.

\- ¡Wahhh! ¡El shota se volvió loco! - Exclamo Gudako dándole una abrazo a Mash, la pelirroja estaba aterrada.

Los demás la miraron extrañados, pero quienes la conocían bien como Gudao, Mash, Da Vinci-chan o Solomon solo tuvieron una gota de sudor mientras la miraban con una sonrisa frívola.

Pero entonces, el rostro de Solomon se volvió serio. El lamentaba que la mayor parte de su Clarividencia estuviera sellada.

Akasha no solo había sellado su propia Omnisciencia Absoluta, sino que también había degradado en gran medida las habilidades de ver el futuro a todos en la arena.

Solo lo más fuertes como Marduk o Sarpanit podían usar una pequeña parte de sus Clarividencia Divina. Pero aún así estaba limitada.

Una gran aura llameante de color dorado rodeó el cuerpo de Verethragna.

\- Ahora, bien, mi querido e insignificante homunculo ... _¿Podrías seguirme el ritmo? _\- El Dios de la Victoria le sonrió cruelmente. - ¡Tengo ganas de saberlo~! -

\- Oh~ ... ¿Va a usar eso? - Kagutsuchi sonrió levemente. - Divertido. -

\- ¡Tú has violado el pacto y has pecado en la tierra! El Lord ha hablado; el pecador debe ser castigado. Su columna puede ser aplastada; sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo; su sangre puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta. Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado! -

Empezó a cantar Verethragna, para dar paso a su siguiente Encarnación.

Y era una de las más poderosas.

\- ¡El Jabalí te destrozará! ¡El Jabalí te exterminará! ¡Este es mi alarde de victoria sobre los dioses, demonios y humanos, el himno de mi fuerza! ¡Este es mi insulto a los dioses, que son mis únicos rivales! ¡Esta es mi declaración de desafío, con el fin de aprovechar mi fuerza devastadora! -

La llama dorada empezó ha hacerse más grande, más fuerte y más brillante. Una llama que alcanzaba los cielos y provocaba devastación en el ambiente.

Todos miraban asombrado el poder del Dios más belicoso. Pero Sieg se mantenía calmado ...

\- ¡Oh dioses etereos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, enfuréscanze por la muerte de sus hermanos! ¡Oh dioses ctónicos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, esperen inútilmente por el día en que mi sacrilegio regrese contra mi! ¡Oh dioses marinos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mio, enlútense con un canto fúnebre ante su propia impotencia! -

Un poder tan antiguo estaba volviendo a la tierra ...

Un poder perteneciente a la antigua Mesopotamia. Dioses de aquella época, como Marduk, Sarpanit, Anu lo recordaban bien ...

Especialmente Ishtar, después de todo, ese poder era el símbolo de su humillación más grande.

\- ¡Soy el enemigo de todos en la tierra! ¡Soy el usurpador de la fuerza divina! -

_El Jabalí del Fuego Celestial._

Un inmenso y gigantesco jabalí se hizo presente ante Verethragna y Sieg. El jabalí estaba frente al dios de la victoria, listo para embestir al homunculo que miraba asombrado a la bestia divina.

Un jabalí que había heredado un poder de la antigua Mesopotamia.

El Toro del Cielo ...

Gugalanna.

\- ¡Arrasa con todo! - Exclamó Verethragna con una sonrisa maniática.

Entonces el jabalí empezó a avanzar y todo a su paso era destruido. La tierra se agitaba, huracanes caían del cielo, todo el terreno era erradicado completamente bajo sus pezuñas.

No era un ataque para un solo individuo ...

¡Era un tribulación celestial!

Un castigo divino para el pueblo.

Y todo eso iba a caer sobre Sieg ...

_Pero ..._

_\- Oh, Santo Grial ... - _Cantó Sieg suavemente, una energía azul verdosa lo rodeaba. _\- Escucha mi llamado. -_

De repente, de su pecho, rayos azules y verdes empezaron a salir de ahí. Parecía una bobina Tesla ...

_\- Comienza la transformación. Una peregrinación al más allá ... -_

La voz del Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir hacia eco en todo el campo de batalla, sobre todo el Coliseo su voz retumbaba con poder.

\- _Soy el dragón malvado que vuela sosteniendo el Grial del Cielo. -_

Sieg empezó a elevarse, mientras más rayos salían de su pecho hasta que ...

El homunculo reveló su verdadera forma, la forma del amable y solitario dragón maligno de la Humanidad ...

Fafnir.

Un Noble Phantasm basado en haber volado muy lejos por los cielos en la forma de un dragón durante su vida. Todo para salvar a la humanidad ... Y en el más allá espera por ella.

El jabalí del Fuego Celestial, la nueva encarnación de Gugalanna, el Toro del Cielo.

Se enfrentaría a ...

Fafnir, la nueva encarnación de Mušḫuššu, el Dragón de Marduk, el hijo más poderoso de Tiamat.

Todos miraron con asombro la majestuosidad de la forma de Dragón de Sieg. Especialmente Jeanne, tal vez era una bestia mágica, pero ... Era _su _bestia mágica.

Y este poder era ...

_Liquidación de la Tierra, Aliento del Dragón Incandescente._

_\- ¡Incinera todo! ¡__Akafiloga All-Grið__! -_

Entonces, el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir liberó su poderoso aliento sobre el jabalí gigante y el mismo Verethragna.

Pero nada pudieron hacer cuando el aliento llameante de Sieg cayó sobre ellos sin piedad ...

¡Toda la tierra y el cielo fue incinerado!

Cuando el ataque del homunculo sedio, este cayó en el suelo respirando un poco más fuerte, pero por lo demás, estaba perfecto.

Mientras ...

Todos somos podían mirar con pavor toda la tierra calcinada frente al homunculo donde no había nada ...

Incluso el jabalí y Verethragna no estaban a la vista ... Todo había vuelto a las cenizas.

_\- ¡Y así! - _Grito Akasha con una gran sonrisa. _\- ¡Verethragna ha sido vuelto a las cenizas! ¡__KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA__! -_

_\- ¡__KAHAHAHAHAHA__! - _Para perturbación de muchos, acompañándoa Akasha en su risa histérica estaba Kagutsuchi. _\- ¡Verethragna a la carbonizada persa rumana! ¡No hay nada __más__ delicioso que eso! ¡__KAHAHAHAHAHA__! -_

_..._

[SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]

[VERETHRAGNA VS SIEG]

[CONCLUSIÓN: ¿?]


	6. Chapter 6

Todos miraban con extremo pavor a la tierra incinerada donde había estado hace unos segundos el Dios de la Victoria Persa, especialmente los dioses que no daban crédito a lo que habían presenciado unos segundos antes.

Fue una negación absoluta de la verdad innegable ante sus ojos divinos. Sus rostros solo podían reflejar el estupor y el shock que sentían por la escena.

Y debajo de ese shock, sorpresa y estupor nacieron dos sentimientos ...

Miedo y Vacilación.

Porque sabían que no importará si usaran todo los extremos de sus Autoridades, un sin número de Noble Phantasms Divinos, los Espíritus Divinos estaban seguros que la mayoría de ellos no lograrían ser rivales con aquel Homunculo que nació del hombre.

\- ¿Que ... Acaba de pasar? - Vociferó incrédulo Mithra, dios solar y viejo amigo de Verethragna.

El ni nadie había esperado que aquel homunculo tomaría su forma de Dragón para contrarrestar una de las Encarnaciones de la Eminencia de la Victoria.

Pero Kagutsuchi bufo ciertamente divertido por el espectáculo, solo alguien como el encontraría placer mordido por las desgracias de los dioses. - Ese mocoso prepotente, debió tener más cuidado ... Voló muy cerca del sol, y se quemó, hehehehe. -

Detrás del Dios del Fuego, su hermano menor Susanoo le dirigió una mirada de muerte, una mirada que podía fulminar con la muerte a todos bajo el cielo, sin embargo poco podía hacer contra su hermano mayor. Por lo tanto, para Kagutsuchi dicha mirada era como la de un cachorro que solo sabía ladrar.

Y no morder.

No obstante, poco se podía hacer para enfrentar al hijo más poderoso de Izanagi e Izanami, una existencia tan fiera que dejaba incluso al belicoso Verethragna en pañales.

Marduk miraba la escena de la batalla entre el dios siempre victorioso y el homunculo con cierto desinterés, sus ojos irregulares que solo mostraban vacío ganó cierta emoción, casi estimulante. Mientras al lado del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, su esposa Sarpanit tenía una mirada preocupada por el enfrentamiento, al igual que en el combate anterior de Dagda e Ivan el Terrible, ella tenia ciertos destellos del futuro no muy lejano acerca de la batalla.

Y no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

La Gran Diosa Madre Tierra Gaia tenía una expresión furiosa, ella no podía creer lo que un simple homunculo estaba logrando ganar una ventaja tan abrumadora contra un verdadero dios como Verethragna, un Dios que nació vencedor y para vencer.

Pero ella no se desesperó, no, no era algo digno de ella demostrar ese sentimiento, solo se podía apreciar que una máscara fría como los témpanos de hielo reemplazó su semblante iracundo, sus ojos celestiales se equivalían a una era glacial. Era como ver al Polo Norte y al Polo Sur en en las cuencas de su cráneo.

Esa era la verdadera naturaleza malvada y poderosa de Gaia, la Madre Tierra.

Por parte de Seth, el señor del Caos tenía una expresión burlona y divertida en sus facciones faciales celestiales pero feroces, a el no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba a su representante, mucho menos le importaba este Ragnarok en realidad. El solo tenia el deseo de combatir de una y buena vez, y así demostrarle a todos el verdadero poder del desierto que el reina desde los comienzos de los tiempos.

El les enseñaría de nuevo el poder del desorden y la brutalidad.

Por otro lado, Frejya, la grandiosa diosa nórdica miraba con una sonrisa sensual a ma silueta del Representante de la Humanidad, su forma de pelear, su porte, su poder, su aura ... Todo eso era un sentimiento embriagador que la inundaba. A ella le hubiera gustado tener aquel pequeño Dragón como uno de sus guerreros, uno de sus Einherjar adorados.

Definitivamente sería uno de sus favoritos.

En el otro lado de la gradas a cierta joven santa y quizás un tanto pederasta, sintió una perturbación en la fuerza del Señor.

\- ¿Por qué siento que alguien me quiere quitar lo que es mío? - Vociferó ella con gran indignación en su rostro, dicha expresión no era para nada esperable de una santa doncella como ella.

_\- ¡Nuestro! - _Se escuchó algunos gritos al unísono aunque fueron levemente amortiguados, pero aún así Jeanne logró escucharlos a la perfección. Rubia refunfuñó al haber escuchado esos gritos, pero tuvo que aguantarse.

Era mejor compartir que agarrarse a putazos limpios dejando al homunculo a merced de cierto paladín de cabello rosado.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas. - Le respondió Astolfo mirando extrañado a la Santa de Orleans.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró.

De nuevo con los dioses todopoderosos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Como un homunculo puede ser tan fuerte?! ¡¿Que lo hace digno para ser el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir?! - Balbuceó Mithra con ira y estupor, la digna apariencia del dios solar se vio desaliñada por los acontecimientos. Al parecer ver a su amigo ser aplastado lo inundaba de consternación.

Especialmente porque el nunca pudo lograr tal hazaña. Y mira aquí, como un homunculo creado por manos humanas lograba dicho acto casi sin esfuerzo fue ... Humillante para él.

\- El poder de ese homunculo del cuál hablas tan amargamente ha superado toda expectativa que teníamos sobre él, trascendió el Reino de los Dioses por pura fuerza de voluntad. - Hablo el dios del fuego maligno con cansancio, como si le hablara por centésima vez de la misma cosa a un niño y aún así no lo comprendía. - Pero alguien que solo vale de fuerza bruta como tu es difícil que lo entienda. -

\- Kagutsuchi ... - Gruñó el Dios del Sol, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras del dios nipón lo agarró del cuello de sus ropajes japoneses con brutalidad. - ¡No te creas mucho, eres un maldito dios exiliado! ¡Ni la Autoridad de Bel Marduk te salvará de mi ira! -

\- Oh ... Iba a decir lo mismo, Mithra-chan. - Le respondió Kagutsuchi con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Que ... ? - Pero antes de que el Dios Persa pudiera reaccionar ...

El brazo con el que sujetaba al dios nipón fue cercenado limpiamente. Provocando que la sangre del dios saliera volando como una fuente.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Grito Mithra sujetando su muñón sangrante. El Dios solar miraba con dolor y terror al Dios Nipón que había cortado su brazo.

\- Que asquerosa sangre ha manchado mi espada ... Oh, también se manchó mi ropa, ¿Acaso no saben lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre de los yukatas? - Murmuró el Dios del Fuego Maligno limpiando la hoja de su katana de la sangre divina que la había manchado.

Una sangre que ni valía la pena derramar.

La espada de Kagutsuchi parecía una katana normal, común y corriente ... Excepto por el ominoso color rojo de la hoja en vez del color metálico normal, parecía que la espada estaba al rojo vivo.

Algo esperable, después de todo el dios que portaba dicha espada era el mismísimo dios del fuego de Japón. Su llama arrasará con todo.

Todos los dioses alrededor de la escena trataron de mantenerse al margen para evitar sufrir la ira del Dios Japonés más fuerte. Incluso Izanagi, Susanoo y Amaterasu se encogieron ante la presión del gran Dios.

Kagutsuchi tarareo mientras guardaba su katana, mientras era observado detenidamente por Marduk, Sarpanit, Gaia, Vishnu y Seth, ellos tomaron la nota mental de mantener al dios del fuego vigilado.

Su actuar era incluso más errático de lo normal.

Y ya de por sí Kagutsuchi era un Dios errático, y mucho más luego de ...

_Eso._

\- ¡Bien, sigamos viendo el combate! - Kagutsuchi sonrió ampliamente, sin notar su tétrico rostro cubierto con manchas de sangre, provocando un escalofrío a la mayoría de los dioses presentes. - ¡Alaya-chan~! -

Dijo el dios al notar que la diosa de los humanos lo miraba, la protectora de la humanidad se arrepintió profusamente por haber volteado a verlo por un segundo.

Y al instante la defensora de la Humanidad se arrepintió de haberlo visto. De entre todos los dioses que ella pudo llamarle la atención, la segunda Regente de la Counter Force atrajo el interés del Dios Nipón del Fuego.

El Asesino de la Oscuridad Inmortal ...

La caída de Kagutsuchi tiene que ver con su mayor acto en la vida ... El asesinato de un Dios.

La forma en que lo había hecho el Dios Maligno fue tan brutal y despiadada que nadie pudo articular palabra alguna ante los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquel día, y lo peor de todo ... La Divinidad que había llegado a su fin en el mundo terrenal había sido la propia madre del Dios del Fuego.

Aquella quien le había dado a luz.

Aquel día fue el peor para el reino de los dioses japoneses.

Nadie supo sus razones y nadie quería saberlas, solo recordaban las manchas de sangre negra sobre el cuerpo humeante del Dios Maligno el cual expresaba una sonrisa que casi dividía su rostro ... Pero estaba desprovista de alguna expresión o emoción, solo era una sonrisa vacía al igual que sus ojos dorados que habían perdido su brillo.

Era un simple cascarón vacío de aquel joven e intrépido dios que le gustaba forjar y probar armas. Ahora Kagutsuchi no es nada más que la sombra de su antiguo ser ...

Y a el no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Luego de varios eones de existencia, Alaya descubrió que la hazaña de asesinar dioses no era solo lujo para las mismísimas Divinidades, no, ella ahora sabía que los dioses podían morir también por las manos humanas.

Y en este Ragnarok cumpliría con esa hazaña. Siete, eran siete veces que tenían que lograr ese cometido ... ¡Ella haría que se cumpliera!

Afortunadamente, algunos individuos exterminadores de dioses estaban de su lado en esta contienda contra los cielos.

Y ahora al mirar a Sieg, el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir, Alayashiki estaba segura de algo ... Una cosa tan absoluta de la que se acaba de percatar, el segundo representante de la Humanidad no se detendría hasta acabar con la Eminencia de la Victoria.

Y demostrar quién sería el verdadero ser impío en salir vencedor de la arena de combate.

\- Te lo dije antes, ¿No? - Hablo Sieg por primera vez luego de su ataque. Ya que el estadio aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido, la voz del homunculo retumbó intensamente a pesar de no haber hablado tan alto.

Pero su voluntad indomable atizaba a todo el público humano en las gradas.

\- Te lo advertí, ten cuidado que podrías morir en un instante, ¿Lo recuerdas, no? - Dijo el homunculo mirando hacia la tierra liquidada por las llamas incandescentes.

Es como si hubieran traído el infierno a la tierra, un infierno que devorará a los dioses hasta las cenizas.

\- ¡El invencible Verethragna ha caído! ¡Ha sido quemado vivo! Parece una broma para muchos, ¡Pero es la realidad lo que están enfrentando, queridos dioses! ... ¡Esperen, miren! - Hablo Akasha muy animada, antes de señalar una parte de la arena de combate en las tierras de Rumanía.

En la tierra calcinada, se podía vislumbrar algo que era muy pequeño y casi imperceptible. Pero gracias al viento artificial del lugar logró remover las cenizas abundantes de ese sector en específico.

Justo ahí, donde parecía que estaba ubicada una roca ... Estaba el cuerpo inmundo y quemado de la Eminencia de la Victoria.

Y no se movía.

Además de estar completamente quemado al punto de que tenia similitudes con un carbón, el cuerpo del siempre invicto guerrero persa estaba completamente inmóvil.

Muerto.

\- ¡¿No se levantará?! - Grito la Raíz, decepcionada porque quería seguir viendo el combate tan magnífico que se había desarrollado.

Dioses como Marduk y Vishnu miraban impasibles la silueta calcinada del Dios de la Victoria, el primero parecía desinteresado por el destino de Verethragna, pero el segundo se le podía notar su mirada de irritación y frustración con este desenlace tan terrible para los cielos.

\- ¡El está completamente fuera de combate! - Anuncio Akasha a todo el público. Haciendo que los demás dioses como Sarpanit, Mithra (El cual sostenía tristemente su muñón ensangrentado), Gaia y muchos más mirarán la escena con preocupación, desesperación o con intensa Furia.

Mientras que los humanos gritaban y alababan al Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir por su gran hazaña de derrotar al dios más poderoso de Persia.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sieg! -

\- ¡Mi dragón favorito siempre fue Fafnir! -

\- ¡Dame tu sangre o esperma! ¡Quiero hacer un homunculo de ti que sea mi hijo! - Esa era demasiada información ...

Pero no era la humanidad no era la única que celebraba este acontecimiento, pero estos seres lo hacían de manera sutil para no levantar sospechas.

Y esos eran la gran diosa madre Frejya y el dios maligno Kagutsuchi, que aunque no decían nada y parecían mantenerse al margen de todo, tenían leves sonrisas de complicidad en sus rostros divinos perfeccionados desde sus nacimientos.

En el interior, una Frejya chibi gritaba como una fangirl loca. Mientras Kagutsuchi ya se veía millonario, no, multimillonario por el dinero de las apuestas.

Jonsu, Tique y Bishamonten le debían una gran suma de dinero ahora, hehehe.

\- ¡¿Acaso estamos presenciando un milagro para la Humanidad?! - Bramó la existencia suprema para todo el mundo.

\- ¡Vaya, quién pensaría que Sieg-kun sería tan poderoso! - Dijo Gudako asombrada. - ¡Cuando regrese a Chaldea le voy a dar mis griales, lo siento Karna! - Dijo rompiendo una foto del galardonado héroe de la Caridad.

A cierto héroe hindú le dio un dolor tan intenso que cayó de rodillas, es como si hubiera recibido un ataque que había ignorado por completo la defensa de su armadura dorada.

Extrañamente el dolor era exactamente similar al que le causó cierto homunculo en su combate final, cuando lo apuñaló con la espada ornamental que le había dado Rider de Negro en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.

Siegfried y Arjuna miraban al hijo de Surya arrodillado con gotas de sudor en la cabeza, pensando que su actuar era un tanto exagerado. Mientras que Sigurd era perforado por la lanza de Brynhildr, pero lo apuñaló con amor, mientras que el héroe nórdico aceptó ese amor con sinceridad.

Ashwathama suspiró, sintiendo que debió sentarse en otro lado lejos de su tonto compañero de armas y esa pareja nórdica tan tóxica. Mientras Arjuna Alter miraba el actuar de todos con curiosidad.

\- Ciertamente se lo merece. - Comentó Gudao con una sonrisa a su compañera Master, antes de que su sonrisa se pusiera más tensa. - Y pensar que se llama a sí mismo un "homunculo ordinario", esconder ese gran poder no hace para nada "ordinario". -

\- No solo es capaz de absorber el Maná en el aire y de los ataques sin forma, también que sea capaz de seguir mejorando durante el combate ... ¡Es realmente impresionante! - Exclamó Mash con asombro.

\- Si, es impresionante. - Dijo Solomon con una sonrisa, posicionándose al lado de la Demi-Servant. - "Siento que al viejo director de Chaldea le hubiera gustado producir un Demi-Servant así." - Pensó el Rey de los Magos con el ceño fruncido recordando los experimentos del padre de Olga Marie, el primer director de Chaldea.

\- Y pensar que mi padre produjo un homunculo de tal calibre. - Murmuró Gordolf.

\- ¡Es magnífico~! - Dijo la genio universal, Da Vinci-chan.

\- ¡Fou! - Dijo Fou de acuerdo con la loli genio, antes de gruñirle a Myrddin quien estaba armada hasta los dientes con las armas de su aprendiz para defenderse de otro ataque de la Bestia de la Calamidad.

Es decir, la más grande maga de la era arturica tenía Excalibur y Rhongomyniad en cada mano para enfrentar la amenaza inminente.

\- ¡Fou! - Le dijo Cath Palug, que se podría traducir del Fou al español como: "¡Manos te van a faltar para pelarme la verga!"

\- Bueno, las circunstancias de porque tiene tanto poder son únicas las verdad. - Dijo Aoko con interés de ver quién sería más destructivo, el homunculo o ella.

\- ¡Es poderoso! - Exclamo Arcuied con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- La razón del gran poder de Sieg es su gran voluntad indomable y su fuerte convicción, sin ellos sus poderes del héroe Siegfried, el monstruo Frankenstein o la autoridad de Fafnir no tendrían significado ... Además, hay algo más ... - Relataba Alaya con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Algo más? - Repitió la joven de cabello naranja con interés.

\- Su razón de seguir luchando y esperando. -

\- Luchando y esperando ... Eh. - Murmuró antes de mirar a cierta doncella de Orleans.

_..._

Ellos estaban ahí, en los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia. Enfrentando a Shirou Kotomine, o también conocido como Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, el Ruler de la anterior Guerra del Santo Grial que estaba a punto de cumplir con su ideal.

Jeanne d'Arc estaba ahí para detenerlo. A su lado estaba su amado Sieg, y frente a ellos estaba Gilles de Rais, portando la bandera de su amada doncella santa, listo para usarla para defenderla a ella y al homunculo.

Pero la Doncella de Orleans sabía que necesitaban algo más para vencer, así que con gran convicción hizo aparecer una larga espada en su mano.

Una espada sagrada.

La espada de Santa Catalina, aquella arma que nunca blandió en su vida pero ahora mismo sería el catalizador ideal para salvar a la humanidad.

La santa tomó la espada por su hoja antes de arrodillarse con Sieg detrás de ella, y empezó a orar.

_\- El Cielo se da cuenta de la Gloria de Dios y el conocimiento fluye de noche. - _Su mano derecha apretó tanto la hoja que sangre empezó a fluir por el acero de la hoja a pesar de que sus manos estaban protegidas por guantes de metal. _\- El fuego se enciende en mi corazón y quema por siempre para recordármelo. - _La espada en sus manos empezó a brillar en un tono dorado.

El homunculo miraba confundido el acto de su compañera, aunque sabía que estaba a punto de usar un Noble Phantasm, el estaba inconsciente de los efectos del último Noble Phantasm de la doncella.

Y el precio que convenía la activación de este misterio cristalizado.

Pero Shirou Kotomine si era consciente del peligro inminente que se acercaban.

\- Esa espada en sus manos ... ¡Rápido, ataquen ahora! - Le ordenó el nipón a sus esbirros. Siluetas blancas de gran tamaño.

Una de ella atacó, pero el impacto fue detenido por Gilles quien usaba el estandarte de guerra de Jeanne para protegerlos del ataque, además de ganarle tiempo a ella para que terminara su cometido.

\- ¡Te detendré! - Exclamó el mariscal de Francia con determinación ilustrada en su rostro. - ¡Protegeré a Jeanne con mi vida hasta que termine su plegaria! -

\- No debería ser capaz de hacer eso ... - Dijo Caster de Rojo sin aliento. - ¡Estoy bastante seguro que no escribí esos poderes! - El escritor no podía creer el poder que estaba exhibiendo su creación.

_\- Es el momento de enfrentar mi final. Ahora mi destino __está__ completo. El sueño de mi vida ha __alcanzado__ su conclusión. - _Siguió orando la Santa de Orleans, concentrándose completamente en activar el poder de la espada sagrada en sus manos, cuya luz dorada se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Activar el verdadero misterio cristalizado de la existencia conocida como Jeanne d'Arc, la Santa de Orleans.

Mientras, Gilles seguía conteniendo el ataque enemigo con la bandera de guerra en alto, su convicción por defender a su aliada era de admiración.

_\- Usaré todo __el__ poder que se me __fue__ otorgado y pelearé para __proteger__ el camino que __está__ por delante. - _De repente, una línea de fuego nació alrededor de ella y Sieg.

El homunculo se asombró por la aparición inesperada de la línea en llamas que se hizo presente, y un extraño sentimiento de estar en una hoguera nació en su interior.

Luego, Ruler levantó su rostro y abrió sus ojos para proclamar a los cuatro vientos y al cielo mismo.

_\- ¡Señor, te ofrezco mi cuerpo! - _Las llamas se intensificaron y se alzaron alrededor de la joven como un torbellino de fuego.

\- Por fin ... Estoy satisfecho. - Dijo Gilles con una gran sonrisa serena, aliviada y lo más importante.

Felicidad.

Con esa gran sonrisa satisfecha, esa manifestación hecha por Shakespeare de Gilles de Rais antes de su caída en el ocultismo dejo este mundo.

Ya no tenia más arrepentimientos que cobrar.

El torbellino de llamas se hizo más grande y más intenso, alzándose varios metros de altura mientras el anillo de fuego que lo rodeaba también aumentaba en poder.

\- Y pensar que tenías otro Noble Phantasm guardado. - Vociferó Amakusa Shirou.

\- Ah ... Jeanne ... - Susurró Sieg preocupado, antes de que el resplandor de las llamas lo cegara.

_Cuando el homunculo __recuperó__ la visión, se __encontró__ en un lugar rodeado de llamas azules como el cielo. Frente a __él__, estaba __Jeanne__ dándole la espalda._

_\- Realmente tenía miedo. - Admitió ella solemnemente. - Pero no era miedo por morir, era miedo __por__ ser apartada de ti. -_

_Los ojos rojos del joven se abrieron __por__ tal revelación, el solo se pudo quedar sin aliento por la declaración de la Espíritu Heroico frente a __él__._

_\- Nunca antes __había__ sentido algo como esto, pero ... Pero no me importa sentirlo ahora. - Los ojos violenta de Jeanne ganaron convicción. - Por el futuro de la humanidad, por tu futuro ... Para proteger __todo__ eso ... - Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y regalarle la sonrisa __más__ hermosa que pudo mostrar en su vida. - He decidido dar mi vida, __moriré__ las veces que sean necesarias para cumplir __ese__ futuro. -_

_No __había__ arrepentimiento, ni dolor, ni miedo. Sus palabras fueron sinceras y honestas, Jeanne estaba dispuesta de dar todo de ella por él._

_Sieg solo se pudo quedar boquiabierto por su declaración. Aunque el hubiera __querido__ decir algo no pudo, de repente la ropa de la Santa de Orleans __empezó__ a brillar._

El homunculo parpadeó, había vuelto al mundo normal a tiempo para presenciar como de las llamas ella nació ...

Ahí estaba ella, ahora portando ropajes blancos tan puros como las inmaculadas nubes del cielo.

\- ¡La esperanza nos aguarda más allá de la desesperación! - Bramó Ruler con voz y rostro firme.

\- Así que tu intención es destruir el Gran Grial ... Sacrificando tu vida. - Reconoció Shirou frunciendo el ceño, mirando a través del plan de su compañera Ruler.

Entonces, Jeanne posicionó la espada de Santa Catalina frente a ella, y gritó:

_La Santa Carmesí._

-¡La Pucelle! -

Entonces el pomo de la espada se abrió como una hermosa flor ... Y de ahí nacieron las verdaderas llamas de la esperanza.

Un mar de llamas se alzó sobre Ruler y Sieg, para luego dirigirse con furia hacia el Gran Grial para borrarlo de este mundo.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! - Exclamó el peli blanco, ordenándole a sus esbirros que defendieran al gran Grial.

Sin embargo, el cometido de este Noble Phantasm es destruir aquello que debe desaparecer, y ese objetivo se cumplirá sin importar que se interponga en su camino. Los gigantes blancos fueron completamente incinerados por las llamas de La Pucelle.

Uno de esos gigantes intento atacar a su amado, pero Jeanne desvió su ataque hacia el agresor dejándolo hecho cenizas, además de derribar varias columnas del lugar.

\- ¡No lo vas lograr! He esperado este momento por más de sesenta años. - Bramó Shirou con ira antes de alzar su brazo derecho al frente. - ¡Brazo derecho reduce la movilidad! ¡Brazo izquierdo destruye el espacio! ¡Convergencia absoluta! -

Su brazo derecho fue rodeado de llamas tan negras como los males del infierno, mientras que el izquierdo fue rodeado de llamas tan puras como las virtudes del cielo.

Un segundo después, con la espada en su brazo izquierdo corto su mano derecha.

Entonces, su mano cercenada implosiono para luego formar una especie de agujero negro que empezó a absorber las llamas de La Pucelle.

Jeanne gruñó por el último acto desesperado de su congénere Ruler.

\- Absorbe hasta la última flama ... ¡Estrella de la Destrucción! - Gritó el Espíritu Heroico nipón.

Sieg solo podía quedarse inmóvil en el lugar viendo el desenlace con horror.

\- Gr ... ¡Arrrg! - Gritó la heroína francesa aumentando el poder de su ataque final.

El agujero negro absorbía rápidamente las llamas, pero el poder de La Pucelle era abrumador.

\- Debes superar esto Gran Grial ... ¡Hazlo por la esperanza de la humanidad! - Suplicó Shirou mientras las llamas seguían siendo absorbidas y el hoyo negro se hacía más y más grande.

\- ¡Ah! ... No ... Ah ... ¡Ah! - Empezaba a jadear Ruler, perdiendo el aliento. Poco a poco su vida se esfumaba.

\- Si, sigue gasta tu último aliento, ¡Muere de una vez! -

Sieg solo podía quedarse parado mirando con horror como la mujer que amaba moría lentamente ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Muere! -

Finalmente, cuando el agujero negro tomó el tamaño suficiente, se contrajo para luego explotar.

Una explosión que resonó por todo la edificación, los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia tembló ante el estruendo.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó en la zona del gran Grial, escombros de los pilares de la sala estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Master? - Le pregunto Shakespeare a Shirou, el cual estaba en el suelo boca arriba, con varias heridas pero ninguna parecía mortal.

Por unos momentos había perdido el conocimiento el Santo Falso, pero gracias a Caster de Rojo logró despertar.

\- ¿Como esta el Santo Grial? - Fue lo mayor prioridad en la cabeza del héroe japonés.

Ambos voltearon su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el artefacto todopoderoso que otorgaba deseos, el cual seguía intacto.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Aún puedo hacerlo! - Susurró con alivio y emoción Shirou, sus grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios estaban dando sus frutos.

\- ¡Ruler! -

Sin embargo, mientras había alegría para algunos, lamentablemente hay dolor para otros. Era la dura realidad.

Sieg sostenía a su amada la cual estaba al borde de la muerte, tener los ojos abiertos era una gran hazaña para ella en estos momentos que le quedaban.

\- Sieg-kun ... - Susurró ella, su voz haciéndose más débil. Su vista poco a poco se volvía borrosa.

\- ¡Ruler! - Sollozó el homunculo, en las comisuras de sus ojos, lágrimas sin derramar se acumulaban sin control.

Entonces Jeanne tuvo una de sus famosas visiones, una Revelación se hacía presente.

Un Dragón que se llevaba el Santo Grial.

Y ... ¡Siegfried luchando contra un guerrero con espada dorada!

Ella jadeó ante la Revelación que le había mostrado los cielos. Muchas más cosas se le fueron reveladas y fueron tan abruptas y dolorosas que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

\- ¡No mueras! ¡No mueras, por favor! - Suplicaba Sieg con dolor y desesperación.

\- Lo lamento ... -

\- ¡Ruler! - Exclamó Sieg, queriendo que se callara. No queriendo escuchar esas palabras.

\- Esta bien. Puede que tome un poco de tiempo, pero estoy segura de que te veré de nuevo. - Dijo calmadamente, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.

El homunculo sollozo con dolor por sus palabras. Antes de darle una sonrisa triste pero llena de cariño.

\- Si, te estaré esperando. -

Entonces el cuerpo de Ruler empezó a brillar, y finalmente con una sonrisa satisfecha en su hermoso rostro, el Espíritu Heroico Jeanne d'Arc dejó este mundo, dejando a su contenedor Leticia en paz.

Algo dentro de Sieg de había roto en ese momento, al ser separado de aquella mujer que amaba.

Así que por ello sigue luchando y espera por ella, incluso cuando dejo su "humanidad" atrás, el lo hizo para salvar el futuro de la Humanidad que tanto intento Ruler proteger.

_..._

Y aquí estaba de nuevo Sieg, luchando por la Humanidad para finalmente reunirse con ella.

Y en este lugar, en el Coliseo del Reino de los Dioses, Sieg enfrentará su última prueba que le proveía el destino para al fin estar a su lado.

En un cierta habitación oculta del coliseo, una joven miraba las paredes de su "suite privada", aunque parecía más una recámara de tortura con las cadenas punzantes, cruces con grilletes, látigos con púas, etc.

Pero esta joven miraba a nada en particular, pero parecía solitaria. Sus ojos entrecerrados perdidos en el pasado, pero tenia una leve sonrisa satisfecha en su perlado rostro.

\- Si, nos volveremos a encontrar, Sieg-kun. -

De nuevo en la arena, en las gradas Jeanne miraba con cariño a Sieg, quien se alzaba victorioso ante el dios invicto.

\- ¡Sieg es genial! - Exclamó Astolfo admirando a su Master. - ¿No es así, Caules? -

Un joven castaño de ojos azules y anteojos sonrió de acuerdo, a su lado estaba una joven con la que compartía grandes similitudes y otra joven de cabello rojo y ropa de novia.

Caules, Fiore y Frankenstein respectivamente.

\- ¡Si, bien hecho, Sieg! -

\- Y pensar que el lograría derrotar a un Dios. - Vociferó Fiore con una sonrisa. - En verdad es increíble. -

Frankie asintió de acuerdo, satisfecha con el desempeño de su hermanito ... No se porque, pero Berserker de Negro empezó a ver al homunculo como un pequeño hermano, pero no me voy a quejar, serían una gran familia a mi parecer.

\- ¡Su misión ha llegado a su fin! - Exclamo Akasha a todo pulmón. - ¡Sieg les ha mostrado a los dioses el verdadero potencial de la Humanidad! -

Alaya suspiró de alivio, sus compañeros también lo hicieron. Aunque Zelretch se mantenía muy serio en la parte posterior del grupo al igual que Solomon.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamo Gudako feliz.

\- ¡Hemos ganado el segundo encuentro, Senpai! - Exclamó Mash con una sonrisa.

Myrddin suspiró, ella tenía varios rasguños y algunas partes de su vestido estaban rotas luego de su combate con Fou, pero parecía aliviada. Ella había ganado este Round.

\- Al principio tenia mis dudas con respecto a Verethragna, pero a la final solo me preocupaba por nada. - Hablo la maga de Camelot con alivio.

\- ¿Oh~? ¡Pero lo mejor de todo fue ver a ese mocoso apaleado! - Exclamó Alayashiki sadicamente recordando como Sieg golpeaba a Verethragna una y otra vez y este último le pedía más.

Una línea de sangre caía de la nariz de la Diosa de la Humanidad.

Todos a su alrededor se alejaron un poco de ella.

\- ¡Ua! ¡Creo que voy a explotar! - Exclamó la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force.

\- "Si ... Se parece a Kagutsuchi." - Pensaron todos al ver el extraño actuar de la defensora de los humanos.

\- ¡Eres el mejor homunculo de la humanidad! -

\- ¡En sus divinas caras, dioses! -

\- ¡Lo has hecho espectacular! -

Sieg suspiró cansado antes de empezar a retirarse, Rumanía poco a poco parecía que iba a desaparecer.

\- ¡Parece que es el final! ¡El segundo enfrentamiento del Ragnarok va para ... ! -

\- ¡Kahahahaha! -

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Dijo Akasha sorprendida.

Una reacción que todo el mundo compartió, todos se congelaron cuando una estruendosa y malévola risa se hizo presente.

Y ahí se encontraba ...

Verethragna, el más fuerte de los fuertes.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente por el contraste de su piel quemada, la cual empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo mostrando sus músculos divinos sin piel.

Era una escena un tanto perturbadora para algunos del público.

\- Imposible ... - Murmuró Arcuied sin aliento.

Zelretch chasqueó la lengua, esto era el mal presentimiento que había tenido hace un buen rato.

\- _Aún no hemos terminado, amigo. -_

_El Carnero._

Una de las encarnaciones de Verethragna se hizo presente. De repente, toda su piel quemada se cayó pero al instante nueva piel y cabello reemplazó lo que había perdido por el ataque del Dragón Maligno.

_\- ¡Hmph! Mucho mejor. -_

\- ¿Oh~? - Dijo la Raíz divertida con este nuevo desarrollo que se hacía presente ante todos.

\- ¡Esta como nuevo! - Exclamo con incredulidad Gudao, el conocía algunas habilidades como el Noble Phantasm de Heracles, el God Hand para restaurar el daño recibido, pero nunca esperó que Verethragna fuera poseedor de una de esas habilidades.

\- ¡Si! ¡Sabia que Verethragna regresaría! - Exclamo Mithra a pesar de haber perdido uno de sus brazos.

Otros dioses como el animaban al dios de la Victoria, pero cierta diosa nórdica frunció el ceño.

_\- "Pero se nota el rebote de usar varias de sus Encarnaciones y el daño recibido por Sieg-kun." - _Pensó Kagutsuchi con un semblante impasible mientras miraba todo con ojo analítico.

\- Vaya, los niños de ahora si que se exigen mucho. - Susurró Sieg con seriedad, su espada y poder listo en el momento que Verethragna piense atacar.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero aprendo de mis errores así que no necesito de tus _consejos_, ahora soy consciente de tu verdadero poder. - Los ojos del Dios Persa brillaron. _\- __Así__ que si no voy con todo, moriré. -_

Una intensa sed de sangre fue disparada hacia Sieg, el cual se tensó pero no mostró preocupación.

Al instante la sed de sangre desapareció como si nunca hubiéra estado confundiendo al joven.

\- Pero debo de admitir que has despertado el interés de este Dios, lo cual ninguno de sus oponentes anteriores han logrado, pero tengo algo que no deja de pasarme por la cabeza mientras luchábamos ... -

Entonces Verethragna levanto su espada dorada y la apuntó acusadoramente hacia el homunculo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- Tu no eres amable, no puedo sentir ninguna pizca de amabilidad verdadera viniendo de ti. Puedo sentir las llamas de la ambición en ti, eres tan egoísta como un humano, ¡No! ¡Eres incluso más egoísta que un humano! Eso te hace un verdadero humano entre humanos para mí, así que respóndeme, ¿Por qué luchas aquí, mi rival? -

Sieg suspiró antes de sonreír con tristeza. - Al parecer tu pensaste lo mismo que todos, pero te diste cuenta al instante, como se esperaba del dios que rige la la Ambición hacia la Victoria. -

\- ¿Soy amable?

\- ¿Soy un héroe?

\- ¿O sólo un homunculo?

Sieg negó con la cabeza exasperado.

\- Ninguna de las anteriores ... Y sinceramente no creo que necesite de alguna de esas cosas ... Sin embargo. - El rostro de Sieg se llenó de determinación. - No creo que este mal luchar por un nuevo mañana, si es por un futuro mejor para la humanidad ... Para ella, entonces ... _Estoy dispuesto a morir las veces que sean necesarias. -_

Cuando el público humano escuchó tales palabras de un homunculo que luchaba por ellos, toda la humanidad sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Automáticamente, cada humano empezó a orar, de las distintas formas que conocían. En ese instante, no había distinción entre la raza o el género, políticos o criminales, ricos o pobres, santos o pecadores, magus o gente mundana.

Por primera vez en la historia la humanidad estaba unida en una sola voluntad, y todos y cada uno oraron por una sola cosa ... Un solo milagro digno del Santo Grial.

_¡La victoria de __Sieg__!_

_..._

En una tierra árida, un sujeto estaba sentado en una roca, tenía las piernas cruzadas mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla y la otra sobre su otro brazo.

El miraba fijamente un espejo donde en vez de reflejar su rostro, vislumbraba la escena que se desarrollaba en el Coliseo del Reino de los Dioses.

\- Por un futuro mejor, ¿Eh? - Murmuró el individuo antes de sonreír. - Muy buena respuesta. -

_..._

\- ¡Increíble! ¡En este momento toda la Humanidad está unida por la voluntad indomable de Sieg! - Bramó Akasha, notando como los humanos miraban con admiración al homunculo.

Por otro lado, los dioses tenían expresiones opuestas.

El señor del desierto, Seth bufo con burla. - Sabia que debía haber ido yo en vez de ese mocoso. -

Gaia resopló con irritación. - Que molesto es ese mocoso. -

\- Oh ... Que bellas palabras. - Dijo Frejya sin aliento, incluso es posible que su corazón haya latido más rápido por la belleza de la palabras del homunculo.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sieg es jodidamente increíble! - Grito Gudako con estrellas en sus ojos.

Todos a su alrededor la miraron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza, pero decidieron seguir el mejor curso de acción ... Ignorarla.

\- Y pensar que yo, con todo el poder que tengo sobre la Counter Force, que conoce todo de la humanidad ... Era inconsciente de esa convicción que te hace seguir vivo, Sieg ... - Hablaba Alaya con ligero pesar en su voz. - Tienes todo mi respeto, Sieg, el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir. -

\- Huhuhu ... Increíble ... - Jadeó Verethragna, a pesar de que sus heridas fueron curadas, el dios se estaba tambaleando. - Has animado al público muy bien ... Debes tener un Carisma de alto Rango ... Si lograste esa hazaña. -

A pesar de que el _Carnero_ logró restaurarlo, esa Encarnación carecía de la habilidad de restablecer su fatiga, de hecho, fue gracias al sacrificio de su Resistencia que el dios invicto logró curarse. Pero aún el dolor y el cansancio permanecían.

Hecho que varios como Marduk, Sarpanit, Kagutsuchi, Solomon, Zelretch y el mismo Sieg se percataron con facilidad.

El Dragón Maligno miró con lástima a su oponente. - Deberías rendirte, si la batalla continúa será malo para ti ... Mi siguiente ataque podía ser el final de esta contienda. -

\- Tienes razón ... No puedo continuar así ... Me mentí a mí mismo con creer que podía vencerte de esa manera, que equivocado estaba ... - Verethragna empezó a temblar. _\- Lo admito, eres el oponente __más__ fuerte que haya enfrentado __jamás__ en mi vida inmortal. -_

\- ¿Así que te rendirás? Es lo-

_\- Fui un estúpido. - _El Dios de la Victoria cortó la oración de Sieg abruptamente, sorprendiendo al joven. _\- Tu has luchado con todo, yo en cambio me he limitado, que ofensa de mi parte hacia ti ... -_

Entonces una aura dorada empezó a envolver completamente a Verethragna, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y sus ojos se desenfocaban.

_\- Solo así __podré__ derrotarte y __tener__ el mejor combate de mi vida. - _Entonces desgarró la piel de sus brazos con sus propias manos sorprendiendo a todo el público, especialmente al homunculo quien jadeó por la acción del Dios. _\- ¡Mediante el poder de palabra, manifestaré mi justicia! -_

El Dios Persa siguió desgarrando su piel con sus propias manos, mostrando músculos y huesos de oro al público quienes hicieron muecas de asco ante el acontecimiento.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Verethragna ha empezado a desgarrar su cuerpo! -

_\- ¡Este manifiesto es poderoso y elocuente! - _Grito el Dios Invicto antes de arrancarse piel de su rostro.

\- ¿Que es ... ? -

\- ¡Es repugnante! -

\- Esto es ... Repulsivo. -

Murmuraban los humanos ante el asqueroso acto del dios de la Victoria. Mientras que los dioses miraban incrédulos a las acciones de su representante.

\- Verethragna ... ¿En serio es digno? - Se preguntó Mithra con una mueca.

\- No lo entiendes. - Hablo Kagutsuchi con seriedad, ganándose la atención de Mithra y otros dioses. - Esto ya no es por el Ragnarok, para tener lo que tanto Verethragna ha anhelado ... _¡Debe de ir con todo o sino nunca __podrá__ sentir la verdadera emoción del combate! -_

El Dios Maligno levantó su mirada la cual se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Alaya, ella al percatarse de la mirada del dios le frunció el ceño, pero el dios nipón ya había visto el miedo que la diosa de la humanidad ocultaba haciéndose la fuerte.

_\- "Otro paso más." - _Penso el dios con un suspiro cansado.

\- Verethragna ... ¡¿Esta cambiando?! - Exclamo Gudao en shock.

Y efectivamente como dijo el Master de Chaldea, el dios de la Victoria cambiaba más y más, se veía más alto, más fuerte ... Mayor.

_\- Poderoso y victorioso. - _A pesar del dolor que se auto infligia, el dios persa ni por un momento gritó en agonía, el simplemente siguió con su plegaria, hasta que ... _\- __Poderoso y curativo. -_

Una onda de choque sacudió toda Rumanía, levantando polvo y escombros hacia todas partes. Sieg tuvo que levantar su guardia y usar su espada para cortar algunos pedruscos de considerable tamaño que se dirigían hacia él.

Pero el verdadero peligro se encontraba en el epicentro de la onda de shock ...

\- Este es el verdadero Verethragna. - Anunció Akasha con una sonrisa mordaz.

Y entonces se reveló el verdadero dios de la Victoria ...

Sieg levantó su guardia, los instintos de Fafnir y de Siegfried le gritaban en su cabeza una sola cosa ...

_¡Cuidado! ¡Porque aquí está ... !_

_¡El Guerrero de la Espada Dorada de la Victoria Asegurada!_

**_(Esta es una imagen de referencia)_**

\- El es ... -

\- ¿Es en serio ... ? -

\- ¿En verdad es Lord Verethragna ... ? -

Fueron las palabras de los dioses que nunca habían visto la verdadera forma del Dios siempre Victorioso.

Pero las reacciones de los humanos fue completamente opuesta a la de los dioses ... Un sentimiento primordial se apoderó de sus cuerpos ...

**_¡El miedo! ¡La debilidad! ¡La inutilidad!_**

Todo eso invadía los corazones de cada humano en el Coliseo de los Dioses, haciendo que algunos temblarán de pavor, llorar con terror o incluso los más desafortunados que quedaron inconscientes de golpe.

\- ¿Que demonios ... ? - Se preguntó Aoko al sentir una emoción que no había sentido desde que había peleado con su hermana hace mucho tiempo.

Debilidad.

\- Mi cuerpo ... No deja de temblar ... - Dijo Mash con una mueca débil.

\- ¿Que es esta sensación ... ? - Se preguntó Gudao, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

\- Tu instinto probablemente. - Le respondió Alaya, quien tenía su rostro ensombrecido pero temblaba más que una gelatina.

Como la inconsciencia colectiva de la humanidad, Alayashiki era muy susceptible a las emociones de los humanos, por lo tanto si todos los humanos tenían miedo ... Era inevitable que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Lo que sentían todos era el instinto primitivo del miedo que detecta el peligro de una amenaza desconocida. En circunstancias normales, si una amenaza como Verethragna hubiera sido invocado en la tierra, la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force hubiera desplegado una buena cantidad de sus agentes, los Protectores del Balance para extinguir la amenaza.

Lamentablemente no tenia ese lujo ahora, por lo tanto ...

Sieg estaba solo.

**_\- "Sigue siendo tan fuerte como lo recordaba." - _**Pensó Kagutsuchi con una mueca, pensando lo malo que esto iba a ser esto contra sus apuestas.

\- Amigo, por favor ... - Pidió Mithra en plegaria. - Ten piedad de tus inferiores ... -

Sintiendo una fuerza malvada proveniente del dios ante el, Sieg se puso completamente en guardia, con todos sus instintos en alto ante cualquier amenaza.

Y entonces ...

**\- Los malvados y los poderosos temen mis alas ... - **Nuevamente el Dios Persa volvió a cantar, al parecer tenia pensado dar rienda suelta a todo el poder de sus Encarnaciones. **\- ¡Mis alas los maldicen! ¡Los ****malvados**** son incapaces de derrotarme! -**

**_El Fénix._**

Una gran explosión azotó todo el lugar, un intenso pilar de llamas se alzó hacia los mismísimos cielos demostrando que él era el mas poderoso y glorioso de los dioses.

Y arremetió contra Sieg sin piedad con velocidad celestial.

Y el Dragón Maligno de la Humanidad respondió de la misma manera.

Una onda de choque resonó del lugar donde está Sieg, la tierra se agrieto mientras un gran pilar de color verde se alzó al cielo al igual que lo había hecho Verethragna, como si lo estuviera retando.

La luz del pilar desapareció justo a tiempo para revelar al gran héroe Siegfried, quien bloqueo el ataque de la espada dorada del Dios de la Victoria con Balmung, provocando ondas de choques tan fuertes que sacudían las tierra.

Ese choque había ocurrido en menos de tres segundos, los espectadores no podían dar crédito a la velocidad y poder que estaban presenciando.

Sieg apretó los dientes mientras forcejeaba con Verethragna, quien tenía una expresión impasible. La aura verde de Sieg se enfrentaba contra la rojiza dorada de Verethragna con furia.

**\- ¡Increíble! ¡Han roto la barrera del sonido con facilidad! ¡La verdadera ****lucha**** ha comenzado! -**

Pero eso no se quedó así, el Dios Persa siguió arremetiendo contra su rival con su porte calmado pero ojos fieros por más emoción por este enfrentamiento.

Gracias a la Encarnación del _**Fénix**_, Verethragna era bendecido por una inmensa velocidad además de que llamas arremetian contra el homunculo como un incendio ardiente, sin embargo, Sieg contrarrestaba el fuego con su propia electricidad.

El Dios intentó cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, pero el homunculo desvió el ataque y golpeó el respuesta cortando un poco la armadura divina del dios en el pecho, aunque no logró extraerle sangre.

**\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Ninguno de los dos dar marcha atrás! -**

Sieg lanzó una onda de electricidad dejando al dios invicto aturdido unos segundos antes de darle un golpe con el pomo de Balmung, haciendo retroceder a Verethragna unos pasos. El Dragón Maligno intentó ahora lanzarle un gran corte en su torso pero vientos huracanados lo hicieron retroceder varios metros, aunque no lo dañó y de hecho restauró un buena cantidad de energía mágica para el homunculo.

Sin embargo, Verethragna empezó a atacar con mucha mas furia. Haciendo gala de vientos feroces, llamas infernales y una fuerza y velocidad celestiales.

El estaba usando _**El Toro**_, _**El Fénix **_y _**El Vendaval **_mientras usaba _**El Guerrero**_, todo al mismo tiempo.

**\- Al parecer Verethragna esta yendo con todo, ¡No ****está**** dejando ningún respiró a ****Sieg****! ¡Pero el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir responde de la misma manera! -**

Más vientos llameantes fueron disparados hacia el homunculo que contrarrestó con sus propios rayos, pero al instante el Dios Persa se encontró al frente de Sieg y dejó caer su espada sobre la cabeza de este, pero el joven logró bloquear el ataque aunque el impacto agrieto la tierra.

El Dragón Maligno levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en el plexo solar del Dios haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente, esta vez Sieg se lanzó a la ofensiva lanzando varias estocadas y oscilaciones de espadas provocándole heridas a Verethragna pero ninguna profunda o de gran magnitud.

Recuperándose, el Dios de la Victoria siguió atacando a su rival con ferocidad y Sieg no tenia de otra que responder de la misma forma.

**\- ¡Y ambos siguen atacando! ¡No importa ****cuánto**** daño reciba Verethragna, el sigue hacia adelante! ¡Y aunque es lento, ****Sieg**** se va adaptando al feroz estilo de su oponente! -**

La batalla de ambos combatientes se desplazó a varios lugares de Rumania, provocando caos y destrucción en su camino. Agrietando la tierra, evaporando lagos, bosque quemados, ni siquiera las nubes del cielo lograban salvarse al ser dispersadas por las ondas de choques provenientes de las espadas de ambos adversarios que habían superado la brecha al verdadero Reino de los Dioses en maestría marcial.

\- ¡Wow, Verethragna si que es impresionante! ¡Pero no es nada comparado con Sieg! - Exclamó Gudako con seguridad en la victoria del homunculo.

\- ¡Sieg-san es capaz de adaptarse y evolucionar a cualquier circunstancia! - Dijo nuestra berenjena favorita con admiración y fascinación en su voz y rostro.

\- ¡Sieg ganará! -

Fue en ese momento que Alaya lo vislumbró ... El rostro sudoroso por concentración absoluta que tenia Sieg ... Allí lo vio.

El se estaba ...

**\- ¡NO! ¡Esto es malo ... ! - **Pero fue muy tarde.

Sangre salió disparada de la nariz del homunculo con la apariencia de Siegfried, momento que Verethragna aprovechó para lanzarle un corte a su rival cortando su hombro. Pero Sieg se recuperó rápido y con una gran velocidad le pegó un cabezazo a Verethragna, seguido de un corte en el pecho que está vez logró extraerle sangre divina a su oponente.

Pero la nariz de Sieg seguía sangrando.

**_\- ¿Oh~? Miren esto, _****_Sieg_****_ empezó _****_que_****_ sangrar de un lugar donde no fue _****_golpeado_****_. - _**Anunció Akasha pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa divertida, ella parecía saber desde un principio que pasaba.

\- Sieg ... - Murmuró Jeanne preocupada. A su lado, Astolfo, Caules, Fiore y Frankenstein estaban de igual manera que ella.

Incluso Siegfried y Karna estaban preocupados e inseguros por lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Por qué sangra?! - Exclamó Aoko.

\- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! - Se preguntó Arcuied en pánico.

Alaya hizo una mueca dolorosa, no había previsto este desarrollo tan horrible.

\- El ... Empezó a sobrecargarse ... - Dijo Solomon haciendo una mueca con tristeza.

\- ¿Sobre ... Cargarse ... ? - Murmuró Gudako estupefacta.

\- Quizás no lo parezca ... Pero el poder de Verethragna en su máximo es capaz de arrasar con un continente entero. - Dijo Myrddin con gravedad, ella ya estaba más recuperada de su enfrentamiento contra Cath Palug.

\- Y Sieg hace lo imposible para ponerse al día contra esa bomba atómica a la que enfrenta. - Hablo Zelretch quien dejó salir un suspiro, el ahora entendía ese mal presentimiento que había tenido. Además por culpa de Akasha, no había podido verlo en su Caleidoscopio.

\- Inncluso para un homunculo especializado para retener inmensurable cantidades de prana y Circuitos Mágicos de tan alta calidad, la cantidad de energía que está acumulando y usando para adaptarse y evolucionar para enfrentar a Verethragna es suficiente como para compararlo con una central nuclear que puede darle energía a un país o incluso más. - Explico Da Vinci-chan con seriedad. - Y Sieg sigue aumentando esa cantidad de energía, extrayendola del Santo Grial en su posesión para poder seguir el ritmo de Verethragna. -

\- Y al paso que va ... - Dijo Solomon dejando el resto a la imaginación.

Los Masters de Chaldea y Mash abrieron los ojos en shock, antes de mirar de nuevo el combate del homunculo que seguía exigiéndose cada vez más para poder traerle la Victoria a la humanidad.

¿Pero a que precio? Fue una pregunta que pasó por la cabeza de Gudako. Ella se había dado cuenta que durante toda la pelea, aunque parecía calmado en realidad Sieg estuvo llevando su cuerpo al límite todo este tiempo.

Y eso le estaba tomando factura.

Con Balmung, Sieg logró hacerle un corte diagonal al torso de Verethragna, pero este respondió con un corte que dañó su costado. Pero más sangre caía de la nariz de Sieg, mientras la eclerotica de sus ojos empezaba a volverse roja.

Sus Circuitos Mágicos se estaban destruyendo por la cantidad de energía que sustraia del Santo Grial.

Kagutsuchi suspiró. _**\- Y **__**pensar**__** que esta pelea se **__**volvería**__**una**__** pelea de desgaste. -**_

\- ¿Desgaste? - Le pregunto Frejya al dios maligno.

**\- Si, el homunculo tiene almacenada suficiente ****energía**** mágica que si ****llegara**** a explotar ****haría**** parecer a la bomba de hidrógeno un mero petardo en comparación. - **Explico el dios a sus demás hermanos y hermanas divinos. **\- Sin embargo, Verethragna la ****está**** pasando mal, el rebote de usar todas esas Encarnaciones anteriores, sumado con el daño recibido con anterioridad y el que ****está**** recibiendo ahora ... ****Ambos****están**** llegando a su límite. -**

Todos los que escucharon las palabras del dios nipón sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos. Eso quería decir ...

El ganador sería aquel cuyo cuerpo resistiera lo suficiente hasta que el cuerpo de su oponente colapse.

Por lo tanto, incluso con la amenaza de morir por su propio poder o por la espada del Dios Invicto, Sieg nunca se permitiría caer ante nadie.

_**\- Ninguno de los dos va a retroceder. - **_Dijo Marduk resuelto, fue una declaración que se haría realidad.

Todo era realidad en su mundo después de todo.

Esos dos combatientes estaban luchando con sus espadas y determinación en mano, superando sus límites cada vez más demostrando una danza tan bella y a la vez mortal, los corazones de los dos bandos del Coliseo resonaban con unidos en una hermosa sinfonía.

\- Kagutsuchi. - Llamó Frejya al dios maligno.

**\- ¿Pasa algo, Frejya-chama? - **Le pregunto curioso el Dios en respuesta.

\- Jamás imaginé que podría existir una pelea tan hermosa en la existencia. - Admitió la jefa de las valquirias con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos rojos.

El Dios del Fuego sonrió con tristeza. **\- Tienes toda la razón, esto va ****más****allá**** del reino de los extraordinario. -**

\- ¿Por qué ... ? - Se preguntó Gudako entre sollozos. - ¿Por qué no paró de llorar? -

Sin embargo, nadie pudo responderle porque pasaban por la misma situación que ella o solo podían mirar el combate hipnotizados.

_**\- "Sieg." - **_Pensó Alayashiki preocupada apretando los puños.

\- ¡Lord Verethragna! -

\- ¡Su espada es la mejor señor! -

\- ¡Ríndete ahora, Verethragna!

\- ¡Acábalo, Seig! -

Gritaban tanto los humanos como los dioses apoyando a sus representantes con suma violencia en sus voces.

**\- ¡Mocoso infeliz! - **Gruñó Seth, el señor del desierto se estaba poniendo rojo ... ¡Literalmente de la furia! **\- ¡****Será**** mejor que no pienses rendirte! -**

\- El sigue dándolo todo ... - Dijo Fiore hipnotizada por el combate.

\- ¡Ya detente de una vez, maldito shota! - Grito Astolfo empezando a rezar por la victoria de su Master.

\- ¡Ríndete! ¡Ríndete! ¡Ríndete! - Suplicaba Caules viendo el daño que Sieg se estaba causando para poder igualar a Verethragna.

Mientras, Jeanne miraba preocupada todo este desarrollo. Ella le pidió una sola cosa a su Señor ...

_**¡La victoria de **__**Sieg**__**! ... ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!**_

_**...**_

En esa tierra árida lejana, donde aquel hombre que observaba el combate tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque era una sonrisa vacía.

Este hombre conocía la debilidad de la humanidad, como una _**Bestia de la Humanidad**_el era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Pero el conocía también su fortaleza.

_**...**_

_**\- ¿Puedes escucharlos? - **_Le hablo de repente Verethragna a Sieg en medio de su intercambio de ataques interminables.

El homunculo no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué estaba hablando su oponente, pero aún así no bajo su guardia.

_**\- Los corazones de las personas, ¿No los escuchas? - **_Aclaró el Dios Persa, notando la confusión de su rival. _**\- Ya veo, no los escuchas ... Déjame mostrarte. -**_

El Dragón Maligno no entendió de qué hablaba el Dios invicto hasta que este empezó a cantar para dar rienda suelta a una nueva Encarnación.

_**\- ¡Oh, Guardián de los justos, te invito y ofrezco sacrificios! ¡Oh, Guardián de los justos, te alabo y ruego! ¡A aquel que apoya al cielo y desarrolla la tierra nueva, aquel que otorga la victoria y la gracia, yo realizaré la justicia, por favor, concédeme el camino correcto y la luz! -**_

Con el canto del Dios de la Victoria, el cielo se llenó de nubes tormentosas cargadas de rayos listos para arrasar con todo.

_**\- ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Oh, rayos! Yo soy el conquistador que venció a mil con un centenar, vencí diez mil con mil y vencí a decenas de miles con diez mil. Ahora por el bien de Ios que están en el lado de la justicia, libera el luminoso y brillante resplandor, y concédeme poder divino! -**_

Entonces, Sieg logro escucharlos ...

_¡__Gana, __Sieg__!_

_¡Vence, Verethragna!_

_¡Tu puedes!_

_¡__Derrotalo__!_

_¡Demuestra el valor de Humanidad!_

Eran los deseos sinceros de los corazones de cada persona en el Coliseo, pero el solo decidió centrarse en las voces de los humanos.

Pero hubo una voz ...

_**No volveremos a encontrar, **__**Sieg**__**. Solo espera por mi.**_

Ese fue el mayor error de Sieg.

_**\- Ahora **__**sufre**_ _**el castigo divino. - **_Hablo Verethragna con tristeza.

De repente un rayo divino cayó de los cielos como una tribulación divina hacia el homunculo impactando directamente con el. En circunstancias normales, ese rayo no haría nada contra Sieg, ¡Pero! Estas no eran circunstancias normales, el cuerpo del homunculo estaba al límite.

Incluso con el cuerpo de un Espíritu Heroico o el de un Dragón, un cuerpo tenía un límite de la energía que podía almacenar ... Y Sieg ya había rebasado ese límite.

Una gran explosión sacudió Rumanía, donde reveló a Sieg en el centro.

Pero su estado era deplorable. Había perdido la forma de Siegfried casi por completo ...

Tosía atragantado por la sangre que salía por su garganta, sus ojos empezaron a sangrar, de su nariz y ojeras también se filtraba el líquido vital.

Estaba muriendo.

Y Verethragna aprovechó esa ventaja. El Dios se desplazó hasta estar frente al homunculo a una velocidad celestial, y le dio un gran tajo en su torso cortándole diagonalmente y liberando una gran fuente de sangre que salpicó el suelo.

El shock inundó la arena quienes solo pudieron abrir sus bocas catatónicos. La única persona que se dignó a hablar fue Akasha.

_**\- ¡Un **__**golpe**__** directo de Verethragna, damas, caballeros y seres de sexo indefinido! -**_

Sieg retrocedió por un segundo, pero al instante se recuperó y levantó a Balmung, lo único de Siegfried que se había quedado con el. El homunculo se puso en guardia con la espada Dragon Slayer, listo para arremeter contra el Dios.

Sin embargo, Verethragna lo contrarrestó con facilidad y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retorcerse aún más.

Sieg solo pudo jadear mientras su cuerpo era destruido por su propia energía mágica, limitándose a apoyarse en Balmung para evitar caer.

**_\- ¡_****_Sieg_****_! - _**Gritaron tanto Jeanne como Gudako preocupadas por el estado lamentable del Dragón Maligno.

\- Incluso sin su poder trato de seguir luchando. - Dijo Zelretch antes de suspirar. - Más que admirable. -

Kagutsuchi suspiró. **_\- El ya dio todo de sí, exigirle _****_más_****_ seria inhumano ... Pero ... -_**

\- Al fin terminó. - Dijo Mitra.

\- Si ... Pero fue un duro oponente. - Dijo Frejya aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Supongo ... Que se acabo ... - Se lamentó Alaya haciendo una mueca, en el fondo se sentía culpable por mandar a Sieg a sufrir de esta manera.

Si el homunculo seguía luchando terminaría desapareciendo para siempre de este mundo.

Todos vieron aquel hecho y se entristecieron por esa verdad. Jeanne, Karna, Siegfried, Astolfo, Gudako y muchos más eran conscientes de eso, y preferían que Sieg se rindiera antes de que muriera.

_**Pero ...**_

\- Sieg-kun ... Para, ya no sigas ... - Suplicó Jeanne orandole al Señor que salvara a su amado. Ella nunca le pidió nada a Dios, pero en ese momento ella hizo esa petición egoísta.

Astolfo gritaba entre lágrimas el nombre de su Master para que parara de lastimarse de una buena vez, Caules, Fiore y Frankie gritaban de acuerdo con el paladín de Carlomagno.

_**Pero ...**_

\- Ya diste todo de ti ... Nadie te juzgara si te rindes. - Dijo Karna con una expresión solitaria y melancólica en su rostro. Siegfried, Sigurd y Arjuna concordaron con el hijo de Surya, ninguno de ellos iba de despreciar tan valeroso Guerrero como Sieg.

**_Pero ..._**

**\- ¡Ya para de una vez! ¡Y regresa con nosotros! -** Exclamó Gudako entre lágrimas. Gudao y Mash gritaron lo mismo.

No, toda la humanidad le suplicó a Sieg que parará. Pueden que sean seres egoístas y ambiciosos ... ¡Pero ninguno podía exigirle más a este homunculo que dio todo de sí por la Humanidad!

**_¡Pero ... ! ¡Mientras la Humanidad se desesperaba y se lamentaba, _****_Sieg_****_ solo tenia un pensamiento recorriendo su mente!_**

_**Nos volveremos a encontrar, **__**Sieg**__**. Solo espera por mi.**_

Ese era el único pensamiento que mantenía funcionando el sistema mágico del Solitario y Amable Dragón.

Un deseo egoísta pero honesto.

Era su debilidad pero ...

**_Al mismo tiempo su fortaleza._**

**\- ¿Que ... Que es esto? - **Tartamudeo Akasha mirando con ojos saltones lo que ocurría. Todos estaban igual que ella, no dando crédito a lo que miraban.

**\- ¡¿Que?! - **Exclamó Verethragna.

Kagutsuchi se levantó de su asiento con sus ojos dorados brillando con furiosas llamas y una gran sonrisa.

_**\- ¡**__**Demuestrales**__** el poder de las apuestas! ¡Digo, la voluntad de la humanidad, mocoso! -**_

Frente a todos, estaba aquel homunculo levantando a Balmung en lo alto con su dos manos. Sieg apretó los dientes mientras se seguía desangrando pero aún así alzó la espada de los nibelungos en lo alto.

Y habló ...

_**\- Oh, gran espada ... Deja que te llenes de esta gloria **__**maldita**__** en mi interior. -**_

Un gran pilar azul celestial se alzó más alto que los rascacielos de la Humanidad, ¡Su luz llegaba hasta las estrellas!

\- Esto es ... - Murmuró Myrddin sorprendida. - Se parece a ... Rhongomyniad. -

Pero esta no era una simple luz, nada de eso ... ¡Esta era el poder de un ancla del Mundo! ¡Una construcción creada para mantener el balance en el Mundo!

El balance del bien y el mal.

_**Esperanza y Desesperación.**_

_**\- El Dragón Maligno **__**caerá**__** ... Todo **__**será**__** separado en luz y oscuridad ... ¡El mundo **__**alcanzará**__** ahora el crepúsculo! - **_Siguió cantando Sieg, haciendo que el gran pilar de luz se hiciera más grande y poderoso.

Fácilmente había alcanzado el Rango de poder original de Rhongomyniad y Excalibur sin sus sellos ...

El galardonado Rango EX.

Y Sieg dejaría caer todo ese poder ante el catatónico Dios de la Victoria que no dejaba de mirarlo petrificado de ... _**Miedo.**_

_**La Caída del Demonio Celestial por la Gran Espada Fantasmal.**_

_**\- ¡Cae, Balmung! -**_

Finalmente el homunculo dejó caer todo el poder de su espada hacia Verethragna el cual solo pudo levantar su espada dorada e invocar unas pocas Encarnaciones para protegerlo del ataque.

Un ataque que arrasó con ese lado de Rumanía por completo.

Cuando el ataque por fin se aclaró pudieron ver al gran Dios invicto en un estado lamentable al igual que su rival. Había perdido toda su armadura, solo tenia algunas telas que cubrían su parte inferior. Tenia graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad.

\- El acto final ... ¡Comienza ahora! - Exclamó el Dios con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

Sieg lo espero con calma a pesar de sus propias heridas. ¡Ambos no se rendirán!

_**\- ¡Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo! -**_

_**Excepto **__**tú**__** ...**_

_**¡Todo los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder!**_

_**Excepto tú ...**_

_**\- ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos! ¡Todos huirán de **__**mí**__** furia! -**_

_**¡Excepto tú!**_

_**\- ¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz! -**_

_**¡Tu eres el **__**único**__** que **__**soportará**__** mi poder!**_

_**¡El Camello de Dios!**_

Invocando su última Encarnación, Verethragna arremetió contra Sieg con todo lo que tenia.

Y el homunculo le respondió de la misma forma, solo que ...

\- ¡Mi nombre es Sieg! ¡Y no perderé ante ti! - Respondió el Dragón Maligno con todo el orgullo que tenia, mientras ocurría un milagro.

El cuerpo de Sieg se adaptó y evolucionó una vez más. Su cabello se volvió blanco, mientras algunos podían ver sus Circuitos Mágicos resplandecer con un color rojo similar a los sellos de comando.

**\- ¡El Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir ha ****cambiado**** nuevamente! ¡¿Acaso es su movimiento final?! -**

\- Si, eso es más adecuado para ti. - Dijo una mujer con características muy similares a las que tenia el homunculo en ese momento. - Derrotalo y llévanos a la gloria, hijo mío. Sieg von Einzbern. -

Esa mujer no era nadie más que Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, la Santa Doncella del Invierno quien presenciaba el combate con un semblante solemne y más frío que el de cualquier dios del invierno.

Y sin más preámbulos ...

**\- ¡****Ahhhh****! -** Gritaron el Dragón Maligno como el Dios Invicto antes de chocar espadas una vez más.

**\- ¡Que fiero ****choque**** de voluntades! ¡¿Quien ****será**** el vencedor?! - **Exclamo Akasha con emoción.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ambos bandos se quedaron sin palabras por este desarrollo, solo podían mirar ese doloroso momento en que solo resonaban el choque de acero contra el acero, el sonido de la sangre derramada y las voluntades de ambos rivales sacudir la tierra y los cielos.

_Hasta que ..._

**\- ¡No perderé ante ti! - **Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Entonces Sieg se lanzó a velocidades celestiales contra Verethragna, y este último estuvo listo para recibirlo ...

Para darle fin a este combate, luego de tanto batallar por fin uno se alzaría victorioso y el otro podría descansar en paz.

Una onda de choque resonó en todo el lugar cuando ambos oponentes se encontraron una vez más, donde sería la última vez que lo hicieran.

\- ¡Gah! - Jadeo el homunculo escupiendo una buena cantidad de sangre.

\- Eres increíble ... - Dijo el Dios Persa respirando con dificultad.

Frente a ellos estaba lo peor ...

\- ¡Sieg! - Grito Jeanne devastada.

La espada dorada del Dios de la Victoria había perforado el corazón del homunculo sin piedad.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que los cielos no eran conscientes, algo que Karna si era conocedor.

La voluntad indomable de Sieg.

\- ¡Arg! - Sin importarle su corazón destruido, el representante de la Humanidad tomó por los hombros al Dios.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamó Verethragna sorprendido por el movimiento de su oponente.

**\- ¡****Sieg**** arremete incluso herido de ****muerte****! -**

Todos estaban igual o peor que el dios, quienes no podían procesar este inesperado desenlace. Excepto cierto hombre ... un joven japonés de piel bronceada y cabello blanco, usaba ropajes de un cura.

Ese joven sonrió divertido. - Oh, gran dios de la victoria, esto te va a doler. -

Un gran pilar de energía verde nació rodeando tanto a Sieg como a Verethragna. El pilar tomó la forma de un gran árbol, casi comparandose al árbol de Mundo, el Yggdrasil.

\- ¿Que ... ¡¿Que haces?! - Exclamo el Dios Persa con miedo filtrándose en su voz. Entonces el joven cruzó miradas con el Dios, y este no pudo evitar estremecerse por la mirada llena de determinación que le daba su oponente.

Su mirada fue tan intensa que solo un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del Dios milenario.

**_Este hombre es el verdadero victorioso aquí, no yo._**

\- No te soltaré. -

Fueron las únicas palabras que Sieg se dignó a responder antes de que una gran explosión los envolviera ambos y sacudiera toda la tierra y los cielos sin piedad.

_**...**_

Nuevamente en esa "suite privada", esa joven maldita sonrió suavemente, pero de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas solitarias.

\- Si, nos volveremos a encontrar, Sieg. Solo espera por mi. -

_**...**_

Cuando el campo de batalla se aclaró todos vieron lo imposible. El Dios Invicto arrodillado y el homunculo de pie ante el. Verethragna estaba con la cabeza caída, derrotado y débil. Su cuerpo dañado a tal punto que le sería imposible usar el Guerrero nuevamente en su vida inmortal.

Ayala jadeó sorprendida. Kagutsuchi por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras, Akasha se le cayó la quijada. El resto del público tuvo reacciones similares e incluso peores, excepto Marduk quien parecía interesando mirando una mariposa en su dedo.

**\- Verethragna ... ¡Ha caído! -**

\- Imposible ... - Vociferó Mithra con incredulidad.

Verethragna suspiró con dolor, una expresión de suma tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro dañado. - Se acabo. -

**\- ¡¿Eh?! - **Exclamaron los dioses por las palabras de su mejor guerrero.

\- ¡Si, bien hecho, Sieg! - Exclamó Gudako.

\- ¡Eres el mejor! -

\- ¡Bien hecho! -

Todos los humanos empezaron a gritar de emoción por la Victoria ... Hasta que se percataron de un dato muy importante.

Sieg no se movía.

El solo estaba de pie ahí, una sonrisa solitaria pero amable, ojos entrecerrados pero sin brillo.

El estaba ...

_**\- El **__**está**__** muerto. - **_Dijo Kagutsuchi viendo que Akasha no se dignaba a decir algo, su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

En ese momento, todos los humanos sintieron la mayor pérdida en la historia de la Humanidad.

**_\- ¡_****_Sieg_****_, el Nuevo Aspecto de Fafnir! ¡Esta muerto! - _**Anunció Akasha a todo el universo el fallecimiento del Dragón Maligno.

\- Si ... Cuando perfore su corazón ... Le quedaban segundos de vida. - Verethragna soltó una risa vacía reflejando el dolor de su alma. - Que voluntad, uso la última chispa de vida útil que le quedaba en ese ultimo ataque y en mantenerme sujeto. -

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante el relato del Dios, quien lo contaba con una felicidad infantil, no por su Victoria, todo lo contrario ... Por esta gloriosa derrota a manos del homunculo.

Verethragna miró con un gran sonrisa el cuerpo de pie y firme de su rival. - Vaya, si que me diste una paliza hace rato, amigo. Diste lo mejor de ti, y por eso te admiro más que nadie. -

El Dios Persa cayó de espaldas para luego cerrar los ojos, el escuchaba los corazones de las personas ... Y el escucho el llanto de los humanos por la muerte de Sieg.

\- Esta es mi mayor derrota en mi vida inmortal ... Si hubiera sido un combate de voluntades ... Ciertamente me hubieras destrozado y la victoria hubiera sido tuya, Sieg, mi mayor amigo y rival. -

**_\- ¡El ganador del segundo encuentro del Ragnarok, es Verethragna! -_**

Con esa palabras dichas, el cuerpo de Sieg se rompió como cerámica cayendo al suelo mientras se disolvía en motas de luz.

\- ¡Sieg! - Sollozo Gudako siendo abrazada por Gudao y Mash, quienes también lloraban.

\- ¡Master! - Lloró Astolfo.

\- Sieg-kun ... - Dijo Jeanne en un tono vacío, desprovisto de vida o emoción alguna.

Los demás que conocieron al homunculo en vida no pudieron soportarlo más y lloraron en silencio, incluso Amakusa Shirou Tokisada y Karna lamentaron la muerte del joven.

Hasta que escucharon un voz ...

_No lloren, a la final este fue el significado vida._

_Fue mi destino._

_El Dragón Maligno caerá ..._

_Todo __será__separado__ en luz y oscuridad ..._

_Y ahora el mundo __podrá__ alcanzar un nuevo amanecer._

Fue una voz que trajo unas palabras que aliviaron los corazones de la humanidad, evitando que cayeran en la desesperación.

Así que todos limpiaron sus lágrimas, y alzaron la vista a los cielos ...

Donde nacía un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo amanecer para la Humanidad.

_**\- Este fue el **__**último**__** paso. - **_Dijo Kagutsuchi resuelto, mientras cerraba los ojos.

_**...**_

El hombre en las tierras áridas suspiró con tristeza, le había agradado ése joven Sieg, lamentaba su muerte.

Pero poco podía hacer.

\- Supongo que es mi turno ahora, ¿No es así? - El volteo su mirada donde había una gran sombra mirándolo. - ¿Bestia de la Calamidad? -

_**...**_

\- Es lamentable pero así fue el desenlace. - Dijo Akasha sentada en un sillón mirando a los lectores. - Quizás en una rama del Caleidoscopio Sieg haya logrado la victoria, al igual que Ivan. Pero son solo especulaciones ... Pero si les aseguro que está derrota no le dolió más a nadie mas que al mismo autor-chama, miren -

En donde apuntó la existencia suprema había un joven muy parecido a Angry Mango azulito en posición fetal llorando.

\- ¡Wuaaahaahhhahahah! ¡Sieg, ¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Eras el mejor de nosotros! ¡Wuahhhh! -

\- Quizás nunca se recuperé, pero bueno, ¡¿Quien tiene hambre?! - Pregunto Akasha sonriendo.

**_..._**

**[SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]**

**[VERETHRAGNA VS SIEG]**

**[CONCLUSIÓN: GANADOR VERETHRAGNA]**

**[TIEMPO: 8:07 MINUTOS]**

**[GOLPE CONCLUYENTE: BLASTED TREE]**


	7. Chapter 7

Habían sido dos derrotas ... ¡Dos derrotas consecutivas contra la humanidad!

Bajo esta presión desesperante ... ¡Ningún humano tembló ni titubeó ante la mirada de los dioses!

Un homunculo demostró ser más humano que ellos, ¡La humanidad no podía quedarse atrás!

_¡Mientras tenga la voluntad suficiente ellos podían derrocar __incluso__ a los cielos!_

Esa fue la enseñanza que un Solitario y Amable Dragón les dejó a la Humanidad.

Mientras, en la sala de los dioses mayores.

Los dioses estaban teniendo otra reunión.

\- ¿Lo ven, no es así? - Les hablo Marduk con dureza a sus congéneres divinos. - Los humanos son fuertes y no deben subestimarlos nunca. -

El más que nadie conocía la voluntad de los humanos, después de todo, ellos nacieron de su aliento de vida a partir del cuerpo de Kingu.

¡El era el verdadero padre de humanidad!

¡El Dios Supremo de la Vida de Mesopotamia!

\- ¿Como esta Verethragna? - Preguntó Sarpanit ignorando a su esposo olímpicamente, pero este ni le importaba mucho.

Asclepios se levantó con una carpeta medica. - Condición: Fallecido. La mayoría de la veces mortal. -

\- ¡¿Pero puedes salvarlo no?! - Le pregunto Mithra preocupado.

Pero el Dios griego negó con la cabeza. - El quería morir, Akasha misma le dio el descanso eterno a la nada absoluta. -

\- ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! -

\- Sus últimas palabras fueron que quería encontrarse con su rival ... Dejare los detalles a tu imaginación. - Dijo el hijo de Apolo, dejando la sala en silencio.

Quien hubiera imaginado que un homunculo podría cambiarle tanto la vida a un individuo como Verethragna.

\- Entiendo el sentimiento ... - Murmuró Kagutsuchi extrañamente triste, por un momento recordó a la pobre Frejya quien se encerró en su templo para llorar a la muerte de Sieg. - También quiero morir, le debo mucho a Jonsu, Tique y a Bishamonten. -

El no podía creer que había perdido esa apuesta.

\- ¡Bien, es mi turno! - Exclamó Seth deseoso del combate.

\- Nop. - Le dijo el Dios Maligno divertido.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -

\- Yo seré el que luche. - Toda la sala se estremeció ante la voz de Marduk. - Yo soy el que conoce mejor que nadie la voluntad de la Humanidad, por lo tanto ... _¡Soy el único que puede aplastarla! -_

El Dios de los Dioses dejó rienda suelta su Autoridad haciendo estremecer todo el Reino de los Dioses.

Incluso el mismísimo Kagutsuchi y Vishnu se estremecieron. Sarpanit le dio una mirada preocupada a su marido, pero no dijo nada contra su voluntad.

El Dios del fuego frunció el ceño y levantó su móvil de último modelo. Escribió un mensaje rápido y suspiro.

\- ¿Como manejarás esto ahora, Alaya? -

Mientras, con los líderes del bando humano ... Las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos.

La misma Satán en persona le dirigía una mirada llena de odio ilimitado a la Diosa de los Humanos, la cual se encontraba sentada en una mesa dándole la espalda a todo el mundo.

El aura de la habitación era pesado debido a esto, incluso Aoko, Arcuied y Zelretch estaban temblando de miedo por la ira de Satán.

\- ¿Oh~? Las cosas si que están tensas por aquí. - Pero una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver quién había llegado literalmente como perro por su casa a la sala de los humanos.

\- Tu ... Tu eres ... - Murmuró Alaya sintiendo un escalofrío al ver a la joven frente a ella.

\- Oh, puedes llamarme Shiki, no tengo problemas con eso. - Sonrió la castaña divertida con la reacción de la diosa antes de acercarse más a la misma. - Ese fue un magnífico combate, muy bueno, muy bueno ... _¡__Pero quiero más~! -_

Todos se estremecieron cuando la voz se distorsionó a una voz exactamente igual a la de Akasha.

\- Fufufu. - Rio entre dientes Shiki. - Ahora quiero ver como enfrentan esto, humanos. -

Y como si fuese obra del cruel destino, el celular de Alayashiki sonó en ese preciso instante. Al notar que la existencia Suprema quería que viera el mensaje que le había llegado, la segunda Regente de la Counter Force reviso el móvil.

Y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

_¡El Tercer Participante del Ragnarok por parte de los Dioses era ... Bel Marduk!_

Cuando esa información llegó a los oídos de la sala entró en caos.

\- No puede ser ... - Dijo Mash incrédula.

\- Tan rápido haciendo su aparición. - Dijo Solomon frunciendo el ceño.

\- El venció a Tiamat el solo ... - Vociferó Gudao sudando balas. - A nosotros nos costó mucha ayuda, pero el lo hizo solo ... -

\- ¿Como ... Enfrentaremos esto? - Se preguntó Arcuied temerosa.

_\- ¡Si~! ¡¿Como enfrentaran esto~?! ¡¿Qué dices, Alaya~?! - _Le interrogó Shiki a la susodicha colocándose al frente de esta.

Estaba tan cerca que sus frentes se tocaron, Alaya solamente podía mirar a los ojos místicos de la percepción de la muerte que Shiki poseía, con miedo y desesperación.

En ese momento la diosa de los humanos deseaba morir más que nadie en el mundo.

_¡Pero no __podía__rendirse__!_

Eso hubiera sido un insulto para Ivan el Terrible y Sieg, quienes dieron todo de si para defender a la Humanidad, por lo tanto Alaya haría lo mismo.

Pero ahora la diosa de la humanidad estaba en una terrible encrucijada, ¡¿A quién mandaría a enfrentar al Dios más poderoso de todos?!

_¿La Bruja de __Dun__Scath__?_

_¿El Loco de Owari?_

_¿El Puesto 20?_

Todas eran buenas y magníficas opciones, pero en este momento necesitaba la opción perfecta y la duda, el miedo y la desesperación evitaban que ella pudiera tomar alguna decisión.

En este punto, sintió a Shiki justo detrás de su nuca sonriendo tan siniestramente como Akasha.

La desesperación la hizo hundirse al fracas-

\- ¡Fou! - Hasta que una estrella de esperanza apareció.

La bestia mágica saltó exasperada y por si misma decidió elegir al siguiente representante de la Humanidad.

Y un nombre apareció ante todos ellos ...

La Bestia de Alaya.

_Beast__ IV/L._

Un nombre que nacido de la desesperación de los hombres ... Que daba origen a la esperanza de la Humanidad.

\- Ya veo, ya veo. - Dijo Shiki sonriendo complacida. - Interesante elección, estaré esperando este desenlace con ansias, Alaya-chama~. -

Y sin más, como ella apareció se retiró del lugar como una brisa primaveral.

Alaya miró a Fou con cuidado. - Tu ... Lo tenías planeado, ¿No es así? -

\- ¡Fou! -

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunto Gudako confundida.

\- Cuando atacaste a Myrddin ... Donde se eligió a la Bestia de Alaya ... Tu lo planeaste todo, ¿No es así, Cath Palug? - Le interrogó la diosa de la Humanidad a la Bestia de la Calamidad.

Los ojos de Fou brillaron de inteligencia, algo que en algún tiempo se creyó perdido. Pero al igual que la llegada de Solomon al Coliseo de los Dioses, un milagro se estaba dando forma en este mismo instante.

\- Ya veo ... - Alaya suspiró con cansancio, la aparición de Shiki le había puesto los pelos de punta. - Espero que sepas como traerlo aquí, porque yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. -

\- ¡Fou! ¡Fou! - Afirmó el susodicho antes de retirarse.

Mash empezó a creer que Fou ya no era tan ordinario como pensába.

Pero si había un nuevo pensamiento en la sala, no, una realidad ...

Una luz al final del túnel.

_..._

\- ¡Ese fue un gran combate! ¡El chico dragón fue lo máximo! - Dijo un dios con admiración.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Hace milenios que no me emocionó tanto! - Concordó otro dios con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero ... ¿No tienes el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar? -

\- Hermano, siento lo mismo. -

\- Bueno, bueno, la Humanidad ya ha acumulado dos derrotas, ¡Pero es momento de comenzar la tercera ronda del Ragnarok! - Dijo Akasha sonriendo mientras alzaba sus brazos. - ¡Veamos si la Humanidad podrá superar esta prueba! -

\- ¡Un Dios! ¡Si, el es un Dios! ¡Un Dios entre los Dioses! Aquel que nos representa está vez, ¡Quien escaló con su propia voluntad inquebrantable al puesto más alto! ¡Por encima de Anu, Ea y Enlil, la Trimurti Mesopotámica! ... _¡Es el! -_

Entonces entro a la arena, ante las miradas estupefactas de los espectadores.

\- ¡Se enfrentó a la Madre de la Vida y a todos sus monstruosos hijos! ¡Victorioso se hizo con la tabletas del destino, el poder de la vida y el Trono de los Dioses Mesopotámicos! ¡El Patrono de Babilonia en persona! -

Cada paso que daba hacia retumbar la tierra, cada paso que daba hacia estremecer los mares, cada paso que daba hacia encogerse a los cielos.

Inevitablemente, tanto dioses como humanos por igual se arrodillaron, su instinto se los ordenaba ... ¡Arrodillarse ante el supremo!

\- ¡Ni los mismísimos dioses van contra su palabra! ¡Su palabra es Ley Absoluta! ¡El hijo de Ea, que solo al simple acto de nacer ya había superado a su padre!

\- No ... -

\- No es posible ... -

\- Por favor, no ... -

La Humanidad empezó a darse cuenta a que se enfrentaba esta vez ... Y la desesperación los aplastó como si fuesen cucarachas.

_\- ¡El Emperador de los Dioses! ¡El Soberano del Universo! ¡El Dios del Sol de los Dioses! -_

Finalmente el Dios se detuvo en medio de la arena ...

_Y su nombre era ..._

_\- ¡Marduk! -_

Todos los dioses hicieron reverencias respetuosas hacia el Dios, temiendo su furia.

\- Así que tu viniste, Bel Marduk. - Dijo una cierta diosa de piel morena y cabello rubio, usaba ropajes oscuros con decoraciones de oro con la apariencia de huesos humanos.

Era Ereshkigal, la Diosa del Inframundo Mesopotámico.

Y técnicamente hablando era la tía de Marduk, pero eso era poco relevante.

Al lado de la diosa, estaba su hermana ... Quien era completamente opuesta a ella. Ishtar tenia el cabello oscuro aunque mantenía la misma piel bronceada, aunque sus ropas eran más reveladoras.

\- Bel Marduk parece estar de mal humor ... - Comentó la diosa de la guerra y el amor tensa, ella ya había recibido un castigo del Dios de los Dioses ... Y no había sido para nada bonito.

Por lo tanto Ishtar podía reconocer muy bien el estado de malhumorado del Dios Supremo.

\- ¿Que es ... Esta extraña presión en el ambiente? - Se preguntó un humano.

Todo el lugar se sentía como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado cien veces, provocando que todos se arrodillaran.

\- ¡Y ahora! - Akasha levantó su mano. - Aquel quién enfrentará la Autoridad Suprema es ... ¡El! -

Apuntando al otro lado de la arena, algo salió del umbral ...

Una pequeña ardilla blanca.

\- ¡Fou! -

\- ¿Que ... ? - Fue el pensamiento de todos.

\- A veces ... El camino al infierno es pavimentado por buenas acciones. -

Fou empezó a correr dando pequeños saltos hacia adelante para acercarse al Dios, aunque la presión de Marduk aún lo afectaba. Además, Cath Palug reconoció al Dios Supremo como un asesino de Beast, después de todo, este había acabado con la existencia de Tiamat, la Beast II, una vez antes.

\- Nacido de las mismas llamas de las desesperación, ¡Desgarrado hasta no quedar nada! El es consciente de la debilidad de los humanos ... ¡Y también de su fuerza! -

Entonces, Fou piso con todo su poder el suelo de la arena.

Un gran círculo mágico de invocación de hizo presente ...

_¡Un Mal de la Humanidad ha aparecido!_

\- ¡Para ser el mayor Protector del Santo Balance, se debe conocer todos los males del infierno ... Para poder alcanzar todas las virtudes del cielo! -

Todos los humanos se estremecieron, especialmente Solomon, Myrddin, El Primer Hassan, Orión y el mismísimo Romulus-Quirinus, como candidatos u ocupantes de los puestos de un Grand Servant, ellos eran susceptibles a los _Males de la Humanidad._

\- ¡Por ello, sigue y sigue luchando en una cadena interminable de batallas, para algunos una condena ... Pero para el es un paso más hacia su ideal! ¡Residiendo en una tierra más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio, tan lejos, oh, tan lejos, donde solo las oraciones de los humanos, demonios y dioses son capaz de alcanzarlo! ¡El sigue hacia adelante! -

En un gran resplandor poco a poco una silueta salía del circulo de invocación, levantando a Fou como consecuencia.

\- Todo por un ideal, ¡No! ¡Todo comenzó con un deseo egoísta que nació de su alma rota! ¡El persigue al sueño, la continuación de los sueños de la Humanidad! ¡Un Sueño ya no tan Distante! _¡Es su __única__ luz que ilumina su camino a __través__ de incontables campos de batalla! _-

_\- ¡Y el es ... !_

_Beast__ IV/L._

Un hombre alto salió del círculo de invocación, su cabeza estaba vendada con una tela roja no permitiendo dejar ver su cabello. Su piel era blanco y sus ojos de un bronce dorado. Usaba una camisa negra sin mangas ajustada a su torso musculoso y bien definido, con uno pantalones negros de combate a juego con varios cinturones en las piernas.

Usaba botas de combate con puntas de metal, en su mano derecha tenía un guante negro sin dedos que le llegaba más allá de la muñeca. Por el otro tenia una tela roja que funcionaba como manga en su brazo izquierdo que se sujetaba con un hilo alrededor del torso. Tenia un faldón rojo con el diseño de un árbol de color negro en su cadera.

Para finalizar, tenia una gran gabardina blanca sobre sus hombros, pero lo más interesante de su apariencia, eran que sus manos parecían estar hechas de energía mágica azul, y a partir de ahí líneas azules como una interfaz recorrían el resto de su cuerpo, algunas de esas líneas estaban presentes en el rostro del hombre.

Todo el mundo quedó enmudecido ante la aparición del Beast IV/L. Esperaban algo más ... ¿Tiamat? ¿O quizás un poco mas Goetia? Definitivamente nada como el Heaven's Hole, pero si algo mas ... ¿Impresionante?

Este hombre solo tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro ... Además de tener a Fou en su cabeza.

Aunque su espalda parecía un poco solitaria ...

\- Ese es ... - Dijo un sujeto de apariencia andrógina de cabello verde bastante largo, usaba simples ropajes blancos. El ser volteó hacia su lado donde estaba su amigo. - Gil, ¿Que piensas? -

Gilgamesh, el hijo Ninsun, el Sabio Rey de Uruk tenia los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados. Fueron pocas la veces que el vio los anteriores combates de la Humanidad, y al parecer este sería igual que los anteriores.

Ciertos grupos de humanos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre su representante, no eran muy bonitas que digamos.

\- Al parecer algunos no parecen estar convencidos, incluso si nuestro representante es un Beast. - Comentó Aoko mascando un chicle.

Alaya se quedó viendo la solitaria figura del hombre ... El hombre que deseaba salvarlos a todos.

\- Yo creo en él. - Afirmo Alaya con firmeza. - El persigue el sueño ... Después de tanto tiempo, el continuará el sueño de la Humanidad ... -

_Ser exaltados._

La presión de la Autoridad de Marduk se hizo más fuerte, el Dios de Dioses se percató que el único que estaba de pie - además de Akasha - era el Beast IV/L.

Y era inaceptable.

El ambiente se hizo más tenso y pesado, llegó a un punto que se volvió sofocante e imposible de respirar. Era como si estuvieran presentes a un tornado categoría F5.

Un viento lleno de la Autoridad más fuerte en el Universo.

Y este _humano _atravesó ese viento.

Como si sus extremidades fueran espadas, ¡No! ¡Como si todo su cuerpo fuera una espada este hombre camino hacia adelante abriéndose paso cortando la Autoridad del Gran Bel Marduk hasta quedar de frente a este!

Por primera vez desde su batalla contra Tiamat, el Dios Supremo miró a alguien a los ojos.

Es decir, en verdad miro a los ojos a alguien. El tenia la costumbre a aparentar mirarte a los ojos, el miraba por encima de tu hombro o más allá de ti, pero nunca a los ojos.

Esta este momento.

Los ojos irregulares y los fríos como el acero, pero cálidos como el fuego se encontraron.

Y unos ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas se abrieron al mundo. El semidiós sumerio dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa burlesca pero apremiante. Como si hubiera encontrando algo interesante luego de una larga vida llena de monotonía.

\- ¿Quien ... Quien es este humano? - Vociferó Seth incrédulo, la sola idea de que alguien haya superado la Supremacía de Marduk era inimaginable.

\- Eso ... Me tomo por sorpresa ... - Admitió Gaia sudando con una mueca irritada.

\- ¿Todavía hay más de estos humanos irregulares? - Gruñó Vishnu con molestia.

_\- Oh, mi querido Vishnu. - _Tarareo Kagutsuchi con una sonrisa. _\- Son __humanos__, siempre __habrá__más__ de ellos __esperando__. -_

\- La presión ... - Comenzó un dios anonadado. - Se ha ido. -

Efectivamente, la atmósfera opresiva del lugar había desaparecido completamente.

\- Acaso ... ¿Fue obra de la Bestia de la Humanidad? -

\- Es momento de que demuestres el verdadero valor de un héroe. - Comenzó a decir Gilgamesh antes de que una sonrisa cruel se hiciera presente en su rostro. - O sino yo seré el único que te mate, _Faker__. -_

_Tercer Representante de los Dioses._

_Marduk__._

_Tercer Representante de los Humanos._

_Beast__ IV/L._

_\- ¡Comiencen! -_

_..._

[TERCER COMBATE DEL RAGNAROK]

[MARDUK VS BEAST IV/L]

[CONCLUSIÓN: ?]


	8. Chapter 8

Jeanne Lily caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos y corredores del gran coliseo del Reino de los dioses, cada cierto tiempo dejaba salir un sollozo lastimero y afligido. Todo debido a la derrota del Dragón Maligno de la Humanidad, Sieg.

Aunque, ella era la que se encontraba en mejor estado en comparación a quienes lo conocieron en vida. Su versión original, Jeanne d'Arc fue llevada rápidamente con Florence Nightingale cuando empezó a gritar como loca luego de que el cuerpo de Sieg se volviera polvo.

Sus amigos, Fiore y Caules también estaban estupefactos y destrozados por la muerte del homunculo pero hicieron lo posible para llevarse a Jeanne lejos de las gradas y calmarla. Afortunadamente, Frankie ayudado a trasladarla, entre lágrimas, pero logró hacerlo.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, a Lily, notificarle a su otra hermana el fallecimiento del joven homunculo.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana sellada hasta su combate ... ¡Vio todo el pasillo en llamas!

_\- ¡Hahahahaha~¡ ¡Nos encontraremos~! ¡Nos encontraremos~! - _Escuchaba Lily la risa estridente y maniática de su hermana retumbar junto a las furiosas llamas.

Ante ella estaba ... La Locura de la Santa de Orleans. La Santa Caída en las Llamas del Juicio ... Y que alguna vez decidió lanzarse a las llamas de la salvación por la Humanidad una vez.

Pero esta vez ... ¡Ella se iba a lanzar a las llamas de los infiernos para incinerar a los dioses!

\- Hehe ... Hehehe ... ¡Hahaha ... ! ¡Hahahahaha! - Poco a pocos, Lily empezó a reír. Al principio era suave ... Pero luego empezó a ganar volumen y locura a la par de su hermana, no ...

Al igual que la verdadera Jeanne d'Arc, la Bruja castigada por Dios.

\- _¡Hahahahaha~! ¡La Pucelle les __devolverá__ toda la ira de Dios! ¡Hahahahaha~! - _

La risa de ambos aspectos de Jeanne d'Arc resonó por todo el lugar. La locura de la pérdida había contaminado todo su ser ... Pero aún tenia su objetivo claro.

Matar a Dios.

_**...**_

**\- ¡Pueden comenzar a decidir donde ****será**** el siguiente encuentro! - **Dijo Akasha corrigiendo rápidamente lo que dijo al final de capítulo anterior.

Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor por lo dicho por la existencia Suprema del Nasuverso, pero otros como Marduk o Beast IV/L no les prestaron atención a la actitud de ella.

**\- Como los humanos ****volvieron a**** perder el anterior encuentro, nuevamente les toca a ellos ****elegir**** la siguiente ubicación para el tercer combate. - **Dijo Akasha con una sonrisa señalando donde el hombre con gabardina blanca.

El sujeto lucia pensativo, al parecer al igual que Sieg, estaba indeciso en donde luchar.

\- ¡Bien! Solo tiene que elergir su lugar de origen y ganaremos. - Dijo Gudao con confianza, pero aún así estaba sudando por la preocupación.

\- Aunque, me pregunto de donde es, no lo reconozco. - Comento Mash pensativa. Ella había estudiado mucho sobre mitología y folklore y demás cosas de Espíritus Heroicos, pero no encontraba algo que les dijera de donde pertenecía.

\- Se parece a ese Archer que enfrentamos en Fuyuki ... ¡Y tiene la misma esencia que Emiya Alter y al abuelo Muramasa! No será que es ... - Decía Gudako reconociendo ciertos aspectos del Beast IV/L con esos tres sujetos con los que se encontraron en el pasado.

Zelretch, Solomon, ni siquiera Aoko hablaron al respecto. Esos tres ya habían reconocido al hombre, especialmente Zelretch quien lo había conocido en persona. Un privilegio de ser el Maestro de Segunda Magia Verdadera; Caleidoscopio.

\- Eso no importa ahora. - Vociferó Alaya ansiosa, estaba preocupada por perder otro combate, pero aún así depositó toda su confianza en aquel hombre. - Puede elegir cualquier lugar, mientras no sea-

\- Babilonia. -

Esa simple palabra pronunciada, provocó un silencio sepulcral como el de un cementerio en todo el estadio. Todos voltearon al origen de la voz, solo para ubicarla en donde estaba parado el Beast IV/L con el pequeño Fou en sus brazos, acariciando su vientre, lo cual le encantaba a la Bestia de la Calamidad. El tercer representante de la Humanidad parecía ajeno a las expresiones de todos los espectadores, y solo se tomaba el tiempo de acariciar a su viejo amigo.

El mismísimo Marduk mostró un rostro asombrado por lo dicho por su rival, antes de fruncir el ceño. Varios dioses de Babilonia manifestaron expresiones similares cuando procesaron lo dicho por el humano, ¡¿Como se atrevía?! ¡¿Acaso era una broma?! Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaron las cabezas de los dioses de Mesopotamia.

**\- ¿Eh ... ? Disculpa, creo que no ****logré**** escucharte bien. - **Parloteo Akasha con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando no haber escuchado lo creyó oír. **\- ¿****Podrías** **repetirlo de nuevo? El ****lugar**** del encuentro, ¿Que decidiste? - **

La Bestia de Alaya levantó su vista de su amigo bestia y miró fijamente a la existencia Suprema, antes de responderle nuevamente la pregunta formulada hace unos momentos.

\- He dicho **_Babilonia. - _**Dijo esta vez con más claridad y mayor firmeza en su voz el tercer representante.

Esa última palabra logró estremecer todo el estadio. Algunos humanos gritaron de horror mientras que otros se desmayaban por el shock. Por el lado de los dioses, algunos como Seth o Vishnu tenían expresiones desconcertadas y estupefactas en sus perfectos rostros, pero otros como Gaia y Sarpanit miraban al humano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Por otro lado, Kagutsuchi ...

**\- No me jodas ... - **Fue lo único que pudo articular el Dios del fuego Maligno. El era consciente de las locuras del Beast IV/L, pero jamás imaginó que hiciera algo como esto. Una cosa era enfrentar a un dios ... ¡La otra era enfrentar a ese mismo dios en su propio terreno!

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Así se habla, Faker! Como se esperaba de un Mestizo como tú, ¡Haces lo mejor para entretener a tu rey! - Rio gratamente el Rey de los Héroes mientras agitaba su tableta de piedra con emoción. Casi golpea a un pobre michu en la cabeza con esa cosa. Gilgamesh que observaba todo con una sonrisa divertida apenas pudo contener el placer que sentía ante la magnífica elección del campo de batalla hecho por la Bestia de Alaya.

Porque no hay nada mejor que aplastar a un dios, ¡Excepto! _**¡Aplastar a un **__**Dios**__** en su propio hogar! **_

Sin embargo, los compañeros del Rey de Uruk, Enkidu, las Cadenas del Cielo y Siduri, la secretaria del Rey de los Héroes no pudieron evitar preocuparse por la elección del nuevo campo de batalla.

Eso significa que ... El gran Bel Marduk no se contendría para nada en este combate.

Una mujer suspiró, parecía estar en sus treinta. Tenía el cabello oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules. Usaba una blusa roja manga larga con detalles en blanco, a juego con su falda larga. Tenia botas de cuero marrón. Esta mujer sería conocida en la Torre del Reloj como una gran Lord en el mundo del magecraft, como también una conocida del Beast IV/L.

Aunque este mismo no la recordara muy bien.

Ella era ... _Tohsaka Rin._

\- El camino más difícil, siempre es el difícil. - Se quejó la pelinegra mientras sacudía su cabeza exasperada por las acciones de aquel hombre.

Una mujer a su lado rio entre divertida y nerviosa. - Ya sabes como es, Nee-san. -

La segunda mujer tenia más o menos la misma edad. Cabello morado y ojos del mismo color. Usaba una blusa blanca de manga larga junto a una falda amarilla y sandalias azules.

Ella era otra conocida de aquel Mal de la Humanidad, y su nombre era ... _Tohsaka __Sakura__._

La susodicha por dentro estaba sumamente preocupada por aquel individuo que con solo su presencia la ayudaba a estar en paz, sin embargo, como una de las pocas personas que conocía al Beast IV/L, le depositó toda su confianza sin dudar.

La primera mujer, Rin volvió a suspirar dramáticamente antes de sonreír descaradamente, teniendo una expresión casi felina.

\- Cierto, el es ese tipo de persona. - Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos. Esta batalla tendría muchas sorpresas si algo les decía este comienzo tan inesperado.

En medio de la arena, la existencia Suprema seguía mirando al tercer representante de los humanos como si fuese un idiota, pero se encogió de hombros.

**\- Oh, vaya ... ¿Estas buscando morir? - **Preguntó Akasha divertida mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona a la Bestia de Alaya.

El susodicho solo se encogió de hombros sin cuidado con Fou en sus brazos, el cual ronroneaba felizmente. - Quiero evitar que el público piense que gane solo por haber escogido mi lugar de origen. -

Esas palabras cayeron como una piedra en un lago, hundiéndose con fuerza y magnitud a las mentes de los espectadores que incluso luego de varios segundos aún no podían reaccionar a lo que decía el tercer representante de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Esta loco! -

\- ¡Perderemos! -

\- ¡¿Por qué eligieron a alguien como él?! - Eran los comentarios que lanzaban los humanos quienes reaccionaron de manera negativa por la elección de la Bestia de Alaya.

\- A Fou le parece gustar como lo sujeta ... - Comento Mash mirando intensamente el lugar de descanso de su amiguito bestia fantasmal con ojos vacíos.

\- Hehe, cálmate, Mash ... - Le dijo Da Vinci-chan un poco tensa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la berenjena, aunque le era un poco difícil debido a la diferencia de altura.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Mash! - Le dijo Gudako abrazando a la susodicha. - ¡Aún te queremos nosotros! -

\- ¡Si, eres nuestra Kouhai favorita por algo! - Exclamó Gudao abrazando su otro lado para tranquilizar a la chica.

\- Esta bien ... - Murmuró la chica haciendo un lindo puchero mientras un más tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. A pesar de que trataba de actuar molesta, por dentro sentía una tsunami de felicidad por las palabras y el abrazo de sus Senpais.

Akasha miró de reojo a Marduk, quien tenia los ojos ensombrecidos pero ella podía sentir fácilmente la irritación que tenía por las palabras de su rival en este enfrentamiento.

**_\- "¡¿Oh~?! Esto será interesante~" -_**La existencia Suprema sonrió divertida y emocionada. **\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! ¡Con eso dicho y hecho ... ! **_**¡Entonces el combate en este tercer encuentro del Ragnarok **__**será**__** en las **__**tierras**__** ancestrales de Babilonia! - **_

Akasha aplaudió y poco a poco ambos participantes del tercer combate del Ragnarok fueron llevados a las tierras natales del Rey de los Dioses de Mesopotamia.

Beast IV/L soltó suavemente a la Bestia de Gaia en el suelo del Coliseo antes de que fuera llevado al campo de batalla. No quería involucrarlo más allá de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

El hombre con prendas rojizas le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. - Lo siento, amigo. Pero tú te quedas aquí. -

\- ¡Fou! ¡Fou! - Gruñía la Bestia Fantasmal en protesta, no queriendo abandonarlo de nuevo a su suerte.

_Como aquella vez ..._

Pero el caballero de rojo le acaricio la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

\- Lo siento. Pero esta vez si regresaré. - Fue lo único que pudo decirle para tranquilizarlo, aunque no supo su función porque cuando terminó de decir esas palabras fue llevado completamente a las tierras áridas de Babilonia.

Ambos combatientes se pararon en la tierra natal de Marduk, dicho Dios tenia una mirada aterradora que puso nervioso a la mayoría del público, y preocupó a su esposa. Por otro lado, la Bestia de Alaya miraba los alrededores con algo de asombro nada disimulado en su rostro, el había estado en muchos lugares pero la antigua Babilonia era uno de los pocos sitios que le faltó por recorrer en vida.

**\- ¿Quien te crees que eres? - **Sin embargo fue la voz de Marduk que interrumpió al humano de seguir observando el campo de batalla. **\- ¿Por ****qué**** mi Autoridad no tuvo efecto en ti? - **

Beast IV/L lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de sonreírle con una emoción hueca. - ¿Por qué me arrodillaria ante alguien como tú? Si esperas eso de mí, lamento informarte que no te reconozco como mi **_rey. - _**

Lo dicho por el Mal de la Humanidad hizo jadear a todo el coliseo por la osadía que mostraba aquel hombre, los individuos que se atrevieran a hablarle así al Rey de los Dioses Mesopotámicos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, quizás el mismísimo Gilgamesh sería uno de esos individuos. Sin embargo, Marduk lo siguió mirando ... Pero ahora no tenía con ira o furia, sino con curiosidad e intriga.

**\- ¡Oh! El combate no ha iniciado, ¡Pero ya ****están**** lanzándose chingadazos con palabras! - **Exclamó Akasha con emoción, mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos por ver como se desarrollaba la conversación entre ambos individuos.

**_\- ¿Y _****_quién_****_ en este mundo es tu rey? - _**Fue curiosidad, fue por mera curiosidad la razón por la que el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia hizo esta pregunta.

En respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el gran rey de Babilonia, el humano que enfrentaría a dios apuntó con su pulgar sobre su hombro, señalando la dirección detrás de él.

El Dios Babilónico levantó una ceja confundido por la acción ejecutada por el hombre del manto blanco, sentimiento que la mayoría de los espectadores compartían con Marduk. Incluso, Akasha y Alaya miraron confundidas la acción tomada del tercer representante de los humanos.

\- La Humanidad. - Dijo Beast IV/L al notar la confusión del dios, así que decidió expresarlo con palabras su respuesta. - La Humanidad es mi rey, yo lucho por ella este día porque sus oraciones me han alcanzado en un lugar tan lejano. - El sonrió levemente, pero había cierta tristeza en aquella sonrisa lo cual el daba una aura solitaria y melancólica a su persona. - ¿Y quien soy yo para rechazarlos? -

Los ojos de Marduk brillaron peligrosamente, al parecer no le había gustado la respuesta dicha por aquel individuo que debía enfrentar. Nubes de tormenta convergieron encima de ambos combatientes cuando la voluntad del Rey de los Dioses lo estaba ordenando.

**\- Entonces ... ¿Dices que los humanos son reyes dignos ****para**** servir, pero no yo? - **Dijo peligrosamente el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al sujeto frente a él.

\- Si, creo que eso fue lo que acabo de decir. - Expreso Beast IV/L mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca mientras hacía una mueca por las nubes amenazadoras encima de su persona.

**\- ¡Que desafiantes palabras del representante de la Humanidad! - **Exclamó Akasha, gustosa por el salseo resultante.

\- ¡Pero mira el tamaño de esos-! - Iba a decir Gudako pero Da Vinci-chan le tapó su boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

\- No termines esa oración. - Le advirtió la genio universal sonriendo demasiado dulcemente, haciendo estremecer a Gudako y a la mayoría en la habitación.

\- Estamos en horario para toda la familia. - Dijo Arcuied con una sonrisa a la cámara mientras hacía el signo de la paz.

**\- Ya veo ... Ya veo ... - **Murmuraba el dios babilónico, su voz sonaba distante y profunda.

Sarpanit miraba con preocupación a su esposo, eran contadas las pocas veces que se enojaba. Y al parecer está era uno de esos momentos, lo cual no era nada bueno.

**\- ****Aún**** no me has dicho, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Diciendo que me vas a derrotar, eso es imposible y muy arrogante de tu parte, **_**humano**_**. Y peor ****aún****, derrotarme en mi propia casa, ¿****Cuán**** descarados pueden llegar a ser los humanos hoy en día? - **Parlo el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia mirando al humano ante el con el ceño fruncido.

Incluso si era una de las Beasts, aquellos que representaban los Males de la Humanidad. Su poder solo se comparaba al del Beast IV original posiblemente, y Marduk ya había vencido al Beast II en su máximo poder, y la Bestia de Alaya ni se acercaba al poder de la antigua gloria de la Madre de la Vida, Tiamat, había mostrado en tiempos de antaño.

\- ¿Quien ... Soy? - Repitió el humano, como si fuese ajeno a esas palabras. - ¿Quien soy? ¿Quien soy? Guau, ¿En serio quién diablos soy? - Se repetía una y otra vez el hombre con desconcierto.

Todos miraban confundidos el acto de la Bestia de Alaya, ¡¿Como alguien podría olvidarse de su propio nombre?!

Rin suspiró con más desespero. - Que idiota en verdad. -

Sakura a su lado rio nerviosamente. - Que se le puede hacer ... -

Pero en serio les preocupaba que no recordara su verdadera identidad. Aquellos que lo conocieron en vida y lograron reconocerlo, también se encontraban desconcertados o incluso preocupados por este desarrollo desafortunado.

\- Uh ... Supongo que soy una especie de héroe sin nombre o algo así, no tengo idea pero, hay algo de lo que estoy seguro ... - Entonces, el Beast IV/L miró a los ojos al más grande Rey de los Dioses, y pronunció una palabras que lo estremeció hasta la médula.

_**I am the **__**bone**__** of **__**my**__** sword.**_

Dos espadas cortas aparecieron en las manos de la Bestia de Alaya. Una negra como la noche con un diseño de caparazón de tortuga de color rojo sangre, su gemela era del mismo color blanco de las nubes inmaculadas en los cielos.

Dos espadas hermanas, dos espadas casadas ... No podía vivir una sin la otra.

Ese fue su único significado.

No era la gloria o la victoria, no el desafío o los retos. No había un significado más allá de su creación, parecía más un capricho del herrero que las forjó que un razonamiento válido para crearlas. Y parecían tan solitarias ... Pero tan hermosas. La mejor representación del alma de su portador ahora mismo.

_**Espíritu y técnica, implacables y firmes. **_

El caballero de rojo luego saltó hacia adelante en un imprudente y repentino estallido de velocidad dirigido hacia el dios luego de haber hecho aparecer esas espadas gemelas. El Rey de los Dioses de Babilonia amplió los ojos completamente desprevenido ante la maniobra arriesgada y tontamente suicida hacia su persona.

**\- ¡Increíble! El primero en tomar ****acciones**** no es nadie ****más**** que la Bestia de Alaya. - **Anunció Akasha con asombro por la arremetida del humano.

Un cierto hombre de características salvajes, cabello azul en una coleta baja y ojos rojos sedientos de batalla. Portaba un traje azul que cubría su parte inferior y su brazo derecho, dejando a la vista su tatuaje rojo en la sección de descubierta de su cuerpo. Además, tenia unos pendientes de plata en sus orejas.

Dicho hombre soltó una carcajada jubilosa por la acción tomada por el humano. - ¡Oh, sí! ¡Así se comienza un combate! -

Algunos dioses y humanos miraron inquisitivos las extrañas palabras del icónico guerrero celta conocido por el nombre de Cu Chulainn, quien al igual que el semidiós sumerio Gilgamesh, demostraba una aura jubilosa cuando observaba el enfrentamiento, especialmente a aquel Mal de la Humanidad que decidió salvarlos de su extinción.

\- Siempre tan ruidoso. - Murmuró una mujer a su lado, que a pesar de sus palabras tenia una leve sonrisa.

La mujer tenía el cabello rojizo, el mismo tono que el vino. Usaba un traje elegante cubriendo su figura femenina. Al igual que el semidiós irlandés, ella también tenía unos pendientes de plata iguales en su orejas.

Ella era Bazett Fraga McRemitz, una ejecutora de la torre del Reloj, como la actual usuaria del Fragarach, la espada del padre de Cu Chulainn, Lugh, el nuevo rey de los dioses Celtas.

Y una de las pocas personas que tuvieron el _placer_ de conocer al Beast IV/L en vida.

La mujer irlandesa sonrió levemente, ella confiaría en el en esta misión. Ella creyó en el hace mucho tiempo, lo haría de nuevo ahora.

De nuevo con el combate, aunque la Clarividencia de Marduk estaba siendo limitada, aún podía discernir muy bien los siguientes movimientos de su oponente que podría ejecutar. Pero todas las posibilidades que sus divinos globos oculares pudieron vislumbrar en el futuro cercano, el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia no esperaba un movimiento como ese.

Por ende, Marduk lo mataría.

Una espada apareció en la mano del Señor de los Dioses, una espada hermosa a la vista pero lista para la batalla.

_La Espada del Sol._

_La Espada de la Selección al Rey Original. _

_El Prototipo de las espadas Gram, Caliburn y demás espadas que regían el derecho sagrado al seleccionar a un rey ... Debido a que estaba misma espada fue utilizada para representar al más digno rey de los dioses en la antigua Mesopotamia. _

Su nombre era prueba de que solo uno era digno de portarla. Porque ... Su nombre era ...

_El Pecado del Rey Original._

_**Merodach**__**.**_

Merodach era una alteración del nombre de Marduk, por lo tanto, el susodicho dios portaba una espada que representaba su imagen y autoridad en mano. El núcleo del Dios conocido como Bel Marduk.

Colocando su espada que comenzaba a brillar con la intensidad de mil soles en el camino para bloquear el acercamiento arriesgado del humano y terminar de incinerarlo de una vez, el Rey de los Dioses se sorprendió nuevamente cuando el Beast IV/L lanzó la pareja de espadas hacia él.

**\- ¡Lanzo sus espadas! ¡¿Acaso ****está**** loco o desesperado?! - **Expresó Akasha lo que muchos tenían en sus cabezas ante la acción tomada por el humano.

\- ¡¿Que intenta hacer?! - Exclamo Gudao preocupado, a su la lado Mash parecía lucir una expresión afligida.

Gudako no dijo nada, algo en ella le decía que solo observara.

\- No se precipiten, esto solo inicia. - Dijo Alaya mirando las espadas hermanas que ahora volaban hacia el Rey de los Dioses, ahora ella tenia una idea de quién en verdad era su Bestia.

Y no sabia como sentirse con esa revelación.

\- Solo nos queda confiar en el. - Dijo Gordolf con seriedad pero aún con una semblante preocupado.

Una cierta rey de los caballeros de cabellos rubios cual el oro con un ahoge danzante y unos ojos verdes como las más hermosas esmeraldas, usaba un vestido azul con detalles dorados y blancos y armadura, quien solo se limitaba a observar no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura.

\- Eres tan irritante, Shirou. - A pesar de sus palabras, había un cariño anhelante en lo profundo de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Las espadas hermanas tenían una característica única que las mantenían cercas la una de la otra, ambas cuchillas chinas se dirigían al centró de Marduk para destrozarlo.

_La Asesina de Hombres ... __Kæńßhœ__. _

_La Asesina de Mujeres ... __Bæķųýæ._

Dos espadas celosas, que tenían una extraña afinidad de dañar con más ámbito a cierto genero al rebanarlo. La espada yang negra conocida como Kanshou, era especialmente la más ansiosa de perforar la carne del Dios Babilónico.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el aparente movimiento inesperadamente desesperado a su parecer, además del extraño sentimiento que le producía la espada negra, Marduk desvió el ataque volador de las espadas con un movimiento casual de su espada solar, enviandolas a volar detrás de su persona, sin darles importancia luego de que estaban fuera de alcance ahora.

\- Las desvió con gran facilidad. - Comentó Aoko con una mueca.

\- Como se esperaba del primer dios guerrero, su habilidad no tiene comparación. - Dijo Romani tenso por la maestría del dios Babilónico.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a pesar de los movimientos y ataques inesperados del hombre de ropas rojizas, con facilidad el Dios Babilónico logró desviar el ataque del humano. Sin embargo, Alayashiki no comentó nada ella confiaba en él.

Incluso Gudako, con la que había tenido una diferencia estaba de acuerdo la diosa de los humanos.

Solomon suspiró. - "Si no ganamos esta vez ... " -

El no quería imaginarse ese resultado, así que volvió a enfocarse en el combate.

**_Nuestra fuerza destroza la tierra._**

Nadie espero que a pesar de ineficiente ataque sorpresa anterior, la Bestia de Alaya siguió arremetiendo contra el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia sin vacilación alguna, quien esta igual de sorprendido que el resto del mundo por la valentía de aquel individuo cuyo actuar era inhumano.

\- ¡Ese inmundo humano sigue atacando! - Exclamo Gaia desconcertada.

\- ¿Será que no le importa morir? - Se burló Seth divertido con las acciones del humano.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura. - Dijo Frejya llegando al lugar y sentándose al lado de Kagutsuchi, curiosamente el Dios del fuego estaba silencioso.

La diosa nórdica tenía un ceño fruncido mientras miraba el combate, pero algunos dioses lograron notar sus ojos rojos debidos a las lágrimas. Todos concordaron en no comentar nada al respecto, nadie quería experimentar la furia de la diosa vanir.

La diosa del amor miraba fijamente al humano. - Hay algo en el ... -

Un cierto hombre que usaba la misma indumentaria que el Beast IV/L, pero tenia su cabello blanco revelado y su piel estaba bronceada sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- Ya era hora de que alcanzaras la perfección de esta técnica, _Emiya__. - _

El Beast IV/L acortó la distancia entre el y el Dios Babilónico sin importarle lo amenazante que pudiera ser su divino oponente, este último no lograba comprender el porqué decidió un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estando el representante de la Humanidad desarmado, y peor aún, con una de las espadas más poderosas en sus manos. Por lo tanto, Marduk no vio ningún peligro previsible ante el acercamiento poco amenazante e imprudente hacia su persona. Sin embargo, todos los instintos de combate del gran dios construidos gracias al combate de Tiamat hace mucho tiempo, le hicieron saber que no debería confiarse contra un Beast.

Y menos con este ...

Porque un Mal de la Humanidad tenia **_muchas armas. _**

**_Nuestras espadas cortan los mares._**

Al instante, los instintos de Marduk resultaron tener razón como se esperaba del mas grande Rey de los dioses, cuando otro par de espadas hermanas gemelas aparecieron silenciosamente en las manos del hombre con el manto blanco en un destello azulado. El Dios Babilónico lo atribuyó a que las espadas que el desvió, simplemente habían vuelto a las manos del humano.

**\- ¡Y el representante de los humanos ataca! - **Exclama Akasha con emoción, haciendo que todos los espectadores estuvieran al borde de sus asientos por el choque.

Y como anunció la existencia suprema hace unos instantes, la Bestia de Alaya atacó dejando caer un ataque vertical hacia abajo. Sin embargo, Bel Marduk reaccionó a una velocidad celestial y bloqueó el ataque del humano con una expresión irritada en su divino rostro con su espada divina del sol. Al parecer, no le había gustado la pequeña estrategia que había maquinado el hombre en pocos segundos del inicio del combate para engañarlo con un truco tan barato.

Marduk nunca sería vencido de esa manera, y este lo sabía.

Pero Beast IV/L también lo sabía.

\- Ataco rápido ... - Dijo cierto dios que no pudo evitar admirar la Maestría marcial que demostraba el humano.

Un Dios que hace mucho fue un mortal. El semidiós más grande de la antigua Grecia.

Heracles, el hijo de Zeus.

\- Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. - Dijo mordazmente una mujer a su lado. Tenia orejas de elfo y cabello violeta. Usaba unas túnicas cubriendo su figura femenina.

Medea, la Bruja de la Traición.

El Dios de la Fortaleza sonrió levemente por las palabras de la bruja, quien era su amiga, una gruñona, pero confiable amiga a pesar de su pasado y el cómo la retrataba la historia.

\- No se tu, mi viaje amiga. Pero yo confío en las espadas de ese hombre. -

La antigua esposa del héroe Jason resopló ante las confiadas palabras del Dios que alguna vez fue un semidiós.

Heracles no le dijo nada, no tenia nada que discutir con ella. Pero el estaba seguro de la habilidad del tercer representante de la humanidad ... Desde que chocó espadas con aquel hombre en una línea de tiempo, no pudo evitar anhelar una revancha.

Pero primero el más grande Rey de los Dioses debía morir.

Y no era iba a ser nada fácil aquel cometido.

La espada del sol original se tensó al impactar con las espadas gemelas, haciendo que la hoja de la espada brillará al rojo vivo, luego con un movimiento destrozo las espadas del humano dejando virutas de luz en el aire.

**\- ¡Las ****espadas**** de la Bestia de Alaya ... Han sido destruidas! ¡¿****Será**** este el fin del representante de la Humanidad?! - **Exclamó Akasha con los ojos abiertos por el desarrollo.

\- Tontos dioses arrogantes ... - Dijo cierta mujer de largos cabellos rosados. Su mirada volvería de piedra a cualquiera, en el sentido tanto literal como simbólico de la palabra. Usaba una hermosa toga griega de color blanco, que mostraba su brazos y piernas cubiertos de escamas de reptil y garras filosas.

A ella no le gustaba que subestimaran a aquel hombre que luchaba por un ideal perdido.

A los lados de la mujer, dos jovencitas con muchas similitudes con la primera mujer miraron con extrañeza a su hermana menor. Muy pocos veces ella ha favorecido a los hombres humanos o dioses, y muchos menos luego del incidente con Athena.

Pero aquí estaba ella, pareciendo apoyar a un humano desconocido.

Esto sería interesante.

Pero lo que esas dos hermanas no sabían, es que ella sí conocía aquel hombre. Y su voluntad indomable.

Al destruir las armas del hombre, Marduk creyó que así no volverían a aparecer en sus manos. Así que preparo un siguiente ataque, un ataque que lo mandaría al vacío de una vez por todas para terminar este combate que parecía nada más que un juego para él. Por lo tanto, posicionó a _Merodach _como si fuese una lanza y apuntó al corazón de la Bestia de Alaya a una velocidad celestial al ver la apertura que tenia en frente.

_**Nuestras oraciones alcanzaron la colina imperial.**_

Por consiguiente, antes de que Marduk pudiera ejecutar su ataque para darle final a todo el encuentro, un nuevo par de espadas hermanas se hicieron presentes en las manos de la Bestia de Alaya para sorpresa del Rey de los Dioses, haciéndolo comprender que la habilidad de las espadas no era volver a las manos de su usuario.

Marduk se dio cuenta que el hombre ante el tenia una peculiar habilidad con las espadas que lo haría muy molesto de derrotar en los siguientes momentos.

Cuando el tercer par de espadas hermanas se hicieron presentes, el público no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo diferentes que eran con los dos pares anteriores. Ya no eran esas espadas cortas chinas, habían sido modificadas por unas mas grandes espadas que tenían similitudes con las alas de una grulla, solo que de color negro y blanco respectivamente.

_Trace: __Overedge__. _

Este nuevo par de espadas demostraban un nuevo nivel de gracia y belleza que no se podían comparar con los pares anteriores, que ya de por sí eran hermosas por si mismas. Pero ahora, en vez de los pares anteriores que demostraban una aura triste y solitaria, ahora demostraban grandeza y pero a la vez una especie de sentimiento burlesco.

Gilgamesh sonrió al ver el nuevo conjunto de cuchillas, a pesar de que pudieran ser meras imitaciones a su parecer, el aún creía que había cierta belleza en aquellas espadas.

Pero Marduk no se dejó hechizar por la belleza o la nueva apariencia de las espadas hermanas de su oponente, y arremetió con su espada como si fuese una lanza hacia el corazón de su enemigo. El Beast IV/L sonrió para si mismo, viendo perfectamente por donde venía el ataque y actuando en consecuencia para desviarlo con su nuevo par de espadas, para el había sido fácil leer donde iba atacar el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, todo gracias a que había dejado la abertura correcta en el momento correcto para interceptarlar en el momento correcto.

**\- ¡Increíble! ¡A pesar de recibir un devastador ataque final del majestuoso Bel Marduk, el ****Beast**** IV/L ****logró**** desviarlo perfectamente! ¡¿Acaso ****habrá**** visto el futuro?! - **Anunció Akasha consiguiendo que el público animará aún más la contienda.

_\- "No me creerían si se los dijera." - _No pudo evitar pensar el tercer representante de los humanos.

\- ¡Usted puede, Bel Marduk! -

\- ¡No te rindas, Beast! -

\- ¡Yaho! ¡El mocoso ha mejorado desde que lo mandé a volar! - Exclamó Cu Chulainn con una gran sonrisa.

Bazett a su lado no puso evitar suspirar por las palabras de su ídolo. - Bueno, ciertamente, es una buena estrategia. -

\- ¡Bah! No me hables de esas tácticas molestas y sin honor, aunque eso lo salvo me sigue molestando. Pero no me importaría volver a chocar acero con el. - Dijo el hijo de Lugh sonriendo sediento por un combate.

Sin embargo, la Diosa Sarpanit no pudo evitar preocuparse por el combate de su marido, había algo muy _**mal **_con su oponente que la ponía nerviosa. Inevitablemente, Kagutsuchi sentía lo mismo.

Gaia frunció el ceño. **\- No puedo creer que haya desviado un ataque de Bel Marduk a esa velocidad. - **

**\- ¡Fue suerte! - **Dijo Vishnu con voz retumbante que hizo estremecer a muchos dioses a su alrededor.

Pero cierta diosa de la justicia que llegó a escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar negar las palabras del Dios Hindú en su cabeza.

Astraea miraba a aquella Bestia de Alaya con sentimientos encontrados. Como odiaba haberse convertido en una Pseudo-Servant, ahora tenia problemas de identidad. Y al parecer las diosas Ishtar y Ereshkigal estaban igual que ella, ¡Incluso la esposa del gran Dios Shiva! La diosa de la justicia logró notar la incomodidad de aquellas diosas al mirar al Beast IV/L.

Pero aún así ...

\- Shero ... - Murmuró la diosa con preocupación.

Con gracia y habilidad incomparables, el hombre del mando blanco balanceó las espadas hermanas con forma de alas de grulla para cortar el cuello expuesto del gran Dios Babilónico. Sin embargo, dicho ataque fue infructuoso debido a que con la misma o mayor habilidad y técnica, el desafiante ataque del humano fue interceptado y rechazado por la espada solar del Rey de los Dioses Mesopotámicos.

**\- Necesitarás ****más**** que ese llamativo juego de espadas para derrotarme. - **Gruñó Marduk antes de que _Merodach _empezará a brillar nuevamente y luego con un movimiento habilidoso y poderoso destrozará el par de espadas hermanas sin piedad de nuevo.

Cuando sus espadas fueron destruidas por segunda vez en los primeros instantes del encuentro, el caballero de rojo saltó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia entre el y la espada solar del Dios Babilónico.

Pero aún así, una sonrisa frívola consumía las facciones de la Bestia de Alaya, lo cual dicha acción dejaba desconcertados a la mayoría del público.

Pero cierto hombre joven, a mediados de los treinta sonriera. Usaba una bufanda amarilla, una chaqueta de invierno de color blanco, pantalones negros y botas a juego. El hombre tenia un cigarrillo entre sus dedos de la mano el cual tomaba bocanadas cada cierto tiempo.

\- Ay, mi querido Emiya, deberías dejar de jugar. -

\- Hmph, creo que tienes razón. - Dijo otro hombre de la misma edad en un tono serio. El hombre tenia la cabeza rapada y usaba anteojos, lo más distintivo eran los ropajes de monje budista que usaba.

El primer rio por lo bajo antes de dar una sonrisa burlona que igualaba a la que el Rey de los Héroes tenía ahora mismo.

\- Deberías aprender, oh, gran rey de los dioses, que _Kanshou__ y __Bakuya_ son las más confiables espadas que se pueden encontrar en toda la vida. -

**\- Esto acaba ahora. - **Anunció Marduk listo para abalanzarse contra su oponente desarmado nuevamente con la espada solar en sus manos.

\- ¡No pierdas, Beast-san! - Exclamó Gudako con todas sus fuerzas, su voz resonó en todo el estadio provocando la atención de la mayoría del público.

Rin y Sakura se pusieron tensas al notar que el dios Supremo de Mesopotamia iba a hacer, pero ...

Una sonrisa vacía apareció en el rostro de la Bestia de Alaya, y habló con calma ignorando lo cercano que estaba de morir:

**_Los dos juntos dividiremos incluso los cielos._**

Los instintos de Marduk sonaron como una alarma de incendios dentro de la cabeza del gran dios poniendo al susodicho guerrero en alerta máxima, afinando sus sentidos al límite el Dios Babilónico captó un sonido tan sutil y suave que si no hubiese sido por sus instintos de guerrero no lo hubiera escuchado en circunstancias normales.

Era el sonido de algo cortando el aire, específicamente el acero dividiendo el viento. Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia y entonces se da la vuelta, logrando vislumbrar un par de espadas hermanas girando como boomerangs hacia su dirección a solo unos pies de distancia de su cabeza para decapitarlo.

**\- ¡Un ataque ****sorpresa****! ¿Cuando lo hizo? - **Exclamo Akasha sorprendida al igual que algunos de los espectadores, con la excepción de aquellos que ya conocían la singular habilidad de las espadas.

\- Esas espadas que tanto favoreces, ahora las entiendo completamente. - Dijo Heracles con una sonrisa frívola. Medea a su lado, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esas espadas pero aún así reconoció su poder. Además, eran muy buenas para hechizos.

En realidad ese era el primer par de _Kansho y Bakuya _que la Bestia de Alaya había lanzado al comienzo del combate.

Otra de las habilidades de las espadas hermanas es que siempre encontrarían el camino de vuelta hacia su usuario, y en dicho camino el Dios Marduk estaba obstaculizando su regreso.

Y por lo tanto lo cortarían por eso.

Sin embargo, el problema era que ... El era Marduk.

Con un movimiento casual pero divinamente rápido, el Dios Babilónico esquivo las espadas yang y yin que querían rebanarle la cabeza sin problemas moviéndose hacia la derecha. Pero si había un problema ...

\- Te tengo. - Dijo Beast IV/L quien había predicho el movimiento del dios ante el y se adelantó para tomar las espadas hermanas que dicho dios había esquivado.

Y ahora lo cortaría con un corte horizontal.

**\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Incluso si ha esquivado el ataque, ****Marduk**** deberá enfrentar otro ataque sorpresa de la Bestia de la Humanidad! - **

\- ¡Acábalo, Faker! - Ordenó Gilgamesh con una sonrisa depredadora.

Artoria Pendragon miró con ansias el movimiento crucialmente calculado ejecutado por la Bestia de Alaya, en circunstancias normales con un oponente relativamente normal, ese ataque hubiera sido fatal. Pero había que recordar algo, el oponente de la Humanidad ahora mismo no era cualquier Dios.

Sino **_Bel Marduk. _**

**_\- Muere. - _**El aire empezó a crepitar, y un intenso olor a ozono allanó la nariz del humano.

Una red de rayos salieron volando desde el cuerpo del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia hacia los alrededores, listos para carbonizar toda la área circundante y como bonus al tercer representante de los humanos de una vez por todas.

Levantando sus espadas hermanas para protegerse del ataque electrizante del Dios Supremo, Beast IV/L agradeció que una de las habilidades de sus espadas eran aumentar tanto la Resistencia Física como Mágica del usuario al empuñar ambas al mismo tiempo. Además, sus ropajes lo ayudaron mucho ante el sorpresivo ataque del Dios Babilónico.

Pero eso no le quitó el hecho de salir volando unos cuantos metros chocando un par de veces contra la tierra, sin embargo, mostrando una gran agilidad y equilibrio logró reincorporarse para terminar de pie nuevamente en el suelo, aunque su manto blanco fue quemado levemente.

**\- ¡Increíble desarrollo! Aunque ****parecía**** que el Beast IV/L ****tenía**** la sartén por el mango, ¡Con calma y facilidad el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia ha controlado totalmente la situación! - **Exclamaba Akasha con una gran emoción, consiguiendo que los espectadores también gritaran.

\- Ugh, esto si que estará difícil. - Dijo Aoko haciendo una mueca.

\- No desesperen, a penas es el comienzo. - Dijo Zelretch con una mirada ominosa.

Arcuied no pudo evitar mirar extrañada el actuar de su abuelo, pero no comentó nada y decidió hacer lo que dijo.

La Bestia de Alaya suspiró antes de ver a su oponente que lo miraba con calma y aburrimiento, luego de lo sucedido el Dios Babilónico había perdido el poco interés que le tenia al humano, junto a ello las ganas de matarlo ... Al menos con sus propias manos.

Para Marduk, sería un desperdicio de tiempo el matar una rata tan inmunda.

Sin embargo, eso poco le importó al Beast IV/L quien desvió su mirada hacia abajo donde descansaban sus queridas y favorecidas espadas hermanas ... Las cuales estaban agrietadas debido al ataque de área devastador del Dios Supremo.

La Bestia de Alaya les dio una mirada triste. - Gracias, chicas. Hicieron lo que pudieron, estoy orgulloso. Luego tendrán su momento, ¿Si? -

Algunos miraron la acción del humano con desconcierto, ¿Le había hablado a un par de cuchillas? Para ellos era simple acero, no te respondería. Pero para aquel humano que entendía el acero mejor que nadie, estas cuchillas estaban llenas de significado.

_Como __también__ de __un__ Alma._

Bueno, dos, pero eso era intrascendente en estos momentos.

Pero eso poco le importaba al Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

**\- Ya lo he decidido. - **Dijo de repente Marduk sacando al humano de sus pensamientos, su voz hizo estremecer toda la tierra de Babilonia e incluso asustar a algunos miembros del público. **\- A la final no vales la pena de matar ****con**** mis propias manos. - **

Dicha declaración asombró a todos, nunca se imaginaron que el Dios Supremo dijera tales palabras.

Gilgamesh resopló, el era único que podía despreciar al Faker, ¡Era su Faker!

Enkidu se sintió herido por alguna razón, pero fue abrazado por la amable Siduri para calmarlo. El Noble Phantasm de los Dioses Mesopotámicos se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

**\- Esperaba ****más**** de ti, pero nada de ti me sorprende ahora. ****Quizás**** solo fue suerte el hecho de que hayas podido anular mi Autoridad Suprema, pero eso no cambia nada. ****Quizás**** si hubiese sido la Bruja de ****Dun** **Scath****, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero siendo honestos ... - **Los irregulares y poderosos ojos del Dios Babilónico perforaron el cráneo de la Bestia de la Humanidad. **\- No eres nada. - **

El silencio inunda el coliseo, y junto a eso la desesperación llena el bando de la Humanidad. Con esas brutales palabras hizo parecer que la Bestia de Alaya no era nada más que un insecto ante la presencia de Bel Marduk.

Rin y Sakura no pudieron evitar estremecerse por las palabras del Dios Babilónico, ellas empezaron a preocuparse por los que podría pasar en los eventos siguientes. Sentimiento compartido por cierta gorgona cuya cola golpeaba el suelo nerviosa.

La Diosa de los Humanos y el Dios del Fuego Maligno vieron a través de la estrategia del Dios Babilónico, la cual era aplastar por completo la voluntad de la Humanidad hasta dejarlos sin ninguna pizca de esperanza y se rindieran de una vez por todas.

Lamentablemente el oponente de Marduk, era este hombre ...

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Entonces cómo moriré? - Le pregunto Beast IV/L con curiosidad, mientras inclina su cabeza con interés antes de sonreírle sarcásticamente al Dios mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos revelando una expresión petulante. - Si no me matarás con tus manos, ¿Cómo me matarás? ¿Lanzaras más rayos? ¿O tienes una carta de triunfo debajo la manga? -

Todos se quedaron sin habla por las frívolas palabras del hombre, incluso el mismísimo Marduk no supo que pensar de la actitud de su oponente. Sarpanit, una de las pocas diosas que podía discernir el pensamiento a veces incomprensible de su esposo, no tenia ni la remota idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de aquel humano imprudente.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Que divertido! - Exclamo riendo a carcajadas un cierto hombre mayor de edad de origen japonés. Usaba ropajes típicos de un samurái mientras una nodachi descansaba tranquilamente en la espalda del hombre.

Este hombre entendía un poco el pensamiento de la Bestia de Alaya, después de todo ... Eran dos hombres que sacaron provecho de cosas inútiles hasta convertirlas en las mayores armas de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud, mocoso! - Exclamo Cu Chulainn con aprobación a la Bestia de Alaya.

\- Cuanto coraje ... - Jadeó Ishtar, la diosa de la guerra y el amor no pudo evitar admirar al humano por decir esas palabras tan altaneras.

Marduk gruñó antes de mirar los cielos que estaban siendo cubiertos por nubes de tormenta. El Dios Babilónico alzó su mano a los cielos y con su dedo índice apuntó a las nubes.

**\- Con eso morirás. ****-**

El humano miró confundido al Dios por sus palabras, hasta que obtuvo la revelación ... Una monstruosa revelación.

_El Monstruoso Dragón Nacido del Mar de la Vida. _

**_\- Aklu Bêl Mušḫuššu Terieti. - _**

**\- ¡****ROOOOOAAAAAAARRR****! - **Un desvatador rugido azotó el cielo y la tierra.

El Beast IV/L levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento al igual que los humanos del público, descendiendo de los tormentosos cielos estaba el Dragón más grande que había visto en toda su vida, aunque este era el primer dragón que veía sentía que no habría otro más grande que este.

Pero lo que de verdad lo dejo sin habla es que sintió algo familiar en ese dragón.

_La Autoridad de la Bestia. _

La habilidad única de los Beast para erradicar a la Humanidad, este dragón poseía dicha habilidad al igual que la Bestia de Alaya. Sin embargo, este último no lo reconoció como otro Beast, así que solo había conclusión ...

Estaba ante el hijo más poderoso de Tiamat, la Beast II.

Era Mušḫuššu, el origen de todos los Dragones y por lo tanto el más poderoso de todos.

Aquellos que habían asesinado un dragón en vida, no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la aparición del Dragón de Marduk. ¡Incluso el poderoso Sigurd y el galante Lancelot ponerse tensos ante la presencia del Dios entre los Dragones!

El Beast IV/L mostró una sonrisa tensa, sintiendo que su Suerte y su boca habían actuado juntas para ponerle tal desafío. - Cielos, esto estará difícil. -

**\- Perece. - **Ordenó Marduk inexpresivo.

Y entonces el dragón rugió agitando sus alas hizo temblar la tierra y sacudió los cielos. Rayos y ráfagas de viento cayeron del cielo en dirección al hombre del manto blanco.

Y como un buen humano, la Bestia de Alaya hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, que irónicamente era el mejor curso de acción a tomar en estos instantes.

_Una retirada estratégica. _

Es decir, huyó.

**\- Cobarde. - **Resopló Marduk con irritación al ver la acción ejecutada por el humano.

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante el curso de acción tomado por el tercer representante de la Humanidad, quien empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a Marduk y Mušḫuššu sin vergüenza alguna.

Sin embargo, EMIYA en las sombras aprobó la acción. El hubiera hecho lo mismo, con más estilo, pero no le iba a pedir mucho a aquel sujeto.

El hijo de Tiamat volvió a rugir, visiblemente molesto por la acción tomada por el humano, así que agitó nuevamente sus alas haciendo que más vientos violentos y furiosos rayos cayeron del cielo para incinerar a la Bestia de la Humanidad.

Pero entonces ...

_**Steel is my body and fire is my heart. **_

Babilonia resonó cuando esas palabras llenas de poder y significado fueron pronunciadas por el humano, fue tanto el sentimiento que tanto Marduk y Mušḫuššu se quedaron estupefactos.

Medea y Myrddin, grandes magas de la historia abrieron los ojos. Al principio no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando recibieron una segunda probada del poder del Beast IV/L se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.

Quizás esa era la única forma de derrotar al Dios Supremo ...

Entonces Beast IV/L volvió a encarar al gran Dios y a su dragón para sorpresa de todos, pero lucia un poco diferente. Las líneas de interfaz azuladas en su cuerpo ahora eran doradas.

Además, un arco negro mate casi tan grande como el humano se hizo presente en la mano izquierda del susodicho. Por consiguiente, levantó su mano derecha a los cielos donde una gran esfera roja se hizo presente, donde empezó a tomar una forma alargada hasta que la luz roja que la cubría se desvaneció revelando lo que se hizo presente en este mundo.

Primero pensaron que era una espada debido a la empuñadura, pero al ver la carecían de una hoja sino un cono alargado como un taladro quedaron un poco desconcertados por la curiosa apariencia del arma que había hecho acto de presencia.

Con la excepción del Rey de los Héroes, el Hijo de la Luz de Irlanda, la Actual Portadora del Fragarach y demás héroes Celtas quienes reconocieron la poderosa arma destructiva en las manos de la Bestia de Alaya.

Especialmente el portador original del arma. Dicho hombre dejó salir una gran risa estridente ante la hazaña del Beast IV/L.

\- ¡¿Cuantas montañas destruirás con eso, mocoso?! - Interrogó emocionado Fergus Mac Roich.

La Bestia de Alaya empezó a poner la espada irregular en su arco y conforme lo hacía dicha espada cambiaba de apariencia, volviéndose más delgada y más larga hasta tener una apariencia mas elegante y aerodinámica.

En sus manos estaba el Prototipo de muchas espadas mágicas y santas, incluyendo la espada de Sir Gawain y la legendaria espada del Rey Arturo, aunque era una Encarnación de la espada de Marduk, Merodach, pero eso no la hacía parecer menos poderosa en comparación a la espada solar del Dios Babilónico. Además, esta misma arma era la perdición de Cu Chulainn.

_La Espada Espiral Falsa del Arcoíris. _

Beast IV/L dejó salir una sonrisa maniática mientras se preparaba para disparar la espada de la destrucción de la tierra.

_\- Rompe la __tierra_ _hasta los cimientos ..._ **_¡_****_Caladbolg_****_! - _**

Luego soltó la cuerda ...

Y en un solo parpadeo la espada legendaria de Fergus Mac Róich redujo la distancia de su punto de partida hasta el dragón de Marduk solo dejando una estela mágica de color azul en el camino hasta impactar contra su objetivo.

La explosión resultante de verdad hizo ganarse la fama como un arma capaz de destruir montañas en su leyenda.

Una intensa onda de choque despejó levemente los cielos llenos de nubes de tormenta, y en el lugar donde volaba Mušḫuššu fue cubierto por una gran capa de polvo y cenizas.

**\- ¡Que devastador ataque de ****Beast**** IV/L! ¡¿Quien hubiera imaginado que tenia un arma de tal magnitud escondida a la vista?! - **

Los humanos gritaron de emoción por la muestra de poder exhibida por su tercer representante.

\- ¡Increíble! -

\- ¡Alucinante!

\- ¡Bien hecho! - Exclamo Gudako con emoción. Juntándose a ella, varios humanos apoyaron a la Bestia de Alaya.

Sin embargo, la susodicha Bestia de la Humanidad no mostraba signos de felicidad por haber alcanzado su objetivo, además, Marduk no parecía perturbado por la aparente muerte de su dragón.

Porque nada podía asustarlo.

No luego de haber masacrado a Tiamat con sus propias manos.

**_..._**

En el reino de los dioses de Babilonia, todo era caos y desorden.

Los Anunnaki actuaban con pavor, el mismísimo Anu, el señor de los dioses estaba temblando.

Ante ellos estaba Ea, el hijo más poderoso de Anu perturbado. El mismo había ido a enfrentar a Tiamat luego del fracaso de su hermano Enlil en derrotar a la Madre de los Dioses.

Ea no había luchado, pero la presión de haber estado frente a frente con la Madre de la Vida le había quitado toda la voluntad de luchar.

El mejor campeón de los dioses había caído ... y la desesperación se alzó al reino celestial de Mesopotamia.

_Pero ... _

\- Yo la enfrentaré. - Declaro un joven dios.

Todos los dioses voltearon para encontrarse al primogénito de Ea sonriendo ampliamente, nada menos que Marduk, el Becerro del Sol.

Muchos negaron las acciones del joven Dios, sin embargo, este no acepto ningún no como respuesta y entonces Anu acepto que fuera enviado a enfrentarse a Tiamat.

Fue una masacre cósmica.

El fuego.

El agua.

El viento.

La tierra.

Los caballos.

Los dragones.

El veneno.

Los monstruos.

La vida.

**_La muerte. _**

Todo se hizo presente en aquel combate entre Marduk y Tiamat y sus hijos.

El cual terminó con la Diosa Primordial de Mesopotamia desgarra y destrozada.

Y victorioso salió el nuevo Rey de los Dioses. Sin embargo, Marduk no salió ileso de aquel combate.

Aquel Dios que fue considerado una luz cálida para muchos, se volvió una flama fría. El combate contra Tiamat lo había destrozado para luego reformarse con una nueva actitud y temperamento.

Nunca fue el mismo.

Pero eso no que importo, Marduk lo considero como madurez, pero eso lo decía para enmascarar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para matar a Tiamat, a Kingu, y a sus demás monstruosos hijos y derrotar a Mušḫuššu.

Esa fue la monótona vida del gran Bel Marduk.

_**...**_

**\- Deja de jugar Mušḫuššu, y acábalo. - **Ordenó Marduk impasible.

Entonces un nuevo rugido de la bestia transcendental se hizo presente, agitó sus alas despejando la nube de polvo y cenizas que lo cubrían, y nuevamente las nubes de tormenta se hicieron presentes solo que más caóticas.

**\- ¡Como se esperaba del Dragón ****más**** poderoso, no resultó medianamente afectado por el ataque del humano! - **Anunció Akasha con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Miren eso humanos! -

\- ¡Es el Dragón de Marduk! -

**\- Morirá su héroe. - **Declaró Vishnu vorazmente.

Ereshkigal no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada de muerte al Preservador del Mundo, pero se tragó la ira. Ella era un diosa recta ... Que podía hacer Suplex Sumerios, pero recta aún así.

Varios humanos miraron la escena aprensivos por el poder del Dragón, que igualaba sin problemas al de un dios o incluso los superaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vista imponente y dominante de la Bestia Transcendental, el hombre del manto blanco se vio imperturbable.

El dragón empezó a arremeter contra el humano para devorarlo entre sus fauces filosas y acabar con todo de una vez por todas el combate.

Sin embargo, incluso con la muerte inminente cerniendose sobre su pierna, Beast IV/L solo sonreía con una expresión distante, como si estuviera viendo algo más allá que los humanos ni los dioses eran capaces de ver.

Y el vislumbro una colina donde se hallaba una pieza de acero cuya longitud desafiaba toda lógica y sentido común.

Beast IV/L noto al Dragón de Marduk abalanzarse sobre el, Mušḫuššu no tendría piedad alguna con un humano y menos con alguien como el.

Era tierno, pensó el humano al ver la ferocidad del dragón que lo iba a matar.

_\- Los dragones son exactamente iguales a la golondrinas, solo que ... Un poco __más__ grande ... - _El tercer representante de los humanos empezó a moverse al terminar de decir esas palabras.

El mismo anciano con el nodachi sonrió ampliamente por las palabras del hombre de ropas rojas.

La Bestia de la Humanidad se puso en guardia para luego girar en un movimiento fluido incluso cuando sus manos hacían la acción de agarrar firme la empuñadura de una espada que no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, muchos maestros de la espada originarios de las tierras del Sol Naciente, encontraron dicho movimiento como algo fuera de este mundo.

_Y fue hermoso. _

Pero fue solo en un instante, fue un solo instante en que tomó forma. Naciendo de un resplandor de color turquesa, era como ver la hermosa luz de la luna reflejarse en el sosiego de un lago. Ahí se encontraba una hoja tan larga que la palabra absurda encajaba perfectamente bien para describirla, fue un arma forjada a través de las leyendas de los hombres.

Dicha espada en las manos del hombre del manto blanco encajaba perfectamente con los adjetivos de _hermosa, larga _y _elegante. _Todas eran correctas, pero para el Beast IV/L no había palabras para describir completamente la hoja en sus manos. Tenia una simplicidad en su diseño pero lograba demostrar una belleza refinada, como si fuese la Mona Lisa en el mundo de las espadas.

Tenia una tela azul cobalto envuelta alrededor de su empuñadura de la espada que podría haberse llamado katana sino fuese por su ridícula longitud, su impecable hoja más alta que algunos hombres e igual afilada como frágil, por lo tanto se le denominó como _nodachi__._

Ante todo el reino de los dioses y el mundo de los humanos se hizo presente la ...

_Monohoshi __Zao__. _

Y a diferencia de todas las armas usadas hasta ahora en este encuentro o incluso los anteriores, no era un Noble Phantasm.

Pero aún así, logró robar el aliento de más de uno entre el público.

Kagutsuchi mismo puso una expresión anhelante al ver el borde filoso y al mismo tiempo frágil de la cuchilla.

**\- Es hermosa ... - **

Un pensamiento compartido por todos, por primera vez, tanto humanos como dioses estuvieron de acuerdo por la incomesurable belleza que exudaba la hoja.

Aunque fuese considerada un arma de leyenda, no era un _Misterio Cristalizado, _ergo un Noble Phantasm, ni podría considerarse por algunos como un símbolo de un Espíritu Heroico. No había ningún héroe atado a la espada, solo el mito de un hombre que nunca había existido. Una leyenda nacida de pura fantasía, por lo tanto carecía del poder en bruto de igualar las verdaderas armas de los verdaderos Espíritus Heroicos.

A pesar de si encomiable belleza, simplemente era una espada mundana en manos mundanas.

Sin embargo, para Beast IV/L, esta espada estaba entre sus más confiables cuchillas, incluso por encima de innumerables Noble Phantasmas. El verdadero valor de la hoja no era su acero, sino en la historia grabada en la espada.

_La habilidad del espadachín sin nombre que llevaba el nombre falso de Sasaki Kojirou. _

Artoria sonrió, reconociendo la habilidad de espada que superaba con creces la suya propia e incluso las de sus demás caballeros.

En las manos de este hombre que representaba un mal de la Humanidad, la habilidad de espada del espadachín que fue incapaz de grabar su nombre en la historia, ergo, logró superar con creces la habilidad de los Servants lo suficientemente como para pararse entre los dioses con nada más que con una espada mundana ... Y esa habilidad le pertenecía a la Bestia de la Humanidad.

Una técnica que nació de un acto tonto pero honesto.

__**_No me importa si para lo que eres bueno es una inutilidad. Encuentra la manera de sacarle provecho y exprótala hasta más allá de cualquier limite_**_____.___

Esas palabras llegaron a la cabeza del humano, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_\- Hiken ... __Tsubame__ Gaeshi. - _

Dijo Beast IV/L ejecutando su ataque cuando el Dragon Mušḫuššu arremetió contra el lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerlo en su alcance.

Y entonces ...

_Hay una espada del infinito que conduce a la multiplicidad. Una forma de reconocer _**_múltiples posibilidades_**_. Un solo acto que es originalmente finito; un solo ataque que solo se puede realizar a la vez, en un espacio. Es, por así decirlo, una espada _**_infinita_**_ que da nacimiento a varias _**_respuestas correctas_**_. Para hacer que la propia existencia sea transparente hasta los extremos, hasta que no haya nada más. Y, sin embargo, aferrarse a _**_algo_**_ más allá de eso. Ese es el _**_Tsubame Gaeshi_**_ de _**_Sasaki Kojirou_**_. Una espada que forja un _**_futuro_**_ del que ni siquiera los dioses ni Buda pueden escapar. _

Una técnica de espada legendaria de los humanos que podría igualar un Noble Phantasm a través de pura habilidad.

Mušḫuššu pasó volando lejos de Beast IV/L luego de haber intentado morderlo, pero sin resultados agradables. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos el inmenso dragón dejó salir un chillido de dolor, incluso Marduk abrió los ojos al ver a su amigo ... Herido.

Sangre caía de sus escamas.

Tres cortes y de todos ellos sangre caía como una fuente. Uno en su ojo, otro en un costado de su cuello y el último en su pecho.

Tres golpes ejecutados a una velocidad celestial.

Sin embargo ...

El sonido del metal rompiéndose resonó en todo el estadio.

La Monohoshi Zao se había roto en las manos de Beast IV/L, a los pocos segundos se deshizo en virutas de luz azules.

\- Vaya, esas escamas si que son duras. - Comento la Bestia de Alaya, volteandose para vislumbrar al dragón de Marduk quien lo miraba con furia.

**\- ¡No es posible! ... ¡¿Las escamas de de Mušḫuššu fueron perforadas por una espada mundana?! - **

**\- ¡Imposible! - **Exclamó Seth incrédulo.

**\- ¡¿Acaso es humano?! - **Dejando salir una faceta algo afligida, vociferó Gaia mirando al humano.

**\- Oh, es un humano. - **Dijo Kagutsuchi con el ceño fruncido. **\- Eso si te lo puedo asegurar ... - **

**\- Es un monstruo con piel humana mejor dicho. - **Le corrigió Frejya mientras miraba extrañada a la Bestia de Alaya. Recuerdos que no eran suyos venían a ella cuando lo observaba con más cuidado.

Muchos murmullos y comentarios se hicieron presentes en el Coliseo por la hazaña de aquel humano que simbolizaba un mal de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Vamos, Beast! - Dijo Gudako alzando los brazos.

\- ¡Tu puedes! - Exclamo Gudao.

\- ¡Solo es una ... Fea lagartija voladora! - Dijo Mash tratando de insultar, pero no era muy buena en eso aparentemente.

\- ¡Bien hecho, mocoso! - Dijo aquel hombre anciano con el nodachi alabando el cómo había replicado su técnica legendaria.

Además, ¡Le había enseñado al viejo Musashi a su lado algo bueno! ¡Se le cayó la quijada!

Mušḫuššu miro con odio ilimitado al humano ante el quien tuvo la osadía de quitarle un ojo, y agitando nuevamente sus alas mandó ráfagas furiosas de viento y rayos de destrucción hacia el humano quien solo lucia impasible en su lugar.

Nuevamente apareció el arco negro en la mano izquierda y nuevamente un nuevo proyectil se hizo presente ... Beast IV/L sonrió con un sentimiento hueco.

_Y todas las bestias mágicas y cualquiera con sangre monstruosa se estremeció ante la creciente sed de sangre que la nueva arma dejaba __salir__._

Es un arma de tono oscuro con algunos pequeños bordes que se enrollan alrededor del núcleo delgado, girando en espiral alrededor y curvándose hacia afuera.

Un cierto hombre con cicatrices en su todo su cuerpo sonrió vorazmente ante la presencia de su arma en las manos de otro. Una parte de el se preguntó qué tan habilidoso sería este sujeto con su espada ... Afortunadamente no tendría que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

_Donde había monstruos, ese cazador estaba._

_Buscando aquellas abominaciones que lastimasen a los inocentes._

_Solo habiendo fallado una vez su __objetivo se redime intoxicándose con la sangre los monstruos._

_Por ello puedes confiar en el ... Sabueso de las Llanuras Rojas._

_\- La caza salvaje anhela tu cabeza ... __**¡Ve, Hrunting! - **_

Y entonces la flecha fue liberada con una velocidad de mach 10, era una bala mágica de gran poder que podía reducir la distancia de cuatro kilómetros entre su objetivo y ella en un intervalo de tiempo de un segundo como máximo.

Volando por el camino más directo hacia su objetivo dejando una estela roja sangre de energía mágica, cuando el cazador de los llanos sangrientos había sido liberado no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, rechazarlo o evitarlo mientras el tirador aún siga apuntando a su objetivo.

Y el objetivo fue claro.

Mušḫuššu aulló de dolor mientras agitaba sus alas erráticamente y con furia. El clima empezó a ser un caos con los movimientos furiosos del dragón ... Todo por la pérdida de su otro ojo.

El mas grande Dragon había perdido la vista.

Incluso el mismísimo Marduk no podía articular palabras ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos ...

Un humano estaba dañando a un dragón.

Ese privilegio solo estaba reservado para los más dignos portadores del título de _Dragon Slayer. _Pero aquí estaba el Beast IV/L haciendo dicha hazaña sin muchos problemas.

Y la humanidad se regocijó por eso.

\- ¡Nada mal, Faker! -

\- ¡Mocoso, será mejor que lo toques a Gae Bolg! -

\- ¡Como se esperaba de este hombre! Me pregunto si podrá usar mi _Disparando a las Cien Cabezas ... - _

\- Bien hecho, Shirou ... - Dijo Medusa suavemente, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Senpai ... No te fuerces. -

\- Emiya-kun, ¡Sigue arrasando! ¡Patea a esa lagartija! -

_Pero ... _

Dicho Beast chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba el desastre que causaba Mušḫuššu debido a la rabia que expresaba este ante la pérdida de su visión por el inmundo humano, palabras de Marduk, no mías.

\- Esas alas tuyas si que son molestas ... **Trace ****On****. **\- Dijo para usar mas poder mientras preparaba su arco, y una nueva espada se hacía presente en su mano y la preparaba para dispararla en su arco.

_La Espada Sagrada por la cual la Fuerza es Asesinada._

_\- Que la verdad sea revelada a los pecadores ... __**¡**__**Ascalon**__**! - **_

La espada invencible del asesino de Dragones, San Jorge había sido desplegado para acabar con otro dragón. El mismo santo observaba el combate y creía fervientemente que era necesario su espada debilitar a aquel dragón Babilónico, además ... El poder _invencible _de Ascalon había sido liberado.

La _invencibilidad_ de Ascalon no nacía del poder de dañar a otros, sino de su grandes poderes defensivos. Sin embargo, para alguien como Beast IV/L fue sencillo para el invertir aquel poder protector para convertir a la espada en una poderosa arma capaz de atravesar cualquier defensa.

Y las escamas de los dragones serían un buen ejemplo.

Mušḫuššu rugió de dolor mientras caía brutalmente en el suelo de Babilonia, una de sus alas había sido completamente cercenada de su cuerpo haciendo que el dragón se sacudiera como un gran gusano por el inmenso dolor.

**\- Mu-Mušḫuššu ha ****caído**** ... ¡El ****más**** grande dragón ha caído! - **Dijo Akasha incrédula.

**_\- ¡Vamos, _****_Beast_****_ IV/L! - _**Gritaron los humanos de emoción confiando al cien por ciento en el tercer representante ahora.

Los ojos de Marduk se ampliaron ante la vista. La esposa de este, Sarpanit no pudo evitar preocuparse por la expresión anonadada que tenia su marido. Y todos los dioses estaban igual. Para ellos, esto era un acto más que imposible ... Una cosa era herir a un Dios, ¡Pero ser capaz derrumbar al dragón de Marduk era otra cosa, estaba fuera de este mundo!

Mušḫuššu rugía y chillaba de rabia mientras sacudía su ala restante, aunque era incapaz de volar con ese único apéndice aún era capaz de manipular las tormentas con el. Dichos rayos y viento huracanados hicieron retroceder varios metros al Beast IV/L, lo cual le daría tiempo al dragón para recuperarse. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no se lo permitiría.

\- Al parecer sigues siendo peligroso con solo una ala, ya lo resolveremos ... **Trace ****On****. - **

_El Amanecer de la Ruina estaba aquí. _

Marduk se estremeció cuando miro la nueva espada de la Bestia de Alaya, especialmente al sentir un zumbido de la espada _Merodach _en su mano.

_Una espada del sol estaba presente ..._

_Una de las encarnaciones de Merodach, y por __ende__, una de las herederas del poder del mismísimo Bel __Marduk__._

Sigurd, el gran héroe de la saga Völsunga amplió los ojos al reconocer su espada en las manos de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, sonrió peligrosamente al instante cuando comprendió el siguiente curso de acción de aquel humano. Brynhildr a su lado se estremeció al ver a otro hombre usar la espada de su amado, pero no comentó nada al ver que su querido héroe no tenía problemas con eso.

Sin embargo, Myrddin frunció el ceño mientras usaba su Clarividencia, no para ver el futuro sino para ver al Mal de la Humanidad que estaba presente para ayudar. Ahora empezaba a comprender la naturaleza del poder de este Counter Hero.

Y no sabía si le gustaba.

En la mano del hombre del manto blanco estaba una espada demoníaca que una había sido rota al enfrentar a Gungnir, la lanza infalible del Padre de Todo Odín. Reformada ahora con el poder de matar incluso al Dragón Maligno Fafnir, esta espada maldita tenia la dualidad de la_ gloria y la ruina_ que solo podía ser igualada por la espada sagrada más fuerte, Excalibur.

Pero en este momento Beast IV/L la favoreció por una sola cosa.

_Su poder mata dragones casi incomparable._

Volviéndola un poco más estética, delgada y aerodinámica como los proyectiles anteriores, el arquero colocó la espada-flecha en su arco listo para disparar.

_La Flecha de la Destrucción del Cielo Falso._

_\- __Oh, sol, con tu amanecer da paso a la destrucción ... __**¡**__**Bölverk Sieg **__**Gram**__**!**__** \- **_

Y disparó sin más preámbulos hacia la bestia Transcendental.

Utilizando el mismo concepto o estilo que el verdadero Sigurd, convirtió un Noble Phantasm Anti-Unidad a uno Anti-Fortaleza. _Usando el concepto de que es __más__ efectivo lanzarlo__, el cual __Beast__ IV/L concordó con el Rey de los Guerreros._

En lugar de liberar el poder de la espada, Beast IV/L extrajo su poder para luego liberarlo con todas sus fuerzas al ser disparado desde su arco y convertirlo en un devastador Broken Phantasm. Dando lugar al ... _Victorioso causante de desastres, __Gram__. _

Cuya destrucción no podía ser negada, y mucho menos contra un Dragón. Cuando el poderoso ataque impactó contra Mušḫuššu, el dragón ni siquiera se percató del ataque hasta que sintió como su ala restante y una de sus patas había sido desgarrada de su cuerpo.

Mušḫuššu lloro de rabia e impotencia. En este momento, se dio cuenta que no estaba enfrentando a un simple humano ... Estaba ante un _Dragon Slayer. _Y Marduk también se percató de aquel hecho como si un balde de agua que cayera encima.

Y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse inmóvil ante la vista. El shock era demasiado para su mente como para actuar.

**\- Damas y caballeros ... ****Estamos**** presenciando el nacimiento de un ... ¡Dragon Slayer! - **

Santa Martha, San Jorge, Sigurd, Siegfried y el mismísimo Lancelot sonrieron ante la vista y el anuncio declarado por la existencia Suprema.

Un nuevo hermano asesino de dragones se unía a ellos.

\- ¡Así se hace, Beast! ¡Eres el mejor! - Grito Gudako fascinada, teniendo pensado ahorrar cuarzos para tratar de sacar al Servant que luchaba por ellos en este tercer combate.

\- Hmph, bien hecho, Faker. Te estas convirtiendo en un buen asesino de bestias ... ¡Pero nada comparado a mi! ¿Cierto, Enkidu? ¡Hahahahaha! - Felicito el Rey de los Héroes antes de hacerle esa pregunta a su mejor amigo.

Enkidu se quedó callado y solo le sonrió cordialmente, no tenia el valor de decirle a su amigo que en lo único que era bueno era lanzando cosas de su Gate of Babylon. Por lo menos ahora era más estratégico, como el Rey Sabio de Uruk, pero sacaba cierto aire infantil que le recordó al viejo Gilgamesh cuando las cosas radicaban alrededor de los **_Fakers_****_._**

Sin embargo, el peli verde no tuvo que preocuparse en responder aquella pregunta porque la voz de la existencia Suprema atrajo la atención de todo el público.

**\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero esperen, Mušḫuššu esta intentando algo! - **Exclamo Akasha percatandose del extraño comportamiento de la Bestia Transcendental.

El pecho del Dragón de Marduk se estaba hinchando ... Y eso significaba que ...

Iba a liberar su aliento ... Su aliento que incinerada la tierra.

Con el Beast IV/L con ella.

Muchos recordaron el encuentro anterior y el poder de fuego que había liberado Fafnir contra Verethragna y su toro y como dejó incinerada la tierra con su aliento de fuego. Mušḫuššu era el dragón más poderoso, eso quería decir que su aliento iba a ser mucho más devastador.

_Va a Liquidar toda Babilonia por un solo __humano__._

_Una tribulación divina contra un solo individuo._

_Y nada iba a detenerlo._

_**I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated. **_

El mundo zumbó cuando Beast IV/L pronunció esas palabras, como también su cuerpo se llenó de energía mágica. Lo reunió en su mano derecha para luego levantarla hacia al frente donde el Dragón de Marduk dejó rienda suelta su rugido de la destrucción.

_Los Siete Anillos que cubren los Cielos Ardientes._

_**\- ¡**__**Rho**__** Aias! - **_

Una gran flor rosa de luz con siete pétalos se hizo presente, que formó un campo delimitado por cada pétalo, los cuales cada uno tenían el poder defensivo de un muro de fortaleza. Este fue el escudo del héroe griego Ayax el Grande, el cual detuvo la lanza del gran héroe Héctor en la guerra de Troya.

Pero su mayor facultad, _era su __defensa__ conceptual contra los proyectiles._

Tanto Aquiles, Diomedes, Héctor y el mismísimo Ayax se quedaron sin habla cuando el escudo de este último fue manifestado, especialmente porque su apariencia era la de una flor rosa.

Muy varonil.

El Hijo de la Luz de Irlanda frunció el ceño, el le daba crédito al escudo de siete pétalos por su poder defensivo por haber resistido a Gae Bolg, incluso si rompió todas las barreras. Pero tenia sus dudas si lograría detener el ataque más poderoso del Dragón de Marduk.

Beast IV/L desconocía realmente si una llamarada de un dragón contaba como un ataque de proyectil, pero esta era uno de sus equipamientos defensivos más poderosos y confiables.

Apretando los dientes, la Bestia de Alaya sujetó su brazo derecho mientras el aliento del Dragón de Marduk impactaba contra las barreras defensivas del _Rho_ _Aias_, procurando que resistiera lo suficiente hasta que el ataque cesara.

Sin embargo, Mušḫuššu no se iba a detener hasta que lograra destruir a aquel que tuvo la osadía de quitarle la visión, sus alas y una de sus patas. No tendría piedad.

Las barreras empezaron a romperse ante la atenta y angustiada miradas del público, los pétalos de flor se hacían virutas de luz dispersandose en el aire mientras el ataque del Dragón tomaba mucha más potencia.

Hasta que solo quedaba un solo pétalo y una sola barrera.

\- Esto ... va a doler ... _¡__Burst__! - _

Todo explotó.

Una onda de choque de gran magnitud resonó en toda Babilonia y en el Coliseo en donde _Rho Aias_ y el aliento del Dragón de Marduk se enfrentaron, levantando una gran nube de polvo en donde se encontraba Beast IV/L, preocupando en gran medida al bando de los humanos.

Especialmente a quienes lo conocían. Rin se mordió las uñas, la pobre Sakura estaba que se desmayaba, la cola de Medusa dejó fuera de combate a sus hermanas luego de golpearlas por accidente por la tensión, ¡El ahoge de Artoria se cayó!

**\- Se ****acabó****. - **Declaro Marduk, volviendo a sus sentidos. En su interior, un inmenso odio se produjo al ver las acciones de aquel humano.

Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien tosiendo captó la atención de todo el mundo, y con ello llegó la esperanza. La nube de polvo empezó a dispersarse revelando a la Bestia de Alaya, medianamente ileso.

Su manto blanco estaba completamente quemado y se lo quitó, y las telas rojas en su cabeza estaban chamuscadas y hechas jirones, por lo tanto también se las quitó revelando su cabello blanco como la nieve.

\- Vaya ... Eso si que dolió. - Murmuró con una mueca, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido antes de escupir saliva con sangre mezcla en suelo babilónico. - Nota mental, no volver a convertir a Rho Aias un Broken Phantasm. -

Al parecer, había destrozado el último pétalo de la defensa conceptual para dispersar el aliento de destrucción del Dragón de Marduk.

Todos no pudieron evitar asombrarse por aquel hecho.

Sin embargo ...

\- Es hora de acabar con esto, ya no puedo desperdiciar poder contigo. - Dijo el Beast IV/L juntando sus manos haciendo la acción de agarrar una empuñadura de una espada que aún le faltaba un momento para aparecer en la realidad.

Pero ya la había visualizado.

Especialmente en el combate anterior.

**_Sacrificing life for victory ... _**

Una gran espada se hizo presente en las manos del Mal de la Humanidad. Una espada que todos reconocieron al instante, ¿Y cómo no podrían hacerlo? Si la habían visto varias veces ene l combate anterior entre Verethragna y Sieg.

La gran espada del Héroe Siegfried. Dicho héroe no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque otro además de el, su esposa y Sieg fuesen capaces de portar la gran espada de los Nibelungos.

_\- Aquí vamos ... Oh, gran espada deja que te llenes de lamento ... - _

Entonces un gran pilar de luz azul se alzó hasta los más altos de los cielos babilónicos, el Ether Verdadero estaba colapsando afuera del interior de la espada. Una intensidad casi equiparable al que había usado Sieg en su batalla final.

_\- El Dragón Maligno caerá ... Las sombras __son__ nuestra templanza ... ¡Ahora el mundo alcanzará un nuevo amanecer! - _Cantó el peli blanco antes de dejar caer la espada. _**\- ¡Cae, Balmung! - **_

_**_**La Caída del Demonio Celestial por la Gran Espada Fantasmal.**_**_

El gigante rayo de luz cayó encima del dragón más poderoso de mesopotamia sin piedad alguna, al parecer la Bestia de Alaya estaba tomando una retribución por la llamarada anterior de Mušḫuššu.

El ataque arrasó con todo a su paso sin dejar nada. Dejando una gran nube de polvo en el camino donde de encontraba el dragón herido.

\- Imposible ... -

La posibilidad de la muerte del Dragón de Marduk fue tan remota, que ni siquiera Akasha podría haberse esperado aquel resultado ...

Pero entonces el dragón se alzó entre la nube de cenizas, estaba gravemente herido con grandes heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello atacó por sorpresa y sin piedad a alguna al peli blanco que le había hecho eso.

Pero este hombre que había luchado incontables campos de batalla no se desesperó.

**_... Getting death by defeat. _**

Dejando de lado la espada sagrado demoníaca del héroe Siegfried, una nueva espada que no tenia nada que envidiarle a la anterior se hizo presente en las manos del Beast IV/L.

_Una Construcción Divina __Caída__._

_Espada hermana de la espada sagrada __más__ grande, __Excalibur__._

_Se le entregó solamente a aquel que pudiera ser exaltado como el "caballero perfecto de la época", el caballero más fuerte, valiente y verdadero de una era ... _

_Eso __pondría__ a su portador como el inigualable __caballero__ entre __todos__ los caballeros que se sentaron en la Mesa Redonda de __Camelot__._

_Ahora caída porque su anterior usuario cometió __crímenes__ que mancharon su honor como caballero y __cayó__ en la locura y resentimiento __manchando__ su color a un __tono__ negro maldito y demoníaco. _

_Pero __aún__ así, con su condición cercana a una espada demoníaca, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue ... Aun era capaz de cumplir una causa honesta._

_Porque su espíritu nunca __será__ manchado al igual que su luz iriscidente._

_La Luz Inmaculada __del__ Lago._

_\- Llegando al final, rompamos todas las restricciones ... _**_¡_****_Arondight_** **_**_Gwenhwyfar_**_****_! - _**

Y entonces dejó caer la espada sobre el dragón, la imagen recordó a un verdugo a punto de decapitar a un criminal en una tarima pública para que todos mirarán. Como resultado ...

El Dragón de Marduk, el hijo más poderoso de Tiamat, Mušḫuššu ... Había muerto ante la vista de todos.

Fue un hecho innegable.

Su cabeza había caído en el suelo, derramando sangre en las tierras babilónicas. Pero poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer en partículas de luz pero aún quedó el suelo árido manchado de sangre.

\- Oh ... Creo que ya recordé mi nombre. - Comento el Beast IV/L bajando a Arondight, sin importarle el hecho de haber matado al dragón más poderoso de la historia. - Si Fou se llama Primate Murder ... _Es apropiado que yo me llame Mistery __Killer__, ¿No es así, Gran Rey de los Dioses? - _

Los dioses se estremecieron luego d escuchar sus palabras, su instinto ... Algo en lo más profundo de ellos se activó y les dio la necesidad de huir.

_Miedo. _

_Si __Fou__ The Cath Palug tenia el derecho divino de asesinar a todos lo humanos como el __**Primate **__**Murder**__**.**_

_**¡**__Entonces ... ! El __Beast__ IV/L tenia el privilegio único de matar todos los seres mágicos como el __**Mistery **__**Killer**__**. **_

_**\- ¿Y ahora~? - **_Dijo el ahora conocido como Mistery Killer, antes de poner una sonrisa digna de Actually Satan. _**\- ¡¿Que sigue, Rey de los Dioses~?! - **_

_**...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Su cuerpo estaba hecho de espadas._**

_C__uando __volví__ en mi me encontraba en un campo de llamas. Hubo un devastador incendio. La ciudad que me fue tan familiar se __había__ vuelto __cenizas__ ante mis ojos. Parecían __los restos__ de un campo de __batalla__ de una __película__. Afortunadamente no __duró __mucho__, __el__ fuego __cesó__ a __la__ salida del sol. El alto __muro__ de llamas se __había__ reducido y __la __mayoría__ de las construcciones __habían__ colapsado._

_Me __sentía__ extraño siendo la __única__ cosa viva en aquel lugar. El ... __Único__ vivo en todo este desastre. __Debí__ tener mucha suerte o mi casa __debió__ encontrarse en un sitio afortunado. Independientemente de lo que fuera ... En este momento era el __único__ ser vivo en estas llamas._

_Sentí que ya __había__ sobrevivido, __debía __seguir__ vivo. Camine sin rumbo, porque __pensé__ que permanecer __ahí __sería__ peligroso. Realmente no me importaba la gente quemada a mi alrededor ... Tal vez porque, aparte de no querer terminar como __ellos__, __había__ un __sentimiento __más__ fuerte en mi mente._

_Pero a pesar de ello, no tenia esperanza. Ya era una maravilla seguir con vida, __así__ que no podía ser salvado. No sobreviviré. Pase lo que pase, no __podré__ escapar de este infierno. Si, este lugar era el infierno encarnado en la tierra, hasta un niño __podría__ entenderlo._

_Pero ..._

_Un llanto __resuena__ sobre el ruido de las llamas. Era un bebé que lloraba, temerosa, dolida ... Pero lo __más __importante__, viva. Volteó mi mirada donde __prevenía__ el __llanto__. Una mujer, no, el __cadáver__ de la madre del __bebé__ abrazaba a su hijo de las llamas de aquel infierno. Sin __embargo__, en __lugar__ donde __estaban__ iba a colapsar ..._

_Podía__ haberme ido, ignorado el llanto y hacer como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado._

_Pero no lo hice._

_Si lo hubiera hecho, __habría__ admitido que los humanos somos débiles, por lo tanto ..._

_Mi __cuerpo__ se __movió__ solo, tan __rápido__, __más__ rápido de lo que alguna vez corrí en __toda__ mi vida. __Corrí__ hacia ese lugar y le arrebate de sus manos muertas a la pequeña que lloraba ruidosamente de aquel lugar que estaba a punto de colapsar._

_Ella se __salvó__ ... Pero yo no._

_El __edificio __perdió__ toda fuerza estructural y __cayó__ pero __logré__ lanzar a la pequeña suavemente y a tiempo antes de que la aplastará._

_Yo __no__ tuve tanta suerte._

_Escombros cayeron sobre mí. Todo el aire de mis pulmones fue expulsado, __sentía__ como si todos mis __órganos__ hubieran sido aplastados por un martillo neumático. Todo mi cuerpo __empezó__ a fallar ..._

_Pero extrañamente, no me __sentí__ triste o con miedo a la muerte._

_Me __sentía__ en paz._

_Incluso alguien tan desagradable como yo __podía__ salvar a __alguien__ ... __Podían__ sostener algo, __podían__ sostener la vida en mis manos._

_Estaba __satisfecho__._

_Observe el cielo nublado, __mientras__ el llanto de la pequeña se acercaba a mí. Note las nubes oscuras, __símbolo__ de que pronto llovería y el fuego se __apagará__._

_Esta niña __se__ salvará._

_Eso me alivia ... En verdad, me alivia ..._

_\- "Ella vivirá." - Lo dije en nombre de las personas quemadas, si alguien __tenía__ que vivir, que sea __ella__._

_\- ¡__Están__ vivos! ¡__Están__ vivos! -_

_Ella se salvará, y yo me __quemaré__ y me __volveré__ cenizas._

_No necesitaba ningún otro significado._

**_Su cuerpo __siempre había estado hecho __de espadas ilimitadas._**

**_..._**

Todo el estadio quedó enmudecido ante las palabras del Beast IV/L. Jamás habían escuchado o visto a alguien hablarle con tanta altanería al Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia desde los comienzos de los tiempos, el único que lo había hecho fue Kingu ... Y ya sabemos como terminó aquello.

El mismísimo Marduk estaba con los ojos ensombrecidos ante las palabras pronunciadas por su rival, el Mistery Killer.

\- Marduk ... Esta molesto. - Murmuró Enkidu mirando a uno de sus creadores. El peli verde había sido creado por la diosa Aruru, que era un aspecto de la gran diosa Sarpanit, la esposa de Marduk. Por lo tanto, podía ser considerado hijo de Marduk y de Sarpanit.

\- Te equivocas. - Le interrumpió una voz, era la voz de un Dios masculino de cabello blanco despeinado, y usaba anteojos. - Padre no está enojado, es todo lo contrario ... Esta emocionado. - Quien había hablado fue Nabu, el primogénito del Dios de Dioses. Y en cierto sentido, el hermano mayor de Enkidu.

_Y para otros el cuñado de Gilgamesh, __hohohohoho__._

\- Lamentablemente, tienes razón. - Dijo la madre de Nabu, Sarpanit haciendo una mueca. Las palabras de su hijo mayor eran muy acertadas y muy congruentes al estado de ánimo del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado, ya no había razones para contenerse más.

La tierra se sacudió, los mares se agitaron, el cielo gritó. Rayos y centellas cayeron como una tribulación divina en las tierras de Babilonia, los vientos formaron huracanes que hicieron que el humano perdiera el equilibrio, pero aún así trato de mantenerse de pie.

Y el humilde Dios sonrió.

**_\- Tengo la __cabeza__ de Apsu como mi casa, el cuerpo de __Tiamat__ como mis tierras ... ¡Pero __tú__ serás mi trofeo! - _**Declaró el gran dios mientras sus ojos se iluminaban como dos supernovas.

\- ¡Guh! - El peli blanco sostuvo su cabeza. Al parecer sentía dolor. Recuerdos que no eran suyos le invadieron.

_Un valiente guerrero. Un hombre que cazaba golondrinas. Un feroz hombre que __mató__ a un gigante. Un soldado del Señor luchando contra un __dragón__ a caballo. Un rey que se __enamoró__ de __una__ valquiria de Odín. Otro que deseo ser un __héroe__ de la justicia. Y finalmente un caballero que __mató__ a sus camaradas._

\- Cielos ... Esto duele. - Murmuró Mistery Killer con una mueca mientras sonreía luego de que su cabeza dejara de punzar, una pequeña grieta se hizo presente por debajo de su ojo. Aunque aún así se mantuvo cauteloso ante la proclamación del Dios Babilónico.

\- Emiya-kun ... - Susurro Rin preocupada.

\- Senpai ... - Vociferó Sakura con ojos cristalinos.

\- Shirou ... - Murmuró Artoria con inseguridad.

**\- ¡Gran proclamación del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia! ¡¿Será capaz de hacerla realidad?! -** Exclamó Akasha incitando al público celestial.

\- ¡Si! -

\- ¡El es nuestro señor de señores! -

\- ¡Lo que diga Marduk se cumple! -

\- ¡Porque en su mundo, su palabra es ley! -

Gritaban enardecidos los dioses, apoyando al señor supremo del Reino de los Dioses sin vacilar, ninguno creía que la Bestia de Alaya lograra vencer al Dios Babilónico incluso si este había logrado matar al dragón de Marduk.

\- La verdadera batalla comienza. - Dijo Alaya mientras se mordía las uñas de las manos. Gudako, Gudao, Mash y los demás observaron expectantes lo que ocurriría a continuación en el combate.

Y entonces dios ... Dejo caer la calamidad sobre la Humanidad para que estos la tuvieran que enfrentarla con todo lo que tenían.

_El Cataclísmico Carro de las Tormentas._

**_\- Muballit Mite. -_**

De los cielos rugientes y los truenos que resonaban en las tierras ancestrales de Babilonia, los ruidos característicos de los caballos se hizo presente. Todos alzaron la vista hacia el origen para poder presenciar como la carroza imperial del Rey de los Dioses descendía de los cielos.

Eran cuatro caballos divinos que dejaban un camino llameante a su paso; el Destructor, el Inexorable, el Arrollador y el Veloz, aquellas bestias que nunca conocieron la fatiga cuando se trataba de llevar a su señor al campo de batalla. Estos cuatro traían el carro personal del Dios Marduk, el mismo con el que fue a la batalla contra Tiamat en la antigüedad.

\- Los caballos celestiales originales ... Diablos, estos chicos serán un problema. - Gruñó Setanta frunciendo el ceño, el tenia sus propios caballos de gran poder, pero conociendo a Marduk, de seguro los caballos de este último serían mil veces más poderosos.

\- Yo creo en él, Cu. - Afirmó Bazett, a pesar de parecer preocupada, ella no iba a dudar de aquel hombre.

El hijo de la Luz de Irlanda resopló, antes de sonreír divertido. - Por esta vez te daré la razón, mocosa. -

El Beast IV/L hizo una mueca mientras miraba a los caballos posicionarse a un lado de su amo, y este se montaba en la carroza con tranquilidad. Iba ser problemático luchar contra Marduk de esa manera, tanto para golpearlo y esquivar sus ataques, por lo menos el Dragón era más grande y lento, pero los caballos estaban hechos para una cosa.

Velocidad.

Cuando Marduk tomó las riendas el carro, los caballos e incluso el mismísimo Dios Babilónico se llenaron de llamas más calientes que el sol y peores que el infierno.

Este era el carro solar original que aquellos dioses como Helios, Apolo y demás dioses solares heredaron del más grande de los dioses.

Y sin más preámbulos, el Dios Supremo agitó las riendas dándole señal a los caballos para que comenzaran a correr. Y así lo hicieron, con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz, listos para aplastar al humano.

**\- ¡Que increíble velocidad divina! Ciertamente los caballos de Bel Marduk son lo mejor de lo mejor. -** Exclamó Akasha asombrada, y como bien había dicho, los caballos de Marduk eran supremamente rápidos.

Fue necesario cada onza de experiencia e instintos del Mistery Killer para poder predecir la dirección y poder saltar a tiempo del camino del Dios Babilónico y su carro imperial del sol. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo esquivaba Marduk no se molestaba sino que volvía arremeter contra el humano a igual o incluso mayor velocidad, provocando que el Beast IV/L tuviera que esquivar más y más, hasta que ...

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamo el Mistery Killer exasperado mientras miraba el suelo humeante que comenzaba a parecer a la lava ardiente reduciendo los caminos de escape del humano.

\- ¡El suelo! - Exclamó Gudako con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Se está derritiendo! - Dijo esta vez Gudao al ver que poco a poco el suelo donde se encontraba parado se volvería lava.

\- Y pensar que el calor del carro de Bel Marduk fuese tan caliente como para volver lava el suelo ... - Decía Mash sin aliento por el poder del carro solar del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

\- Ese es el Dios del Sol de los Dioses para ti, es probable que este haya sido si plan desde un principio para acorralar a la Bestia de Alaya. - Explayó Myrddin con una mueca.

Justamente eso era lo que Marduk quería como había dicho la Maga de las Flores. El Dios Supremo agitó las riendas de su caballos aumentando a un más la velocidad del carro solar a mayores niveles y con el poder de un meteoro hacia el Mistery Killer para matarlo de una vez por todas.

**\- ¿Ahora qué harás, _humano? _-** Hablo Marduk con vehemencia, una sonrisa frívola estaba tallada en su rostro divino. **\- Tienes dos opciones, ser aplastado por los caballos o ser quemado vivo, _¡¿Como __has__ decidido morir?! -_**

_**\- ¡¿Acaso es el final del hombre araña?! ¡Digo, del hombre de las espadas! -** _Dijo Akasha con los ojos brillantes.

Beast IV/L miró fijamente al Dios Babilónico antes de hacer lo impensable y estúpido para muchos espectadores ... Corrió directamente hacia el carro solar de Marduk sin vacilar ante las miradas incrédulas de todo el público.

_Vi dos caminos ... Y con fuerza de voluntad ... ¡Abrí uno en medio!_

**_\- ¡La Bestia de Alaya corre directamente __hacia__ Bel Marduk! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! -_**

Muchos empezaron a murmurar cosas al respecto de las acciones del tercer representante de la Humanidad, palabras burlonas de los dioses y otras de desprecio por parte de los humanos.

\- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! - Exclamó Medea consternada, la Bruja de la Traición se jalo sus cabellos frustrada por lo idiota que actuaba el humano.

\- Cálmate, Medea. - Dijo Heracles en respuesta mientras miraba seriamente las acciones del Mistery Killer. - Debe haber una razón por la que hace eso, solo confía. -

Medea miró a su amigo, antes de resoplar. A ella no se le ocurría nada que tuviera sentido para estar de acuerdo con la acción ejecutada por el Beast IV/L.

\- ¿Que intenta hacer? - Se preguntó Aoko con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero será mejor que no muera! - Exclamo Alaya mientras se mordía las uñas con preocupación.

\- ¡Vamos, Beast-san! ¡Pártele la madre de frente! - Exclamó Satán sin vergüenza.

\- Senpai/Gudako-chan/Ritsuka ... - Dijeron con un suspiro la berenjena favorita de todos, la genio universal y el rey de los magos respectivamente. Gudao no pudo evitar reír entre dientes por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja, pero volvieron a centrarse en el combate.

Todos expectantes por lo que haría el Beast IV/L para superar a Marduk esta vez.

Para muchos el hombre de ropajes rojos corría hacia su muerte segura, pero al implicado no le interesaba eso, porque para el no corría por las tierras de Babilonia hacia un carruaje divino que lo aplastaría ... _Sino que __corría__ por una colina de espadas._

**_Not needing anyone's understanding ..._**

_El niño de aquel incendio __había__ sobrevivido milagrosamente, __cuando__ se dio cuenta que estaba vivo es que proceso que se __encontraba__ en un hospital._

_La niña pequeña que salvo estaba a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente como si en cualquier __momento __podría__ desaparecer vuelto cenizas. El joven __Shirou__ estaba __confundido__ por eso, se supone que __debió__ morir pero aquí se encontraba ... ¿Como?_

_Su pregunta fue __respondida __cuando__ un hombre con traje negro, cabello oscuro y ojos vacíos los visitó, __parecía__ tan __desconfiable__ y desaliñado que no __podría__ considerarse como un adulto responsable._

_Pero realmente __parecía__ triste y solitario._

_El hombre se presentó como __Emiya__ Kiritsugu, un completo extraño que __quería__ adoptar a ambos. _

_El niño y la niña aceptaron sin mucho __problemas__. Sonriendo, el adulto __empezó__ a empacar de manera descuidada, hasta que __recordó__ algo._

_\- Oh, lo __olvidé__ ... - Dijo casualmente antes de mirar a los niños y decir las siguientes palabras como si no tuvieran importancia alguno. - Soy un mago. -_

_\- __Wow__ ... - Dijo la niña._

_\- ... Eres genial, __viejo__. - Dijo __el__ niño._

_Ambos con total inocencia no comprendieron el significado de sus palabras, pero el asombro de ambos era legítimo._

_Eventualmente, luego de que ambos fueran tomados por el hombre que alguna vez fue conocido como el __Magus__ Killer, ambos niños __serían__ conocidos como ..._

_Emiya __Miyu__ y __Emiya __Shirou__._

_Ellos no recordaban muy bien su primera reunión ni lo ocurrido en el hospital, pero su padre adoptivo siempre hablaba de aquel __día__ con tanto orgullo y pasión que uno __podría__ decir que es __había sido el mejor __día__ de su vida luego de tantas desgracias._

_Lamentablemente, la familia se vio obligada a separarse luego de la muerte de Kiritsugu uno noche estrellada junto a sus hijos, pero el no los __dejó__ solo. __Tenían__ una vecina Yakuza quien los cuidaba, y le __dejó__ una enseñanza muy importante._

_El __Magecraft__._

_Y una misión ... Una misión que __lograrían__ cumplir luego de diez años después de aquel incendio que los __dejó__ huérfanos a ambos hermanos._

_Reunirse finalmente con su hermana mayor._

_Fue una noche destinada ..._

_\- ¿__Aún__ no lo has invocado, Onii-_

_\- ¿__Illya__? - Dijo __Shirou__ sorprendido de ver a la joven niña albina frente a __él__. La susodicha __quedó__ estática cuando uno de sus objetivos de su odio __pronunció__ su nombre. - __Illya__, ¿Eres __tú__? ¿En verdad eres __tú__? No, no puede ser ... __Hahahaha__, ¡__Miyu __estará__ emocionada de verte! -_

_Illya__ miraba al pelirrojo __frente__ a ella conmocionada, hablaba de tal forma como si en verdad la conociera y la estuviera buscando por tanto tiempo. Una parte de ella le __decía__ que era solo una trampa, que la __atacaría__ por la espalda en el __momento__ en que le de su confianza. Por otro lado ... Esa sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, era imposible que fuese una mentira._

_Así__ que ella __siguió__ al joven hasta su __hogar__, donde la niña __Miyu__ le __saltó__ encima mientras gritaba; Onee-chan, un y otra vez. Fue una reunión extraña para la hija biológica de Kiritsugu, pero cada vez pensaba __más __que__ su abuelo estaba equivocado. Era imposible que ellos fuesen tan malos como __había__ dicho._

_Y todo __quedó__ aclarado cuando __Shirou__ le __mostró__ el estudio de su padre. Donde estaba lleno de diversos planes para asaltar el castillos Einzbern en Alemania, __además__ de planes fallidos de Kiritsugu en sus __intentos__ anteriores de lograr traspasar sus defensas._

_Además__ de futuros planes que __Shirou__ y __Miyu __estaban__ dispuestos de ejecutar para recuperarla __cuando__ estuviesen listos._

_Los ojos de __Illya__ se llenaron de __lágrimas__. Su padre __había__ luchado tanto para recuperarla y __había__ muerto, y le tuvo que dejar ese trabajo a sus hermanitos adoptivos ... Y __aquí__ estaba ella, __odiándolos y con deseos de venganza._

_El __corazón__ del Santo Grial Blanco de los Einzbern dio un vuelco, y __abrazó__ a sus hermanos menores entre __lágrimas__._

**__En una tierra ____más ____allá____ del ____tiempo____ y el espacio, un hombre con traje de combate ____sonrió____, al final el contrato que ____había ____hecho____ con la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force para que sus hijos se reunieran al fin a costa de su descanso eterno ____había____ valido la pena.__**

**__Porque ____eso____ es lo que padre merecedor del ____título___ haría._**

_Illya__ se __dedicó__ a explicar la situación sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial a sus nuevos hermanos menores, donde les __informó__ que era la Master del __Servant__ de la Locura, Berserker __Heracles__ el héroe griego __más__ famoso._

_Se percataron que __Shirou__ tenia unos sellos de comando, __así__ que __sería__ un __participante__. Los tres __hermanos__ decidieron luchar juntos hasta el final, __como __su__ padre __habría__ querido y procedieron a ir al cobertizo de la __residencia __Emiya__ para invocar al __Servant__ del pelirrojo._

_Illya__ se __sorprendió__ de ver un círculo mágico ya hecho en el cobertizo pero no __comentó __nada__ y __ayudó__ con los preparativos para que su hermano __invocará__ su __Servant__._

_Solo para asombrarse que el __Servant__ Saber, la Clase __más__ codiciada hiciera acto de __presencia__, y no solo eso, sino de quien se trataba ..._

_Artoria__ Pendragon, el Rey de los Caballeros._

_Ella junto Berserker __serían__ el dúo __más__ devastador de la Guerra del Santo Grial ... Pero la oscuridad infinita del Grial hizo acto de presencia en aquel momento._

**_..._**

Su mente humana distorsiona buscaba el arma necesaria y apropiada para superar esta tribulación celestial puesta por el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, Bel Marduk.

Y la había encontrado, descansando con su filo maldito clavado en el suelo mientras su empuñadura apuntaba diagonalmente a los cielos.

Con una sonrisa, el arma de leyenda se hizo realidad en las manos del Mistery Killer, listo para enfrentar a la muerte.

Y así apareció en sus manos algo con la misma longitud de una lanza, pero cuya hoja se curvaba en una cuchilla circular. Era una guadaña con un filo en el interior de la siniestra hoja que portaba y daba una sensación incómoda a todos los dioses y bestias mágicas del lugar, especialmente al Dios Primordial Urano y a Medusa.

Una encarnación joven de la misma guadaña que había utilizado el titán Kronos para derrocar a su padre, y la espada curva que tiene Demeter para controlar las cosechas. Esta _espada divina _se le fue entregada al gran héroe Perseo para vencer a la menor de las tres Gorgonas.

Y su nombre era ...

_La Guadaña Asesina de los Inmortales._

_Un dios mensajero se __presentó__ ante el joven Perseo, y le otorgó varios regalos divinos, entre ellos esta misma espada con la que __cortaría__ la cabeza se Medusa ... Y su nombre era ..._

**_Harpe__._**

\- Con que esa cosa ... - Murmuró Medusa abrazándose así misma, no le gustaba para nada aquella arma maldita. Y tenia razones para odiarla, después de todo, fue la espada guadaña con la que fue asesinada hace varios milenios.

La menor de las tres gorgonas se vio tentada castigar al hombre de cabello blanco por invocar aquella cuchilla, pero decidió perdonarlo debido a que vio la razón legítima y útil de Harpe.

Aunque en primer lugar, el Mistery Killer la utilizará por una razón un poco distinta en estos momentos.

\- ¡Ha! - Usando toda su fuerza en sus brazos y cuerpo, la Bestia de Alaya golpeó el arnés que unia a los caballos de Marduk en su carro, haciendo estremecer toda la carroza del Dios Babilónico.

**\- ¡¿Pero que?! -** Exclamo Seth anonadado.

**\- ¡¿Que clase de locura es esa?! -** Grito Gaia consternada.

**\- ¡Así se hace! ¡Ayúdame a recuperar mi dinero, mocoso! -** Aulló Kagutsuchi de la emoción, ignorando por completo las miradas indignadas que le lanzaban sus congéneres divinos.

Pero solo era el comienzo del espectáculo, usándolo como un eje, el Mistery Killer se lanzó al aire debido al impulso. Gracias a que la longitud de Harpe era superior en comparación a los caballos divinos del Dios Supremo, el Beast IV/L logró esquivar la embestida con el poder de un meteoro y aterrizar sobre uno de los caballos.

Todo ante las miradas incrédulas de todo el público, quienes tenían sus quijadas contra el suelo y sus ojos como platos debido a la hazaña del tercer representante de la Humanidad.

\- ¡¿Que?! -

\- ¡¿Como?! -

\- ¡¿Cálculo todo?! -

\- ¡Eso fue genial! - Exclamo Arcuied con los ojos brillantes.

\- Tengo que admitir que fue bastante efectivo, ¡Siente orgulloso de que la gran genio universal Da Vinci-chan te ha alagado, Mal de la Humanidad! - Exclamo la loli genio con vehemencia.

\- Hehe, siempre supe que sería un gran medio de entretenimiento. - Dijo Zelretch con una sonrisa frívola en su viejo y barbudo rostro.

Entonces, ante todo pronóstico los ojos del humano y el dios volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente, una confrontación de voluntades se hizo presente.

**\- Imposible ... -** Vociferó el dios con incredulidad ante la maniobra que había ejecutado el humano para anteponerse ante tal adversidad. Y pensar que haría tan arriesgado ... ¡Por alguna razón la sangre divina por sus venas empezó a correr más rápido por la emoción!

Una sonrisa frívola apareció en el rostro del Mal de la Humanidad antes de hablarle al gran Dios de Babilonia sin arrogancia. **_\- Dime, ¿Los inmortales pueden sangrar? -_**

Cuando el humano dijo esas palabras, Marduk apenas pudo registrar el movimiento circular que realizó el Mistery Killer para cortarle las cabezas a los dos caballos del frente de la carroza, para luego hacer lo mismo con los dos caballos restantes en la parte posterior. Harpe los había cortado como un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, su facultad como un arma reflejar la longevidad, era un arma apropiada para combatir inmortales.

**\- ¡Los caballos de Marduk ... Han sido decapitados! ¡Los caballos que acompañaron al gran dios contra Tiamat en el Enuma Elish ... Han encontrado su fin! -**

**\- No ... -** Jadeo Sarpanit sin aliento, mientras tapaba su boca en una expresión de horror en su hermoso rostro.

**\- ¿Eh~? Al parecer los caballos de papá necesitan un descanso. -** Comentó Nabu con una leve sonrisa divertida.

\- No estaría mal. - Murmuró Enkidu un poco azul por la imagen, aunque apoyaba la Humanidad, eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo con el asesinato de las bestias mágicas, aunque sabía que había excepciones a esa regla.

\- ¡No te sientas mal, mi querido amigo! - Exclamó Gilgamesh sonriendo, lo cual llamó la atención del barrito. - ¡Ver al rey de los dioses caer por un Faker, es el mejor entretenimiento que me puede otorgar el mundo! ¡Así que contemplarlo conmigo! ¡Fuahahahaha! -

El peli verde solo se dignó a sacudir la cabeza por las palabras de su amigo, peor decidió no refutar sus palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Siduri, quien le sonrió divertida por la forma de actual del Rey de los Héroes, ambos llegaron al acuerdo tácito de no molestarlo de su burbuja y centrarse en el combate nuevamente.

El Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia se quedó aturdido por un momento mientras miraba a sus fieles caballos que lo acompañaron a su combate contra Tiamat hace eones, ser decapitados sin piedad por un mero un humano. Una hazaña que debería ser imposible ... ¡Pero se estaba dando lugar frente a sus ojos que todo lo ven! ¡Ergo, su clarividencia divina jamás pudo discernir tal resultado!

No, no era un simple humano, Marduk ya no podía verlo de esa forma, sería un insulto para sus caballos y para su más grande enemigo, Tiamat, considerar al hombre peli blanco frente a él, como un monótono humano sin nombre. El era un humano que tenia muchas armas. Un Mal de la Humanidad, nacido para atormentar a los dioses ... ¡Un Mal de los Elementales!

Debía morir, debía morir a toda costa.

Y así sería, Marduk se lo prometió a si mismo matar al humano frente a él, ¡Con sus propias manos!

El peli blanco se puso de pie sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos, que aún seguían corriendo a pesar de su falta de una cabeza, era una de sus habilidades, incluso ante la fatiga y la muerte estos caballos nunca se detendrían, pero con la falta de una cabeza eran incapaces de ir a toda velocidad y solo podían ir en línea recta.

El Mistery Killer levantó la guadaña con las dos manos sobre su cabeza listo para cortar por la mitad al gran dios de Babilonia aprovechando su estado aturdido.

**\- ¡La Bestia de Alaya piensa acabar con esto de una vez por todas! ¡La espada divina Harpe, entregada por los dioses a un héroe griego, será la arma con la que acabe con el Gran Rey de los Dioses! -** Exclamó Akasha con gran emoción por el desarrollo inesperado del combate, y el contraataque que había dado el Beast IV/L quien parecía estar contra las cuerdas, ¡Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario y esperaba el mejor momento para acabar con su oponente!

¡Y ese momento era ahora!

\- ¡Hazlo, chico! - Exclamo Sasaki, quien quería ver a un Dios ser rebanado en pedacitos.

\- A ver como resulta esto ... - Murmuró EMIYA mientras observaba todo desde las sombras.

\- ¡Fou! ¡Foukyo! - Exclamaba Fou apoyando la victoria de su amigo.

Pero ...

Al igual que la Humanidad tenia muchas armas almacenadas ... ¡Dios tenia Autoridad Suprema en el Mundo con la que podía hacer realidad sus deseos!

**_\- __Burst__. -_**

Apenas el humano tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse cuando esa única palabra salió de la boca del gran dios sin vacilar por ningún segundo, provocando una gran explosión que resonó en todo el Coliseo para asombro de todos los espectadores quienes observaban el combate, había convertido su carro solar un Broken Phantasm, un ataque de último recurso.

**\- ¡Que acción más inesperada! ¡Marduk, el rey de los dioses se vio acorralado y se sintió obligado a destruir su propio carruaje! -** Dijo las Existencia Suprema del Nasuverso, para molestia del susodicho dios, pero este no podía refutar sus palabras debido a que en cierta medida eran ciertas.

**\- ¿Oh~? ¿Oh~? ¡¿Esto no lo hace más emocionante?! -** Decía Kagutsuchi con una sonrisa frívola en su rostro. El estaba disfrutando en gran medida el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Y no era el único dios que sentía eso, ademas de él, dioses como Amaterasu, Raijin, Susanoo, Horus y demás dioses que no querían la extinción de la Humanidad, ellos sentían una esperanza.

Por otro lado, para los demás dioses, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Sarpanit o Nabu se esperó que el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia usara tal táctica tan desesperada. Pero ellos no sabían, ¡Que si iba a matar a este humano, Marduk debería usar todo su poder a su disposición!

De la cortina de humo salió volando el Beast IV/L varios metros, en sus manos había un gran escudo con forma de una cruz, al parecer había logrado reaccionar a la explosión sorpresa del carro solar para hacer aparecer un escudo para protegerse contra eso.

Fue un gran escudo formado con la Mesa Redonda de los Caballeros más valerosos de la deslumbrante Camelot, cuya fortaleza nunca caerá mientras el corazón del usuario siga luchando, su protección es proporcional a la fuerza de voluntad del individuo.

Y el Mistery Killer tenia una voluntad de acero ...

Era Around Round Shield en toda su gloria santa y justa, para que cada espectador se deslumbrara con su protección sagradas.

_Era el escudo de aquel caballero que __ostentó__ el puesto del "Asiento Vacío", ¡Donde se sentaría el __más__ grande caballero del mundo que __alcanzaría__ el Santo Grial! ¡El Escudo con el que Sir Galahad invoca la Fortaleza de la Utopía Distante, los muros blancos de __Camelot__ donde los caballeros sagrados se reunían junto a su glorioso y único rey!_

**\- ¡El escudo del Caballero del Grial! ¡Cuya dureza es comparable a los majestuosos y puros muros ****blancos**** del gran reino de ****Camelot****! ¡¿Cuantas armas tiene este hombre?! -**

\- ¡Bien hecho, Shirou! - Exclamó en un susurro Artoria, realmente aliviada de que la Bestia de Alaya se encontrara bien. ¡Incluso su ahoge saltaba de la emoción!

\- El escudo de Sir Galahad ... Impresionante. - Murmuró Sir Percival con una mano en su barbilla, gratamente sorprendido por la curiosa habilidad de usar las armas y Noble Phantasms de otros.

\- ¡¿Que clase de habilidad es esa?! - Exclamó Sir Gawain brillante como siempre, igualando el sol de verano.

\- ¿Quizás una manifestación de su poder como Beast? - Intuyó Sir Lancelot, pero no parecía seguro. Su hijo a su lado, Sir Galahad no comento nada.

El Caballero del Grial lanzaba miradas hacia el lugar donde estaba la Mashu, cuidándola desde lejos. El sabía que algunos tenían resentimiento hacia el por abandonarla, pero ... El trabajo de un hermano mayor es eterno.

\- Sea lo que fuese, solo debemos esperar y observar. - Dijo Sir Bedivere con calma para tranquilizar a sus demás compañeros de la Mesa de Camelot.

Pero el caballero del brazo de plata observaba un tanto extrañado la forma en que su rey miraba y se emocionaba por el Mal de la Humanidad, era algo nuevo para el observar esta faceta de ella.

No obstante, era satisfactorio ver a su querido rey manifestar emociones humanas ahora, en vez de esa actitud impasible e imperturbable casi inhumana que ella tenia durante su reinado en Camelot y su caída en la rebelión provocada por Mordred.

Por otro lado, volviendo al combate entre el Dios Supremo y la Bestia de Alaya. Aunque este último había recibido una poderosa explosión, casi tan fuerte como recibir un golpe del ataque Anti-Ejercito de Gae Bolg a quemarropa (Y el conocía muy bien la sensación lamentablemente), gracias a su actuar rápido y la gran defensa del escudo de Sir Galahad, el peli blanco logró protegerse de la mayor parte del daño sin muchos altercados, sin embargo fue mandado a volar varios metros lejos de su rival haciendo que arrastrara los pies duramente por el suelo de Babilonia.

Cuando por fin el Mal de la Humanidad logró reincorporarse nuevamente, miró donde había estado hace unos momentos atrás, donde se supone que estaba el carro solar que exploto hace unos momentos y la ubicación de Marduk, y dicho lugar estaba cubierto de una gran cortina de humo que oscurecía el estado del Dios Supremo a la vista de todo el mundo.

El Beast IV/L frunció el ceño mientras observaba la pantalla de humo que oscurecía las acciones del Rey de los Dioses Mesopotámicos, su instinto y basta experiencia en el combate contra oponentes mas fuertes que el le decía que algo poderoso y peligroso aparecería.

Sip, otro día más en la vida del Mistery Killer. Pero el no podía hacer nada al respecto además de estar preparado para lo que sea.

Pero poco tuvieron que esperar cuando la nube de polvo fue tragada por un gran sol que lo consumió todo y se hacia más grande y potente cada vez más. Incluso desde los asientos del público el intenso calor que emanaba aquel sol era sentido por ellos, haciéndolos sentir como si fuese un infierno. No obstante, todos observaron como el sol empezaba a elevarse varios metros de altura hasta llegar a los cielos.

\- Vaya, si que hace calor ... - Jadeo Gudako sin aliento debido a que la temperatura del lugar empezaba elevarse. Incluso Espíritus Heroicos empezaron a sudar profusamente debido al calor.

\- Unos refrescos no estarían mal ... - Murmuró Gordolf sudando como cerdo.

\- Tienes razón mi obeso amigo. - Dijo Aoko antes de mirar intensamente al mago Marcial de la Torre del Reloj. - ¿Que esperas, viejo? Utiliza esa Magia tuya para algo además de tus bromas. -

\- Hehehe, supongo que haré una excepción esta vez. - Rio Zelretch gratamente antes de golpear el suelo con su bastón, activando así su verdadera magia.

_**Kaleidoscopio.**_

Y así, la Segunda Magia Verdadera, una de las Magias nacida para buscar un camino hacia Akasha, la Raíz, la Espiral del Origen ...

Fue utilizada para darle refrescos bien fríos a todo el público, incluyendo a los dioses ... Aunque algunas botellas en vez de tener líquido efervescente, en cambio tenían salsa picante.

Porque el trabajo de un troll nunca termina.

Entonces, ante la vista de todo el mundo el sol de la destrucción empezó a hacerse mas pequeño mientras flotaba en lo más alto de los cielos, dejando ver por completo a Marduk con un arco dorado cuya brillante dejaría al oro llorar de envidia, dicho arco ocupaba en su mano izquierda y el sol anterior se había vuelto una flecha de luz de gran intensidad que dejaría al sol en pañales.

\- Oh, vaya, el hijo de perra sigue con vida ... - Hablo el peli blanco en tono de broma mientras una sonrisa frívola ocupaba su rostro, todo eso mientras miraba al Dios Babilónico apuntándole con aquella flecha llameante con bastante hostilidad visible.

**\- ¡****Marduk**** en verdad se ha puesto en serio este encuentro! ¡Y va a usar uno de sus ataques ****más**** poderosos junto a su gran ****maestría**** con el arco! - **Anuncio Akasha con emoción, hace mucho que no veía luchar a Marduk.

La última vez fue contra Sefar hace más de doce mil años atrás, donde el Panteón Griego fue atacado y casi llevado a las ruinas, tuvieron que llamar a Bel Marduk para destruirla con su espada como medio de último recurso. Había sido un combate sublime que Akasha disfrutó mucho en su momento, pero desde entonces todo había sido aburrido, nada batallas, nada conflictos, todo se había vuelto monótono ...

Hasta ahora.

Y esa es la razón por la que acepto comenzar el _**Ragnarok**__**.**_

Por mero y puro aburrimiento.

_**\- Al sol he llamado y el bajará para **__**así**__** mis enemigos ... ¡Incinerar! - **_Cantó Marduk haciendo que la flecha de luz brillará con más intensidad y poder.

El estaba invocando una parte de su Autoridad Suprema como el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia ... El llamado de los Dioses.

Estaba invocando el poder de un dios por debajo de el, un dios que lo reconocía como el Supremo. Y el dios que había sido escogido para perforar y llevar a las cenizas al humano sin piedad alguna fue ...

Shamash o también conocido como Utu, hermano gemelo de Ishtar, quien se estremeció visiblemente en las gradas al lado de sus hermanas Ishtar y Ereshkigal, quienes lo miraron con preocupación al ver que el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia llamaba al poder del dios del sol menor para combatir contra el Mal de la Humanidad que estaba enfrentado Marduk en estos instantes.

\- Mi poder es suyo, dios del sol de los dioses. - Hablo Shamash con respeto mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo dejando así que el Rey de los Dioses Mesopotámicos tomara por completo su poder para usar libremente y sin restricción alguna de su parte.

**\- ¡****Marduk ****está**** a ****punto**** de demostrar el ****porqué**** es el Dios del Sol de los Dioses! -**

_El Vigilante del Sol que Caza Bestias Monstruosas._

_**\- ¡Asaruludu **__**Shamash **__**Huwaba**__**! -**_

La flecha fue desplegada como un haz de luz, con una velocidad celestial fue dirigida a su único objetivo como si fuese una tribulación celestial que arrasaría con una ciudad entera, pero su motivación era clara como el cristal. Perforar el cráneo del humano que tuvo la osadía de enfrentar al Dios por encima de todos, un castigo impuesto por el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

\- ¡Emiya-kun! - Exclamó Rin alterada por el feroz ataque del Dios Babilónico.

\- ¡Senpai! - Emulando a su hermana mayor, la peli morada se vio también preocupada en gran medida por la Bestia de Alaya.

\- ¡Shirou ... ! - Parloteo Medusa perturbada visiblemente, la Reina de las Bestias Mágicas podía percibir el poder Anti-Beast en la flecha que estaba en camino de atravesarlo.

Y junto al poder combinado de Marduk, aquella flecha asesina de bestias monstruosas tenia el poder de incluso herir a los Males de la Humanidad, es decir, ¡La vida del Mistery Killer estaba en la línea!

**\- ¡Un ataque directo para la Bestia de Alaya! ¡¿****Será**** capaz de ****salir**** de esta como en los sucesos anteriores o ****caerá**** finalmente bajo el yugo de los dioses?! -**

No obstante, había que señalar que ... _Las campanas de la tarde __aún__ no resonaron __para __este hombre._

Sin embargo, el Beast IV/L no se preocupó por tal adversidad pero aún así sonrió por la preocupación que sentían ciertas personas del público por él. Por lo tanto, debía decirles que estaría bien y que no se preocuparan más, así que no perdió mas tiempo y reunió la energía mágica que le quedaba por usar al haber utilizado un fragmento de su aria.

_**\- Trace ... **__**On**__**. - **_Susurro el hombre de ropajes rojo mientras hacía un puño con su mano, donde la energía mágica se reunía con ímpetu.

Una esfera de metal flotó encima de la mano con forma de puño del peli blanco, dicho objeto hizo sorprender a los dioses del Panteón Celta en diversos niveles, pero en el caso de Bazett ella sonrió ampliamente, el Sabueso de Ulster mostró una expresión feroz y divertida mientras el Nuevo Rey de los Dioses Celtas y padre de Setanta, Lugh, los ojos de este último brillaron con poder, incertidumbre y sobretodo curiosidad.

Jamás espero ver a otro humano además de los Fraga que bendijo hace mucho tiempo, usar su queridísima espada.

**\- ¡¿Esa espada es la que creo que es?! - **Exclamó Akasha con los ojos abiertos, como la espiral del Origen, ella conocía todo sobre la tierra. No esperaba que dicha arma saliera a la luz.

_**\- Ciertamente los humanos **__**están**__** llenos de sorpresa. - **_Murmuró Lugh pensativo mientras observaba detenidamente a la Bestia de Alaya.

_**\- Y mucho ... ¿Sabes? Yo quiero a ese hombre. - **_Dijo Morgana, la diosa de la muerte, queriendo reemplazar al Dios Dagda que había desaparecido hace unos capítulos por el Mal de la Humanidad que demostraba un porte demasiado galante desde el punto de vista de la diosa.

Hay que destacar que ciertas diosas y mujeres le lanzaron miradas hostiles a la diosa Celta por sus atrevidas palabras, pero a esta no le pareció importarle mucho la animosidad de tales individuos.

\- ¡Oh, esto se pondrá bueno! - Exclamó Cu Chulainn con emoción, una sonrisa sedienta de sangre se hizo presente en su rostro de perro semidivino.

\- La espada del Dios de la Guerra se alzará por la Humanidad una vez más. - Murmuró Bazett mirando y aprobando la postura del Beast IV/L mientras cargaba el arma de Lugh.

En el transcurso del viaje de la flecha, la esfera que flotaba tranquilamente encima del puño del humano empezó a generar y a llenarse de electricidad con ferocidad, la cual le dio forma a una cuchilla filosa y mortal con grabados runicos en la hoja, mientras un anillo con inscripciones de runas en el interior flotaba alrededor de la base del cuchilla, de una manera similar a Saturno y sus anillos.

\- ¡Esa es ... ! -

\- ¡No es posible! -

\- ¡¿Quien es este hombre?! - Hablaron algunos humanos y dioses quienes reconocieron la espada.

Por consiguiente, ignorando por completo los comentarios de los espectadores, la Bestia de Alaya golpeó la esfera con la cuchilla hacia el enemigo que generó consternación de varios que no conocían el poder de dicha arma y estupefacción al Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia quien logró reconocer la hoja.

**_Pero ya era tarde._**

Debido al poder utilizado al golpear la esfera y el poder que está emanaba sin cuidado, su guante en la mano derecha se calcino por completo y casi quemó su mano pero la cuchilla viajó a una velocidad superior a la de la flecha de Marduk.

¿Su objetivo? _El Dios Supremo de los Dioses Mesopotámicos._

_La Rugiente Espada del Dios de la Guerra, _había sido desplegada una vez más para alcanzar la victoria pero esta vez del bando de la Humanidad.

_**\- ¡Fragarach! -**_

_**¡Ataca de Último, Golpea Primero!**_

**_\- ¡La Espada de la Luz de Irlanda, _****_Lugh_****_! - _**Anunció Akasha con una voz resonante, para que todos pudieran contemplar la poderosa y fidedigna arma que enfrentará el ataque del Dios Babilónico.

La espada de la Luz de Irlanda viajó a grandes velocidades para interceptar la flecha solar del gran dios y cuando ambas se encontraron, la espada divina destruyó por completo el ataque del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia con furia inquebrantable y sin remordimientos, y no solo eso, sino que siguió su camino recto y constante hacia el corazón de Marduk.

**_\- ¡Marduk! -_** Exclamó la esposa del susodicho, presintiendo con su Clarividencia el peligro inminente que se acercaba a su marido.

Nabu se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión indescifrable, a su lado Kagutsuchi tenia una expresión impasible extraño en el.

\- Hijo ... - Murmuró Ea visiblemente preocupado por su vástago.

Vishnu, Seth, Gaia y demás dioses miraban catatónicos lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos, ¡Les parecía algo imposible! ¡En ningún momento pudieron imaginarse algo tan inimaginable!

**\- ¡El Fragarach ha ****destruido**** el ataque de Dios y ****ahora**** el piensa ****responder**** con su propio golpe inevitable! -**

El Dios Babilónico presintió el peligro acercarse a el y al reconocer la espada que le perteneció a uno de los dioses que heredó su Autoridad sobre el Sol y las Tormentas, Lugh, la Luz de Irlanda. Como consecuencia empezó a utilizar su Autoridad Absoluta para contrarrestar el ataque de su rival, tratando de tomar control sobre el arma.

**_Porque el Mundo estaba bajo su Voluntad._**

El espacio alrededor de Fragarach empezó doblarse, resultado de la Autoridad Absoluta del Gran Dios Babilónico que trataba de contrarrestar la habilidad de la espada de Lugh de perforar el corazón del objetivo, estar en las tierras babilónicas le daba un gran impulso a su Autoridad ya de por sí poderosa, pero ... ¿Seria posible para el enfrentarse a la capacidad de alteración de la casualidad de Fragarach?

**\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡La espada de ****Lugh**** parece estar flaqueando! - **Anunció Akasha incrédula por el suceso que estaba ocurriendo, la espada del dios de la guerra era conocida por siempre golpear el corazón de manera certera, ¡¿Acaso eso estaba cambiando hoy?!

El Beast IV/L, Alaya, todo el bando de los humanos y los pocos dioses que apoyaban a la Humanidad esperaban que no lo hiciera.

Los ojos de Marduk se llenaron de llamas doradas, representando que estaba usando cada pizca de su Autoridad Suprema, el nivel más alto de Marble Phantasm que existía para combatir la Alteración de la Casualidad de la espada del Dios de la Guerra.

La cuchilla que reclamaría su corazón sin piedad o remordimientos alguno ... Fue desviada milagrosamente ante las miradas incrédula de todos los espectadores del lugar.

Pero ... _**La Sangre de Dios fue Derramada.**_

Ante la vista estupefacta de todos los espectadores del coliseo del Reino de los Dioses, el rumbo mortal hacia el corazón de Marduk que había tomado el Fragarach fue desviado ... Pero logró cortar la mejilla del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

**\- ¡****Marduk ****está**** sangrando! ¡¿Acaso ****está**** es la esperanza de la Humanidad que ****está**** evocando un milagro imposible?! - **Exclamó Akasha asombrada, estupefacta pero principalmente emocionada por lo ocurrido. El Dios Babilónico no había sangrado ni una sola vez desde su combate contra la Diosa Primordial de Mesopotamia, Tiamat.

**\- Padre ****está**** sangrando ... - **Dijo Nabu contemplativo, como si fuese ajeno a esas palabras. Como si lo que dijo hubiese sido expresado en un idioma alienígena, y no podía comprenderlo a pesar de que fue el mismo que lo pronunció. Todo debido que el concepto de Marduk sangrando ... No existía en su conocimiento divino desde que el Dios del Sol de los Dioses se hizo el Rey Supremo de Mesopotamia.

**\- ¡Oh, ahora si se puso bueno! - **Exclamo Kagutsuchi con diversión, ¡Estaba cada vez más cerca de recuperar su dinero y tomar venganza ... !_**¡Venganza **__**contra**__** los cielos que lo condenaron!**_

\- ¡Fuahahahaha! ¡Bien hecho, Faker! ¡Nada mal para un imitador como tú! ¡Regocíjate de recibir mis respetos! - Parlo Gilgamesh con jubilo al ver la sangre del Dios Supremo siendo derramada por el Faker. Quizás para el Rey de Uruk, el Faker era nada menos que una plaga que eliminar, sin embargo, su odio hacia los dioses era extremo y fue en verdad un placer vicioso el ver al Dios Patrón de Babilonia ser herido por un falsificador como el Mal de la Humanidad.

Y ellos no fueron los únicos de felicitar o emocionarse ante dicha acción más allá del reino de los humanos, ¡La Humanidad misma estaba en éxtasis puro por ello!

\- ¡Así se hace, Beast-san! - Exclamó Gudako alzando los puños.

\- ¡Esa es mi Bestia! ¡Mía! ¡Y solo mía! - Se regodeaba la Segunda Regente de la Counter Force con descaro, y al parecer fichando al Mal de la Humanidad como suyo.

\- Se siente raro apoyar a una Bestia de la Calamidad siendo yo un Grand Servant, pero no puedo evitar sentir emoción. - Dijo Solomon sonriendo levemente mientras miraba el combate al lado de la loli genio universal Da Vinci-chan.

\- Comprendo el sentimiento. - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica Myrddin, antes de apretar su bastón mientras fruncía el ceño al ver al tercer representante de la Humanidad.

Esperaba que ganara rápido ... **_O su cuerpo ciertamente permanecerá hecho de espadas Ilimitadas._**

La maga de las flores miró fijamente la grieta debajo de su ojo, y la nueva grieta que se formó en su mano derecha, con la que había lanzado la espada de la Luz de Irlanda.

**_Cortarse a _****_sí_****_ mismo para seguir luchando ... ¡El grado _****_más_****_ alto de imprudencia en existencia!_**

Myrddin no podría creer que existiera algo así, pero estaba equivocada. Y ahora por ello; _**¡La Humanidad superará a Dios!**_

La sangre del Rey de los Dioses más poderoso había sido derramada en sus propias tierras, la Tierra Celestial de Babilonia. El icor que manchará la tierra antigua por eones y eones ... La sangre de Marduk solo había sido derramada una vez, y fue enfrentando a Tiamat ...

Y luego de mucho tiempo, esa misma sangre había salido de su cuerpo por obra de un simple humano ... ¡No! ¡Este hombre ya no podría considerarse un humano en este punto!

**_¡Era la Bestia de Alaya, el _****_Beast_****_ IV/L!_**

**_¡El Counter Hero, _****_Mistery_****_ Killer!_****_!_**

Mientras que Cath Palug como el Primate Murder encarnaba el pecado de la Comparación y la Superación, ¡Mistery Killer encarnaba el pecado de la Comparación y la Imitación! ¡Era un hombre falso, con ideales falsos y poderes falsos!

Pero si algo era verdadero, era la relación intrínseca que las Bestias de la Calamidad tenían con el amor de la Humanidad. Un hombre que deseo que las personas frente a él no derramen más lágrimas.

La mente del peli blanco recordó las lágrimas que las personas derramaron por Ivan el Terrible y Sieg el amable y solitario Dragón ... No ... ¡No ... ! **¡NO!**

Ya no más, el no lo permitirá ahora.

El continuará con el sueño ilimitado de los humanos ... **_¡La ilusión _****_más_****_ grande!_**

**_¡Y matará a Dios!_**

El suelo empezó agitarse, sacando al peli blanco de sus pensamientos. El Mistery Killer noto como grietas empezaron abrirse en el suelo de Babilonia, donde la sangre de Marduk estaba siendo derramada.

\- ¿Que ... ? - Entonces el humano decidió mirar a su oponente. - Chale ... Ya la cargué, ¿Verdad? -

\- Si, lo hiciste. - Dijo EMIYA desde las sombras con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

\- No sería algo nuevo. - Comentó Kojirou sonriendo con ligereza sobre el asunto de haber enojado al Dios Supremo.

Todo el público en las grandes se estremecieron, cuando observaron la figura de Dios. El Dios Supremo que humildemente les dio la oportunidad a la Humanidad de defender ... ¡Una existencia perfecta desde el principio de los tiempos!

Y aquel Dios estaba sangrando por las acciones de su rival ... **_¡Inaceptable!_**

**_\- ¡La ofensa que cometió el representante de los humanos _****_contra_****_ el Rey Supremo _****_será_****_ cobrada! ¡Marduk no permitirá que quede indemne luego de herirlo en batalla! -_**

La mirada asesina que Marduk le dirigía al Beast IV/L confirmaba las palabras que Akasha dijo, pero su mirada no podía reflejar completamente el odio ilimitado que el Dios Babilónico le tenia almacenado al Mal de la Humanidad frente a él, que estaba listo para explotar en cualquier momento. Por ende, el más poderoso de los dioses lo mataría de la misma forma con la que mató a Tiamat ...

**_¡Con su Autoridad Suprema!_**

**_El Llamado de los Dioses _****_había_****_ sido invocado nuevamente ... ¡Pero en vez de llamar el poder del sol, _****_Marduk_****_ llamo el poder de las profundidades!_**

**_\- He llamado a las puertas de la muerte ... ¡Irkalla se levanta en ni nombre! -_**

Ereshkigal se estremeció en su asiento, está vez siendo Ishtar quien la miró con preocupación, incluso si la demonio de Venus era insensible en la mayoría del tiempo ... ¡Que Marduk utilice tu poder era algo que salía de los estándares!

\- Aquel que está por encima de todo, lo que este debajo de los cielos es suyo ... Incluso si soy la Reina del Inframundo, ¡Usted es el que decide si las almas van a mi reino! - Dijo la diosa rubia dejando que el Dios Babilónico tenga acceso completo sobre el Kur, su reino del Inframundo.

Ella no tenia forma de refutar su orden, ¡Porque en este mundo la palabra de Marduk era Ley Absoluta y Autoridad Suprema!

_El Poder del Abismo de __Kur__ que Aplasta la Tierra._

**_\- _**_**¡**__**Namtillaku Ninkingal **__**Irkalla**__**! -**_

Entonces de las grietas del suelo comenzaron a salir, manos gigantescas de esqueletos para atraparlo y llevarlo a las profundidades del Inframundo. Pero gracias a la reacción rápida de la Bestia de Alaya, este lograba esquivar con gracia y habilidad sobrehumana las garras de la muerte.

**\- ¡Increíble! ¡Bel Marduk ha tomado control sobre las tierras de las profundidades recónditas del Inframundo para arrancarle el alma a la Bestia de Alaya! - **Proclamo la Existencia Suprema en el Nasuverso con emoción por este desarrollo.

Pero poco a poco el número de manos de esqueletos fantasmagóricas empezaron que a aumentar a un ritmo acelerado y arremeter con mayor ferocidad contra el peli blanco para atraparlo y llenarlo de todos los castigos de la Muerte.

\- ¡Oh! Lento .. Lento .. ¡Muy lento! - Decía el Beast IV/L con una sonrisa tensa mientras esquivaba más y más, pero cada vez se le hacia más complicado.

\- Esto es malo ... Si lo llegan atrapar estará perdido. - Dijo Heracles con el ceño fruncido. Como uno de los héroes que fue y regreso del Inframundo cuando Hades era el regente, el vio lo peligroso que era el reino de Erebo para los griegos, Kur o Irkalla para los Mesopotámicos.

El mismo había visto a su pobre primo Teseo atrapado y atormentado en aquel lugar. Solo fue la piedad o desinterés que Hades tenia por los héroes que los permitió irse sin mucho problemas, además de prestarle su perro, el can de tres cabezas, Cerberus.

\- ¿Ahora te pondrás pesimista? - Resopló Medea a su viejo compañero del Argo. - Si crees en el, entonces confía en que logrará superar esto. -

Heracles miro a la bruja en silencio por un momento antes de sonreír divertido, lo cual irritó a nieta del titán del sol. - Olvide que tienes debilidad por los héroes idiotas. -

\- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó furibunda la ex esposa del héroe Jason al Dios de la Fortaleza Heroica. El susodicho hijo de Zeus rio divertido por la reacción de la bruja.

La Bestia de Alaya seguía esquivando como podía las manos gigantescas del Inframundo, hasta que en un punto de vio completamente rodeado.

\- ¡Fou! - Aulló la Bestia de Gaia en tono de advertencia hacia su compañero Beast.

\- ¡S-Shirou! - Dijo preocupada Medusa moviendo su cola con nerviosismo.

**\- ¡NO! - **Exclamó de horror Alaya ante la vista.

**\- ¡Oh! ¡El Beast IV/L ****está**** acorralado, ¿****Marduk ****obtendrá**** su debida venganza y satisfacción al acabar con su oponente de esta manera?! -**

_Pero ..._

_**... **__**Waiting for the next war ...**_

_El __trío__ de hermanos __habían__ pasado por grandes dificultades juntos, hasta llegar al final de la guerra del Santo Grial, y dicho objeto legendario __estaba__ debajo del Templo Ryuudou, esperando ser reclamado._

_Y utilizado para liberal __**Todos los Males del Mundo.**_

_Artoria se __había__ ido con una sonrisa, esperando encontrarse a su Master nuevamente el __Avalon__._

_Cu__ Chulainn fue corrompido para volverse una bestia sedienta de sangre como sabueso loco._

_EMIYA __enfrentó__ la amenaza de la Sombra lo mejor que pudo, pero cumplir la tarea de Alaya mientras __defendía__ a su Master Rin a los __demás__ fue un verdadero infierno. Pero ala final le __dejó__ un legado a su versión joven._

_Medusa se unió al lado del __trío__ de hermanos para ayudar a __Sakura__, incluso cuando __ella__ se __volvió__ el Monstruo __Gorgon__, ella __conservó __una __Humanidad__ hermosa dentro de ella al querer __salvar__ a su Master._

_Medea fue llevada a la locura, su cuerpo corrompido y su mente destrozada, todo lo que __veía__ era Jason, y su odio floreció ... Hasta ser eliminado por el Héroe del Hierro Forjado._

_Sasaki Kojirou fue sacrificado, para darle forma al True __Assassin__, uno de los Viejos de la Montaña, pero este fue acabado en las partes __finales__ de la guerra._

_Heracles__ fue manchado por la sombra hasta el punto en que su locura __llegó__ a un nuevo nivel, pero ... ¡El __seguía__ defendiendo a la hada de las nieves!_

_Gilgamesh ... Por su descuido __había__ muerto._

_Y __aquí__ estaba nuestro héroe, de rodillas ante el Santo Grial. Su cuerpo destrozado por las espadas que __salían__ de su cuerpo y por las otras que lo perforaban, un regalo del Rey Dorado._

_\- __Miyu__ ... -_

_Pero su mente inundada de dolor ignoro el __estado__ de su __cuerpo__ y miro a la estrella oscura frente a __él__. La pequeña hermana que usaba un vestido negro con detalles rojos, el __Hell __Dress__ lo __había__ llamado __Illya__ al ver el __constante__ que había que tenia aquel vestido con el suyo propio confeccionado con los Einzbern, el __Heaven__ Dress__._

_La niña __sonrió__ con cariño ilimitado a su hermano mayor._

_\- Siempre dijiste que un hermano mayor debe cuidar de su hermanita ... Siempre me has cuidado, desde el __día__ en que __salvaste__ mi vida ... - Los ojos de __Miyu__ brillaron de color rojo con un poder celestial, no era algo perteneciente al mundo humano._ _\- Es momento de que yo te devuelva el favor. - __Proclamo __Miyu__, ¡No! Ya no __podía__ llamarse así._

_Había__ un Santo Grial Blanco de los Einzbern. Un Santo Grial Negro de Makiri, por lo tanto ..._

_**Ella era **__**el**__** Santo Grial Carmesí de los **__**Emiya**__**.**_

_\- Mi deseo para el Santo Grial es ... -_

_**\- ¡**_**_¡_**_**MIYU**__**! -**_

_Que por favor vivas, mi querido hermano._

_**...**_

_**\- ¡Trace **__**On**__**! - **_Los circuitos mágicos del Beast IV/L brillaron con más intensidad con un color azul cielo. Mientras levantaba su mano, la cual una grieta empezó a formarse, y daba forma a la única arma que destruiría todo este campo de muerte con su filo.

_La Lanza Infalible del Padre de Todo._

\- ¡Eso es ... ! ¡¿Es acaso posible?! - Exclamó Frejya incrédula cuando cierta lanza muy famosa en su Panteón se hizo presente en la mano de la Bestia de Alaya.

Incluso Baldur y Vidar quedaron boquiabiertos con la aparición de la lanza de su difunto padre en el Ragnarok.

Era de un resplandeciente color dorado, runas estaban talladas en su hoja y empuñadura, la cual parecía hecha de una gran rama de un árbol. Era el arma que le perteneció al señor de toda Asgard y que había fallecido en el crepúsculo de los dioses nórdicos.

_**\- ¡Gungnir! - **_Y entonces, el Mal de la Humanidad lanzó la ... _**¡Declaración de Guerra del Gran Dios de la Muerte!**_

Todo eso para contrarrestar el poder y la Autoridad del Inframundo que lo asediaban en ese instante. La lanza de Odín era menos poderosa que Gae Bolg cuando se trataba de poder de fuego, pero ... En el rango de ataque, velocidad y su facultad de doblar la casualidad para siempre golpear a su enemigo la ponía por encima de la lanza de púas de Cu Chulainn. Y el Rango efectivo de Gungnir fueron ... ¡Los Nueve Mundos!

La lanza Infalible tenia ciertas características que la hacían suprema entre las demás lanzas de todo el mundo.

**_La lanza esta hecha para ser lanzada._**

_Aunque podía usarse cuerpo a cuerpo, el verdadero valor de la lanza de Odín brillaba cuando era lanzada._

**_Una vez que es lanzada, siempre acertará en el blanco._**

_Gungnir va alterar, __doblar__ e incluso invertir la casualidad para siempre golpear a su enemigo, lo cual le hizo __ganar__ el título de la lanza Infalible. Sin embargo, acertar un golpe y golpear un punto vital o hacer un __daño__ significativo era otra cosa y __dependía__ de la suerte del usuario contra la del oponente, pero siempre __tendrás__ un golpe asegurado con Gungnir._

**_La lanza no _****_podrá_****_ ser derribada ni destruida en pleno vuelo._**

_Al ser lanzada, la lanza estaba envuelta del concepto de "inevitable", por lo tanto es una existencia confirmada en el mundo y por lo tanto, su __camino__ a su objetivo __jamás __podrá__ ser interrumpido._

**_La lanza siempre regresará a las manos del dueño luego de _****_perforar_****_ el enemigo._**

_En este caso la lanza no __podría__ cumplir esta facultad, como era una mera proyección alterada y reforzada, al liberar su nombre verdadero y terminar con su ataque, Gungnir __dejaría__ este mundo sin poder regresar a las manos de su dueño, en este caso el Mistery Killer._

**_Y su _****_última_****_ facultad, y la _****_razón_****_ real de porque escogió el Mal de la Humanidad esta lanza por encima de otras._**

**_La lanza _****_destruirá_****_ los _****_símbolos_****_ de poder del enemigo._**

_Gungnir destrozó a __Gram__, la espada demoníaca __más__ grande cuando __aún__ era portada por Sigmund, el padre de Sigurd. La lanza __había__ destruido el "símbolo de poder" de Sigmund, que en ese caso era __Gram__ ... Y en este momento ... El ataque de __Marduk__ era __un__ símbolo de su poder supremo._

Por lo tanto ... ¡Un rayo de oro se desplazó a una velocidad indescriptible perforando, cortando, apuñalando y destruyendo cada mano fantasmal que salía de las profundidades de Irkalla, dejando todo el campo de batalla libre!

**\- ¡La lanza del Padre de Todo, el rey de Asgard ha sido llamada ****para**** el combate! ¡¿Ella ****podrá**** demostrar el por ****qué**** es conocida ****como**** la lanza Infalible de los Nueve Mundos?! -**

Pero eso no sería lo único que Gungnir haría, obvio que no. ¡La lanza tenia un orgullo que mantener! Así que cuando la Lanza de Odín terminó de destruir el ataque espectral de Marduk, la lanza dorada se dirigió con ferocidad divina hacia el Dios Babilónico para perforar su cráneo.

Marduk trato de usar su Autoridad Suprema nuevamente en la arma del Beast IV/L, pero la velocidad de Gungnir era superior a la de Fragarach o Gae Bolg. Solo Brionac, la lanza de Lugh, podría igualar la velocidad de la lanza del Padre de Todos, ¡Por lo tanto ... !

_Gungnir corto a Marduk._

_El Gran Rey de los Dioses Mesopotámicos había sido herido no solo una,_**_ ¡Sino dos veces!_**

**_\- ¡Damas, caballeros y cualquier otra cosa! ¡Estamos _****_ante_****_ un _****_suceso_****_ alucinante! ¡_****_Marduk_****_ no ha sido herido una vez, sino dos veces! -_**

**_\- _****_Marduk_****_ ... - _**Murmuró Sarpanit preocupada.

**_\- ¡Esto no puede se posible! - _**Exclamó Gaia visiblemente perturbada.

**_\- Ni en mis pensamientos _****_más_****_ oscuros había llegado imaginar algo como esto ... - _**Había dicho Seth, el rey del Desierto tenia una mirada en blanco.

**_\- ¡_****_Wow_****_, que divertido~! - _**Dijo con gran emoción Kagutsuchi, se notaba que el estaba disfrutando el como el Dios Supremo era herido de tal manera, sin que este pudiera responder de manera adecuada.

**_\- Definitivamente ese hombre no es humano ... - _**Parlo Frejya en un tono solemne.

Haber herido al Dios del Sol de los Dioses era una cosa, ¡Pero herirlo dos veces era otra! Algunos pensaron que había sido por pura suerte el haber alcanzado ese golpe exitoso anterior, pero ahora todos se dieron cuenta que en verdad el Mistery Killer podía luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra el Dios Supremo.

No obstante, la lanza Infalible no logró un golpe fatal, pero a diferencia de Fragarach, si logro un golpe más significativo que la espada del dios de la guerra, donde cortó el costado del Dios Supremo de manera eficaz y limpia, extrayendo así más sangre de Marduk y manchando aún más las tierras sagradas de Babilonia, ante la vista de todo el mundo.

\- Y pensar que existiera ese nivel de magecraft ... - Dijo Myrddin inconscientemente mientras miraba como Gungnir se desvanecía en destellos pequeños de luz.

\- Así que ya lo notaste. - Comentó Solomon mirando a su compañera Caster, dicha conversación llamó la atención de los miembros presentes de aquella sala.

Por parte de Zelretch, el solo sonrió enigmáticamente, lo cual lo hizo recibir una mirada curiosa y otra molesta de Arcuied y Aoko respectivamente. Ambas mujeres conocían muy bien al Maestro de la Segunda Magia Verdadera, y esa sonrisa decía; "Se algo que tu no, pero no te lo voy a decir". Lo cual irritaba a algunos, entre ellos, Alaya quien se había percatado de la sonrisa del vampiro.

Por otro lado, los demás dirigieron su atención a los dos candidatos a Grand Caster.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - Les pregunto Gudako con curiosidad genuina.

\- ¿La magia del Beast IV/L es muy poderosa? - Pregunto preocupada Mash por si en un futuro llegase a ser necesario el enfrentar a la Bestia de Alaya.

Esperaban que no, pero a veces el destino es peor que una ex novia que quiere tu destrucción.

\- Todo lo contrario. - Dijo Myrddin sonriendo levemente. - Es la magia más inútil del mundo. -

\- ¿Eh ... ? - Vociferó Gudao confundido por las palabras de la maga de Gran Bretaña.

\- Pero hace unos momentos pareció que te sorprendiste por la magia de es sujeto. - Hablo Gordolf confundido al igual que los demás.

\- Creo que eso se debe a que llevo la magia más "inútil" a un nivel completamente nuevo. - Intuyó Da Vinci-chan como toda una genio.

\- Como se esperaba de la gran genio universal. - Habló el hijo del Rey David con una sonrisa aprobatoria. - La magia que el Mistery Killer usa es proyección, pero llevada a otro nivel gracias al Refuerzo y al uso de Alteración en la fórmula. -

\- ¿Como así? - Preguntó confundida Satán mientras inclinaba la cabeza, no entendiendo muy bien la explicación del que alguna vez fue el doctor Roman.

\- La proyección que el utiliza esta a un nivel que puede incluso crear replicas de Noble Phantasms bastantes fieles a las originales en el uso de ciertos métodos o pasos, pero ... - Solomon hizo una mueca antes de continuar. - Entiendo que el método que utiliza para replicar algo es usando la vista y un solo sentido no es suficiente para conceptualizar un Noble Phantasm, así que no es capaz de utilizar todo el poder del arma en cuestión, sin embargo ... -

\- Ese tipo encontró una forma de evitar ese problema. - Interrumpió la maga de las flores cruzándose de brazos. - Y sinceramente no se como su cerebro no ha explotado. -

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Myrddin-san? - Pregunto la berenjena.

\- Para cubrir los espacios en blanco del arma ... Ese tipo los llena con los "aspectos" de otra arma. Es decir, que si no puede conceptualizar completamente un Noble Phantasm, utilizará información de otro Noble Phantasm a su disposición para poder llevar al arma en cuestión a otro nivel, es algo que debería ser imposible debido a la incompatibilidad entre las armas entre sí, pero utiliza Refuerzo y Alteración para que el Noble Phantasm acepte la "información" de los demás Noble Phantasms. - Se Explayó Myrddin, tratando de explicarlo lo mejor posible, peor el tema era complicado.

Pero Solomon tomó la palabra para darles un ejemplo. - En un principio, las proyecciones fueron sutiles en ese cambio. Pero Gungnir fue la que lo delató, una Construcción Divina de tal nivel es casi imposible de proyectar o conceptualizar y mucho menos al nivel que el Beast IV/L mostró. Pero relleno los espacio en blanco con los aspectos de otras armas, Gae Bolg, Fragarach incluso el Brionac de Lugh estaban dentro de ese Gungnir. En este punto no podría llamarla una simple copia de la lanza Infalible, pero tampoco es otra arma ... Como pueden ver es algo complicado. -

\- Entonces, ¿Dicen que la Bestia de Alaya es capaz de crear copias de los Noble Phantasms combinando otros Noble Phantasms para que así no pierdan su poder? - Pregunto Gudao de manera plana.

\- Teóricamente, sí. Es lo que hace. - Confirmo Myrddin asintiendo.

\- Eso está OP. - Dijo Gudako con simpleza.

\- Sep ... - Afirmó Gordolf sudando balas.

Ahora no era una sorpresa que el Mal de la Humanidad haya logrado herir al Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia, ¡Aquel imitador estaba usando cada pizca de su ventaja injusta! Pero solo muy pocos se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias de ese uso y nivel de Proyección Mágica, lo cual la evidencia eran las grietas que se habrían paso en el cuerpo del hombre.

Esta se había vuelto un combate entre Autoridades y Proyecciones, ¡Hasta que alguno de los dos caiga!

Pero eso poco hizo para detener a Marduk en su asalto contra el hombre de cabello blanco. El Dios Babilónico ignoró completamente el dolor que emanaba de su herida en el costado de su torso, su poder divino empezó a elevarse en grandes niveles señalando que empezó a evocar el poder de otro de los dioses bajo su mando para erradicar a aquel peligroso humano.

En ese instante, cuando el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia utilizó el máximo de su Marble Phantasm el espacio mismo se abrió por encima de las cabezas de ambos combatientes. De esa forma, todos pudieron mirar el espacio con sus estrellas y planetas ...

**\- ¡Los ****cielos**** se abren para el ****Supremo****! ¡¿Con ****qué**** atacará el Dios de Dioses ****esta vez?! -**

Y al mismo tiempo que Akasha hablo Ishtar se estremeció igual como había pasado con Shamash y Ereshkigal unos momentos antes, al parecer era su turno de otorgarle permiso al Rey de los Dioses de usar su poder de Venus.

\- Uno de los pocos hombres que no aprecia mis afectos y en cambio tomo a mi hermana como esposa ... Supongo que no tengo otra opción. - Dijo la Diosa Celestial refunfuñando con molestia.

_Destrucción de la Tierra desde los Cielos Rugientes._

_**\- ¡**___**Asarualim**___** Innana Astartet! -**_

Y entonces una tribulación misma del universo atacó al humano sin piedad alguna. Un rayo de puro poder concentrado fue disparado con precisión milimétrica hacia la Beastia de Alaya.

\- ¡Shirou! - Exclamó Artoria preocupada. Al igual que ella, Rin, Sakura, Bazett, Medusa y algunas más tenían expresiones similares.

Otros como Cu Chulainn, Heracles, Sasaki e incluso EMIYA se pusieron tensos ante la magnitud del ataque que estaba usando el Rey Supremo de los Dioses.

Pero el humano conocido como el Mistery Killer ... Había superado incontables adversidades y esta se unirá a esa lista.

_**... **__**That will surely come on the hill of swords.**_

_El cuerpo de __Shirou__ fue encontrado en la orilla de un río. Apenas unido por espadas inconsistentes, lo __único__ que lo __mantenía__ vivo era el deseo honesto y puro de __Miyu__._

_Fue Medusa quien lo __encontró__ y lo __llevó__ con cuidado a la residencia __Emiya__ para ayudarlo. Illya uso todo de si para __mantener__ su alma en su cuerpo, pero este estaba dañado __más __allá__ de la reparación y era un milagro que __aún __pudiera__ almacenar una alma._

_Así__ que usando sus conexiones, la hada de las nieves con __ayuda__ de __Rin__ lograron conseguir un cuerpo de marioneta apropiado para el pelirrojo, confeccionado por cierta maga pelirroja que odia a cierta Maga Verdadera conocida __por__ el __epíteto__ de azul._

_Finalmente, __Illya__ uso el __Heaven__ Dress para poder trasladar el alma de su hermanito al nuevo cuerpo de marioneta. Fue relativamente __fácil__, pero la peli blanca __quedó__ con ciertos problemas por usar la Magia Verdadera de su familia._

_Sus Circuitos Mágicos empezaron a deteriorarse sin signos de detenerse._

_Shirou__, Rin, __Sakura__ y Medusa hicieron lo __posible __para__ ayudarla, pero a la final no quedaba nada que hacer. Las modificaciones que el abuelo de Illya le __había__ hecho a ella fueron devastadoras para la hija de Kiritsugu._

_Así__ que lo __único__ que pudieron hacer fue darle una reconfortante vida hasta su crepúsculo._

_Y __así__ fue, hasta que __pasó__ un año entero que la joven peli __blanca __cerró__ los __ojos__ una __última__ vez, mientras su mano era sostenida pro su hermano el cual no paraba de llorar._

_Había__ perdido a su familia, a Kiritsugu, a __Miyu__ y ahora a __Illya__ ... El joven no __podía__ soportarlo._

_Pero ..._

_\- Sigue viviendo __Shirou__ ... Se que hay una __razón__ por la que has sobrevivido hasta ahora ... - Decía la niña con la mirada en blanco, de hecho, ya no __podía__ ver. Los Circuitos mágicos en sus ojos terminaron provocándole ceguera hace un mes, pero a ella no le importa, tenia algo importante que decir. - Te amo ... Me aseguraré de saludar a __Miyu__ y a papá ... -_

_\- ... __Illya__ ... - Sollozó el pelirrojo sintiendo __más__ impotente que nunca._

_Finalmente la hada de las nieves sonrió, __sonrió__ de tal manera que eclipsó por __completo__ a la existencia misma._

_\- __Estoy__ satisfecha ... -_

_Y la hada se fue a su mundo de fantasía y felicidad eterna__, su Avalon siempre distante por fin __había__ abierto sus puertas para ella._

**_..._**

El arco negro del Beast IV/L se hizo presente en su mano izquierda nuevamente, donde luego se arrodilló para tener una mayor precisión al disparar.

EMIYA miró contemplativo la posición del Mal de la Humanidad y asintió para si mismo de manera aprobatorio. El no era de halagos, pero cuando alguien se merecía uno el era honesto.

Este será uno de los mayores tiros que realizaría aquel hombre. _Toda la Humanidad __lo__ sabía._

Este disparo necesitaba toda su concentración o sino ... Podría matarse a sí mismo al disparar de manera tan descuidada la siguiente espada-flecha.

Y entonces hizo que tomará forma en su mano derecha libre, la energía mágica dio forma a la espada que enfrentará esta vez al Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

Un intenso calor allanó todo el estadio, incluso llegando a las gradas del público. La intensidad igualaba fácilmente a la que Marduk mostró con la flecha envuelta con el poder de Shamash. Y la espada que se volvió realidad era el origen de todo ese calor.

La temperatura llegó a tal extremo que los ropajes rojos del Mal de la Humanidad, se volvieron cenizas. Solo el faldón se salvo, pero a medias. El faldón rojo en su cintura de estaba haciendo jirones debido al poder de fuego de la espada.

**_\- Ahora ... Esa espada ... Es un monstruo ... -_** Dijo temblando Frejya, su instinto le decía que huya. Esa había sido la espada que había terminado con la vida de su querido hermano Frey, además de ser la espada del gigante de fuego y finalmente la arma que Loki alguna vez usó para dañar a cualquier existencia en los Nueve Mundos.

Era ... Una espada que combinaba las tres espadas de Surtr, Frey y Loki con una naturaleza similar a Rhongomyniad con nueve restricciones como resultado. Cada una de ellas era un mundo, y debían cumplirse cada restricción para sacar todo el poder de la arma de la destrucción más poderosa de Escandinavia.

Los ojos de Skadi se iluminaron, ella trató de mantenerse al margen de todo pero con la aparición de esta espada todo había cambiado. Ella abrió su boca para recitar palabras divinas que todo el mundo debía escuchar ... _¡Porque el verdadero __Ragnarok __abría__ sus puertas frente a sus narices!_

**\- ****_Asgard_**_**, aprobado**_**_. _**_**-**_

**_El enemigo debe ser un Dios._**

_Su oponente era Marduk, el __más__ grande de los dioses._

**\- ****_Álfheim, aprobado. -_**

**_El alma del usuario debe ser pura._**

_A pesar de toda las dificultades, ¡Su alma refleja la luz al recibir la brillantez de los __demás__!_

**\- ****_Midgard, aprobado. -_**

**_El usuario no debe _****_tener Humanidad_****_._**

_En este punto, aunque luchaba por la Humanidad y fue humano alguna vez, como un Mal de la Humanidad no era concretamente un humano._

**\- ****_Vanaheim, aprobado. -_**

**_La lucha debe ser por el bien del pueblo._**

_Era una de las esperanzas de la Humanidad en este __momento__, ¡Luchaba para que pudiera vivir!_

**\- ****_Jötunheim, aprobado. -_**

**_Se debe comprender a los monstruos._**

_Cath__ Palug __podría__ ser __considerado__ un monstruo para __algunos__, pero para la Bestia de Alaya fue __una__ de las razones por la cual sigue luchando. No __sería__ descabellado llamarlo __su__ mejor __amigo__ ... Sin contar a Issei claro, ese fue su pana para tomar té todas las mañanas._

**\- ****_Helheim_**_**, aprobado. -**_

**_Se debe conocer todos los males del infierno._**

_El primer __recuerdo__ de este hombre fue el infierno en la __tierra__, y de los recuerdos de una versión alterna de si mismo logro ver el __infierno__ una y __otra__ y __otra__ y otra vez._

**\- ****_Nidavellir, aprobado. -_**

**_La voluntad del usuario debe ser mayor a la de su oponente._**

_Su voluntad era de acero, su determinación de hierro y su persistencia tenia la resistencia de un diamante, ¡Su voluntad era completamente inquebrantable! ¡Este hombre no __conocía__ el concepto de rendirse o la derrota!_

**\- ****_Muspelheim, aprobado. -_**

**_Se debe nacer del fuego._**

_Nacido de las llamas __más__ malditas creadas por el Dios Falso de la Maldad y la Oscuridad, __Angra__ Mainyu._

**\- ****_Niflheim, aprobado. -_**

**_Debe haber un deseo _****_detrás_****_ de uno._**

_Solo __había__ una __razón__ por la cual luchaba, un deseo tonto pero honesto. Que las personas queridas para el no derramen __más __lágrimas__._

**_\- ¡Ve, Laevatein! - _**Exclamó peli blanco dejando salir la espada-flecha de su arco, la cual quemó su brazo dejándolo gravemente lastimado. Cuando la flecha tuvo rienda suelta para volar, la onda de choque mandó al humano a volar.

_Pero el propósito fue __cumplido__._

\- ¡Senpai! - Grito Sakura alarmada cuando vio volando debido a tremendo disparo que sacó de su arco.

Pero ciertas personas se enfocaron más en la forma que disparó.

\- Es como si fuese ... El arco mismo ... - Dijo Heracles asombrado. Como un maestro del arco, y uno de los mejores arqueros en Grecia, solo igualado o superado por su primo Orión, el hijo de Zeus fue capaz de discernir ese nivel de habilidad en el tiro con arco.

\- Esa es mucha habilidad. - Murmuró para si mismo Sasaki, el no sabía nada de los arcos, pero el era bueno leyendo a la gente y su habilidad. Y el podía decir que no vio ningún movimiento desperdiciado en el tiro que acaba de ejecutar el Mal de la Humanidad.

Pero volviendo a la majestuosa flecha asesina de dioses y vida que acaba de ser liberada contra los cielos, como si el mismísimo núcleo de la tierra quisiera alcanzar los cielos, un rayo de fuego de alta gama se elevó para encontrarse con su rival que caía desde el espacio.

Cuando ambos ataques se encontraron la onda de choque fue de tal magnitud que ambos contrincantes salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. Marduk se vio a obligado a retroceder pero su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo sino que se mantuvo en ellos cielos, pero en cambio la Bestia de Alaya sufrió varios golpes contra la tierra como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

**\- ¡Pero que intenso choque de fuerzas! ¡Nuevamente el ****Beast**** IV/L fue capaz de igualar al ****más**** alto de los dioses! ¡¿Hay algo que este muchacho no haga bien?! - **Dijo Akasha con júbilo por la gran cantidad de entretenimiento que estaba experimentando gracias a la persistencia que el tercer representante de la Humanidad demostraba.

Temblorosa y débilmente el Mal de la Humanidad logró ponerse de pie nuevamente aunque su respiración era irregular, y cada vez se hacia más notables las grietas en su cuerpo, específicamente en sus brazos y en su rostro.

\- Shirou ... - Dijo Bazett sin aliento mientras miraba su estado deplorable, causa de abusar demasiado sus proyecciones para enfrentar al Dios Babilónico.

El cuerpo del peli blanco ya le estaba pasando factura el proyectar tantas armas de leyenda para contrarrestar las Autoridades Supremas del Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia.

Marduk empezó a respirar difícilmente, mientras las miradas catatónicas y preocupadas de los demás dioses se dirigían a el. Especialmente las miradas de su esposa, su padre y su madre. La ira empezó a llenar al Dios Babilónico por ser visto en tan deplorable estado.

Kagutsuchi sonrió, el no ocultaba por ningún segundo el placer que sentía al ver la escena ante él. **\- Solo recuerda, Rey. Sin dolor no hay Victoria~. -**

El poder Marduk empezó a aumentar, el había escuchado muy bien las palabras del Dios Maligno del Fuego y no le hicieron gracia alguno. La ira empezó a carcomerlo vivo, y como resultado los cielos empezaron a agrietarse y a romperse como vidrios rotos de una ventana, haciendo que la brecha espacial que ya estaba presente de hiciera más grande ante las narices de todo el mundo ...

Y por consiguiente a eso ...

**_¡Las mismas estrellas caían para causar destrucción contra la Humanidad!_**

Sarpanit se estremeció. **_\- Oh, amado mío. Mi poder es suyo _****_para_****_ usar libremente. -_**

_Reflejando la Destrucción de la Gran Dama Lunar._

_**\- ¡**__**Ninnuam Beltiya Aruru! -**_

Una cantidad de estrellas empezaron a caer de los cielos como una lluvia celestial, sin embargo, ignorando lo hermoso que podría verse el suceso, el poder de cada una iba a ser demasiado devastador para recibir.

Aquellos que se preocupaban por el bienestar del Mal de la Humanidad, empezaron a desesperarse por la magnitud del ataque que el Dios Supremo de Mesopotamia había liberado contra la Bestia de Alaya. En este punto, el Asesino de Tiamat no tendría piedad y reclamaría la cabeza de un segundo Beast como trofeo.

_**\- ¡Marduk hace caer los cielos con su poder! ¡¿Tanto quiere matar al Mal de la Humanidad?! -**_

Mistery Killer apretó los dientes mientras se ponía recto para luego levantar su mano izquierda la cual empezó a brillar con una resplandeciente luz azul.

**_Yet, this life will never again shine bright and look to light._**

_Luego de __la__ muerte de __Illya __había__ sido un duro __golpe__ para el joven Shirou, sin rumbo decidió __seguir__ a Rin a la Torre del un tiempo, aunque las peleas que esta tenia con la heredera Edelfelt hacia un poco divertida su estadía._

_También __participó__ en varias designaciones de sellado junto a una mujer llamada Bazett como freelancer y junto a los __ejecutores__ de __la__ iglesia junto a __una__ joven conocida como __Ciel__._

_Las __misiones__ exitosas lo hizo __ganarse __un__ nombre y un __título__ de la mismísima reina de la torre del Reloj, __Lorelei__._

_Fue conocido como ...__ El __Magus__ de Hierro Forjado._

_Pero en una de sus misiones que fue puesta por el Mago Marcial Zelretch, lo __llevó__ a un bosque donde se __encontró__ a cierta criatura __blanca__._

_Parecía__ una ardilla pero al mismo tiempo a un cachorro de un canino, pero lo __más__ importante estaba lastimado._

_\- ¡__Fou__! - __Aulló__ la criatura al ver a __Shirou__._

_\- Hey, cálmate ... Estas herido, ¿No es así? - Le dijo peli blanco, luego de unos años su cabello se __volvió__ blanco al igual que Archer. __Shirou__ se __acercó__ con cautela al pequeño._

_\- ¡__Fou__! ¡__Fou__! - __Decía__ la criatura._

_\- ¿__Fou__? - Repitió el mago. - ¿__Así__ te llamas? - El recibió un leve asentimiento de la criatura conocida como __Fou__, el peli blanco __notó__ que sus ojos __estaban__ llenos de inteligencia. - Ya veo, entonces es mejor sacarte de __aquí__ y __curarte__. -_

_Y __así__ lo hizo, lo __llevó__ a un lugar seguro, lo __curó__ y lo __cuidó__. Eventualmente se hizo su mascota y su amigo, __hasta__ que ..._

_Los Ancestros Verdaderos y Apostoles Muertos empezaron a atacarlo con constancia. Todo debido a que querían a la majestuosa Bestia de __Gaia__, la cual era la verdadera identidad de __Fou__, __también__ conocido como __Cath__ Palug._

_Shirou__ los __repelió__ a todos y cada uno, incluso cuando la mocosa Altroge y sus guardaespaldas vinieron a por el. El __Magus__ del Hierro Forjado los derrotó a __todos__, demostrando el poder que tuvo aquel que __venció__ a varios Espíritus Heroicos en la Guerra del Santo Grial._

_Pero todo fue a un precio ... Su vida._

_Emiya__ Shirou estaba sentado __contra__ un árbol respirando con dificultad por sus heridas. Sus ojos eran vidriosos pero __parecían__ mirar algo __más __allá__._

_Sus hermanas._

_\- ¡__Fou__! - Lloró __Fou__ al único amigo que __había__ tenido en toda su vida._

_\- ... __Fou__ ... - El __magus__ sonrió, sin saberlo de la misma manera que __había__ sonreído Kiritsugu al salvarlo. - Ya __estás__ bien ... Me alegra ... -_

_Esas fueron sus __últimas__ palabras._

_\- ¡__Fou__! ¡__Fou__ ... __FOU__! -_

_\- Que lamentable es verte llorar, __Cath__ Palug. - Dijo una voz maligna detrás de la Bestia de Gaia._

_Cuando __Fou__ volteo se __encontró__ al ... rey de los dioses demonios._

_Goetia__._

_Usando al __cuerpo__ del gran Solomon como si __fuese __un suéter__._

_\- Pero no te preocupes, le __daré__ un buen uso a su cuerpo. - Dijo el Mal de la Humanidad al otro antes acercarse lentamente, listo para poner al Dios Demonio __Marbas__ dentro del cuerpo muerto del peli blanco. Sus __habilidades __serían __útiles__ para __acelerar__ la Incineración del Orden __Humano._

_Pero cuando intento __acercarse__, __Fou__ ... No, el Primate Murder se hizo presente para defender al __cuerpo__ muerto de su amigo._

_\- Ya veo ... - Dijo el falso Solomon de manera negativa._

_Cath__ Palug se __volteó__ hacia su amigo y uso su poder y lo dividió para otorgarle una parte al humano que poco a poco __empezó__ a despertar. __Emiya__ Shirou se __sorprendió__ en gran medida de estar vivo, pero la gran sorpresa fue ver a __Fou__ como el Primate Murder y al Falso Solomon ante el._

_En es instante, __Fou __volvió__ a su forma pequeña y se desmayo. __Emiya__ ... No, __Beast__ IV/L de una vez lo recogió antes de mirar peligrosamente al __Beast__ I._

_Goetia__ sonrió. - ¿Que vas a enfrentarme? ¡¿Quiere comenzar una batalla de Beasts y destruir la __tierra__?! -_

_Pero el __Mistery__ Killer bufo. - Esa no es mi misión, pero se que serás detenido. -_

_\- ¿Oh, __qué__ te hace decir eso? -_

_\- Los __Héroes__ siempre llegan tarde. - Fue la __respuesta__ simple del Beast IV/L antes de irse y dejar al __Beast__ I solo._

_Goetia__ bufo antes de irse ... Pero __esas__ palabras resonaron en su cabeza en su caída contra __Gudao__ y __Gudako__ empuñando el Escudo de Sir __Galahad__._

_Luego de aquel encuentro destinado, __Emiya__ Shirou __llegó__ a las oficinas de Zelretch para pedirle un favor ... Que se llevara a __Fou__ a un __mundo__ donde su poder no fuese buscado._

_Un lugar donde ser __feliz__._

_La Bestia de __Gaia __protestó__ en gran medida pero la futura __Bestia__ de Alaya __logró__ converserlo de lo __contrario__._

_Finalmente, __Fou __llegó__ a un sitio conocido como __Chaldea__ y __sería__ feliz con cierta berenjena y unos __jóvenes__ que __salvarían__ a la Humanidad de la Incineración del Orden Humano._

_Por otro lado, __Emiya__ Shirou pudo vivir una vida relativamente tranquila antes de fallecer con una sonrisa._

_Y aparecer en una tierra eterna sin límites, su __mundo__ ..._

_\- ¡Onii-chan! - Gritaron dos voces femeninas__, que el peli blanco __conocía__ muy bien y que tanto añoro volver a escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo._

_Emiya__ Shirou no __podía__ pedir nada __más__ en su vida._

**_..._**

\- ¿Que ... ?

\- ¿Esa son ... ?

\- Muchas espadas ... -

Efectivamente como los espectadores estaban diciendo, en el aire alrededor del Mistery Killer. Una gran cantidad de espadas sin nombres de diferentes diseños se hacían presentes, espadas occidentales hasta orientales, antiguas y nuevas, pequeñas y grandes, heroicas y malignas, hasta mágicas y mundanas.

Todas ellas habían venido por una sola razón ... _¡Enfrentar a los cielos!_

_\- ¡Vayan! -_

Con esa simple orden el acero de la Humanidad se elevó a grandes velocidades dejando una estela azul para encontrarse con la luz celestial de los dioses en un choque de fuerzas. El público solo podía mirar maravillado como las espadas seguían apareciendo para volar y chocar contra las estrellas una y otra y otra y otra vez, en un bucle sin fin, en lo que parecía una infinita danza mortal ilimitada para ver quien era más fuerte.

**\- Padre ****está**** siendo igualado ... - **Dijo Nabu contemplativo.

**\- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Es ****Marduk****! ¡El ****más**** poderoso rey de los dioses! - **Exclamó Gaia en pánico por las palabras del hijo del Dios Supremo.

**\- ... No puedes negar lo que ****está**** ocurriendo ante nuestros ojos, ****Gaia****. - **Dijo Vishnu haciendo una mueca, el era uno de los que más subestimaba a la Humanidad. Pero al ver que el Dios del Sol de los Dioses ser igualado, lo hizo comerse sus palabras.

Frejya bajo la mirada. **\- Que clase de poder tiene para ****poder rehacer**** algo así ... -**

**\- ¡Uno bastante guay! - **Exclamó Kagutsuchi alzando los brazos divertido. El fue fulminado por la mirada de Izanagi, pero al Dios Maligno no le importó en lo más mínimo. **\- ¡No se porque pero ese muchacho me ****llena**** de ****orgullo****! -**

Nadie trató de hablar con el Dios Herrero Nipón, aunque esa fue una pequeña pista de la habilidad del Mal de la Humanidad que le permitía igualar al Dios Supremo.

El mismísimo Marduk frunció el ceño cuando efectivamente como decían sus congéneres divinos de que estaba siendo igualado. El Dios Babilónico vio que realmente lo estaban igualando en número, poder y velocidad. En ese momento decidió poner aún más poder en su ataques, sus ojos brillaron con intensas llamas blancas como resultado.

\- ¡Se hizo más rápido! - Exclamó Cu Chulainn frunciendo el ceño, con su ojo avizor logró discernir que las estrellas aumentaban a un más su poder y velocidad. Poco a poco los demás se empezaron a percatar de ese hecho.

La Bestia de Alaya frunció el ceño al ver que cada vez se ponía más difícil el mantenerse igualado, pero todo se fue en mal en peor cuando una de las estrellas de luz cayó y perforó su hombro derecho haciendo que pierda parte de su concentración.

\- ¡Shirou! - Grito Artoria horrorizada ante el suceso. Rin y Sakura estaban igual que el Rey de los Caballeros.

Por consiguiente, dos estrellas más lo golpearon un costado de abdomen y el otro rozó su mejilla. Haciendo que tuviera heridas similares a la del Dios Supremo.

\- ¡Shirou! - Exclamó Medusa espantada mientras se cubría los ojos con sus garras, ella no quería verlo herido.

\- ¡Beast-san! - Dijeron Gudako, Gudao y Mash al unísono, visiblemente preocupados por el bienestar del Mal de la Humanidad.

El susodicho apretó los dientes y formó un puño con su mano que tenia extendida.

_**\- **_**_¡_**_**Burst**__**!**_**_ -_**

Y entonces ocurrió, todas las armas que la Bestia de Alaya mandó contra los cielos empezaron a explotar creando una pared protectora entre las estrellas y la tierra. No sería permanente, pero le daría al Beast IV/L algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

Lamentablemente, el furioso vengador de los Dioses, Marduk no lo dejaría.

_**\- ¡Una nueva prueba de la Humanidad ha sido propuesta! ¡El diluvio **__**volverá**__** a arrasar con toda **__**la**__** vida en la tierra! -**_

_**\- ¡**__**Marduk**__** no tiene piedad alguna! ¡Y sigue usando Autoridades contra el **__**Beast**__** IV/L! - **_Exclamó Akasha asombrada por la insistencia asesina del Dios Babilónico.

Marduk hizo aparecer su arco nuevamente y disparó una flecha a los pies del peli blanco. El susodicho la miró confundido, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

**\- Mi poder siempre ha sido tuyo hijo ****mío****, desde el momento en que naciste. - **Dijo Ea haciendo una reverencia.

**_\- ¡Asharru Enki Apsu! -_**

Todos vieron catatónicos el como los vientos empezaron a convergen alrededor del Mal de la Humanidad, donde el se volvería el ojo del huracán. A la final, el sería destrozado por los vientos de la destrucción.

**\- ¡Muere, humano! - **Gritó Marduk con furia.

**_\- ¡Trace _****_on_****_! - _**Exclamó el Mistery Killer.

Y entonces ...

Ares, el dios de la guerra se estremeció.

\- No ... No puede ser ... - Vociferó cuando su Núcleo Divino reaccionó ante la presencia de la nueva arma que se hizo presente en las manos de aquel hombre.

Una espada futurista pero con un filo de tres colores como una espada láser se hizo realidad ante la vista de todos.

Sin embargo, su forma no era la de una espada sino la de un puntero láser. Y uso esa función para apuntar a los cielos por encima de él, cuando lo hizo un gran círculo mágico apareció por encima de la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer sobre el peli blanco.

**_\- ¡_****_Teardrop_****_ Photon Ray! -_**

Quirinus abrió los ojos. - El verdadero poder de la espada de padre ... -

Altera miró impasible la escena. - Nada mal ... -

Boudica empezó a sudar. - Usar una Autoridad de un Dios contra otro ... Que persona más ruin ... Me gusta~ - Dijo al ver que usaba el poder de un Dios grecorromano.

Marduk abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella, solo pudo contemplar como una espada gigante de luz formada de la Autoridad del Dios de la Guerra Marte o Ares para los griegos caía desde los cielos para chocar contra las tormentas.

Todo se volvió blanco luego de éso.

**_\- ¡¿Pero _****_qué_****_ ha pasado?! - _**Exclamó Akasha por muchos, cuando el resplandor los cegó a todos en el estadio.

Pero no tardo mucho para que todo volviera a la normalidad ... En la medida de los posible.

El Mistery Killer estaba de rodillas en el suelo, parecía un milagro estar consciente este punto. Pero a Marduk no estaba en mejor condiciones, en donde debería estar su ojo derecho había una gran corte que instantáneamente fue cauterizado.

Al parecer el ataque de la espada de Marte lo había alcanzado.

**_\- Ya ... ya estoy _****_harto_****_ de ti ... ¡Tu simple existencia es un insulto para los dioses! Debo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo, y por ello he pagado ... Pero ahora te trataré como te mereces ... ¡Como una bestia! - _**Exclamó Marduk antes de juntar sus manos.

En ese momento, los cielos, la tierra y el mar se volvieron dorados. Era un mar de oro, uno que se tragaría al Beast IV/L sin piedad.

**\- ¡Esta es ... ! - **Comenzó Akasha, pero debido al asombro no pudo terminar.

Kagutsuchi frunció el ceño, se había mantenido al margen estos últimos momentos pero ahora era imposible quedar callado.

**_\- Es la Autoridad de _****_Tiamat_****_ ... La Autoridad que _****_Marduk _****_robó_****_ de ella cuando el la desgarró por dentro hacia afuera y _****_devoró_****_ su corazón sin piedad ... ¡La Autoridad _****_máxima_****_ de la _****_tierra_****_, el Mar de la Vida! -_**

**_\- ¡Ab-kal Ilâni Bêl Terêti! -_**

Ante la voz de Marduk, toda la zona donde se encontraban se volvió un mar dorado, todo excepto el lugar donde se encontraba el Mistery Killer. Este era un ataque con el poder de destruir todo el planeta, y había sido utilizado para matar a un solo individuo.

Era la única manera de matar de una vez por todas a este Mal de la Humanidad.

Pero a pesar de que un ataque de tal magnitud iba a caer sobre el, la Bestia de Alaya no hizo nada más allá de quedarse arrodillado. Los humanos empezaron a desesperarse al verlo así, todos y cada uno empezaron a temer que esta sería su tercera derrota.

Todos pensaron en la derrota ... Excepto por un solo hombre.

**_\- ¡_****_FAKER_****_! - _**El grito enojado del Rey de los Héroes resonó en todo el estadio.

El hijo de Ninsun estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. El era único que lo caería en la desesperación cuando el conocía el poder de ese Faker ... Y aún no lo había mostrado todo.

**_\- ¡¿Que haces _****_ahí_****_ sentado?! ¿Esperas morir? ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Y demuestra el valor de la Humanidad, _****_Faker_****_! ¡O yo mismo _****_bajaré_****_ y te _****_daré_****_ un castigo apropiado por morir de la misma manera que un pobre mestizo! -_**

Todo el Coliseo quedó enmudecido ante lo dicho por Gilgamesh, antes d que una risa vacía rompiera el silencio. La risa provenía del Beast IV/L, el cual se encontraba aún de rodillas, pero en este punto no parecía tan herido como parecía ahora.

\- Cielos, Gilgamesh. Tuviste tu momento de gloria en la Singularidad de Babilonia, ¿Acaso te arde tanto que tenga el mío aquí contra el Dios de Dioses? - Dijo el Mistery Killer con una sonrisa burlona mientras se ponía de pie sin problemas, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. - Ya estoy perdido ... ¡O eso me gustaría decir! - ¡Exclamo con una gran sonrisa llena de burla dirigida al Dios Supremo!

Marduk quedó aturdido por un segundo por las acciones de su oponente, pero los que de verdad lo dejo anonadado fue lo que el Mal de la Humanidad hizo a continuación.

El Beast IV/L levantó su mano derecha y líneas de interfaz se sobrepusieron por encima del mar dorado. Dicho suceso dejó desconcertados a todos, pero como se dijo en el texto anterior, el más confundido con aquel acontecimiento fue el Dios de Dioses.

\- No estoy interesado en morir de nuevo, y muchos menos para siempre ... ¡Pero si huyo solo sería un imbécil! ¡Por ello usaré mi Último Noble Phantasm aquí y ahora! - Exclamo Mistery Killer con una gran sonrisa, dejando en shock a los espectadores quienes se dieron cuenta que en ningún momento la Bestia de Alaya hizo presente su Noble Phantasm verdadero. **_\- ¡Lo único que quiero es ... Dejen de derramar lágrimas! ¡Admito que los humanos somos demasiado débiles, _****_ergo_****_, es nuestra persistencia ante la adversidad lo cual nos hace fuerte! ¡Por eso yo nunca perderé contra alguien que no cree en el futuro de la Humanidad! -_**

Las palabras que dijo el Mistery Killer llenaron a las personas de esperanza quienes no pudieron evitar mirarlo con admiración.

Porque esas palabras evocaban un milagro ante los ojos de todo el mundo ...

_La única forma de evitar un ataque con el poder de dominar el planeta y __arrasar__ con varios mundos ..._

**_My soul had always been Unlimited Blade Works._**

_.__.. __Es cambiando las reglas del planeta mismo y __rechazando__ al mundo._

La tierra se agrieto por encima del mar dorado de la vida, y llamas azules como el cielo salieron de esas grietas los como si fuese una erupción, y los envolvió a tanto a Marduk como al Mistery Killer en un resplandor de luz que cegó a todos en el estadio.

**\- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Es el Último Noble Phantasm del Mistery Killer?! - **Exclamó Akasha cegada por la luz.

Luego el mundo ... Cambio.

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que veían, cuando por fin el resplandor cesó. Todos tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces para estar seguros de lo que estaban viendo.

Una tierra infinita de acero.

Un campo de batalla con espada ilimitadas.

Un mundo eterno.

Las tierras áridas de Babilonia se habían ido, y fueron reemplazadas por pastizales amplios y vegetación. Incluso había altas montañas y pequeñas colinas, árboles, rocas, etc. Pero todo el bello paisaje natural era arruinado por el acero. Había espadas, un número infinito de espadas, todas y cada una clavadas como tumbas de los grandes héroes y villanos en las tierras verdes llenas de paz, cada una esperando pacientemente por una eternidad hasta un dia volver a levantarse.

Quizás hoy sea ese día.

\- ¿Esos son ... ? -

Pero lo que de verdad arruinaba y al mismo tiempo se integraba con todo, era los pequeños y grandes engranajes monolíticos incrustados en la tierra o simplemente tirados por ahí entre las espadas. Los engranajes estaban oxidados y llenos de musgo verde, además de alguna que otras plantas y flores creciendo y enredados entre ellos.

Era un mundo de vida y acero, todo junto y perfecto.

**_\- Es hermoso ... - _**Dijo en un leve susurro Kagutsuchi mientras miraba aquel campo de espadas ilimitadas ante el. Diosas como Frejya, Morgana, Ishtar, Ereshkigal y Astraea no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con el Dios Maligno del Fuego.

Por el contrario, los demás dioses y seres del lado reverso del mundo, miraron horrorizados el nuevo mundo que se hacia presente ante ellos. La que peor estaba era Gaia, quien parecía que vio la verdadera forma de Medusa.

**\- ¡Esto es ... ! -** Empezó a decir Marduk con los ojos abiertos, cuando se percató de que su ataque había sido neutralizado, solo una cosa le había llegado a la mente que pudieses lograr tal hazaña.

Era un ...

**_\- Mi alma. -_**

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de la Bestia de Alaya. El susodicho se encontraba en una colina, donde descansaba una hermosa espada bien confeccionada, la cual estaba clavada en una piedra junto al hombre.

\- Este es mi mundo interno, por lo tanto es mi alma. - Aclaró el peli blanco con una suave sonrisa junto a una mirada satisfecha. El lucia mejor que antes, varias de sus heridas y las grietas en su cuerpo se habían curado un poco.

Pero el parecía más divertido por la mirada que Marduk le daba.

**\- Así que era esto ... ¡Lo que estabas guardando todo este tiempo! -** Exclamo Marduk con exasperación mientras miraba los lugares más lejanos de este nuevo mundo que se hizo presente ante el.

\- Intercambiando individuo con colectivo. Fantasía y realidad. Interior y Exterior. Verdadero y falso. La taumaturgia mas recóndita, lo mas cercano a una Verdadera Magia, un tabú entre los tabúes, misterio entre misterios, una de las cumbres de los magos. - Habló la Bestia de Alaya ignorando olímpicamente la mirada y el tono de su oponente. Con aquella explicación, aquellos que no sabían lo que había pasado empezaron a entender lo que el Mal de la Humanidad habia hecho.

**\- Un Reality Marble. -** Dijo Marduk con veneno en su voz.

Gilgamesh sonrió, su Clarividencia le había ayudado discernir este resultado. Aunque le irritaba un poco que haya sido derrotado en algunos universos paralelos del Caleidoscopio por dicha magia del Faker, irónicamente era la magia más apropiada para derrotar a Dios.

El Rey de Uruk hizo aparecer palomitas y refrescos para su persona, Enkidu y Siduri quiénes estaban a su lado. Se sentía de buen humor ahora.

¡El Rey tendría su entretenimiento!

\- Si ... Ese es el único magecraft que yo, la existencia conocida como el Beast IV/L, no ... Que la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou tenia permitida ... -

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar el verdadero nombre del Mal de la Humanidad. Artoria, Rin, Sakura, Bazett y Medusa sonrieron ampliamente ante el hecho, les alegraba en gran medida que recordara quien era en realidad. Gudao, Gudako y Mash anotaron el nombre para conseguir información de el e invocarlo en Chaldea.

Lo iban a usar para hacer que el Alien God se cagara de miedo :v. Pensamientos de Satán, no míos.

**\- Ya veo ... Haz elegido este lugar para morir. - **El olor a ozono se hizo presente, los rayos se hicieron presentes y tomaron forma de lanzas, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el humano.

\- Tch. - Las pupilas de Shirou se dilataron.

Y entonces todas esas lanzas fueron interceptadas por el acero de las espadas que cayeron del cielo como un mensaje de los cielos.

**\- ¿Que ... ? - **Vociferó el Dios del Sol de los Dioses Mesopotámicos con desconcierto. Ni siquiera había notado el acercamiento de las espadas. Los demás dioses, como Nabu, Sarpanit, Ea, etc, se encontraban de igual manera que su señor supremo.

\- No te sorprendas mucho, a la final todo iba a terminar de esta manera. Incluso si elegía otro campo de batalla además de Babilonia, no me vería beneficiado de eso. Porque este es el lugar donde viví y morí. La única forma de enfrentar al Dios con la Autoridad Suprema en el Universo, el Marble Phantasm Definitivo ... Es sacándolo del mismo mundo donde su voluntad lo rige. Unlimited Blade Works es la respuesta definitiva que tengo para darte, tu controlas el verdadero mundo, pero yo rechazo tu existencia, por lo tanto este mundo ha sido creado, _un Mundo que está bajo mi Voluntad. -_ Emiya Shirou tomo la espada incrustada en la piedra ante el. La hoja de la espada resplandeció con la luz de mil soles. Marduk percibió que era una nueva encarnación de Merodach, la espada del sol. El peli blanco levantó la espada de Selección al Rey._ \- Así que, oh, Gran Rey Supremo de los Dioses. -_

Artoria sonrió dulcemente al ver la espada en las manos de su amado, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas ante la escena. ¿Como no podía su más querida espada, incluso por encima de Excalibur?

_**La Espada Dorada de los Soñadores Victoriosos.**_

Luego, el representante de la Humanidad apuntó la espada de la piedra al gran dios ante el.

**_\- ¿Tienes suficientes Autoridades preparadas? -_**

**_..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Próxima_****_ actualización: El Hijo del Hogar._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
